Seduction and Snack
by hegf1999
Summary: Prologo dentro. Leanlo porfa :3
1. Prólogo

Buenas, buenas. ¿Cómo están? Tengo que decirles que no segui subiendo más capítulos de ambas historias que tenía. Las cuales eran: Seducción de Yuma y Yui, esta adaptación de seduction and snack de Shu y Yui.

La razón de esto es porque al parecer me bloquearon la cuenta "Hiralyangell" y tuve que volver a crear una cuenta nueva y eso... Así que volveré a subir las dos historias por aquí. Por lo tanto, ya aclarada mi esta parte. Comencemos.

 **Pareja: Yui y Shu**

 **Disclaimer: La historia ni los personajes son mios.**

 **Prólogo**

Yui es una madre soltera de veinte-tantos años que a regañadientes ayuda a su mejor amiga a vender juguetes sexuales. Mientras intenta ganar suficiente dinero como para comenzar su propio negocio y darle a su hijo pequeño de gran boca, pero extremadamente adorable (cuando está durmiendo) una mejor vida.

Cuando Shu, el rollo de una noche de su pasado que cambió su vida para siempre, aparece en el bar de su ciudad natal sin ningún recuerdo sobre ella además de su único aroma a chocolate, Yui se asegurará de que esta vez él la recuerde. Con la evidente sorpresa de Shu al de pronto descubrir que tiene un hijo de cuatro años y el pánico de Yui de que las estrías y su escasa y casi nula experiencia en el dormitorio hagan que el hombre de sus sueños corra a las montañas, la pareja hará lo que sea para conseguir su "felices para siempre".


	2. ¿Arby's alguien?

Primer capítulo listo. Mañana subo el otro, buenas noches y besos :*

 **Pareja: Yui y Shu**

 **Genero:Romance/humor**

 **Rt: "T" futuro "M"**

 **Capítulo I**

Hola, mi nombre es Yui Komori y nunca quiero tener hijos.

Para aquellos que se sienten de la misma manera, ¿soy yo o parece como si estuvieras en el medio de una terrible reunión de Alcohólicos Anónimos cada vez que alguien se entera de que nunca quieres hijos? ¿Debería ponerme de pie, saludar a la habitación, y confesar que me lleva al séptimo círculo del infierno en el qué constantemente me encuentro? Se trata de una casa del terror donde estoy rodeada de mujeres embarazadas que me piden que toque sus protuberantes vientres y tenga un debate en profundidad acerca de sus vaginas. No entienden por qué la palabra placenta nunca se debe utilizar en una frase. Nunca. Especialmente con un café en la mitad del día.

¿Sabes lo que me llevó a esta decisión? El video de salud que vimos en clase en sexto grado. Ese retroceso a los años setenta en el que tenían a una mujer gritando desesperadamente con el sudor goteando de su rostro mientras su marido le acariciaba tiernamente la frente con una toalla y le decía que lo hacía muy bien. A continuación, la cámara enfocó la escena del crimen entre sus piernas: la sangre, la sustancia viscosa, los coágulos, y el extraordinariamente largo hueco porno que ahora tenía una cabeza diminuta apretando en su salida.

Mientras que la mayoría de las chicas cerca de mí decían: "¡Ahhhhhh!" cuando el bebé empezó a llorar, las miré con repulsión murmurando: "¿Qué diablos está mal con ustedes? Eso NO es normal." A partir de ese momento, mi lema era: _Nunca voy a tener hijos._

—Así que, Yui, ¿qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?

—Nunca voy a tener hijos.

—Yui, ¿todavía no has elegido una especialidad?

—Nunca voy a tener hijos.

—¿Quiere papas fritas con eso?

—Nunca voy a tener hijos.

Por supuesto, siempre hay algunos en tu vida que creen que pueden hacerte cambiar de opinión. Se casan, tienen un hijo y luego te invitan a verlos esperando que seas abrumado por la emoción cuando eches un vistazo a su nuevo pequeño milagro. En realidad, lo único que puedes hacer es mirar la casa que no han tenido tiempo de limpiar en seis semanas, oler sus cuerpos que no han tenido tiempo de bañar en dos semanas, y ver sus ojos un poco escurridizos cuando le preguntas cuando fue la última vez que tuvieron una noche de sueño reparador. Se les ve reír con cada eructo y sonreír con cada pedo. Se las arreglan para mencionar la caca en cada conversación, y tienes que preguntarte quién es el loco aquí.

Luego están las personas que creen que tu frivolidad se debe a algún problema secreto profundo y oscuro con tu útero que estás compensando, y te miran a ti y a tu vagina con lástima. Susurran detrás de tu espalda y de repente se convierte en un juego horrible de "El Teléfono", y todo el mundo piensa que tienes una amenaza de fertilidad problemática donde el embarazo hará que tu vagina haga una combustión espontánea y tu teta izquierda se caerá. ¡Detengan la locura! Todas mis partes funcionan y por lo que sé, no tengo el síndrome de explosión de vagina.

La simple verdad es que nunca pensé que empujar de mí un diminuto humano que revuelva mi vagina en algo parecido a carne asada que nadie va a querer ver, por no hablar de la explosión, fuera una idea estelar. Fin de la historia.Y seamos sinceros gente, nadie es sincero contigo con respecto al nacimiento de un niño. Ni siquiera tu madre. "Es un dolor que olvidas una vez que tengas ese dulce y pequeño bebé en tus brazos."

Tonterías. SON PURAS TONTERÍAS. Cualquier amiga, prima, o un idiota extraño y curioso en la tienda de comestibles que te dice que no es tan malo, es un completo mentiroso. Tu vagina es más o menos el tamaño de la circunferencia de un pene. Hay que estirarla y abrirla y convertirla en una cueva de murciélagos gigante para que la vida humana que ha estado creciendo por nueve meses pueda salir por fin.

¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría voluntariamente? Un día estás caminando y piensas: "Sabes, creo que es hora de convertir mi vagina en un Bistec de Arby's* y queso Cheddar (menos de queso cheddar) y ensillarme durante un mínimo de dieciocho años para que alguien me succione el alma de mi cuerpo y la voluntad de vivir, entonces soy el caparazón de la persona que solía ser, y no puedo tener sexo ni siquiera aunque pague por ello."

Parece lógico que después de tantos años de predicar a todo el mundo cómo nunca iba tener hijos, fui la primera de mis amigos en tener uno —para su horror, lo cual me ofendió mucho. Es decir, cualquier idiota puede criar a un niño. Un ejemplo: mi madre. Estuvo ausente el día que entregaron los manuales para criar a los hijos y en su lugar se guió por el viejo y sabio Doctor Phil y las galletas de la fortuna para educarme, y resultó muy bien. Bueno, tal vez ese no era el mejor ejemplo. No soy una asesina en serie, al menos tengo eso de mi lado. Ya hablaremos más tarde de mi madre.

Supongo que decir que odio a los niños es un poco duro, teniendo en cuenta que soy madre, ¿no? Y no es que odie a mi hijo. Sólo me desagradan fuertemente los pequeños llorones de las otras personas,con las caras sucias, narices mocosas, manos pegajosas, que gritan, vomitan, cagan, no duermen y se quejan. Prefiero un gato antes que un niño en cualquier momento. Puedes abrir una bolsa de Meow Mix, dejarla en el suelo al lado de un cubo de agua, irte de vacaciones por una semana, y volver a casa con un animal que está tan ocupado lamiendo su propio culo que no tiene idea de que alguna vez te has ido. No puedes hacer eso con un niño. Bueno, supongo que podría, pero estoy segura de que es mal visto en la mayoría de los círculos. Y si mi hijo pudiera lamerse el culo, puedo decirte que me habría ahorrado un montón de dinero en pañales.

Decir que me preocupaba ser madre dada mi aversión al parto y a los niños en general, es un eufemismo. Dicen que cuando tienes tu propio hijo, la primera vez que se miran a los ojos te enamoras inmediatamente y el resto del mundo desaparece. Dicen que creerás que tu hijo no puede hacer nada mal, y los amarás incondicionalmente desde el primer momento. Bueno, quien quiera que sean "esos",deberían limitar la cantidad de crack que fuman y dejar de hablar tonterías mientras sus vaginas Arby's necesitan las bragas de su abuela.

El día que tuve mi hijo, bajé la mirada y dije—: ¿Quién diablos eres? No te pareces en nada a mí.

A veces no es amor a primera vista. "Qué esperar cuando no esperabas quedar embarazada esa única vez en una fiesta de fraternidad" y el resto de esos libros sabelotodo de bebés no sirven para nada. A veces tienes que aprender a amar a los pequeños monstruos por algo más que las deducciones impuestas que te proporcionan. No todos los bebés son lindos cuando nacen, sin importar cómo muchos padres nuevos tratan de convencerte de lo contrario. Esta es otra mentira que los mal concebidos "ellos" te hacen creer. Algunos bebés nacen pareciendo ancianos con rostros arrugados, manchas de edad, y cabello con entradas.

Cuando nací, mi padre Seiji llevó mi foto del hospital a la casa de su amigo Tim, mientras mi madre todavía se recuperaba en el hospital. Tim echó un vistazo a mi foto y dijo—: Oh dulce Jesús, Seiji. Mejor espera que sea inteligente. —No fue diferente con mi hijo, Takumi. Era divertido mirarlo. Era obvio que yo era su madre. Tenía una cabeza enorme, sin pelo y sus orejas sobresalían tanto que a menudo me preguntaba si funcionaban como el "Whisper 2000", y él era capaz de captar las conversaciones de algunas personas a una cuadra. Durante mi estancia de cuatro días en el hospital, todo lo que seguía haciendo cada vez que miraba a su enorme cabeza, era hablar con un acento escocés y citar a Mike Meyers de "Una novia sin igual".

—Llora hasta dormirse en la noche en su enorme almohada.

—Esa cosa es como un satélite. Tiene su propio sistema climático.

—Es como una naranja en un palillo de dientes.

Creo que me oyó hablarle de él a las enfermeras y formuló un plan para vengarse de mí. Creo firmemente que la noche en el cuarto de los niños, él y todos los otros recién nacidos se pusieron a conversar y decidieron que era el momento para una revolución. ¡Vivan los recién nacidos! Sabía que debería haberlo mantenido en mi habitación todo el tiempo que estuve allí. Pero vamos gente, necesitaba descansar un poco. Eran los últimos días que volvería a dormir otra vez, y me aproveché completamente de eso. Debería haber mantenido un ojo en el niño que ponían al lado de su cuna por la noche. Sabía que ese mocoso Zeno sería una mala influencia para mi hijo. Tenía "anarquía", escrito en toda su cara. ¿Y de todos modos, quién nombra Zeno a un niño? Eso era pedir que le pateen el culo en el patio de juegos.

Takumi era tranquilo, nunca complicado, y durmió todo el tiempo en el hospital. Me reí en la cara de mis amigos que vinieron a visitarme y me dijeron que no iba a ser así, una vez que nos vayamos. En realidad, Takumi rió, agitando su puño diminuto de furia en el aire por sus hermanos en la nación de recién nacidos. Juro que oía: "¡Orgullo bebés! ¡Poder Bebés!" cada vez que hacía ruidos en su sueño.

El momento en que lo metí en el coche para ir a casa, el cuento se acabó. Gritó como un hada de la muerte salvaje y no se detuvo durante cuatro días. No tengo ni idea de lo que era un hada de la muerte salvaje o si existía, pero si lo hacían, estaba segura de que eran ruidosas como la mierda. Lo único bueno de todo este suplicio era el hecho de que mi hijo se negó a salir de mi cuerpo a través de mi pedacito de mujer. Esta mujer no iba a tener el coño asado. Todos los libros de bebés escritos por mujeres que tuvieron la experiencia de parto más perfecta del mundo, decían que debías hablar con tu hijo en el vientre. Ese fue el único consejo que tomé de esas cosas. Cada día le decía que si él arruinaba mi vagina, le haría una cinta de vídeo de su nacimiento y la mostraría a todas sus futuras novias lo que le pasaría a su coño cuando tuvieran relaciones sexuales, asegurando que él nunca, nunca tendría sexo. A la mierda con ponerle a Mozart y leerle Shakespeare. Fui con el método directo de asustarlo.

Todas mis amenazas contra él en el vientre dieron sus frutos. Se quedó allí sentado con los brazos cruzados durante doce horas y se negó a bajar. Esto me parecía perfectamente bien. Cesárea, aquí voy. Soportaría que me corten la tripa en un minuto si pudiera omitir toda la parte del bebé y obtener los cuatro días en un lugar con todo incluido, que te sirvieran el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena en la cama, y que las veinticuatro horas te den una infusión de morfina, y te envíen la caja con un suministro de Vicodin por treinta días.

Antes de emocionarme demasiado al pensar en las drogas legales sin el grito desesperante de un recién nacido, tal vez debería volver a la noche en que me metí en este lío. Mi horóscopo de ese día debería haber sido una advertencia de lo que iba a venir: "Vas a conseguir un montón de grandes artilugios informáticos y joyas de tus vecinos, que morirán cuando entres a su casa, les dispares, y tomes todas sus cosas."No sé qué debería haber sido una advertencia, ¡pero vamos! ¿Eso no tiene escrito "mal augurio" por todas partes? La primera y única vez en mi vida que decido tener una aventura de una noche, para por fin poder renunciar a la tarjeta V, quedó embarazada. Te lo digo, el universo me odia.

Tenía veinte años y me encontraba en mi segundo año de universidad, bueno en mi camino a un título en Administración de Empresas. Al margen de las bromas constantes de mi mejor amiga Liz, sobre el estado de mi virginidad, la vida era buena. Bueno, buena para una estudiante universitaria. No tuve una enfermedad venérea, a ninguno de mis amigos los habían drogado y luego violado, y al final del semestre, evité tener que vender mis órganos a la ciencia para pagar la comida y la hierba.

Déjame que te diga que no apruebo el consumo de drogas ilegales de ninguna manera. A menos que sea una hierba totalmente natural que no me haga sentir culpable por comer una caja entera de cereal Capitán Crunch y mantequilla de maní, mientras veo durante horas "El placer de pintar" con Bob Ross. "Oh agua verde, oh eso es bonito, y un arbolito feliz justo ahí." También relaja a Liz durante finales para que no esté gritando y subiendo por las paredes como un mono aullador rabioso. ¿Recuerdas todo esa mierda de "Abrazos, no Drogas"que trataron de imponernos en la secundaria? Los engañamos. No tienes que elegir. Puedes tener las dos cosas y no morir. Pero en serio, chicos, no se droguen. Recuerdo esa noche con cariño. Y con cariño, me refiero a un amargo resentimiento hacia todas las cosas alcohólicas y con un pene.

* * *

Es una cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida*


	3. El beer pong puede causar un embarazo

Hola,¿como están? Yo bien, si lo preguntan. Por lo tanto voy a subir hoy este y el capítulo 3 para ir adelantando. Aclarado esto continuemos.

 **Pareja: Yui y Shu**

 **Advertencia: Lime.**

 **Rt: "T" futuro "M"**

 **Capítulo II**

 _ **El beer pong puede causar un embarazo**_

Era un viernes por la noche y lo pasábamos de la forma habitual, en una fiesta de fraternidad con un montón de chicos universitarios borrachos y fanáticos por naturaleza de la fraternidad de mujeres. No entiendo cómo Liz logró arrastrarme a esto semana tras semana. Esta no era nuestra gente. Nuestra gente se encontraba en los dormitorios escuchando "The Darkside of the Moon" de Pink Floyd, y viendo El mago de Oz, mientras discutimos si la última temporada de la serie de Dawson Crew es o no a mejor. (¡Pacey y Joey por siempre!) No pertenecemos a la multitud de los niños mimados que creían que los préstamos estudiantiles tenían algo que ver con estudiantes de intercambio. A medida que nos dirigimos a un bar portátil en un lado de la habitación, pude escuchar a dos idiotas discutir sobre quién pagó más por su bolso Coach y quien se acostó con más chicos la semana pasada. Una de ellas afirmó que le avergonzaba haber llevado a la otra a la fiesta, ya que llevaba un par de Loubutin que eran "del año pasado". Estos eran los futuros líderes de nuestro país, damas y caballeros. Cristo, me sentía como si estuviera viendo una escena en vivo de "Heathers" (¿Te he traído a una fiesta de Remington y me lo agradeces así? Eso es una alfombra en el pasillo. Fue compensado con vomito). Afortunadamente Liz me interrumpió antes de que le diera a una de ellas un vaso con líquido del escurridor.

—Oooh ¿qué hay de ese? Es lindo. Y tiene buenos dientes —anunció con entusiasmo cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia un individuo con un chaleco que manejaba el barril.

—Jesús Liz, no es un caballo —gemí, rodando los ojos y tomando un sorbo de la cerveza tibia.

—Pero lo podrías montar toda la noche si juegas bien tus cartas —dijo con ese guiño espeluznante de vendedor de coches y un empujón en el hombro.

—Estoy preocupada por ti, Liz. Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo pensando en mi vagina. Estás secretamente enamorada de mí ¿no es cierto?

—No te hagas ilusiones —respondió distraídamente mientras examinaba la zona por más chicos—. Ahora que lo pienso, jugué para el otro equipo en la secundaria después de una de las fiestas nocturnas de los viernes de Tom Corry. Sin embargo, nunca pasamos la segunda base. Alguien golpeó en el baño en el que nos encontrábamos y de repente se me ocurrió que me gustaba el pene —reflexionó.

La miré de perfil como si tuviera dos cabezas. O su mano en una vagina. ¿Por qué descubro ahora que mi mejor amiga pasó por una fase de lesbianismo? Ahora cada vez que la mire, voy a imaginar a la mano-vagina. Una pequeña mano que se parece a una vagina que me persigue por toda la casa y me mira mientras duermo. La mano-vagina siempre está mirando. La mano-vagina te ve.

Liz miró sobre mi hombro y luego se inclinó más cerca. —Detrás de ti hay dos guapos que nos miran.

Rodé los ojos y suspiré ante el intento de Liz de ocultarse.

—Cinco dólares a que las bebidas gratis serán nuestras si jugamos bien nuestras cartas —dijo con complicidad.

—Liz, estamos rodeadas de barriles de cerveza y nos dieron un vaso de plástico cuando entramos. Estoy bastante segura de que la bebida es gratis —dije, levantando mi vaso rojo delante de ella como un recordatorio.

—Oh, cállate. Estás arruinando el momento. Si en este momento estuviéramos en un bar, nos comprarían las bebidas.

—Si fuéramos mayores de edad.

—Detalles —se mofó con un gesto siniestro de la mano-vagina.

Se acomodó el cabello y después bajó su camisa, por lo que mostró suficiente escote para cegar a un hombre.

—Liz, si estornudas se te va a escapar un pezón. Pon esas cosas en su sitio antes de que te saques un ojo.

—¡Están viniendo! —chilló, golpeando mis manos mientras trataba de bajar su camisa para sacar a las gemelas.

—Jesús, ¿hay un radiofaro direccional en esas cosas? —murmuré.

Sacudí la cabeza ante el asombroso poder de sus tetas—. Tus tetas son como un premio o recompensa al que levante más rápido su pene —murmuré mientras finalmente me giraba para echar un vistazo a quien venía. Estoy bastante segura de que, para un extraño, me parecía a Elmer Gruñón cuando vio a Bugs Bunny vestido como una chica y sus ojos se salieron de su cabeza y su corazón sobresalía por el frente de su camisa. Si la música no estuviera tan fuerte, sería capaz de escuchar—: ¡ARRROOOOOOGA!

—Hola, chicas.

Liz, no tan sutilmente, me dio un codazo cuando habló el que se veía como un jugador de futbol. Levanté brevemente mis cejas por la camiseta que llevaba, tensa contra los músculos de su pecho y leí: "No soy ginecólogo, pero voy a echar un vistazo." Mi atención se centró de inmediato en el chico de pie junto a él, con las manos en los bolsillos. La camiseta con las mangas subidas hasta los codos que llevaba, abrazaba su cuerpo muy bien y pude ver la sutil silueta de los músculos de su pecho y brazos. No eran nada en comparación con "Adicto a los esteroides" de pie junto a él, pero eran perfectos para mí. Quería que se diera la vuelta para ver cuán grande se veía su culo en los vaqueros gastados que usaba. A diferencia de muchos de los chicos de la universidad de por aquí, que pasaban por una especie de fase con el peinado de Justin Bieber, este chico mantuvo su cabello rubio, con lo suficientemente largo y con algunas puntas desordenadas. No era demasiado alto, ni bajo, era perfecto. Y... hermoso. Quería golpear mi cara por decirle hermoso a un chico, pero era cierto. Era tan bonito que quería tenderle una trampa y ponerlo en mi mesa de noche, pero no de una manera escalofriante, a lo Hannibal Lecter. Parecía aburrido, como si prefiriera estar en cualquier otra parte, excepto en esta fiesta. Antes de que pudiera presentarme y decirle que era mi alma gemela, alguien chocó contra mi espalda y me tambaleé hacia delante, golpeando con gracia en su pecho y derramando la cerveza a nuestros pies.

Santo infierno, olía bien. A chico, canela y un poquito de colonia que me dieron ganas de frotar la nariz en su camisa y respirar hondo. Muy bien, podría haber caído en el territorio espeluznante. No quería que comenzara a llamarme succionadora de camisa. Es un apodo que nunca desaparecería. Como mano-vagina.

Sus manos volaron de sus bolsillos y agarraron mis brazos para estabilizarme mientras estaba ocupada intentando no hacer un sonido vibrante y sexual en su camiseta y huir de la escena mortificada. Oí el sonido de una risa jactándose detrás de mí y me volví para ver que una de las "Heathers" era responsable de mi entrada graciosa en la vida de este chico. Resulta que chocar contra alguien es hilarante, y su gemela, igualmente ofensiva, se unió y participó señalándome y riendo. ¿Qué es esto, una mala película de adolescentes de la década de los noventa? ¿Esperaban que llorara y me fuera corriendo de la habitación, mientras que la música dramática sonaba sobre mi salida?

—Jesús, ¿cuál es tu problema, Heather? —dijo una voz masculina irritada.

Su risa se detuvo inmediatamente y miró detrás de mí en confusión. Giré mi cabeza y miré al chico con asombro, al ver que todavía tenía las manos apretadas contra su pecho y que podía sentir el calor de su piel a través de su camiseta delgada. —¿Acabas de citar a "Heathers"? —susurré—. Esa es mi película favorita.

Me miró y sonrió, el azul zafiro penetrante de sus ojos perforando un agujero a través de mí.

—Tuve un gran flechazo por Winona Ryder antes de todo el robo—dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, sus manos seguían envueltas alrededor de mis brazos.

—Mi nombre no es Heather —protestó una voz quejumbrosa detrás de mí.

—Guau, Winona Ryder —dije con un gesto de cabeza. Jesús, no tenía ninguna táctica. Estar cerca de un chico tan caliente convirtió en papilla a mi cerebro. Sólo quería oírle hablar otra vez. Su voz me hacía querer quitarme los pantalones.

—Tengo algo por las chicas inteligentes, raras y rubias —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué me llamas Heather? Sabes que mi nombre es Niki —dijo otra vez la voz chillona detrás de mí.

 _ **¡Soy una chica rara, inteligente y rubia! ¡Yo, yo, yo, escógeme! ¿Y quién diablos sigue gimiendo y arruinando mi momento perfecto? Te lastimaré, puta.**_

—Um, ¡holllllaaaa!

El hombre de mis sueños rompió el contacto visual conmigo para mirar por encima de mi hombro. —Niki, tu voz está haciendo sangrar mis oídos y arruinándome la fiesta.

La oí resoplar y marcharse enfadada. Al menos creo que eso es lo que hizo. Seguí mirando a este chico y me preguntaba si era demasiado pronto para arrastrarlo a un dormitorio libre. Me miró y quitó una de sus manos de mis brazos para apartar de mis ojos el flequillo. La simplicidad de la acción y la facilidad con la que actuó me hizo sentir que lo había hecho miles de veces. Quería lanzarle con picardía a Liz una gran sonrisa cursi y un pulgar arriba pero se encontraba ocupada hablando con el amigo de este chico a unos metros de distancia.

—¿Quieres ir a llenar tu copa, tal vez jugar a un juego de beer pong o algo así?

Quiero agarrar mis pantalones, sacar mi virginidad, envolverla y ponerle un lazo. O tal vez empapelarla en una bolsa de regalo y dárselo, con una buena tarjeta que diga: **"¡Gracias por ser como eres! ¡Un poco de virginidad para mostrarte mi gratitud!"**

—Claro —le respondí con un encogimiento de hombros, fingiendo estar relajada. Es probablemente el mejor momento para hacerme la difícil. No quiero parecer demasiado ansiosa.

—Oh Dios, no te detengas —jadeé mientras me besaba el cuello y buscaba torpemente el botón de mis jeans. Después de cinco rondas de beer pong y horas de hablar, reír y estar de pie tan cerca de él que pronto se hizo imposible dejar de tocarlo, se me olvidó el significado de "difícil". Con una audacia que sólo podía lograr debido a grandes cantidades de alcohol, envolví una mano en su nuca después de perder la última ronda, lo jalé hacia mí y lo besé con todo lo que tenía, delante de la gente abandonada en la fiesta que todavía no se había desmayado en su propio vómito. Tomé su mano, lo arrastré por el pasillo y lo empujé hacia la primera habitación que alcanzamos. Tenía la esperanza de que Liz hubiera estado cerca para darme algún tipo de estímulo o indicador de última hora sobre lo que iba a hacer, pero desapareció después de que anunció que estaría dando pruebas gratis de papanicolao al final de la noche con su mano lesbiana aprobada.

Tan pronto como llegamos a la habitación oscura, nos atacamos mutuamente. Besos descuidados de borrachos, manos tocando por todas partes, chocando contra muebles al azar cuando tropezábamos y nos reíamos en nuestro camino a la cama. Tropecé con algo en el suelo que pudo o no haber sido una persona y caí de espaldas, por suerte en la cama, arrastrando al chico junto a mí. Aterrizó casi encima de mí y me dejó sin aire.

—Mierda, lo ssssiento. ¿Estás bien? —Arrastró las palabras mientras se levantó en sus brazos, quitando un poco de su peso.

—Sí, bien —jadeé—. Ahora quítate la ropa.

Estaba tan borracha que casi me reí cuando se quitó de encima junto con sus pantalones y bóxer. La luz de la luna que brillaba a través de la ventana del dormitorio, proporcionaba suficiente iluminación para que viera lo que hacía a pesar de que el alcohol corría por mis venas, lo hacía parecer como si estuviera en un carrusel. Empujó todo hasta sus tobillos sin doblar las rodillas, luego se levantó y se arrastró de nuevo a la cama. Afortunadamente, la minúscula parte de mi cerebro que no había sido tomada por la cerveza y el tequila, me recordó que no era una buena idea reírse de un hombre cuando se quitaba los pantalones. ¡Aunque era tan divertido! He visto un montón de penes, sólo que no a todo color y a dos metros de mi cuerpo. Esa cosa pegada y apuntando directamente hacia mí. Lo juro, en mi cabeza podía escuchar hablar al pene.

—Aaarrrggg, hola marinero. Por allá, hay una genial gran vagina.

Cuando estoy borracha los penes hablan como piratas. Es probable que sea porque Liz los llama serpientes de un solo ojo. Y los piratas llevan parches y sólo tienen un ojo y... Mierda, capitán Hookpenis se acercó. Probablemente debería centrarme.

Él se arrastró sobre mí y me besó, su amiguito chocando con mi pierna. Esta vez me hizo reír, apartando mi boca de la de él y riendo tontamente hasta resoplar. Estaba muy borracha, pensando en caminar por el tablón y había un pene que chocaba contra mi muslo en una habitación extraña que puede o no tener una persona muerta en el suelo. ¿Cómo no reírme como una colegiala con esa mierda? Él era consciente de mis convulsiones de risa mientras movía la cabeza hacia un lado y besó mi cuello. Y Jeeeeeeesús si eso no me había puesto sobria el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de lo bien que se sentía.

—Ohhhhh sssssssssí —gemí en voz alta, sorprendiéndome porque había vocalizado las palabras que daban vueltas en mi cerebro borroso, podrido por la labios se movieron hasta el lugar justo detrás de la oreja y cuando su lengua se deslizó suavemente sobre la piel, un cosquilleo que me sorprendió fue directo a entre mis piernas. Mis manos se movieron hacia arriba para agarrar su cabello y mantener la cabeza en su lugar.

No creí que algo de esa noche fuera a sentirse bien. Se trataba de quitar esta basura del camino, así que disfrutarlo era una pequeña ventaja que no esperaba. Después de unos minutos de hurgar en mis vaqueros, por fin pude desabrocharlos y deslizarlos por mis piernas, quitando mi ropa interior con ellos. Sus manos se deslizaron por los lados de mi cuerpo, tomando mi camisa hasta que se detuvo sobre mi cabeza y la tiró en dirección a los vaqueros. El coraje líquido reavivó el tiempo suficiente para que me quitara el sujetador y lo arrojara a un lado. El sonido del material chocando con la pared me hizo darme cuenta de que me hallaba acostada en una cama completamente desnuda, con un chico de rodillas entre mis piernas, que miraba hacia todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle. Oh, Dios mío. Esto está sucediendo. Estoy desnuda delante de un chico. ¿De verdad voy a hacer esto?

—Jesús, eres tan jodidamente hermosa.

¡Sí, la respuesta es sí! Si sigue hablándome así, puedo pegarlo a mi oído. Sus ojos recurrieron mi cuerpo y rápidamente se quitó la camiseta y la lanzó al otro lado del cuarto. Mis manos se extendieron automáticamente hasta su pecho para que pudiera tocarlo mientras se hundía encima de mí. Su pecho era duro y tenía la piel lisa. Toqué cada centímetro que podía alcanzar. Puse las manos alrededor de su nuca y lo jalé hacia mí y lo besé. Sabía a tequila y sol. A pesar de nuestros estados de ebriedad, disfrutaba de sus besos. Ahora que estábamos desnudos y en la cama, no eran tan frenéticos. Eran suaves y dulces y me hicieron suspirar en su boca. Levantó una de mis piernas y la envolvió alrededor de su cadera y pude sentir la cabeza de su pene directamente en mi apertura.

Oh mierda, esto es todo. Está sucediendo. Y ¿por qué estoy hablando conmigo cuando tengo mi lengua en la boca de alguien y está a punto de meter su pene en mí?

Oh, Dios mío...

A pesar de que estaba borracha como para no acordarme, todavía me acuerdo de lo que pasó después de eso. En menos de dos segundos estuvo dentro de mí y le dije adiós a mi virginidad. Quería que durara para siempre. Vi estrellas, me vine tres veces esa noche y fue la experiencia más hermosa de mi vida. Sí, claro. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Has perdido tu virginidad últimamente? Duele como una jodida madre y es torpe y desordenado. Cualquier persona que diga que estuvo a punto de tener un orgasmo durante el acto, es un mentiroso de mierda. Las únicas estrellas que vi eran las que se hallaban detrás de mis párpados mientras los apretaba y esperaba a que se acabara.

Pero seamos honestos, esto era exactamente lo que esperaba. No es su culpa que no fuera nada del otro mundo. Fue tan dulce y suave como pudo estar, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de alcohol que consumimos durante la noche. Los dos estábamos muy borrachos y perdí mi virginidad con un chico cuyo nombre no sé, porque no quería ningún tipo de distracciones y no tenía tiempo para una relación. Con mi virginidad fuera camino, podría centrarme más en la escuela y en mi carrera, y Liz dejaría de tratarme en cada fiesta como si fuera un mercado de carne. Ocurrió exactamente de acuerdo a mi plan. Es decir, hasta que mi periodo tuvo una semana de retraso y me di cuenta que me comí toda una hogaza de pan y siete palitos de queso, mientras me sentaba en la mesa de la cocina mirando el calendario y deseando haber prestado más atención a las matemáticas en la guardería, porque no había ningún jodido modo de que supiera contar bien.


	4. ¿Ha visto a este donador de esperma?

Holaaa ¿como están? Yo bien y espero que ustedes también. Así que continuemos.

* * *

 **Pareja:Yui y Shu**

 **Rt:"T" cambiara a "M"**

 **Capítulo III**

 **¿Ha visto a este donador de esperma?**

A veces le echo la culpa de mi falta de deseo de tener hijos a mi madre. No era una mala madre; simplemente no sabía lo que hacía. Se dio cuenta tempranamente que vivir en un pueblo pequeño en el campo no era para ella y que sentarse día tras día viendo televisión con mi padre y lidiar con una insolente pre-adolescente no era todo lo que quería de la vida. Quería viajar, ir a exposiciones de arte, conciertos y películas, quería ser libre de ir y venir cuando quisiera y no tener que responderle a nadie. Mi mamá me dijo una vez que nunca dejaría de amar a mi papá, pero quería más de lo que él podría darle. Se divorciaron y se mudó cuando yo tenía doce para comprarse un departamento en la ciudad a casi cincuenta kilómetros. Nunca sentí como si me hubiera abandonado o algo, todavía la veía todo el tiempo y hablaba con ella por teléfono todos los días. Y no es como si no me hubiera pedido que fuera con ella cuando se mudó. Lo hizo, pero creo que fue porque sentía que era lo esperado. Todos sabían que elegiría quedarme con mi padre. Era y siempre sería una hija de papi. Tanto como amo a mi madre, siento como si tuviera más en común con mi papá y parecía natural que debiera quedarme con él.

Aún a pesar de que no vivía con nosotros, mi madre intentó criarme lo mejor que pudo. Sin embargo, sus habilidades de padre no eran para nada geniales, y luego de que se mudó, básicamente se transformaron en un gran choque de trenes. Sin importar lo que las personas podrían pensar, me amaba; pero la mayor parte del tiempo se comportaba más como una amiga que una madre. Tres días después de que se mudó, llamó y me dijo que de acuerdo a algo que vio en Oprah, necesitábamos hacer algo que cambie la vida para que pudiéramos forjar un vínculo más fuerte entre nosotras. Sugirió tatuajes a juego. Le recordé que tenía doce y que era ilegal. Tengo suficientes libros de "Sopa de pollo para la madre/hija bla, bla, bla" que me ha dado pasando los años para abrir mi propia tienda de libros y he sido etiquetada en demasiadas fotos de ella y yo en su página de Facebook con el pie de "¡Mi mejor amiga y yo!"

La gente pensaba que era extraña la manera en que vivíamos, pero funcionaba para nosotros. Mi papá no tenía que escuchar a mi madre persistiendo en su oído todo el día acerca de que nunca la llevaba a ningún lugar, y mi madre era libre para hacer lo que quería mientras tenía una relación cercana a nosotros. Algunas personas no estaban destinadas a vivir juntas. Mis padres se llevan mucho mejor cuando hay un viaje de veinticinco minutos en auto separándolos. Aparte del consejo que recibía de malos programas de entrevistas, mi madre usó el libro de "Educando con idiomas" para criarme. Cada concejo que siempre me daba era de una línea que leía o escuchaba que Paula Dean usaba en el Canal de Comida.

Desafortunadamente, nunca tenían sentido y nunca eran usadas en el contexto correcto. Cuando tienes seis años y le dices a tu mamá que alguien en la escuela te hizo llorar y responde—: No orines en mi espalda y me digas que está lloviendo. —Como que aprendes a lidiar con las cosas por ti misma y dejar de pedirle concejos. Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada, no tuve inmediatamente sueños de ser algún tipo de persona independiente, a favor de la liberación femenina, derechos igualitarios, "no rasuro mis piernas porque el hombre no me mantendrá abajo", perfectamente feliz de hacer las cosas sola sin la ayuda de nadie. No soy una mártir. Tan testaruda e independiente como era, sabía que necesitaría ayuda.

Tan pronto hice once billones de pruebas de embarazo, luego de beber cuatro litros de leche para tener suficiente orina para todas, me di cuenta de que tenía que cazar a este tipo. Por supuesto, esto fue después de que googleé "leche y pruebas de embarazo" para asegurarme de que no acababa de pasar treinta y siete minutos de mi vida mirando con horror las pruebas de embarazo positivas regadas por todo mi baño que podrían o no ser correctas porque la pasteurización arruinaba las hormonas en tu cuerpo y creaban un falso positivo. No es así, en caso de que estuvieras preguntándote. Era una estudiante de universidad de veinte años a tiempo completo, y de acuerdo a mi madre: "No sacas dos monedas del trasero de un pato con nombre de centavo." Mi papá, Seiji, trabajaba en el mismo trabajo desde que tenía dieciocho y ganaba lo suficiente para pagar sus cuentas y ayudarme con mi habitación y pensión. Gracias a Dios el mejor amigo de mi papá, Tim, tuvo razón hace todos esos años. Era más inteligente de lo que parecía y recibí una beca completa en la Universidad de Ohio, así que no tenía la carga de préstamos o deudas. Desafortunadamente, sin embargo, eso significaba que iba a la universidad a tiempo completo y trabajaba hasta quedarme sin trasero,tomando el doble de cursos que otros estudiantes, dejando nada de tiempo para un trabajo y nada de dinero ahorrado.

De alguna manera, me parezco a mi madre. Quería más de mi vida que ser mesera en Fosters Bar and Grill, donde trabajé toda la secundaria. Quería viajar, trabajar duro y algún día tener mi propio negocio.

Desafortunadamente, la vida no lanza bolas curvas; lanza un infante de tres kilos y seiscientos gramos a tu rostro cuando miras hacia el otro lado. La vida es una perra rencorosa. Era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no podía hacer esto sola y quería más que nada mantener la inconveniencia de mi error lejos de mi papá por el mayor tiempo posible. Otra mujer probablemente habría llamado a su madre para llorar y rogar ayuda tan pronto el palito cambiaba a rosado, pero en ese tiempo, no estaba de ánimo para que mi madre me dijera que: "Roma no fue construida con dos aves de tu arbusto."

Eso me dejaba con la persona que me ayudó a meterme en esta situación. Desafortunadamente, no tenía idea de quién era el chico con el que dormí. Estaba demasiado mortificada por mis acciones esa noche para repetir la actuación, así que sabía sin dudas que el señor Beer Pong era el padre. Sólo tenía que encontrarlo. ¿Quién demonios le daba a un tipo su virginidad y nunca siquiera se molestó en preguntarle cuál era su nombre?

Oh sí, esa sería yo.

El primer día decidí intentar encontrarlo hablando con cada idiota que vivía en esa casa de fraternidad donde la fiesta ocurrió. Nadie tenía una pista de quién hablaba cuando intenté descubrir a este chico y el amigo que tenía con él esa noche. Pudo haber sido debido al hecho de que cualquiera con quien hablaba olía como una cervecería y miró fijamente a mis pechos todo el tiempo. O tal vez era porque yo no hablaba fluido el estúpido. Realmente, cualquier opción era viable. En mi camino de vuelta al departamento que compartía con

Liz, después de mi expedición de caza, todo lo que quería era patear mi propio trasero. La mañana después de que desperté, me sentí tonta de admitir que sentir su brazo envuelto alrededor de mi cintura me hizo suspirar un poco. Debería haberme quedado. Debería haber esperado a que despertara, agradecerle por un buen momento y guardado su número en mi teléfono. Pero tanto como quería pasar mis dedos por su cabello o deslizar mi mano por su mejilla, sabía que no podía. En ese punto, no podía permitirme distracciones en mi vida y eso era exactamente lo que él habría sido. Si estábamos juntos, completamente sobrios, sabía que fácilmente podría haberme perdido en él y olvidado todo por lo que había estado trabajando en mi vida. Encontré que era mucho más fácil sacudir algo y decir que lo hiciste porque estabas ebria que admitir que cometiste un error.

No creí que dormir con él fuera un error, sólo la manera en que tomé mis acciones la mañana siguiente. En lugar de quedarme, me deslicé de debajo de su brazo y la calidez de su cuerpo y pensé en cuán malo habría sido si despertaba junto a algún trol horrible. Al menos él era muy sexy a la luz del día, y no tuve que morder mi propio brazo para salir de debajo de él. Me puse la ropa lo más rápido que pude y lo dejé desnudo y profundamente dormido en la cama. Nadie se movió mientras caminaba sobre los cuerpos sin vida esparcidos por la casa e hice la caminata de la vergüenza de la mañana después, salí por la puerta y entré a la brillante luz de la mañana.

Me giré un total de seis veces para volver a esa casa y esperar a que despertara. Y cada vez, me convencía con el mismo argumento. Lo usé para finalmente deshacerme de mi estúpida virginidad. ¿Quería saber por qué él lo había hecho? ¿No era definitivamente la chica más bonita en ese lugar? Las personas me dicen que soy linda y supongo que probablemente lo soy, pero, ¿qué vio exactamente cuando me miró? Tal vez se dio cuenta que sería algo seguro esa noche. Prefería recordarlo como el chico dulce, ebrio y caliente que me quitó la virginidad y me hizo reír. No quería saber si era un mujeriego que se acostó con todo el directorio escolar, y que acababa de tener suerte alhaber llegado finalmente a las Ms.

Cuando llegué a casa ese día, Liz me hizo contar la historia una y otra vez para que pudiera chillar y decirme cuán feliz se sentía por mí y que no era gran cosa que hubiera tachado a su amigo imbécil porque encontró a un tipo llamado Jim que estaba solo en la fiesta y fue amor a primera vista. Sus chillidos y palmadas en la espalda continuaron hasta cinco semanas después cuando llegó a casa de clases y me encontró sentada en el suelo del baño, rodeada de pequeños palitos de plástico que decían "Embarazada", llorando histéricamente con mocos corriendo por mi labio mientras divagaba acerca de leche y vacas tomando pruebas de embarazo.

Por dos meses, Liz me ayudó con mi expedición para encontrar a este chico. Nunca obtuvo el nombre de su amigo ya fuera porque tan pronto hizo contacto visual con Jim "el resto del mundo desapareció" o alguna mierda asquerosa como esa. Contactamos la oficina de admisiones y desparramamos una docena de anuarios con la esperanza de que pudiéramos reconocerlo en una de las fotos. Hasta intentamos localizar a esa perra Nikki que chocó conmigo, sin suerte. ¿Acaso estas personas aparecieron del aire o algo así? ¿Cómo es que no hay un jodido registro de su existencia en esta escuela? Liz hasta intentó hablar con los chicos de la casa de fraternidad, llevando a Jim con ella, pero no tuvo mejor suerte que yo. O llegaba a casa completamente destruida porque cada chico con el que hablaba hacía que ella y Jim tomaran un trago cada vez que decían la palabra "testículos de cabra".

Honestamente, no tenía idea de cómo había aparecido en su conversación tantas veces. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuán molesta pueden ser las personas borrachas cuando estas obligada a permanecer sobria? Especialmente las personas borrachas que están enamoradas, tocándose y citando a Walt Witman entre ellos mientras tú tienes los ojos rojos, e hinchados por llorar, no te has duchado en cuatro días y acabas de terminar de vomitar los contenidos de tu estómago porque viste un comercial acerca de peces dorados —las galletas, no el pez real. Pero esas malditas cosas se parecían tanto al pescado que todo en lo que podía pensar era en tragarme un pez dorado vivo y baboso que me miraba fijamente con sus pequeños ojos brillantes antes de ponerlo en mi lengua. Sabía que las probabilidades de que encontrara a este tipo eran escasas y nulas. No podía mudarme a la casa de fraternidad y ser la compañera de cuarto embarazada de los chicos con la esperanza de que algún día volviera antes de que el niño que cargaba estuviera en la universidad y probablemente viviendo allí él mismo.

Tampoco podía no decirle a mi papá por más tiempo. Vi a la enfermera del campus esa mañana y confirmó con un examen de sangre que estaba embarazada, y según mis cálculos de la sola y única vez que tuve sexo, estaba de trece semanas. Ahora, tengo todo el derecho de una mujer de elegir. Creo que es tu cuerpo y puedes hacer todo lo que quieras y bla, bla, bla. Con eso dicho, tanto como no me gustan los pequeños seres humanos, nunca pude deshacerme de mi propia carne y sangre, ya sea el aborto o la adopción. Simplemente no era algo con lo que me sentía personalmente cómoda. Entonces, con Liz sosteniendo mi mano, tomé el camino cobarde y le dije a mi papá por el teléfono.

Voy a explicar algo sobre mi padre. Mide 1.93 cm, y pesa 113 kg, tiene tatuajes arriba y debajo de sus antebrazos, son de serpientes y calaveras y demás mierdas que dan miedo, y siempre parece estar cabreado con el mundo. Asustó a varios niños de la secundaria cuando tocaron mi puerta y mi padre contestó. Cuando llegué a la puerta, me decían que pensaban que mi padre los iba a matar y me gustaba asegurarles que no, que esa es la forma en que su rostro siempre se ve.

Con toda honestidad, mi padre era un buen tipo. Se tatuó cuando era joven e iba al ejército, siempre tenía el ceño fruncido en su rostro porque estaba cansado. Trabajaba doce horas al día, siete días a la semana, durante meses antes de tener un día o dos de descanso. No era bueno en hablar de sus sentimientos o siendo cariñoso, pero sabía que me amaba y que haría cualquier cosa por mí. Era un gran tipo, pero seguía siendo una fuerza a tener en cuenta y que Dios ayude a cualquier persona que hiriera a su pequeña niña. Liz comenzó a decir citas de Chuck Norris en la escuela y a reemplazar el nombre de Chuck con mi papá. Lo hizo tanto tiempo que a veces también lo hago. Reaccionó al embarazo más o menos como esperaba.

—Bueno, voy a tener tu habitación preparada cuando vuelvas a casa cuando termine el semestre. Y si encuentras a ese tipo, me haces saber así puedo sacarle las pelotas y meterlas por su garganta —dijo con su habitual voz profunda y monótona.

Si escribías mal Seiji Komori en Google, no lo corregía. "¿Te refieres a Seiji Komori?" Simplemente decía: "Corre mientras tengas la oportunidad". Después de que terminó el semestre, solicité un permiso deausencia con la escuela para que pudieran mantener mi beca. Sólo se mantiene activa durante un año antes de que vuelva a aplicar. Nunca tuve la intención de estar fuera de la escuela tanto tiempo, pero tampoco tuve la intención de que un bebé joda completamente mi vida. Eh, quiero decir, me trajera años de gran alegrí los próximos seis meses y medio, trabajé tanto mientras mi estómago crecía y ahorraba un montón de dinero para su nacimiento.

Desafortunadamente, en la pequeña ciudad de Butler, no hay mucho para elegir un empleo sabio que pague bien. Al menos, por supuesto, que quieras ser una bailarina de striptease en el único club de strippers, The Silver Pole. Se me acercó el dueño de la tienda de comestibles cuando tenía siete meses. En el medio del pasillo de los cereales me dijo que había un montón de clientes en el club y que pensaba que mi cuerpo de embarazada era hermoso. Si no habría habido niños cerca en ese momento, lo habría regañado. Oh, ¿a quién estoy engañando? Si Jesús habría estado de pie junto a mí, le habría dicho a ese imbécil que si alguna vez se acercaba a mí, le arrancaría la polla y lo estrangularía con ella. Me habría disculpado con Jesús antes de irme, por supuesto. En el lado positivo, el presidente de Butler Elementary PTA se encontraba de pie allí con su hijo de seis años de edad y escuchando cada palabra. ¿Supongo que no debería contener la respiración por esperar una invitación a unirme, verdad? Dispara. Ahora, ¿dónde voy a encontrar la voluntad de vivir?

Con mi carrera de stripper terminando antes de que empezara y mi proverbial cola entre las piernas, me arrastraba a mi antiguo trabajo como camarera en Fosters Bar and Gril. Por suerte, Foster aún lo seguía poseyendo desde que trabajé allí en secundaria, y estaba feliz de ayudarme considerando mi situación.

Cuando la gente en un pequeño pueblo hablaba sobre ti en tu cara, susurraban palabras que creían que podrían ofender a alguien si escuchaban su conversación. En mi opinión, deberían susurrar palabras como "follar", "sexo anal" o "¿escuchaste que a Chuck Billy lo atraparon con sus pantalones en los tobillos cerca del Piggly Wiggly con su perro Buffy?" Susurrar la palabra "situación" derrotaba el propósito que querían lograr. Susurré palabras al azar todo el tiempo sólo para meterme con ellos.

—Señora Foster, el baño no tiene papel higiénico.

—Señor Foster, necesito irme temprano para ir al médico.

Hablé con Liz diariamente después de mudarme a casa, y mantuvo la búsqueda del donante de esperma cuando tenía tiempo. Su familia era de Butler, así que vino a visitarme tan a menudo como podía, pero a finales de mi embarazo, no tenía tiempo para manejar tres horas y media en auto. Sus profesores la convencieron de doblar su carga académica para poder graduarse con su título de Pequeña Empresa, con su especialización en el Emprendimiento en menores en Marketing y Contabilidad.

Con sus estudios a tiempo completos, prácticas a tiempo parciales en una empresa de consultoría en el hogar y su floreciente relación con Jim, sabía que tenía un montón en su plato y no envidiaba su éxito y felicidad. Era lo suficientemente grande para admitir que sólo me sentía un poco celosa. Liz y yo siempre hablamos de tener nuestro propio negocio juntas. Acerca de cómo alquilaríamos un edificio uno al lado del otro con una puerta que conduciría a ambos y como viviríamos en un apartamento arriba de los edificios y tendríamos fiestas increíbles cada fin de semana. También habíamos soñado con casarnos con uno de los miembros de N'Sync y tener una vida poligamia con nuestra nueva banda N' dedos siguen cruzados para eso.

En todas nuestras conversaciones sobre el futuro, a Liz no le importaba en qué tipo de negocio entrara, sólo quería que fuera de ella y estar a cargo. Siempre supe que quería ser dueña de una tienda de dulces y galletas. Desde que tengo memoria, siempre me encontraba en la cocina cubriendo algo con chocolate u horneando galletas. Mi padre siempre bromeaba que nunca podría acercarme sigilosamente, ya que él siempre podría oler el chocolate en mi cuerpo a un kilómetro de distancia. Estaba bastante segura de que en ese tiempo se filtraba por mis poros. Traté de estar feliz porque el sueño de mi mejor amiga se hacía realidad. Traté de no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que mi sueño se iba a ir a un segundo plano hasta Dios sabe cuándo.

Extrañaba ver a Liz todos los días desde que me mudé a casa, y estaba tan triste de que mi futuro tuviera que ser puesto en espera, pero no era tan deprimente como comenzar con labor de parto el día de mi cumpleaños. Mientras todos mis amigos celebraron su vigésimo primer cumpleaños bebiendo cada bebida alcohólica en el menú, sentados en el piso de un baño público cantando junto a la música ambiental y luego saliendo por la ventana del lado del pasajero de un auto y gritando: "¡ESTOY BORRACHA, HIJOS DE PUTA!", me quedé atrapada en un hospital tratando de no golpear las caras idiotas en las enfermeras que me decían que no era tiempo para mi epidural.

Decidí entonces que algún día iba a ser matrona y consultora. Iba a estar al lado de cada mujer en trabajo de parto y cada vez que una enfermera o doctor o diablos, si el marido de la mujer decía algo estúpido como: "Sólo respira para pasar el dolor", mi trabajo sería exprimir la mierda de sus órganos reproductoras hasta que se acurrucaran en posición fetal pidiendo a sus mamás y yo les diría: "¡Sólo respira para pasar el dolor, imbécil!" Y cualquiera que le diera a la nueva madre una mirada sucia después de que un pequeño humano, sangriento, pegajoso y gritando de cuatro kilos, fuera sacado de su estómago cuando ella le pidiera a su padre que tomara la botella de vodka de su bolso porque: "La morfina y el vodka suenan estelar para celebrar el nacimiento de mi semilla". Los siguientes cuatro años trabajaría lo suficiente para tener mi futuro negocio, mientras crío a mi hijo y trato a diario de no venderlo a los gitanos.

Después de un tiempo, la búsqueda del señor Rompe Himen quedaría a un lado. No significaba que nunca piense en él. Cada vez que miraba a mi hijo, no podía evitar pensar en él. Todo el mundo me dijo que Takumi luce exactamente como yo. Y supongo que hasta cierto punto es cierto. Tiene mi nariz, mis labios, mis hoyuelos y mi actitud. Pero sus ojos eran otra historia. Cada día que veía los ojos azules cristalinos de mi hijo, vi a su padre. Vi la forma en que las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaban cuando se reía de algo que decía, vi la forma en que brillaban cuando le conté animadamente una historia y vi la sinceridad en ellos cada vez que le apartaba el pelo de los ojos esa noche. Me pregunté dónde estaba, qué hacía y si "Heathers" seguía siendo una de sus películas favoritas. De vez en cuando me golpeaba una punzada de culpa por el hecho de que ese hombre nunca llegaría a conocer a su hijo, pero no es como si yo no lo hubiera intentado. Hay muchas cosas que podría hacer. No estaba a punto de poner un cartel que dijera: "¡Oye, mundo! Por una vez, en una fiesta de fraternidad, fui una total puta y dejé que un extraño fuera a donde ningún hombre fue antes y ahora tengo un hijo. ¿Quieren por favor ayudarme a encontrar al papá de mi bebé?" Jim se convirtió en un elemento permanente en mi vida así como la de Liz. Probablemente hablé por teléfono con él tanto como con ella.

Era una obviedad que serían los padrinos de Takumi. Lo mimaban como un malcriado y me gustaría echarle toda la culpa a Liz por la boca que tiene ese niño. Creo que nadie gritó más fuerte que yo cuando me enteré que Jim le pidió a Liz que se casara con él y que iban a vivir a Butler para estar más cerca de su familia y de mí. Tan pronto como regresaron, Liz comenzó a trabajar e investigar incansablemente para que en los próximos años consiguiera un plan de negocios sólidos en su lugar. Me dijo hace unos meses que finalmente descubrió lo que quería vender, pero no quería decirme hasta que estuviera segura de poder hacerlo. Después de esa llamada telefónica, lo más que vi de Liz fue un borrón mientras ella corría de una cita a la otra. Estaba constantemente en el teléfono con los agentes inmobiliarios y los bancos, yendo y viniendo a la oficina de su abogado para firmar el papeleo y hacer viajes diarios al Palacio de Justicia del condado para completar todos los formularios de la pequeña empresa. Una noche de chicas, de mala gana accedí, luego de cinco martinis, a ayudarla como consejera a tiempo parcial. Creo que mis palabras exactas fueron: "Te amo, Liz. Y amo el vodka. Voy abrazarte y apretarte y llamarte Lizdka". Liz lo consideró como un sí. Todo lo que me dijo Liz sobre el trabajo era que podría tratarse de ventas y lo podría hacer. Era una camarera, me consideraba bastante buena en ventas.

—¿Qué? ¿Dices que tu esposa te dejó por una mujer de su club de lectura? Toma, intenta una botella de Patrón.

—Oh no, ¿el perro de tu ex mujer, vecino o mejor amigo fue golpeado por un auto? Toma, Johnnie Walker hará el truco.

A Liz le gustaba dejar las cosas mundanas en suspenso y quería mantenerme en la oscuridad y sorprenderme en lo que yo estaría vendiendo. Y ya que estaba borracha en ese momento, habría estado de acuerdo en vender kits de hazlo-tú-mismo de enemas y ella lo sabía. Trabajé un par de horas casi todas las noches en el bar después de que Takumi iba a la cama e hice un poco de dinero con dulces y bandejas de galletas para fiestas en la ciudad, pero siempre podía usar el dinero extra, así que me parecía bien ayudar a Liz mientras no acortara demasiado mi tiempo con Takumi. Esta noche fue mi "orientación", por así decirlo. Iba a acompañar a Liz a uno de sus compromisos para que yo pudiera tener una idea de los negocios. Jim cuidaba a Gavin por la noche, así que me ofrecí a conducir.

Nos encontramos en la entrada, Liz arrastraba la maleta más grande que jamás había visto detrás de ella, y alejó la mano de Jim cuando trató de ayudarla a arrastrarla. No debería haber ignorado la sonrisa de Jim cuando nos alejábamos con una enorme bandera roja. En mi defensa, no le tomé mucha atención. Así que pensé que vendíamos algo como velas, artículos para el hogar o productos de belleza; todas esas cosas que Liz amaba. Debería haberlo sabido. O prestado más atención a las palabras "Diversión en el dormitorio" cosidas en el lado lateral de la maleta rosa, con una elegante escritura.


	5. Sexo y chocolate

Hola ¿como estan? Yo bien, terminando el semestre. Espero que no me quede ninguna materia, por estar todo el día leyendo novelas. Recen por mí.

* * *

 **Pareja:Yui y Yuma**

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Sexo y chocolate**

—Él era mi tío favorito. El buen viejo tío Willie. Estoy seguro de que voy a extrañarlo.

Rodé mis ojos y me bebí lo que quedaba de mi cerveza, escuchando a mi mejor amigo Drew en el taburete junto a mí, tratando de levantarse a una de las meseras.

—Ooooooh, pobrecito. Debes estar muy triste —dijo ella, tragándose toda su mierda y pasando las manos por su cabello.

—Estoy devastado. Prácticamente excitado con dolor.

—¿Qué dijiste? No te pude escuchar por la música —gritó.

Solté un resoplido y miré sobre su cabeza para hacer contacto visual con Drew, dándole una mirada que claramente decía: "No puedo creer las palabras que están saliendo de tu boca." Con un beso en su mejilla y un golpe en su culo, se separaron y él giro sobre su taburete para tomar un trago de su bebida.

—Tu tío Willie murió hace dos años. Y lo odiabas —le recordé a Drew.

Golpeó su cerveza sobre la barra y se volvió para mirarme.

—¿Has olvidado lo increíble que era "Wedding Crashers", Shu?

El duelo es el afrodisíaco más poderoso de la naturaleza, mi amigo. Drew había sido mi mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños, y sin embargo, a veces, las cosas que me decía me asombraban. El hecho de que era un buen amigo y que estaba aquí para mí en mi momento de necesidad, me ayudaba a pasar por alto su comportamiento desagradable de prostituto la mayor parte del tiempo. Drew llamó al mesero otra vez y ordenó dos tragos de tequila. A este paso, me iría a casa en una camilla. Mis órganos comenzaban a cerrarse por el licor corriendo en mis venas en vez de sangre y estoy bastante seguro de que había una pequeña persona en mi cerebro susurrando las palabras de "Ice Ice Baby" y jugando con mi visión.

Drew y yo trabajábamos para la misma planta automotriz y fuimos recientemente transferidos de la planta en Toledo hacia la que se hallaba a un par de horas en Butler. Compartíamos un apartamento en Toledo, pero después de dos años de escucharlo pasar por las páginas blancas, las páginas amarillas, y ocho directorios de negocios dentro de un radio de dieciséis kilómetros, decidí que no compartir un espacio pequeño con él era una necesidad. Todavía tengo un montón que desempacar en la pequeña casa de estilo rancho que alquilaba y comenzaba a arrepentirme de dejar a Drew convencerme de ahogar mis penas en el fondo de una botella. Me conocía demasiado bien y sabía que si yo estaba en casa, no desempacaría. Estaría allí sentado solo, mirando una foto de mi ex preguntándome porque diablos gasté tantos años con ella.

El mesero nos vertió los tragos, dejándolos rebosar y Drew tomó ambos, dándome uno y levantando el suyo en el aire. De mala gana hice lo mismo con el mío y traté de enfocarme en mantener mi mano firme mientras que la habitación se inclinaba a un lado. La mano vacía de Drew voló y me agarró por el codo, dejándome en posición vertical y derramando un poco del trago en mi mano. Ups, supongo que era yo el que se inclinaba, no la habitación.

—Antes de que tu cara caiga del taburete, cabrón, me gustaría hacer un brindis. Por mi mejor amigo Shu. Que nunca sea víctima de otra puta caza fortunas.

Nos bebimos nuestros tragos y golpeamos los vasos en la barra.

—Gracias por no follártela, amigo —murmuré, tratando de no pronunciar mal.

—Amigo, en primer lugar, nunca me follaría a ninguna chica por la que estuvieras remotamente interesado, mucho menos salir en citas por un largo periodo de tiempo. Y segundo, nunca podría aceptar una proposición de esa puta. No le haría eso a mi pene. Él no ha hecho nada malo y no merece el castigo de su vagina.

Suspiré, golpeé mis codos sobre la barra y apoyé la cabeza en mis manos.

—Mi pobre pene. Debería comprarle un regalo —murmuré para mí mismo.

Descubrir que mi novia de dos años me engañaba, dos días antes de que se supusiera que íbamos a vivir juntos y comenzar una nueva vida, era un gran dolor en mi culo. Y mi pene. La consejera del dolor de Drew, la mesera, volvió para consolarlo e interrumpió mi fiesta de lástima de mi pene. Al mismo tiempo, una ráfaga de aire me rodeó cuando alguien pasó rápidamente, sus zapatos hacían clic en el suelo de madera. Respiré justo en ese momento y el olor del chocolate me abrumó e instantáneamente me transportó en el tiempo hasta hace cinco años.

 _Flash Back._

—Mmmmm hueles tan bien. Como a galletas con chispas de chocolate —murmuré con voz ronca y excitada mientras atraía su cuerpo increíblemente suave contra el mío.

Guau, no tiene huesos. Para nada. ¿Dónde demonios están sus huesos? ¿Todavía estoy ebrio? ¿Me acosté con una muñeca inflable? ¿De nuevo? Abrí los ojos, uno a la vez, así los rayos del sol brillando en la habitación no me cegarían. Una vez que mis ojos se ajustaron a la luz, miré hacia abajo y gemí. No, no ebrio, sólo abrazando una almohada. Solté la almohada, rodando sobre mi espalda y lanzando mi brazo hacia un lado para mirar hacia el techo.

Se había ido. Y ni siquiera sabía su nombre. ¿Qué clase de idiota era? Sin embargo, a ella tampoco le interesaba mucho saber mi nombre, así que supongo que estamos a mano. Estando tan borracho como lo estaba anoche, podía recordar cada segundo. Cerré los ojos y puse en mente lo genial que se veía su culo en esos vaqueros, el olor de su piel, el sonido de su risa y la forma en que su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera hecho para encajar contra el mío. Examiné cada recuerdo que tenía, pero por alguna razón, su rostro no vendría a enfoque sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Maldición, ¿cómo iba a encontrarla si no podía recordar su rostro y no sabía su nombre? Era el rey de los imbéciles. Sabía que era hermosa, incluso aunque no podía recordar todo. Su piel era suave y su cabello se sentía como la seda y sus labios en mí podían hacerme gemir como una chica. Y lo mejor de todo, me hacía reír. No muchas chicas me hacían reír. Nunca entendían mis bromas o estaban demasiado tensas para mi sentido del humor. Pero ella me entendía.

Anoche obviamente no fue mi mejor ejecución. Espero por Dios que no haya tenido la polla floja y que fuera capaz de, al menos, levantarla y mantenerla erecta. Mierda. Probablemente salió corriendo de aquí tan rápido como pudo esta mañana porque fui un asco. Nunca antes tuve una aventura de una noche; no sabía cuál era el protocolo para algo como esto. ¿Estaría mal si la busco? Incluso si ella no quería nada conmigo, necesitaba al menos disculparme por mis espantosas habilidades de anoche. Y a decir verdad, sólo quería verla de nuevo. Quería saber si era real o si sólo imaginé lo perfecta que era. Tomé la almohada y la traje a mi cara, respirando profundamente el olor del chocolate y sonriendo.

Podría no recordar todo, pero recordaba su olor. Era como chocolate caliente en un día frío de invierno, un pastel de chocolate horneándose en un horno en una tarde lluviosa…

Oh Dios mío, sueno como una chica. Necesito ver un poco de ESPN y meterme en una pelea de bar, pronto.

El sonido del agua corriendo del inodoro en el baño me tuvo levantándome rápidamente en la cama. ¡Mierda! ¿Esa era ella? Levanté las piernas alrededor de la cama y comencé a levantarme justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Joder amigo, ni se te ocurra dormir en una bañera. Esa mierda es para los pájaros. Mi culo me está matando —se quejó Drew mientras se arrastraba hacia la cama, se dio la vuelta y dejó que su cuerpo cayera al final, estableciéndose después de unos rebotes. Lanzó el brazo sobre sus ojos y gruñó.

—¿Por qué demonios la mañana tiene que venir tan temprano? —gimió.

Suspiré decepcionado, sosteniendo la manta en el lugar así podría inclinarme y agarrar mis vaqueros que se hallaban arrugados en el suelo con mi bóxer todavía metido dentro de ellos.

—Nunca voy a beber de nuevo —prometió.

—Dijiste eso la semana pasada —le recordé mientras arrojé la manta para poder ponerme mis vaqueros.

¿Qué. Demonios?

—Oh mierda. Maldita mierda. Puta madre de las bolas de mierda.

Esto no puede ser bueno. Esto en serio, en serio no puede ser bueno.

—¿De qué te quejas allí, Nancy? —preguntó Drew mientras quitaba el brazo de los ojos y se sentaba.

—Mi polla está sangrando. Drew, ¡MI POLLA ESTÁ SANGRANDO!

Chillaba como una chica. Lo sabía, lo sabía, muy pronto toda la casa lo sabría. Pero mi polla sangraba. ¿Me escucharon? Mi puta polla estaba jodidamente sangrando. ¡MIERDA! No se supone que sangre.

NUNCA.

Pensé que iba a tener un ataque al corazón. No podía respirar. No sabía mucho, pero sabía las reglas sobre tener un pene. Regla número uno: Nunca debe sangrar. Regla número dos: No había regla número dos. NUNCA DEBERÍA SANGRAR.

¿Me acosté con una loca que decidió tallar mi polla como una calabaza en Halloween mientras dormía? O tal vez su vagina tenía dientes. Mi papá siempre solía decirme cuando era un adolescente que me mantuviera alejado de ellas, porque mordían. Pensé que bromeaba. Oh Dios, no puedo mirar. ¿Y si falta algo?

—Cálmate. Vamos a evaluar la situación —dijo Drew, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y cruzando las manos en su rodilla—. ¿Has notado alguna de las siguientes: descarga no identificada, sensación de ardor al orinar, dolor abdominal, dolor testicular, dolor durante el sexo, fiebre, dolor de cabeza, dolor de garganta, pérdida de peso, diarrea crónica o sudores nocturnos?

Sonaba como un maldito comercial para la sífilis.

—Qué asco, amigo, no. Sólo tengo sangre en mi polla —respondí irritado, señalando el problema pero negándome a mirar.

Se inclinó y miró hacia mi regazo.

—Se ve bien para mí —dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se levantaba—. Probablemente te tiraste a una virgen.

Me quedé allí con mi polla sangrante y no infestado con clamidia sacudiéndose con la brisa y mi boca se abrió. ¿Una virgen? Eso no puede estar bien. Miré hacia abajo a mi regazo y miré de cerca. Bueno entonces no era la masacre sangrienta que originalmente pensé que vi. Mi polla no había sido masacrada como en la Masacre de Texas. Sólo había unas pocas rayas rosadas. Sin embargo, usé condón. ¿Cómo demonios algo como esto pasó? Usas esas malditas cosas como balones de agua en la escuela y no podías hacer que explotaran incluso si las tirabas en una cama de clavos. La única vez que necesitas que se queden en una sola pieza deciden decir "que se vaya a la mierda". Era como la anarquía del condón.

Pero más importante: ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué ella me dejaría tomar su virginidad? ¿Por qué rayos me daría algo como eso, cuando era un completo borracho y ni siquiera podía hacerlo un poco agradable para ella? Que fracaso épico. Probablemente le arruiné el sexo para siempre. Probablemente está pensando: "¿En serio? ¿Para eso es que esperé? Que broma."

—Tengo que averiguar quién es ella. Necesito disculparme —murmuré, levantándome y poniéndome mi bóxer y vaqueros.

—Guau, amigo. ¿Ni siquiera sabes su nombre? Guau, eres un idiota —dijo Drew con una risa, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación y abriéndola.

Tiré de mi camisa sobre mi cabeza y luego lo seguí, saltando en un pie para ponerme mis zapatos.

—Gracias por hacerme sentir mucho mejor Drew. En serio. Eres un amigo estelar —dije sarcásticamente mientras nos abríamos camino a través de una casa llena de borrachos desmayados.

—Oye, no es mi culpa, tú te acostaste y la abandonaste, hermano —afirmó mientras daba un paso gigante sobre una chica desnuda usando sólo un sombrero y abrió la puerta principal.

—No me acosté y la abandoné. En caso de que no te dieras cuenta, desperté solo en la cama esta mañana.

—Con un pene sangrante —añadió, caminando por las escaleras del porche.

—Con un maldito pene sangrante —repetí con un gruñido—. Mierda. Tengo que encontrar a esta chica. ¿Crees que esté mal si le pido a tu papá que use sus recursos de detective privado para averiguar quién es?

El papá de Drew abrió su propia agencia de investigaciones privadas hace un par de años cuando decidió seguir las reglas del departamento de policía que no encajaban con su apretada agenda.

—¿Estás preguntándome si es éticamente incorrecto o si pienso que está mal? Porque esas dos son preguntas muy diferentes, mi amigo —respondió mientras cruzábamos la calle y nos metíamos en su auto estacionado en la acera. Si Drew pudiera convencer a su padre de alguna forma…

—Tengo que encontrarla, Drew —dije mientras él encendía el auto.

—¡Entonces la encontraremos, mi pequeño ladrón de virginidad!

 _Fin del Flash Back._

—Nunca la encontramos, ¿cierto, chico grande? —le murmuré a Drew, quien asumí que seguía sentado a mi lado.

—¿Estás hablando con alguien en particular o las copas de tequila usualmente responden? —contestó una voz que no sonaba a Drew.

—Ahora, dirijan su atención a lo que está sosteniendo Yui, que se llama "Purple Pussy Eater", tiene cuatro velocidades: Sí, más, más rápido y santas bolas, también tiene un estimulador del punto G, asegurando satisfacer a su fantasía. ¿Podrías levantarlo un poco más para que todos lo puedan ver, Yui?

Liz me dio una mirada que claramente decía "agáchate para poder meter esto en tu culo" antes de elevar el pene de goma por encima de mi cabeza sin ningún entusiasmo. El salón se llenó de mujeres completamente destrozadas gritando de emoción y rebotando en sus asientos cuando levanté el brazo, como si la cosa que tenía en mi mano sobre mi cabeza fuera el pene real de Brad Pitt. Es de plástico, gente. Y está lleno de baterías doble A, no de esperma.

—Adelante, pasea para mí,Yui —dijo Liz dulcemente mientras metía la mano en su maleta para una nueva barra de goma.

Sostuve mi brazo sin vida frente a mí hacia donde se encontraba sentada la borracha más próxima a agarrarlo, pero estaba demasiado ocupada quejándose de que el esperma de su marido siempre sabe a ajo. Por favor, Dios no me dejes nunca encontrarme cara a cara con este hombre, te lo ruego. Voy a mirar a su entrepierna y ver dientes de ajo estallando de su polla.

—Lara —dije, tratando de llamar su atención, para que pudiera tomar este vibrador de mi mano.

—Yui, recuerda utilizar su nombre intimo divertido! —me recordó Liz en una voz asquerosamente dulce que empezaba a hacer sangrar mis oídos.

Apreté los dientes y me imaginé levantando el brazo hacia atrás y arrojándole el falo falso en su frente para que tuviera una marca de polla permanente en la cabeza justo en el medio de la cara, y así la gente señalaría, se reirían y preguntarían: "¿Es una marca de nacimiento?" No, es una marca de polla.

—¿Disculpe, "Lara Labios Sensuales"? —dije cortésmente tratando de no vomitar en mi boca.

En realidad, ¿era necesario que todo el mundo llegara con un estúpido apodo? Eso fue lo primero que Liz hizo que todos hagan cuando llegué aquí. Vamos con un apodo sexual, utilizando la primera letra de su primer nombre. Y sólo se les permitía llamar al otro por esos nombres durante toda la noche. Lara Labios sensuales, Jenny Jugosa, Rachel Obsena, Tasha Tentadora...¿Quién ideó esta mierda? Oh, cierto, Liz mi ex mejor amiga. La que decidió iniciar un negocio de juguetes sexuales sin decirme y me engañó para que trabajara para ella.

Tendría que haberme dejado inventar los nombres. Tasha Cara de Coño, Jenny Contenedora de Esperma, Lara Labios Vaginales Fácil... esos nombres me hacen querer meterme un lápiz en el ojo. Liz terminó el resto de su estúpida fiesta mientras me imaginaba que hacía algo más que esto, como conseguir una depilación brasileña, simular un ahogo junto al Navy Seals o que mi dedo gordo del pie fuera disparado a quemarropa por el inicio de una pandilla. Cualquier cosa sería preferible que hablar con extraños de lubricación, pinzas para pezones y bolas anales.

Una hora después, mientras nos dirigíamos a la barra le di el tratamiento del silencio. Me ofrecieron un turno extra esta noche que no podía dejar pasar y Liz iba a hacerme compañía entre los clientes. Sólo debía abrir la puerta del coche y tirarla del vehículo en movimiento por lo que hizo esta noche, pero no quería arruinar el automóvil de otra persona si le pasaban por encima.

—No puedes ignorarme para siempre, Yui. Deja de ser una idiota —se quejó.

—Hablando de eso... ¿en serio, Liz? ¿Fiesta de juguetes sexuales? ¿En qué momento de nuestra amistad pensaste que podría ALGUNA VEZ vender Coños de Bolsillo para vivir? Y otra cosa, Coños de Bolsillos,¿qué tipo de hombre necesita algo que se llama Coño de Bolsillo? ¿Los hombres necesitan tanto soltar su semilla en su hábitat natural que tienen que pegarse una vagina falsa en su bolsillo para que puedan sacarla de repente en cualquier momento?

Liz rodó los ojos y me resistí a la tentación de atravesar el compartimento y perforarle la vagina. Perforador la Vagina: cuando un toque no es suficiente.

—Yui, deja de ser una reina del drama. No espero que puedas vender mis juguetes sexuales para siempre, sólo hasta que pueda contratar a algunos consultores más. Piénsalo, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para nosotras. ¿Qué fue lo que notaste que le faltaba a la fiesta esta noche? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia un lado en su asiento para mirarme mientras yo tomaba la salida hacia el bar.

—Dignidad —le contesté secamente.

—Graciosa. Los bocadillos, Yui. Buenos bocadillos. Tenían platos de patatas fritas, galletas empaquetados y suficiente licores para ahogar a un caballo. Estas son mujeres con dinero. Dinero que no les importa tirar en Coños de Bolsillo para los maridos que no quieren joder más o estimuladores del clítoris para el "amigo" del marido que nunca les ha dado un orgasmo. ¿Qué va mejor con el sexo que el chocolate?

Sexo y chocolate. Mi chocolate. Mi cubierta de chocolate delicioso que no podía vender tan a menudo como me gusta porque como madre soltera que trabaja en un bar, es difícil. A la mayoría de la gente por la que me rodeaba le preocupaba más qué comprar la próxima ronda en lugar de qué tipo de postres tiene que llevar a su próxima fiesta.

—El edificio que alquilamos tiene el potencial de convertirse en dos espacios separados. Uno de ellos, con una cocina —continuó Liz—. Una cocina muy grande donde puedes realizar tu magia y cuando las mujeres vayan a reservar sus fiestas, pueden pedir platos de postres al mismo tiempo.

Aparté mi mirada de la carretera el tiempo suficiente para mirar a Liz, esperando ver una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro y a que ella dijera "¡Es broma! Sin embargo, ¿no sería genial?" Cuando no sucedió y permaneció sentada en su silla mirándome con expectación, parpadeé para contener las lágrimas que no me di cuenta se formaron en mis ojos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le susurré con voz temblorosa en el coche oscuro.

—Bueno, he hecho algo grande. Algo que probablemente va a molestarte porque vas a pensar que es caridad o piedad, pero en realidad, lo único que hice fue poner las cosas en marcha. El resto depende de ti —explicó—. He buscado por todas partes un edificio para mi negocio y todos los lugares que veo son demasiado grandes o demasiado pequeños y demasiado caros. Mi agente inmobiliario me llamó hace unas semanas y me dijo que los propietarios de Bakery Andrea en Main Street necesitaban un poco de dinero y querían vender su espacio lo más rápidamente posible, retirarse y trasladarse a Florida. Fue como una señal, Yui. El precio era bueno, la ubicación es perfecta y es exactamente lo que siempre hemos soñado, menos todo lo de compartir el pene de Justin Timberlake. Con un muro de yeso, tendremos suficiente espacio para dos negocios contiguos: Mis juguetes sexuales y tus postres.

Me mordí el labio para detener el llanto. Nunca lloraba.

—Pero quería compartir el pene de JT contigo —le dije con una mirada triste, tratando de quitarle seriedad a esta situación antes de que empezara a llorar feo.

A nadie le gusta un llanto feo. Es incómodo para todas las partes involucradas. Después de unos minutos de silencio en el coche oscuro, Liz no pudo soportarlo más.

—¿Quieres decir algo?

Dejé escapar un suspiro enorme y traté de calmar mi acelerado corazón.

—Liz yo no... no puedo creer... el dinero... —Puso la mano en mi brazo cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de Fosters.

—Todavía no me rechaces con un comentario estúpido. Tómate tiempo y piénsalo. Sabes que el fondo fiduciario que me dejó mi abuelo ha estado haciendo un agujero en mi bolsillo, así que ni siquiera vamos a hablar de dinero en estos momentos. Háblalo con tu papá, ven y echa un vistazo a la cocina en la tienda y luego hablaremos. Mientras tanto, vas a llevar tu culito caliente al bar y servirme unos cócteles. Tengo unos nuevos productos para probar con Jim después de que tu padre recoja a Takumi —dijo con un guiño antes de salir del coche.

Me quedé allí durante unos minutos después de que saliera,preguntándome qué demonios acababa de pasar. Mi mejor amiga siempre fue una fuerza de la naturaleza, pero esto es algo que desafía la lógica. ¿De verdad me compró un negocio? Con cada paso de mi vida, sentí como si hubiera dado giros equivocados. Nada pasó como lo planeé. Quería esto más que nada, pero una parte de mí tenía miedo de elevar mis esperanzas. Quién sabe, aunque tal vez las cosas buenas por fin empiecen a suceder en mi vida.

Miré el reloj del salpicadero y me di cuenta de que pasé demasiado tiempo sentada en mi coche y ahora estoy retrasada para mi turno. Corrí por el estacionamiento y abrí la puerta lateral, atando mi delantal negro alrededor de mi cintura mientras me alejaba. El señor y la señora Foster han visto demasiados episodios de True Blood y recientemente decidimos que debería adoptar el mismo uniforme que Merlotte. Pantalones cortos negros y una pequeña camiseta blanca con la palabra "Fosters" estampada en verde en nuestras tetas. Podría ser peor. Al menos no tengo que asegurarme de que estoy usando suficiente "brillo" o cantar alguna versión demente de feliz cumpleaños con el resto del personal. "¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti, que bajo el efecto embellecedor del alcohol no te ves como debería muuu, feliz cumpleaños querida extraña que estás vestida como una puta, feliz cumpleaños a ti!"

Corrí detrás de Liz ya sentada en un taburete del bar bebiendo su bebida habitual de vodka de vainilla y Coca-Cola Light y saludó a TJ, el camarero que asumía el control por esta noche. Afortunadamente, los hombres no tienen que usar el mismo uniforme. No creo que pueda manejar ver a estos chicos con pantalones cortos con sus diminutas bolas peludas saliendo de los agujeros de la pierna.

En una noche lenta, habría llevado mi culo a la barra y abierto mis piernas para atravesarla, pero esta noche el lugar se encontraba lleno. Tuve que hacerlo de la manera correcta y pasar por debajo de la bisagra, la puerta abatible estaba en el extremo opuesto de la barra. Corrí pasando a algún pobre idiota borracho que se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, gimiendo, e hice una nota mental para llamarle un taxi si estaba solo.

Una vez que estuve detrás de la barra y TJ me puso al día con los clientes de esta noche y que iban a beber, se fue a casa y me puse a trabajar en los segundos tragos para los clientes habituales. Una de las camareras trajo un pedido de diez tragos del whisky más barato que teníamos. Puse los ojos en blanco y me fui al final de la barra donde se guarda todo el whisky. ¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? El whisky barato es igual a una mala resaca y a tener mierda todo el día siguiente. Empecé a alinear los tragos en mi bandeja cuando oí hablar a un borracho quejica.

—Nunca la encontramos, ¿cierto, chico grande?

Oh, Jesús. Odio a los que se derrumban. Espero que este tipo no sea un llorón. Suena lamentable. Y si vomita en mi bar, voy a frotar su nariz en él como un perro que caga en la alfombra.

—¿Estás hablando con alguien en particular o las copas de tequila usualmente responden? —pregunté, sin levantar la mirada mientras añadía unos cuantos vasos de chupito a la bandeja y agarré la botella de Wild Turkey que se hallaba debajo de la barra, tratando de no tener arcadas mientras desenroscaba la tapa y el olor asqueroso llegó a mi nariz.

Vi el Regreso del Borracho Vivo por el rabillo del ojo mientras llenaba los vasos.

—Sabes, el primer signo de locura es cuando te hablan los objetos inanimados. ¿O tal vez es la primera señal de intoxicación por alcohol? —reflexioné para mí misma.

—¿Quién diablos ordenó un brebaje barato y repugnante? Mañana van a tener mierda todo el día.

Me reí de que incluso un borracho, fuera capaz de llegar a la misma conclusión que yo. Recogiendo la bandeja de chupitos y un plato de rodajas de limón, me di la vuelta para decírselo, y me detuve en seco ante la vista.

¿Qué. Mierda?

Sentí la bandeja llena de vidrio y alcohol volcándose de mi mano levantada, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener su descenso hasta el suelo. Me quedé allí como una estatua, mirando al frente cuando todo se destrozaba alrededor de mis pies y el líquido salpicaba mis piernas.

* * *

Listo. Ya terminé. Espero que les haya gustado mucho

Besos :*


	6. Dedos de chocolate, brazos-dientes

Holaaa ¿cómo están? Perdón por tardar pero estoy presentando mis últimas evaluaciones en la uni, por lo tanto, no tengo mucho tiempo. Pero dejando eso de lado, prosigamos con el capítulo.

 **Pareja: Yui y Shu**

 **Rt:"T" va a cambiar a "M"**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 **Dedos de chocolate, brazo-dientes.**

Sucedió en cámara lenta. Bueno, para mí sucedió en cámara lenta. Probablemente porque la cantidad de alcohol que consumí esta noche ha devorado la mitad de mis células cerebrales, y me siento como en Matrix.

Me pregunto si podría inclinarme hacia atrás sobre el taburete del bar y hacer ese movimiento tan genial de la película, donde esquivo balas a cámara lenta mientras quedo suspendido en el aire. Necesito una chaqueta de cuero negro y peinarme el pelo hacia atrás. Me pregunto si utilizaron cables o si Keanu realmente podía doblarse de esa manera. Apuesto a que hace esa mierda del yoga. Parece la clase de tipo que hace el Perro Boca Abajo.

 _Je, je, perro boca abajo. Eso es divertido. Debería tener un perro._

Espera, ¿qué hacía? Ah, sí. La camarera se giró y me miró, y antes de que pudiera siquiera echarle un buen vistazo sin la bruma causada por el alcohol, vi la bandeja de tragos caer directamente de su mano. Se estrellaron contra el suelo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar, el sonido de cristales rotos elevándose por encima del zumbido de la música y las voces. Debería de haber entrado en acción y saltado para cruzar la barra y ayudarla. Porque, ya sabes, ahora mismo tenía los reflejos de un gato —si el gato se bebiera tres veces su peso en tequila porque acababa de descubrir que la que era su novia desde hace dos años no quería tener hijos nunca y había decidido convertir su vagina en un calentador de salchichas para la mitad de la población de Toledo.

Debería tener un gato o dos. No exigen mucho mantenimiento. Tal vez pueda incluso enseñarle a orinar en el inodoro como Jinxy de "La familia de mi novio". ¿Puede un hombre convertirse en una señora loca de los gatos? De repente me imaginé como un hombre viejo rebuscando por la acerca, cubierto de pelo de gato y maullando a todo el que se cruzara conmigo.

Pensándolo mejor, nada de gatos. No debería tener permitido pensar cuando he estado bebiendo.

La camarera se agachó detrás de la barra y me olvidé de los gatos haciendo pis durante un minuto para poder ponerme de pie e inclinarme tanto como pudiera sin que el taburete saliera volando de debajo de mí para ver si necesitaba ayuda.

Y por "ayuda", quiero decir asegurarme de que no sangraba y luego volví a sentarme antes de que la habitación se inclinara demasiado hacia la izquierda y me hiciera quedar como un idiota.

Mi buena acción terminó antes de empezar cuando una cosita con pelo rubio y largo, quien me parecía extrañamente familiar, se colocó detrás de la barra, se acercó al punto que yo intentaba ver y miró hacia abajo.

—Jesús, dedos de mantequilla, es que…

Fue interrumpida por una mano que salió volando detrás de la barra, pegándose a su antebrazo y jalándola hacia abajo con rudeza. Desapareció con un grito y sacudí la cabeza por lo extrañas que eran las mujeres. Y tan putas.

 _Que te jodan, Tasha. Y que jodan a los gatos que no mean en los baños. Y que te jodan, Keanu Reeves, y a tu perro también_.

Drew se sentó a mi lado y gritó—: ¡Oye, camarera!

La chica con el pelo castaño apareció de repente por detrás de la barra con la boca abierta, mirándome directamente.

—¿Puedes ponernos un par de tragos de tequila? —le preguntó Drew. Ella ni siquiera miró en su dirección, simplemente me miró a mí sin siquiera pestañear, como si estuviéramos en algún jodido concurso de miradas.

 _Le enseñaré. Soy el puto rey de los concursos de miradas._

Drew se inclinó hacia adelante y chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara unas cuantas veces.

—¿Holaaaaa?

 _¡Maldita sea! Parpadeé_.

Pero ella no se movió de su posición de rodillas, detrás de la barra, con sólo su cabecita asomando por encima. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con esta mujer? Empezaba a asustarme.

—Um, tequila, ¿por favor? —pedí inquisitivamente, pronunciando cada palabra lo mejor que mi boca de borracho me lo permitía. Así que en realidad, salió como: "Ufff, shakira pea"

Una enorme sonrisa psicótica se extendió por su rostro y rápidamente se puso de pie.

—Entonces, ¿qué puedo conseguirles? —preguntó brillantemente, descansando sus manos en la parte superior de la barra e inclinándose hacia mí.

Drew y yo nos volvimos lentamente para mirar al otro. Ambos nos encogimos de hombros y volví a girarme para mirarla, pero no antes de darme cuenta de que Drew estaba ocupado metiéndose la camisa de nuevo por dentro de sus pantalones.

—Te-qui-la —dije muy lentamente, preguntándome si esta camarera estaba más borracha que yo.

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande, si es que eso es posible.

—Whiskey, ¡marchando!

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta e inmediatamente se tropezó con, supuse, la otra camarera, que todavía recogía los cristales rotos. La morena evitó caerse, resopló y se agachó para tirar de la otra chica. Hubo algunas malas palabras, susurros fuertes y un tira y afloja antes de que ella finalmente fuera capaz de tirar de la otra chica con rudeza. Su largo y ondulado cabello rubio colgaba como una cortina, ocultando su rostro mientras seguía allí, con la cabeza baja. Hubo más intercambios de murmullos y gestos erráticos con las manos entre las dos, luego cada una se dio la vuelta y dieron pisotones en la misma dirección, ambas tomándose turnos para darle manotazos en el brazo a la otra mientras se alejaban. Mis ojos fueron inmediatamente al trasero de la rubia en esos diminutos pantalones negros mientras se alejaba.

—No me gusta que te vayas, pero me encanta verte marcharte —dije con un bufido.

Drew me dio un puñetazo en el brazo y de mala gana aparté la vista de su genial trasero y largas piernas antes de empezar a babear.

—Entonces, ¿ya impresionaste a la camarera? —le pregunté mientras esperábamos por lo que fuera que la chica decidiera traernos para beber.

—No, acabo de follarla en el baño. Sabía a carne seca y a ron. Extraño, pero curiosamente satisfactorio. Sin embargo, vomitó cuando se vino. Tiene problemas.

—¿Cómo demonios todavía no se te ha caído la polla? —le pregunté con disgusto.

—No seas tan odioso sólo porque has estado metiendo tu pene en la misma entrepierna durante dos años. Me gusta probar las aguas, probar la mercancía. Además, tengo una tarjeta de sellos del supermercado Quickie Mart de cerca de mi casa. Una caja más de condones y conseguiré gratis un paquete de veinte latas de Pepsi.

Las damas regresaron con nuestras bebidas antes de que pudiera decir una réplica inteligente. La morena bajita con el problema de la mirada fija, dejó una botella de whiskey Johnnie Walker de etiqueta azul sobre la barra con un golpe, mientras la otra se quedaba a unos pocos metros detrás de ella, con el pelo todavía ensombreciendo su rostro.

—Así que chicos, ¿por qué vamos a beber esta noche?

Ya que ella ya no me dedicaba esa espeluznante mirada del payaso Pennywise de la película "It", supuse que no era peligrosa.

—Si compartes una bebida con nosotros, podría sentirme inclinado a decírtelo —le dije con un guiño.

Al menos yo pensaba que era un guiño. Ella me miraba con diversión, quizá simplemente entrecerré los ojos con fuerza. Lo intenté otra , ¿por qué era tan difícil hacer un maldito guiño?

—¿Hay algo mal con tu cara? —preguntó.

Estuve fuera de juego demasiado tiempo. Ya ni siquiera podía emborracharme y coquetear. Podía, sin embargo, emborracharme y parecer una víctima con un derrame cerebral. Sacudí la cabeza y señalé los vasos de chupito, indicándole que los llenara.

—Tendrás que perdonar a mi amigo —dijo Drew dándome una palmadita en la espalda—. Está todavía asimilando la pérdida de su novia de mierda y no es feliz porque le hice salir en vez de quedarse sentado en casa viendo la película "Beaches" y perdiendo el tiempo con su vagina.

—Cállate, idiota de mierda —murmuré mientras cogía uno de los tragos que había servido la morena.

Volvió la cabeza y llamó a la chica de detrás de ella. —Trae tu dulce culo hasta aquí y tómate un trago con estos encantadores caballeros.

—Estoy trabajando, Liz. No puedo beber —dijo ella, apretando los dientes.

Mis oídos se animaron al oír el sonido de su voz como si fuera un perro y alguien hubiera dicho "galleta". El vaso se hallaba a mitad de camino de mis labios y lo mantuve mientras ella daba un paso al frente y se apartaba el pelo de los ojos.

Mierda, era hermosa. Y no hermosa a través de mi visión de cerveza. Estaba bastante seguro de que si estuviera sobrio, se vería bien. Cabello largo y ondulado, piel suave y los ojos rubí más hermosos que había visto.

—Oh, cierra la boca. Sabes que a los Fosters no podría importarles menos si bebes mientras estás en el trabajo. Eres como la hija que nunca tuvieron.

Esos ojos. Había algo en ellos que hacían que me fuera imposible apartar la vista.

—Liz, los Fosters tienen una hija.

—Patty juega al sóftbol y puede levantar pesas de banca de ciento quince kilos. Probablemente su pene es más grande que el de este tipo —dijo, apuntando con el pulgar hacia Drew.

—Oyeeeeee —dijo Drew defensivamente.

No podía dejar de mirar. Sólo quería que ella me mirara. ¿Por qué no iba a mirarme? Su amiga no se callaría y ella no me miraría.

—Perdón, chico grande. Estoy segura de que tienes un pene muy bonito.

—Bueno, gracias. ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo…?

—Ni siquiera termines esa frase —dijo haciendo rodar los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza—. Te vi colarte en el baño de mujeres para follar a Jade Carne Seca hace menos de veinte minutos. ¿En serio ahoraestás coqueteando conmigo?

—¿Jade Carne Seca? Pensé que se llamaba Alison.

—Eres un hombre promiscuo. Su nombre es Jade. Siempre huele a carne seca, por eso la llamamos Jade Carne Seca. Y te la has tirado. Has metido tu pene en su vagina de carne.

Mientras Drew y la morena continuaban su lucha verbal, seguí mirando a la silenciosa. Quería tocar su pelo y ver si era tan suave como parecía. Apuesto a que podía usar su pelo como almohada, una peluda almohada de pelo sedoso que podría manosear toda la noche para que me ayudara a dormir.

No, eso no era espeluznante en absoluto. En verdad debería dejar de beber. ¿Quién seguía poniendo alcohol en mi alcohol?

—Jesús, Liz, baja la voz. Está justo allí.

Mis oídos se animaron como los de un perro de nuevo cuando habló y señaló en dirección a la chica que olía a barritas de carne seca.

Espero no empezar a ladrar.

—Oh, por favor, como si ella no supiera el olor a productos cárnicos que emana de sus partes femeninas. Creo que se frota salchicha de bologna allí abajo para atraer a los hombres. La carne es su feromona sexual.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza con irritación. —Si me tomo un trago, por favor dejarás de hablar sobre la desagradable vagina de Jade y nunca, nunca utilizarás de nuevo las palabras productos cárnicos en una frase.

—¡Guau!

Tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia mí.

—¿Acabo de ladrar en voz alta?

Tres cabezas se balancearon arriba y abajo al mismo tiempo.

—Una vez salí con un chico que tenía sueños húmedos casi todas las noches. Me despertaba con él follando su almohada y aullando en sueños —dijo Liz con nostalgia, apartando la atención de mí por un minuto.

Entonces la hermosa se acercó a la barra y cogió el vaso más cercano a mí, pero todavía no alzó la vista. Mantuvo la mirada baja, en el vaso, como si contuviera el sentido de la vida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué vamos a beber? —le preguntó al vaso.

—¿Los vasos normalmente te responden? —le pregunté con una carcajada, devolviéndole las palabras que me había dicho antes.

Sus ojos se alzaron hasta los míos y sentí como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Sus ojos eran tan vivos y brillantes que me recordaban al sirope de fresa con chocolate.

Joder. ¿Por qué demonios estaba obsesionado con el chocolate?

Llevaba años sin pensar en esa noche y ahora de repente no podía apartarlo. Pensé que antes lo había olido, y ese estúpido flashback flotaba a través de mi mente, y ahora comparaba los ojos de esta chica con ello. Era chocolate, por amor de Dios. Se hallaba en todas partes. No había nada especial en el chocolate.

Excepto que ella había olido a chocolate.

Después de esa noche, me da vergüenza decir que atravesé una fase durante unos pocos meses de oler lociones y jabones en todas las tiendas a las que entraba, pero nunca olían exactamente de forma correcta. La única cosa que se acercaba remotamente era el chocolate de verdad. Solía preguntarme si se frotaba barritas de chocolate Hershey's detrás de las orejas en vez de perfume. Y luego me preguntaba si sabría a chocolate, y después quería patearme el culo por no haberla saboreado esa noche.

¿A quién engañaba? No había pasado años sin pensar en ella. Cada jodida vez que estaba dentro de un radio de un kilómetro de una persona comiendo chocolate, pensaba en ella. Mierda. Era culpa de Tasha que yo estuviera aquí obsesionado con el chocolate. Mi reubicación laboral nos iba a ofrecer un nuevo comienzo en un nuevo lugar. Las discusiones entre nosotros durante los últimos dos meses habían sido brutales, y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que un cambio de escenario le haría mucho bien a nuestra relación. Saber que ella iba a mudarse a esta pequeña ciudad conmigo lo hacía parecer menos jodido. Jodida chupa pollas. Literalmente. Lástima que nunca fuera mi polla la que chupaba. Lo hizo una vez y dijo que tenía un trastorno de la articulació temporomandibular o algo así, y nunca lo hizo de nuevo.

Trastorno de la articulación temporomandibular mi mujeres eran el diablo. Te manejan durante años, haciéndote pensar que tendrían un futuro juntos, pero luego un día llegas a casa y la encuentras de rodillas con la polla de tu vecino en la boca y viendo porno en la televisión. Es todo diversión y juegos hasta que la polla de alguien más acaba dentro de la boca con trastorno de la articulación temporomandibular de tu novia. Y ni siquiera veían porno del bueno. Era porno de los Looney Toons. Ella se la chupaba a nuestro vecino mientras el Pato Lucas tomaba por el culo a Bugs Bunny, gritando: "M-m-m-más duro, Bugs". Eso es una mierda seria que nunca podría pasar desapercibida.

¿Importa que estoy bastante seguro de que nunca amé a Tasha? ¿Que cada día con ella se sentía como si sólo estuviera esperando mi momento hasta que la encontrara a ella de nuevo? Sabía que era una mierda por mi parte y que probablemente me merecía descubrirla haciendo gárgaras con el esperma del vecino, pero aun así apestaba.

Borrando de mi cabeza los deprimentes pensamientos sobre patos follando a conejos, levanté mi vaso en el aire con un gruñido furioso y esperé a que los otros tres hicieran lo mismo.

—Estamos bebiendo por todas las perras mentirosas de este mundo que no sabrían cómo decir la verdad ni aunque se les golpeara en la maldita cara. ¡Salud!

Eché hacia atrás el vaso y luego lo bajé con un golpe, preguntándome porque la hermosa chica enfrente de mí no se había bebido el suyo y en su lugar se quedó allí de pie mirándome con una mirada de horror en su rostro. Vi a su amiga darle un codazo y a ella beberse el trago rápidamente como una campeona. Y luego procedió a servirse otro. Y otro. Y luego, como diez más después de ese, en una fila. Obviamente había superado su decisión de que no era buena idea beber en el trabajo. Drew y yo simplemente nos quedamos allí mirándola con asombro. Quiero decir, yo había bebido como diez veces más, pero no todo a la vez.

La mitad de la botella se había ido para cuando Liz se acercó y se la arrebató de las manos.

—Está bien, amiga, creo que eso es suficiente por ahora.

En este punto perdí seriamente mi capacidad para concentrarme. Quería preguntarle si podía chupar uno de sus dedos y ver si sabía cómo las chocolatinas Snickers. Quería preguntarle cuál era su nombre y decirle que no siempre hacía cosas como esta, pero ella ya se alejaba y no podía encontrar la manera de levantar el brazo para decirle que volviera. Miré hacia mi brazo, apoyado en la barra, y simplemente me quedé allí sentado como un pequeño trozo de mierda inútil. Lo miré con fuerza y pensé en que se moviera, pero no funcionó.

Jodido brazo. Debe estar de huelga o en un descanso. No puedo sentir mis dientes.

—Drew, no puedo sentir mis dientes. —Me di un golpecito con el dedo contra ellos. Soñaba todo el tiempo con que mis dientes se caían.

Joder, ¿y si esto fuera uno de esos sueños? Pero no podía ser un sueño, porque no recordaba haberme quedado dormido. En mis sueños, mis dientes siempre caían en mi regazo y había sangre por todas partes y a nadie le importaba que estuviera escupiéndolos todos. Cada diente que tocaba simplemente se caía y nadie me miraba con diversión, incluso aunque era alguna locura de mierda, ¿cierto? Pasé mis dedos por los duros bordes de mis dientes.

No importa, está bien. Los dientes siguen allí.

—Sí, creo que es hora de decir buenas noches y llevarte a casa, amiguito.

Dijo Drew mientras se levantaba de su taburete y lanzaba un fajo de billetes sobre la barra antes de tirar de mi brazo muerto y balancearlo sobre sus hombros. Alcé la vista hacia Drew mientras él me ayudaba a salir del bar. —Quiero comerme su dedo de Snickers, pero mi brazo-dientes no lo sentirán.

No recuerdo mucho después de eso.

* * *

Al fin Yui y Shu se encontraron, jajajajaja

 **Lady in red: Gracias por comentar y, por darle una oportunidad a la historia, si vas a ver más de Yui, con ese actitud. Te va a divertir mucho la historia. Te mando muchos besos :***


	7. Tengo una gran salchicha

Holaaa otra vez, les voy a hacer un regalo de navidad adelantado. Voy a subir tres capítulos seguidos. Sí, yeah babys. Éste es el segundo capítulo por hoy, así que disfrutenlo mucho.

 **Pareja:Yui y Shu**

 **Rt: "T" cambiara a "M" en unos capítulos más adelante.**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Tengo una gran salchicha**

Tenía el mejor sueño de mi vida. Era uno de esos sueños calientes dónde estás teniendo sexo, comienzas a tener un orgasmo y lentamente despiertas a mitad del mismo, y no sabes si en realidad acabas de tener un orgasmo o era parte de un sueño, pero sabes que quieres que siga. Me sentía tibia y cómoda bajo las sabanas, y deslicé mi mano hacia abajo entre mis piernas para ya sea hacerlo otra vez o terminarlo. Justo cuando mis dedos empezaban a deslizarse dentro de mi ropa interior, abrí mis ojos y grité.

—¡Mierda!

Mi hijo se encontraba parado junto a la cama mirándome fijamente. Seriamente, a dos centímetros de mi cara, mirándome como esos gemelos espeluznantes en "El resplandor". Esperaba que empezara a decir: "Ven a jugar con nosotros" en sus voces dobles extrañas mientras trataba de no tener un ataque al corazón.

—Takumi, en serio. No puedes pararte aquí y mirar a mami. Es raro —me quejé mientras ponía la mano en mi adolorida cabeza y trataba de calmar mi latido cardiaco.

Dulce Jesús, ¿quién me dio una patada en la cabeza y cagó en mi boca anoche?

—Dijiste una mala palabra, mami —me informó mientras se subía a mi cama y se sentaba a horcajadas en mi cintura. Mi otra mano se unió a la primera en mi cabeza y la agarré con fuerza, temiendo que la cosa entera fuera a explotar por toda mi habitación.

—Sí, mami dijo malas palabras. A veces las mamis dicen malas palabras. Eso sí, nunca las repitas, ¿entendido?

Empezó a saltar arriba y abajo sobre mi estómago como si estuviera montando uno de esas estúpidas pelotas de salto con asas.

—Takumi, por favor. Mami no se siente bien —me quejé.

Paró de saltar y se inclinó hacia adelante para extender su cuerpo encima del mío.

—¿Quieres que de' de una paliza a tus amigos, mami? —susurró con complicidad.

Quité las manos de mi cabeza y abrí los ojos para mirarlo.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Taku?

Levantó las manos y las puso en mi pecho, apoyando su barbilla encima.

—Tus amigos, Mami. Los que te hiciedon enfermar —dijo en una voz que claramente gritaba: "Es obvio".

Envolví los brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, y negué con la cabeza. —No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, amigo.

Dejó salir un suspiro exasperado. Pobre chico. Quedó atrapado con una madre tonta.

—Papá dice que tus amigos Johnny, Jack y José te hiciedon enfermar. Los amigos no deberían hacer esas cosas, mami. Si Luke me hicieda enfermar, ¡lo golpearía en los huevos!

—¡Takumi! Vamos, no decimos cosas como esas —lo regañé.

—Bien —resopló—. Le haría cosquillas en los huevos.

Jesucristo, en un cono de barquillo. Hay una razón por la que algunos animales en la selva comen a sus crías.

—No hables de huevos —dije con un suspiro, dándome la vuelta para que se metiera en la cama a mi lado con una risita mientras lo hacía.

—Mi mejor amigo, Luke, habla de huevos. Una vez me mostró su salchicha. ¿Las chicas tienen salchichas? Papá me llevó a desayunar y comí agunos panqueques com jarabe y salchichas, y Papá anoche me dejó tomar Dr. Pepper com la cena, y le dije que no tenía permitido tomar refrescos con mi cena pero me dijo que no te contara, y dije bueno pero lo olvidé. ¿Podemos ir al parque?

Hazlo parar. Por favor, Dios, sólo hazlo parar.

—ASÍ QUE, ¿CÓMO TE ESTÁS SINTIENDO, YUI? —gritó mi padre con todas sus fuerzas contra el marco de la puerta de mi habitación,con una taza de café en las manos.

Entrecerré un ojo y lo miré a través de él, intentando mostrar una mirada amenazadora, pero mi cara dolía demasiado para hacer eso.

—Muy gracioso, viejo. No me hagas ir allá y darte un puñetazo. Cuando no me sienta como vomito. Y mis piernas empiecen a funcionar otra vez —murmuré mientras Takumi, moviéndose inquietamente y pateando, se apresuró encima de mí para salir de la cama.

Corrió por la habitación hacia mi papá y se tiró a sus piernas, golpeando con su cabeza las joyas de la familia.

—¡Mierda! Takumi, tienes que ser cuidadoso ahí, amigo. —Mi papá jadeó mientras lo levantaba.

—Papá, ¿podemos ir al parque de mierda?

Tengo que reconocerle a mi papá que nunca se ríe de esa mierda. Eh, cosas. No sé cómo demonios siempre mantiene su compostura. Siempre y cuando Takumi no hiciera esas mier… cosas en público y me avergonzara demasiado, era difícil no reír.

—Takumi, ¿recuerdas la charla que tuvimos anoche sobre las palabras de la gente grande? Bueno, "mierda" es una de esas palabras de personas grandes. No la digas —dijo mi papá con severidad mientras miraba a los ojos a Takumi.

—¿Puedo decirlas cuando sea un chico grande?

—Sí, puedes DECIRLAS cuando seas un chico grande —contestó. Takumi parecía satisfecho con esa respuesta y olvidó todo acerca del parque de mierda. Mi papá lo bajó, y él salió corriendo por la puerta y por el pasillo hacia su cuarto.

—Gracias por verlo anoche después de que Liz llevara a Jim a casa —dije mientras me impulsaba hacia arriba y me apoyaba contra el cabecero.

—Sip.

Se quedó mirándome en silencio mientras le daba un sorbo a su café caliente. Él sabía que algo pasaba. Me gustaba tener unos tragos de vez en cuando, pero desplomarme como lo hice anoche, especialmente en el trabajo, quería decir que sucedía algo malo.

Gracias a Dios que Liz estuvo conmigo en el bar toda la noche y se aseguró de que no dejara caer más vasos o vomitara en el regazo de alguien.

Ni siquiera sé cómo se supone que debo procesar lo que pasó anoche. O mejor dicho, quién pasó anoche. En cuanto vi su rostro, lo supe. Esos ojos eran un claro indicativo. Aparte del hecho de que solía sonar con esos ojos azules, y recordaría su cara sin importar cuánto tiempo haya pasado, he tenido que mirar a esos mismos ojos todos los días por los últimos cuatro años.

¡Mierda!

Estaba bastante segura que el sueño mojado que tuve esta mañana también era sobre él.

¡Doble mierda!

Su voz también era un claro indicativo. Esa voz profunda y ronca, que murmuró las palabras "Jesús, eres tan jodidamente hermosa" en ese cuarto oscuro hace cinco años, flotaba en mi mente todo el tiempo. Después de volcar la bandeja llena de vasos y dejarme caer detrás del bar, envié una mirada de pánico al otro extremo donde se encontraba Liz. Sin dudarlo, llegó a mi lado para ver que estaba mal.

Mis frenéticas palabras de: "¡OH DIOS MÍO, OH DIOS MÍO, OH DIOS MÍO, ES ÉL, MIERDA, LIZ, ES ÉL, Y ESTÁ AQUÍ Y ME VIO, Y OH DIOS MÍO NO PUEDO HACER ESTO AHORA!" la incentivaron a la acción y levantó la cabeza para verlo mejor. Después de algunos segundos bajó a mi escondite y con un grito y un aplauso confirmó que era él.

Mi papá se quedó en la puerta zapateando sus pies, esperando a que continuara. Necesitaba más tiempo para pensar sobre lo que iba a hacer, pero nunca le ocultaba nada. Con un gran suspiro dramático, lo solté. —Él entró al bar anoche.

Papá se me quedó mirando inquisitivamente por unos segundos antes de entender. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y quedó boquiabierto. Sabía exactamente a quién me refería. Había un pequeño puñado de hombres en mi vida y ambos sabíamos que los llamaría por el nombre si estuviera hablando de ellos. La única persona a la que nos referíamos como "él" durante estos últimos años…

¡Mierda, seguía sin saber su maldito nombre de mierda!

—¿Conseguiste su nombre esta vez? —preguntó papá de forma sarcástica, prácticamente leyendo mi mente.

Sacudí la cabeza y la dejé caer en mis manos.

Mi papá dejó salir un suspiro. —Bueno, si regresa al bar y necesitas que lo mate, déjamelo saber. Puedo hacer que parezca un accidente.

Si eras enemigo de Seiji Komori y lograbas verlo, era demasiado tarde. Ya te había matado y aún no te habías dado cuenta.

Después de una ducha y dos tazas de café, casi me sentía humana. Revisé mi correo de voz mientras Takumi se vestía. Había un mensaje de Liz. Me dijo que la encontrara en la antigua ubicación de la Panadería de Andrea tan pronto como despertara. Quería que viera el lugar antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de enloquecer por la bomba que anoche me dejó caer en el auto. Liz me conocía demasiado bien.

Sabía que tan pronto como volviera a mis sentidos, le diría que no había absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que la dejara comprarme un maldito negocio. Estaba loca. Forzarme a encontrarme con ella en la tienda era un engaño en lo que a mí respectaba. Aunque Liz era inteligente, tenía que reconocer eso. Ella sabía que aquello alejaría mi mente de mi otra situación.

Butler era un pequeño pueblo universitario que tenía una plaza principal justo en el corazón del mismo, donde se encontraban todas las tiendas. La panadería de Andrea se encontraba ubicada en la esquina más concurrida. Tuve que reprimir mi emoción mientras abrochaba a Takumi en su asiento del auto, y me dirigía hacia el centro. Todavía no me haría ilusiones sobre esto. Había demasiadas cosas que superar y considerar. ¿Cuánta renta tendría que pagarle a Liz? ¿Qué haríamos Takumi y yo con respecto a la atención médica? ¿Podríamos ser socias en todo esto o dos entidades separadas sólo compartiendo un espacio? ¿Podría nuestra amistad sobrevivir a algo así? ¿Tendría Takumi que saltarse la universidad y pasar su vida como un prostituto sólo para llegar a fin de mes, porque yo había estancado cada centavo en un negocio que se vino abajo?

Mierda, esto iba a provocarme un ataque de pánico.

—¿Vamos a casa de tía Wiz? —preguntó Takumi desde el asiento trasero, mirando por la ventana hacia los autos y casas que pasábamos.

Lo miré en el espejo retrovisor y me recordé que cualquier cosa que hiciera era todo por él. Merecía una mejor vida, y estaba decididam a dársela.

—No, amigo, no vamos a su casa. Pero vamos a verla —le dije mientras me ponía enfrente del edificio unos minutos después.

Me senté en el auto por un minuto mirando a nuestro edificio. Se hallaba justo en la esquina y las ventanas ocupaban toda la parte delantera de la tienda, cubriéndolas para también ocupar el otro lado. Era la tienda de esquina perfecta donde cada una podríamos tener nuestro propio escaparate. La Panadería de Andrea había sido repintada recientemente de color blanco llamativo y había jardineras nuevas, rebosantes con margaritas de Gerbera en cada color,instaladas debajo de las ventanas. Se veía hermoso.

Nuestro edificio, nuestros escaparates. Jesús, ya pensaba en ello como mío. Liz era una malvada genio y todavía ni siquiera había entrado.

Hablando de la diablesa, Liz salió por una de las puertas, manteniéndola abierta con su cadera.

—Deja de mirar embobada y trae tu culo aquí —me gritó, antes de darse la vuelta y entrar.

Takumi se desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y trató de abrir lapuerta, pero el seguro para niños le impidió hacerlo.

—Vamos, mami —reclamó—. La tía Wiz dijo que lleváramos nuestro culo ai.

—Takumi, lenguaje —dije, rodando mis ojos ante su negativa a escuchar mientras salía y caminaba alrededor para abrir su puerta. Le agarré la mano y lo ayudé a bajar del auto—. Compórtate, ¿entiendes?—le pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia la vereda—. No corras, no grites, no toques nada y deja de decir malas palabras o te vas a casa a tomar una siesta.

—Las siestas apestan.

No lo voy a vender a los gitanos. No lo voy a vender a los gitanos. Una campana sonó sobre la puerta cuando la abrí, y Takumi sacó su mano de la mía de un tirón, para ir corriendo a los brazos de Liz.

—¡Ooooooh, mi apuesto hombre está aquí! —chilló Liz mientras lo levantaba y le daba vueltas—. ¿Qué hay de nuevo, hombrecito? —preguntó mientras lo sentaba en la parte superior de un mostrador a su lado.

—Mami no se siente bien hoy, ¡y yo tengo una gran salchicha!

Liz soltó una carcajada.

—Takumi, por favor. Suficiente con la charla de las salchichas —me quejé.

—Pero mami, mira —dijo mientras intentaba desabrochar sus pantalones—. Mi salchicha es muy grande y larga en este momento y se siente divertido.

—Biiiiien —dije mientras rápidamente me acercaba y le impedía sacarla—. Nadie necesita verla y ¿recuerdas lo que te dije la otra noche?

Takumi asintió en entendimiento, lo bajé del mostrador y le dije que fuera a mirar por la ventada del frente para contar los autos que pasaban. Cuando su cara y sus manos estuvieron pegadas a la ventana, me di vuelta para mirar a Liz, que reía silenciosamente con sus manos sobre la boca.

—No es gracioso —le siseé en un ruidoso susurro—. ¿Por qué mierda nadie me dijo que a los cuatro años tienen erecciones? No estoy equipada para lidiar con esta mierda, Liz.

Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y me miró, excusándose. —Lo siento, Yui, pero esa es una mierda muy divertida. Lo siento. No sé nada acerca de niños de cuatro años. ¿Cuándo demonios pasó la primera vez?

—¡UNO! —gritó Takumi desde el frente de la venta cuando pasó un auto.

—La otra noche después de su baño. Él estaba tendido en el piso en su toalla y le di un libro para leer mientras corría abajo hacia el pasillo, para sacar su pijama de la secadora —comencé.

—¡DOS! —vino otro grito de Takumi.

—Entré en la habitación, él rodó sobre su espalda, y esa cosa estaba pegada hacia arriba en el aire como un pararrayos. Fue horrible.

Siguió tocándolo y diciendo que se sentía divertido. Jesucristo, ¡¿podrías parar de reír?!

—¡TES!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —jadeó Liz entre risas

—Y de todos los libros que pudo estar leyendo cuando pasó eso, tuvo que ser Barney. A mi hijo se le pone duro por el maldito BARNEY —grité, y giré rápido para estar segura de que Takumi no me había escuchado.

Liz estaba histérica para entonces. Su boca estaba cerrada y sus hombros se sacudían sin parar. Cada vez que trataba de respirar y no reír, resoplaba y luego se atragantaba.

—¿Le preguntaste a tu papá al respecto? —preguntó entre risitas y tos.

Rodé mis ojos antes de responder mientras pensaba en la conversación que había intentado tener con mi papá la otra mañana.

—Conoces a papá, tan pronto como dije la palabra pene se volteó, salió de la habitación y me dijo que llamara a mi mamá. Y ella fue de tanta ayuda como tú ahora mismo. Cuando le pregunté si era normal, me respondió: "¿Un pato de una sola pierna nada en círculos?"

Le colgué después de diez minutos seguidos de esa risa hiperventilada después de que le dije de la erección de Barney Liz finalmente se calmó y ambas nos giramos para chequear y estar seguras de que Takumi seguía ocupado.

—Ahora cada vez que pasa, me la quiere enseñar y dice:"¡Mamá! ¡Mira mi gran salchicha!" De modo que le dije que era normal,que les pasaba a todos los chicos pequeños, y que no era algo que debería ir diciéndole a las personas.

Liz me palmeó la espalda y me dio una mirada de compasión. —Bueno, eso sólo prueba que necesitas un hombre en tu vida, Yui. Y hablando de hombres en tu vida…

—No, ni siquiera vayas allí —la amenacé, señalándola con mi dedo en su rostro para que supiera que iba en serio—. No estoy preparada para tener esa conversación contigo. Todavía me sigo preguntando si fue un sueño y ese no era él. Tal vez sólo me imaginaba cosas en la confusión mental por el alcohol. Quiero decir, de todos los bares, de todos los pueblos, de todo el mundo…

—Tranquila, Humphrey Bogart*. Era él, lo reconocí inmediatamente, y su amigo era el tipo que trató de liarse conmigo la noche después de decirme que usualmente le gustaban las chicas con tetas grandes, pero que como era linda, haría una excepción.

Sabía que era una tontería tratar de convencerme de que tal vez no era él, pero que Liz lo confirme me hacía sentir como una idiota.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Viste sus ojos? Dios, esos eran los ojos de Takumi, eran del mismo extraño color azul zafiro con un delineado negro. ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer? —le pregunté en estado de pánico

—¡DIEZ!

—Takumi, después del tres viene el cuatro —le gritó Liz, mientras yo trataba de no vomitar en el piso.

—Eso es aburrido —le contestó él.

—Vamos, déjame mostrarte el lugar antes de que comience a enseñarle su pene a todas las personas que pasen, y obtenga unamulta por exhibicionismo indecente antes de que la pintura de este lugar esté seca —dijo Liz mientras tomaba mi mano—. Deja de preocuparte por eso ahora y sólo disfruta al ver tus sueños convertirse en realidad. Después nos preocuparemos de ojos azules.

Seguía en shock y con temor mientras regresábamos a casa dos horas después. Takumi se durmió tan pronto como el auto arrancó, de modo que no hubo ninguna charla sin sentido sobre salchichas y nueces desde el asiento trasero para interrumpir mis pensamientos. La cocina de la tienda era mucho mejor de lo que recordaba tras años de haber pasado por ahí por una taza de café y panecillos, y se hallaba abastecida con suministros que apenas soñé con usar, y mucho menos poseer. Había un congelador tamaño industrial con dos puertas, a juego con una nevera de tres puertas, una gran cocina eléctrica con seis hornallas, un horno por convección de dos temperaturas, un armario en el que podría guardar dieciséis bandejas de chocolate fresco, un escaparate de panadería refrigerado que se encontraba qjusto debajo del mostrador, y dos calderas de cobre para derretir chocolate, caramelo o cualquier cosa que necesitara. Justo en el medio de la habitación, había una isla de un metro a uno y medio aproximadamente, con una encimera enfriadora de mármol, perfecta para hacer dulces. En todo el tiempo que he patrocinado la Panadería de Andrea, siempre he amado el diseño amplio. Me encantaba cuando me encontraba pagando en el mostrador y podía mirar dentro de la cocina y ver a alguien haciendo pasteles o tartas.

Era demasiado y se lo dije a Liz mientras caminaba alrededor de la cocina, dejando que mi mano repasara todos los equipos. Ella trató de decirme que los dueños anteriores habían remodelado todo recientemente, de modo que las cosas de la cocina vinieron con el espacio, pero mintió. Había estado en la Panadería de Andrea no hace mucho tiempo, y hablé con el gerente. Sabía a ciencia cierta que no la remodelaron. Además, Liz nunca me podía mirar a los ojos cuando mentía, y maldijo dos veces seguidas.

—Liz, es demasiado. No puedo dejar que hagas esto.

—Oh, maldita sea, Yui. Esta mierda vino con el maldito lugar, y los malditos dueños anteriores sólo querían deshacerse de la maldita cosa.

 _Mentirosa, mentirosa, maldita cara de maldita osa._

La parte de la tienda de Liz era igual de bonita, sólo sin la asombrosa cocina que tenía en mi lado. Me mostró donde quería que fuera la pared que iba a separar los dos espacios, exactamente en el medio, pero no iba a ir extendida hasta la parte delantera. Ella quería suficiente ambiente hasta las ventanas para que los clientes pudieran caminar de adelante hacia atrás, entre las dos tiendas. Proporcionaría suficiente privacidad en caso de que mis clientes no estuvieran muy entusiasmados con mirar los consoladores, lencería y lubricantes del lado de la tienda de Liz. Dijo que podríamos poner una puerta atrás en mi cocina, en donde ambas pudiéramos ir y venir sin tener que ir a las partes principales de las tiendas. La parte delantera de ambos lados tenía un mostrador en donde pondríamos la caja registradora. El lado de Liz contaba con mesas para exhibición en toda la parte delantera, así podía exponer los artículos que tendría para la venta. La mía por ahora estaba vacía, así que podría probablemente poner algunas mesas para que las personas se sentaran en un futuro. Me di cuenta que hizo cambios al lugar mucho antes de incluirme, sabiendo muy bien, que no sería capaz de rechazarlo cuando viera el trabajo duro que puso en eso. Donde mi lado se hallaba abierto de par en par, para poder ver la cocina entera estando de pie en la parte delantera, el lado de Liz tenía una pared justo detrás del mostrador, ya que, la parte de atrás de su tienda sería sólo inventario. Había pensado en todo, y yo estaba totalmente impresionada con todo lo que ella había hecho en tan poco tiempo.

Mientras Takumi corría como loco, nos sentamos en el piso con todos los papeles esparcidos alrededor nuestro. Estábamos hasta el cuello con los permisos de zonificación, licencias de impuestos sobre las ventas, planes de negocios, pólizas de seguros y otras cientos de formularios que hicieron girar mi cabeza. Este sueño estaba tan cerca que podía tocarlo, pero el miedo de no poder permitírmelo me tenía mordiéndome las uñas hasta los talones. Podía tomar turnos extras en Fosters para ahorrar más dinero y por supuesto estaba el ingreso adicional que obtendría del sufrimiento del grupo de juguetes sexuales de Liz para fiestas. Pero aun así no sería suficiente para la renta, y me negaba a dejar que Liz invirtiera más dinero por mí. Liz llamó a mi padre antes de que pidiera protestar, y él se reunió con nosotras en la tienda para echar un vistazo.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas? —le pregunté mientras él abría la caja de fusibles y revisaba.

—El cableado es bueno, la cocina está en un circuito independiente del sistema de seguridad —respondió.

—No me refiero a eso.

Quería que metiera algo de sentido en mí, como sólo él sabía, diciéndome que estaba loca por pensar que podía hacer algo así; llamándome idiota por tener mi cabeza en las nubes. Mi padre cerró la caja de fusibles y se giró para mirar hacia el techo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando ibas en la universidad, y yo pagaba por tu habitación y comida todos los meses? —preguntó mientras examinaba todos los artefactos de iluminación—. Bueno, por los pasados cinco años he estado poniendo ese dinero en una cuenta todos los meses, sólo encaso de que algún día lo necesitaras. Con los gastos de intereses, hayan poco más de cincuenta mil en estos momentos.

Mi boca cayó abierta por la sorpresa, y Liz que se encontraba cerca, sin ni siquiera tratar de fingir que escuchaba a escondidas, comenzó a gritar lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper la barrera de sonido. Saltó y echó los brazos alrededor de mi padre, mientras yo me quedé parada tratando de procesar lo que él me había dicho.

—Señor Komori, si no fuese el mejor amigo de mi padre, montaría su pierna ahora mismo —dijo Liz con entusiasmo.

—Hay una… tengo… mi perro está en el veterinario —balbuceómi papá torpemente mientras se alejaba de Liz, y salía de la tienda.

—Tu padre no tiene un perro —dijo Liz mientras la campana de la puerta sonaba con su partida.

—No, tus amenazas sobre follar finalmente lo han vuelto loco.

A Liz le tomó una hora convencerme de que no era egoísta tomar el dinero que mi papá me ofrecía. Era dinero que había guardado para mí, para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Así que, ¿por qué no utilizarlo para poner en marcha el negocio que siempre he soñado? Con el dinero, las preocupaciones se irían por el momento. Liz me pidió hacer una bandeja de artículos para llevar a la fiesta que reservó para mí al día siguiente. Era de Jenny, una amiga de su prima, diseñadora gráfica. Se ofreció a ayudar a Liz con volantes, folletos y cosas por el estilo. Liz le dejó saber que haría su fiesta y que necesitaría ayuda creando algo para también anunciar mi tienda. Ella estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarnos, siempre y cuando lograra probar algunas muestras gratis. Podía dejarla probar mi vagina si hacía eso por mí.

Después de la fiesta, iría a la casa de Liz y Jim para la cena y algo de vino, así podríamos hablar más y sugerir más nombres para nuestro negocio.

Nuestro negocio. Me repetía esas palabras una y otra vez mientras manejaba a casa desde la tienda, tratando de asimilarlo. Todo pasaba demasiado rápido. Dos días atrás la idea de tener mi propio negocio era sólo un sueño imposible, que había imaginado que pasarían años y años para que alguna vez sucediera.

Estacioné en mi entrada, y en silencio desabroché a Takumi para poder llevarlo a casa y acostarlo. Mientras lo levantaba de su asiento y sostenía su cabeza en mi hombro, él envolvió los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y apretó.

—Dienes que cortar el césped com una serpiente de malvavisco—balbuceó durmiendo—. Me resbalé con un centavo.

Solté una carcajada por sus hábitos de hablar dormido, mientras entraba en la casa y lo acostaba en su cama. Me pregunté si él también hablaría en sus sueños. Liz ocupó suficientemente mi mente para no pensar en el padre de Takumi durante toda la mañana, pero ahora que me hallaba sola con mis pensamientos, su reaparición en mi vida gritó en mi cabeza, y era en todo lo que podía pensar. Por lo que sabía, podría estar pasando por la ciudad y nunca lo vería o escucharía sobre él de nuevo. Había estado muy borracho para recordar la vez que nos conocimos, y obviamente la historia se repetía. Anoche, no tenía ni idea de quién era yo.

Me negaba a admitir que me dolía un poco no haber provocado ningún tipo impacto en él cinco años atrás. Especialmente, cuando yo tenía que vivir con un recuerdo suyo todos los días.

* * *

Humphrey Bogart* fue un actor de cine y teatro americano quien se caracterizaba por su estilo cínico y moralmente dudoso.

Listo, he terminado este capítulo solo me falta uno por subir y espero que lo disfruten. Besos :*


	8. Abrir boca, insertar vodka

Y ya terminamos con el último capítulo del día de hoy. Así que buenas noches a todos y, feliz inicio de navidad.

* * *

 **Pareja:Yui y Shu.**

 **Rt:"T" cambiara a "M" en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Abrir boca, insertar vodka**

Ella descansó los codos sobre la barra y se inclinó más cerca de mí. Me encontraba hechizado por sus ojos. Parecían piscinas de sirope de fresa. Era ella. Después de todos estos años, finalmente podía ver su rostro. Estaba tan despampanante como la recordaba.

—Te he estado buscando por todas partes —dije.

Se rió y los escalofríos se apoderaron de mis brazos. Recordaba esa risa; era como música para mis oídos. Estiró su mano sobre el mesón de la barra y acarició mi brazo, para luego colocarla sobre mi mano.

—¿Tus vasos de tragos normalmente te hablan? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Espera, tú eres la chica del bar —dije, confundido.

—¿Lo soy? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Se inclinó por completo sobre la mesa y presionó la mejilla contra la mía, con sus labios muy cercanos a mi oído.

—Pregúntame cual es mi película favorita —murmuró.

Giré la cabeza y deslicé mi nariz contra su mejilla. Aún olía a chocolate. Pero eso no tenía sentido. Alguien comenzó a tocar en la puerta del bar, ella se separó y giró la cabeza en esa dirección. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, mientras el golpeteo continuaba.

—¡Espera! No te vayas. Sólo dime tu nombre —rogué.

Continuó yéndose y la miré fijo a la cara, memorizando cada uno de los detalles: ojos rosados, grueso cabello rubio, carnosos labios en forma de corazón, y un hoyuelo en cada mejilla.

Así era como lucía la chica del bar. Pero esta tenía los mismos ojos y la misma voz que MI chica. ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?

—¡Por favor, dime tu nombre! —le grité.

Desperté de un salto ante el sonido del golpeteo y los latidos de mi corazón tan fuertes como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Deslicé la mano entre mi cabello y volví a recostarme, intentando recordar lo que acababa de soñar. Estaba justo al borde de mi conciencia, pero simplemente no podría alcanzarlo. Había algo que necesitaba recordar sobre ese sueño. Cerré los ojos e intenté traerlo de vuelta. El silencio duró sólo dos segundos antes de que los golpes contra mi puerta delantera comenzaran a sonar e interrumpieran mis pensamientos.

—¡CALLATE YA! —grité hacia el incesante ruido, enojado por no poder recordar.

 _Oh, Jesús, nunca beberé de nuevo._

Cada jodida vez que bebo, sueño con las cosas más extrañas. ¿Por qué demonios no puedo recordar este? Tomé una de las almohadas junto a mí y la apreté contra mis oídos, intentando amortiguar el sonido de mi puerta siendo pateada.

—¡Abre la puerta, coge cabras! —El grito amortiguado de Drew se escuchó al continuar golpeando mi puerta con sus puños. Sabía que si no me levantaba, seguirá haciendo ruido, y entonces tendré que matarlo.

Los golpes continuaron mientras me levantaba, aparté las sábanas con rabia y me tropecé por toda la casa rentada con los ojos cerrados. Todavía tenía cajas llenas de mierda que aún no había desempacado repartidas por todo el lugar, así que las pateé de mi camino con ira. Logré llegar a la puerta de enfrente sin romperme ningún miembro, y la abrí con un gruñido de enojo.

—Jodida mierda, amigo, no te ves nada bien —dijo Drew, al pasar junto a mí para entrar a la casa, usando una de sus franelas características. Juro que este tipo tiene al menos unas doscientas cincuenta de estas cosas. La franela de hoy decía: "Hoy hice pupú."

—Claro, entra, Drew —murmuré para mí mismo mientras cerrabala puerta de un portazo y le seguía hasta la sala—. Interrumpiste un sueño muy bueno. Al menos, creo que era uno bueno, no lo recuerdo.

—¿Soñabas con la ardiente camarera por la que no podías dejar de babear anoche? —preguntó, riéndose.

—Muy gracioso —dije con rostro inexpresivo mientras me apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta y cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Si sólo estuviese bromeando, hermano. Su amiga castaña me preguntó si habías tomado el autobús hacia el bar luego de que te echaras la cerveza encima en vez de llevarla hacia tu boca, la cual se encontraba completamente abierta mientras mirabas el trasero de la camarera.

 _Guau, definitivamente no había sido una de mis mejores noches._

—Quizá deba ir hasta allá y disculparme con…

Mierda, mi mente estaba completamente en blanco.

—Otra chica cuyo nombre no conseguiste —concluyó Drew—. Al menos, esta vez sabemos donde trabaja. Este lugar es un jodido desastre —dijo moviendo cajas con el pie para poder abrirse espacio y llegar hasta el sofá.

—¿Sólo viniste aquí para insultarme, o hay otra razón detrás de esta visita tan temprano en la mañana?

—¿Temprano? Son las doce y media, idiota. Tenemos orientación a la una —dijo al deslizar otra caja y dejarse caer en el sofá.

—¡MIERDA! ¿Estás bromeando? —grité y salí corriendo hacia la cocina, tropezándome con las cajas durante todo el camino.

Efectivamente, el reloj del microondas decía que eran las doce y treinta y cuatro. Demonios. No podía llegar tarde a orientación en la nueva planta. Llevé el frente de mi camisa hasta mi nariz y la olí, haciendo una mueca. Olía como a destilería.

Corrí hasta el baño y tomé la ducha más rápida conocida por el hombre, luego me puse una camisa limpia de manga larga y unos vaqueros. Drew rompió cada una de las leyes de tráfico, y logramos llegar a la Planta Automovilística Butler con cinco minutos de antelación.

La planta cerraba la producción los domingos, así que nuestro pequeño grupo de transferidos seríamos los únicos que estaríamos allí hoy. Éramos unos veinte, que habíamos sido transferidos desde distintas plantas alrededor de los Estados Unidos, los que comenzaríamos a trabajar allí mañana. Todas las plantas funcionaban básicamente de la misma manera, así que no necesitaríamos aprender cómo hacer nuestro trabajo ni nada por el estilo. Sólo llenaríamos los papeles que necesitaban en Recursos Humanos y veríamos algunos videos sobre la historia de la compañía y de cómo no debíamos acosar sexualmente a ninguno de nuestros compañeros de trabajo.

Ese último siempre fue nuestro favorito. Era el mismo video que habían estado mostrando desde hace como treinta años, que fue grabado en los setenta y tenía música porno de fondo. Tomar a un grupo de obreros ruidosos y ponerlos en un cuarto para mostrarles un video que muestra a un tipo en un traje de pana poniendo sus manos sobre el trasero de su secretaria, y obtienes una completa anarquía, damas y caballeros.

Entramos en la planta por la puerta de empleados y fuimos hasta una sala de conferencias que se encontraba junto a la puerta. Drew y yo firmamos con nuestros nombres en la hoja de registros colgada en la puerta y tomé asiento a una de las mesas pegadas al fondo de la habitación. Miramos hacia todas las otras personas que comenzarían con nosotros para ver si reconocíamos a alguien.

—Entonces, ¿qué clase de imbécil crees que será nuestro jefe? —dijo Drew en voz baja. Un tipo sentado al otro lado de Drew se inclinó hacia adelante y habló antes de yo pudiera contestar.

—En realidad es un tipo normal. Ha estado aquí por unos veinte años, y mientras no la cagues, no se mete contigo. Soy Jim Gilmore —dijo el chico, estirando la mano para que nosotros la estrecháramosmientras Drew se encargaba de las presentaciones.

—Hola, soy Drew Parritt y este es Shu Sakamaki.

Cada uno estrechó su mano mientras Drew seguía hablando.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado trabajando aquí?

—Sólo algunos meses. Mi prometida y yo acabamos de mudarnos desde Toledo —dijo.

—¿En serio? De allí es de donde nos acabamos de mudar nosotros. Trabajábamos en la Planta Automovilística de Toledo y fuimos reubicados aquí —expliqué.

Jim se rió. —Supongo que es un mundo pequeño. Mi prometida es de Butler y nos conocimos en la Universidad de Ohio. Se quiso mudar aquí tan pronto nos graduáramos, así que aquí estamos.

—Oye, nosotros fuimos un fin de semana allí, a una fiesta. Cielos, Shu, probablemente no recuerdas esa fiesta, ¿verdad? —preguntó

Drew con sarcasmo, sabiendo de sobra lo mucho que recordaba la fiesta.

—Cállate, imbécil —gruñí—. Entonces, Jim, ¿cómo es que viniste a la orientación hoy?

—Me enviaron para darles un tour de la planta cuando termine, y presentarles a su nuevo capataz.

—Con tal de que me deje en paz y no esté sobre mi trasero todo el tiempo, nos llevaremos muy bien —dijo Drew.

—Creí que te gustaban los hombres grandes y rudos sobre tu trasero —bromeé.

—Me debes haber confundido contigo y esa vagina que te creció. Recuérdamelo de nuevo, ¿cuánto fue la última vez que tuviste sexo? Porque estoy bastante seguro que logré que mi polla se mojara anoche mientras tú estuviste ladrando como un perro y te desmayaste en el estacionamiento.

—No creo que yo estaría alardeando sobre tocar el trasero de una chica que tiene un producto de carne como apodo para su vagina —le recordé.

—Sí, ese no fue mi mejor momento. Estoy tan decepcionado de mí mismo que prácticamente puedo saborearlo.

—¿Sabe a semen? —pregunté.

—Jódete. No era un hombre —respondió Drew, recostándose sobre el respaldo de su silla y cruzando los brazos.

—Jim, por favor, dime que conoces chicas ardientes —suplicó Drew.

Jim dejó salir una risotada. —Puede que tengan suerte, chicos; mi prometida tiene algunas amigas solteras.

—No te preocupes por el mariquita aquí a mi derecha —dijo Drew mientras Jim tomaba un sorbo de su botella de agua—. Ha estado enganchado de una chica de una sola noche con la que estuvo hace cinco años que olía a Cocoa Puffs.

Jim escupió algo de su agua y comenzó a ahogarse con el resto. Drew tuvo que estirar la mano para darle golpetazos en la espalda. Luego de recuperarse, se quedó allí mirándome de forma extraña.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con la gente, que últimamente me miraban así? Anoche en el bar y ahora esto. Algo andaba mal con las personas de este pueblo.

Justo entonces, uno de los supervisores entró e introdujo el video de acoso sexual en la máquina. Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir y gritar cuando la música comenzó.

—Oigan, ¿por qué no vienen esta noche a cenar y tomarnos unos tragos? —preguntó Jim sobre los gritos de los empleados, al comenzar a girarse de nuevo para ver hacia el frente de la habitación—. Mi prometida puede ver si son lo suficientemente buenos para sus amigas —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Oye, Yui, ¿este lubricante realmente sabe a tarta de fresa?

—Um, claro —respondí.

—¿El Jack Rabbit alcanza tu punto G o necesito conseguir algo más para eso?

—¿Estás segura de que estas velas de aceite para masaje queman en frío? La última vez que mi novio y yo tratamos con aceite caliente, su pene obtuvo quemaduras de segundo grado.

Mátenme. Sólo mátenme ahora mismo.

—¿Dónde colocas exactamente el anillo de pene en un chico? Debimos haberlo puesto en el lugar incorrecto porque después de unos minutos se perdió en mi vagina. Ese fue el viaje más extraño a la sala de emergencias, déjame decirte.

Voy a perder mi mierda si alguien me hace más jodidas preguntas que no puedo responder. Eso es todo lo que han estado haciendo durante la última media hora. ¡MIERDA! Estas personas necesitan comprar algo ya y dejar de hablarme.

—¿Dejas que un chico use un vibrador en ti? He escuchado que eso es muy caliente.

—De acuerdo, miren —grité, sosteniendo mis manos en alto para que callaran sus parloteos—. Tengo cero experiencia con cualquiera de estas cosas. Sólo estoy haciendo esto como un favor a mi amiga para poder conseguir algún dinero extra para mi nuevo negocio. He tenido exactamente un compañero sexual y medio en mi vida y ambos fueron experiencias bastante desagradables. La primera fue en la universidad y los dos estábamos completamente ebrios, nunca supe su nombre y me embarazó. La siguiente fue con un amigo, decidí intentarlo de nuevo y ver si mejoraba. Su papá tenía una llave de su casa y entró después de dos penetraciones, lo cual mató completamente cualquier estado de humor con el que hubiera comenzado. He decidido que mi vagina está maldita. Mis orgasmos han sido todos auto-inducidos y nunca ha sido con cualquier cosa que requiera baterías, un limpiador especial, instrucciones o una advertencia de arma de destrucción masiva. Si quieren realizar un pedido, estaré en la cocina. Prueben las papas tostadas cubiertas de chocolate.

Me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación y fui directamente a la cocina. ¿Dónde había un gigantesco agujero en el suelo para tragarte cuando necesitas uno? Cada mujer allí probablemente estuviera hablando sobre lo perdedora que era y que le iban a decir a todos los que conocían que nunca hicieran negocios con nosotras. Mierda, Liz iba a despedirme. Iba a tener que decirle a la gente que me despidieron de la venta de vibradores. Ni siquiera puedo vender pollas falsas en una habitación llena de mujeres calientes. ¿Cómo te recuperas de eso? Y encima de todo, escupí mis más profundos y oscuros secretos en una habitación llena de extrañas.

—Oh, cariño, pobrecita —dijo Jenny mientras entraba a toda prisa en la cocina y lanzaba los brazos a mí alrededor. Una cosa que la gente nueva aprendía sobre mí muy rápido: no invadas mi espacio personal o serás golpeado en el cuello.

Me quedé allí tiesa como una tabla con los brazos a los lados. No entendía a los abrazadores. De verdad. Una amable y fuerte palmadaen la espalda funcionaba bien.

—Te voy a comprar un Jack Rabbit —proclamó Jenny.

—Guau, no, en serio está bien —traté de argumentar mientras me liberaba del abrazo. Esa cosa me asustaba demasiado. Cuatro velocidades, orejas y cuentas que giraban. Deberías conseguir un permiso de la ciudad para tener esa cosa.

Después de varios minutos de halagos, Jenny logró llevarme de nuevo a la habitación, y después de que anunció que me iba a comprar un juguete, toda la habitación estalló en consentimiento. Para mi gran mortificación, comenzaron a comentar entre ellas sobre lo que me iban a comprar. Tuve que dibujar una línea cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre hacerme una fiesta de Virgen de Vibrador. Escuché las palabras cubos de hielo con forma de pene y ensalada de pasta de pene, y comencé a ganar un dolor de cabeza infernal. En cualquier momento todas iban a unir sus manos y cantar Kumbayá a mi vagina —mi pobre vagina rechazada que nunca conoció el toque vibrante de un pene de goma. Lo siento vagina, supongo que debí haber cuidado mejor de ti.

Al final de la presentación, vendí el doble de lo normal porque todas compraron dos de todo, uno para ellas y uno para mí. Si mi vagina no estuviera cubierta en algodón y vaqueros, se habría ofendido ante sus miradas de lástima. Juro que mientras ellas hacían sus pedidos,miraban hacia abajo, entre mis piernas. Ahora sé cómo se sienten las chicas con enormes pechos cuando un chico no las mira a los ojos.

Cuando la última chica se fue con un abrazo para mí y para Jenny, y una bolsa de regalos de diversión en su mano, ambas nos derrumbamos en un sofá en la sala de estar.

—Gracias por hacer esta fiesta esta noche, Yui —dijo con una sonrisa—. Y gracias por la increíble bandeja de postres. En serio, tienes un don. Esos pretzels cubiertos con chocolate y rociados con caramelo casi me dieron un orgasmo. Y eso es decir demasiado considerando que toda la noche estuve rodeada de fibriladores.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y levanté la cabeza de su lugar de descanso en el respaldo del sofá para mirar el perfil de Jenny a mi lado,mientras revisaba distraídamente sus uñas con manicura. Era una persona agradable y nos llevábamos muy bien, pero algunas de las cosas que salieron de su boca esta noche aturdieron mi mente.

—Um, Jenny ¿quieres decir desfibriladores?

Por qué siquiera usaba esa palabra en una oración sobre una fiesta de juguetes sexuales estaba más allá del alcance de mi imaginación, a menos que ella asumiera que algo de lo que había en mi bolsa de trucos le pararía el corazón de alguien. Ahora que lo pienso, casi tuve un ataque al corazón cuando vi el tamaño del Gape Gargantuan. ¿Dónde se suponía exactamente que una mujer va a meter esa cosa, en la Presa Hoover para conectarlo desde arriba?

—Espera, ¿qué dije? Quise decir vibrador. ¡Oh, Dios mío, eso es tan raro!

Negué con la cabeza y me levanté del sofá para empacar todas las cosas extras en la maleta que Liz me dio para los suministros. Qué suerte la mía, tengo que mantener toda esta mierda en mi casa. Si algo me pasaba y la policía, o alguna otra autoridad, tenía que pasar por mi casa, iba a ser completamente humillada desde el más allá si encontraban esta maleta.

Oh, Jesús, ¿y si mi papá encontraba esta cosa? Él iba a pensar que soy un fenómeno. ¿Qué mujer necesitaba una maleta con treinta y siete vibradores y noventa y nueve botellas de lubricante? Mierda, necesitaba guardar estas cosas en casa de Liz. Todavía no necesitaba decirle a papá sobre la parte del negocio de Liz. Ninguna chica debería ser obligada a tener una conversación sobre vibradores con su padre.

Eso estaba mal en muchos niveles. Él podía darse cuenta la primera vez que entrara en la tienda, justo como todos los demás.

—Entonces, voy a comenzar a trabajar en tu volante esta semana tan pronto como me envíes las fotos de los productos que quieres destacar. Voy a hacer uno para ti, uno para Liz y luego uno que combine las dos tiendas. ¿Dijiste que van a reunirse esta noche y decidir el nombre? —preguntó Jenny.

—Sí, me dirijo hacia la casa de ella y Jim esta noche —le expliqué mientras cerraba la maleta—. Oye, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? Puedes ayudarnos con la lluvia de ideas.

—Oh, no lo sé. No quiero molestar.

Tiré de la manija plástica de la parte superior de la maleta y la miré.

—Definitivamente no molestarás. Ya conoces a Liz y siempre hace suficiente comida para alimentar a un ejército. En serio, no le importará.

—Bueno, si crees que va a estar bien, creo que voy a pasar por allí. En serio necesito salir y divertirme. Tal vez ella pueda encontrarmealgún chico soltero. Estoy tan desesperada que podría conformarme con uno feo y desempleado, siempre y cuando tenga una higiene

La miré fijamente, deseando poder borrar esa oración de mi memoria.

—Voy a terminar de limpiar aquí, y podría tratar de lograr un orgasmo también. Te veré allí.

Estoy muy segura de que mi cabeza explotó.

—Um, ¿Jenny? ¿Dijiste que vas a tratar de lograr un orgasmo?

Por favor Dios, déjame haberla escuchado mal.

—Bueno, ¡duh! Tengo que asegurarme de que lo que compré funcione apropiadamente, ¿no? Si no me hace venirme lo suficientemente rápido, lo voy a devolver. Tengo una regla de dos minutos y medio.

Oh Jesús. Por favor no permitas que me dé un vibrador usado con el olor de su vagina. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que voy a hacer con eso? ¿Necesito un traje especial para tratar materiales peligrosos para manejar un vibrador devuelto? Este no era un tema incluido en mi paquete de empleado nuevo.

—De acuerdo, bueno, entonces te veré en casa de Liz —dije mientras salía corriendo de su casa, colocando la maleta sobre las ruedas detrás de mí tan rápido como las piernas temblorosas de esa cosa lo permitieran.

Quince minutos más tarde estaba caminando hasta la casa de Liz y Jim y entrando en ella. Liz corrió hacia la esquina en el vestíbulo con una mirada de pánico en su cara.

—Elizabeth Marie Gates, me debes una muy grande. Esa fue la experiencia más horrible de mi vida —le grité mientras me desabrochaba el abrigo.

—Yui, tengo que decirte…

—Cuando invité a Jenny a cenar, decidió decirme que iba a pasar un rato a solas con su vibrador antes de venir aquí —dije con horror, interrumpiéndola—. No voy a ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos en toda la noche.

—Yui, hay algo…

—Pudiste haberme advertido que estas mujeres estarían haciéndome miles de preguntas sobre lubricadores y puntos G que no tendría ni puta idea de cómo responder. "Oh, todo lo que necesitas hacer es estar allí de pie y tomar las órdenes de todas" —me quejé con mi mejor imitación de la voz de Liz mientras me quitaba la chaqueta.

—Necesitas…

—Perdí mi mierda después de la pregunta sobre anillos de pene atrapados en vaginas y les dije todo sobre mi estelar historial sexual. ¡Jesucristo, Liz, una mujer que tiene una experiencia sexual y media, yque ni siquiera se acercó a venirse durante ellas, NO debería vender juguetes sexuales! —grité, tirando mi abrigo en el gancho que había junto a la puerta y volviéndome para mirarla.

—Yui, es posible que quieras mantener…

—Les dije sobre Max, Liz. ¡MAX! La cosa de la que juramos nunca volver a hablar. Les dije que penetró dos veces antes de que su papá entrara —dije mientras comenzaba a caminar al revés fuera del vestíbulo—. Puedo decir por la mirada de horror en tu rostro que te das cuenta de lo asombrosa que fue para mí esta noche.

—No digas nada…

—¿Por qué demonios siquiera pensaste que sería buena para esto? —pregunté mientras me detenía en la sala de estar—. Para el final de la noche, cada mujer en esa habitación le dedicaba miradas tristes a mi vagina. Mi vagina va a acomplejarse, Liz. Ya me está juzgando porque sólo se ha venido con mi mano. Y no cuento follarme en seco a tu pierna aquella vez que estábamos muy borrachas después de los finales de primer año —argumenté mientras Jim se acercaba a mi lado con una botella de vodka Grape Three Olive en su mano.

Lo miré y luego a Liz.

—¿Por qué demonios me están mirando así? —le pregunté a ella.

Su boca estaba abierta y seguía mirando hacia atrás, sobre mi hombro.

 _Oh mierda_.

Miré a Jim y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y me dio la botella de vodka.

 _Oh puta mierda._

—Hay alguien detrás de mí, ¿verdad? —susurré.

Liz asintió. Tragué saliva con fuerza y estiré la mano a ciegas haciaun lado para tomar la botella de la mano de Jim. Él ya le había quitado el tapón para mí, así que la llevé a mis labios y tomé un buen trago, mis ojos llorosos cuando el caliente alcohol se deslizó por mi garganta y calentó mi estómago. Lentamente me di la vuelta hacia la música, dispuesta a morir de humillación. Cuando di la vuelta completa, la botella de vodka se deslizó de mi mano. Gracias a Dios por la rapidez de los reflejos de Jim. Su mano salió disparada y agarró la botella antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

—Entonces, ¿quién quiere otra copa? —preguntó Liz alegremente detrás de mí.


	9. Locos por los cacoa puffs

Holaaa ¿cómo están? Yo bien,gracias. Les tengo que contar que, me voy de viaje a casa de mi abuela (ella vive en otro estado) es por si no subo capítulo es porque no consigo internet.

 **Pareja: YuixShu**

 **Rt:"T" cambiará a "M"**

 **Capítulo XIII**

 **Locos por los cocoa puffs**

La orientación tomó un par de horas. Cuando terminamos, Jim, Drew y yo decidimos tomar una copa antes de ir a la casa de Jim. Nos encontrábamos sentados junto a la ventana en una mesa alta en un bar deportivo en el pueblo de al lado. Jim me agradaba mucho. Tenía los pies en la tierra y era del lugar. Nos dio un montón de consejos sobre lugares para visitar y cosas que hacer en esta área. La conversación fluyó con facilidad y se sintió como si hubiéramos conocido a este tipo por años.

—Creo que necesito saber algo más acerca de La Señorita Cocoa Puffs —dijo Jim después de que tomara un trago de su cerveza.

Cerré los ojos, deseando que olvidara ese comentario que Drew había hecho de regreso en la planta.

—Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías —dijo Drew con una sonrisa micabeza se recostaba en su silla y ponía las manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Oh, no vas a contar esta historia, idiota —le dije.

—Shu, soy la mejor persona para contar esta historia. Tengo una perspectiva externa sobre la situación y puedo dar un mejor recuerdo de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar esa noche. Además, he tenido que hacer frente a tu culo quejoso los últimos cinco años y tu constante necesidad de detenerte en las tiendas de chicas y oler lociones femeninas. Tal vez Jim pueda meter un poco de razón en ese cerebro tuyo.

Podía sentir mi cara poniéndose roja y no era porque estaba cubierto por aquí. No podía creer que Drew estuviese diciendo esta mierda. Necesitaría evaluar su estatus de mejor amigo cuando esta noche terminara. Su tarjeta de membresía para el Club Amigos de Shu Sakamaki iba a ser revocada. Y sí, me di cuenta de que sonaba como un completo imbécil con sólo pensar en ello.

—Por lo tanto, es lo siguiente —comenzó Drew, ignorando completamente la mirada enojada que lanzaba en su dirección—. Hace cinco años, fuimos a una fiesta de fraternidad en tu escuela.

—Espera, ¿o sea que ninguno de los dos fue a la escuela allí? —interrumpió Jim con entusiasmo.

Trata de contener tu emoción con mi humillación, idiota.

—Nop —dijo Drew, haciendo estallar la "p". —Escuché acerca de un amigo de un amigo… ya sabes cómo va. Como sea, llegamos a esta fiesta y el pequeño Shu ve a esta chica en la habitación justo cuando llegamos. Juro por la mierda que casi podías oír empezar a tocar a "Dream Weaver" y ver las estrellas que rodeaban su cabeza. La miró como una media hora antes de que finalmente le dijera que dejara de ser un cobarde y fuera a hablar con ella. Ella tenía una amiga caliente, así que estaba de acuerdo con toda esa mierda.

Puse los ojos en blanco por su recuento de la historia. Si no recordaba mal, Drew me hizo llevarlo a ver una sacerdotisa vudú que encontró en las páginas amarillas esa semana porque decía que la amiga puso un hechizo en su pene. Durante dos semanas se acostó con un paquete de novecientos gramos de pechugas de pollo sin piel en su verga desde que se negó a sacrificar un pollo vivo.

—Por lo tanto, se pone a hablar con ella. Empiezan a citar una estúpida mierda de cine y me aburren como la mierda, y volví mis encantos a su amiga para pasar el tiempo. Nos llevamos bien y dejamos a esos dos perdedores con su cosa nerd. Esta chica estaba tremendamente buena y tenía un culo increíble. Encontramos la habitación vacía más cercana y follamos como conejos toda la noche.

Drew tenía una mirada lejana en sus ojos como si estuviera recordando cada detalle.

—Es gracioso, porque no podías recordar una mierda de ella al día siguiente excepto por el hecho de que puso una maldición sobre tus ramas y bayas para que se marchitaran y cayeran. ¿De repente lo recuerdas perfectamente? Te despertaste en la bañera solo, imbécil de mierda —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Oye, estamos hablando de ti, no de mí. Y pensé que acordamos nunca volver a hablar de la maldición. Su alteza, Zelda Crimson-Grass destacó lo importante que era —afirmó en serio.

—Así que, de todos modos, ¿dónde estaba? —preguntó Drew, después de mirar a través de cada uno de sus hombros en caso de que la gran y poderosa Zelda, que cobraba treinta y cinco dólares por minuto y Visa, Mastercard y cheques de viajero, estuviese de pie detrás

de él sosteniendo un muñeco vudú con alfileres clavados entre las piernas—. Shu se despierta a la mañana siguiente como la mierda porque cree que su pene se está cayendo.

Jim se rió y estrelló su botella de cerveza en la mesa para limpiar las gotas que goteaba por la barbilla. —Bueno, ¿por qué diablos pensarías que tu pene estaba cayendo?

Resoplé. —Porque...

—Porque Shu folló a una virgen cuyo nombre nunca supo y tenía una serpiente con un solo ojo sangriento —dijo, interrumpiéndome con una sonrisa.

Me pareció oír a Jim gruñir un poco en voz baja y lo miré para ver cuál era su problema, pero en ese momento llevó la cerveza de nuevo hasta su boca y no me miró. Debo de haberlo imaginado. Me di la vuelta para enfrentar a Drew para encontrar que no dejaba de reír.

—Está bien, en serio, lo estás haciéndolo sonar horrible. Necesitas trabajar en tus habilidades de narración de cuentos, idiota —me quejé.

—No hay nada de lo que he dicho que no sea cierto. Estás cabreado porque tras todos estos años de búsqueda nunca has sido capaz de olerla de nuevo.

No, eso no suena raro en absoluto. Después de percibir una extraña sensación casi airada de Jim los últimos minutos, por fin pareció relajarse.

—Vaya, ¿De verdad buscaste a esta chica y nunca te enteraste de quién era? —preguntó Jim.

Drew empezó a contestarle, pero le di un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Cierra la boca. Ahora es mi turno —le dije.

Suspiré. Odiaba pensar en esta parte. Por alguna razón hacía que mi pecho doliera.

—Sí, la busqué. Habría dado cualquier cosa por hablar con ella de nuevo y no me importa si me hace sonar como un marica. Le preguntéa todos en esa maldita escuela y nadie me pudo decir nada. Incluso fui a admisiones y traté de sobornar a la secretaria para que me dejara mirar los anuarios —le expliqué.

—Ja, ja, ella llamó a la policía, ¿recuerdas? —rió Drew.

—Um, sí me acuerdo. Llamó a la policía porque le dijiste que teníamos que mirar fotos de todo el alumnado femenino, para ver quién me daba una erección. Pensó que era un pervertido.

—Así que, ¿por qué quieres encontrarla tan desesperadamente? Quiero decir, todo el mundo tiene una aventura de una noche en algún punto. La mayoría de los hombres se consideran afortunados de no tener que hacer frente a toda esa mierda del día después —declaró Jim.

Debería sentirme avergonzado por esta mierda, pero con toda honestidad, no lo hice. A pesar de que acabábamos de conocerlo, sentí como que Jim era el tipo de hombre en el que podía confiar y no me juzgará, a diferencia de mi ex-mejor amigo que imitaba el acto de tocar un violín para ir junto con mi tono triste.

—Había algo en ella —le dije con un encogimiento de hombros—. Algo que me atrajo y me dio ganas de simplemente estar cerca de ella. Hablamos durante horas mientras jugábamos beer pong. Tenía mi sentido del humor y el mismo gusto por la música y el cine. Todo lo que puedo recordar de ella sólo me dan ganas de encontrarla y ver si existede verdad. Y no tenía nada que ver con el sexo. Aunque, me gustaría pedirle disculpas por haber arruinado su primera vez desde que estaba completamente borracho. Sin embargo es más que eso. Ninguna mujer ha estado siempre en mi mente tanto como ella. Y me vuelve loco que no pueda recordar su cara —le dije, irritado mientras destapaba mi botella de cerveza en la mesa.

El entendimiento pareció aclarar el rostro de Jim y asintió. La cólera que juré vi aparecer y desaparecer rápidamente de sus facciones durante todo este intercambio, de repente desapareció.

—Bien, ahora que sacaste del camino toda la mierda sentimental, dile sobre el acosador espeluznante de mierda que eres —dijo Drew enfáticamente.

—Vete a la mierda. No soy un acosador de mierda.

—Claro, porque arrastrar mi culo en todas las putas tiendas femeninas, y quedarme de pie mientras hueles todo lo que está hecho con chocolate, hecho cerca de algo con chocolate o hecho por algo que caga chocolate no es raro en absoluto. Y no creo que hayas olvidado la última vez hace unos meses, cuando la recepcionista nos preguntó cuánto tiempo habíamos estado saliendo y pusiste tu brazo alrededor de mí y dijiste: "Bueno, caramelo de azúcar, esta bestia sexy grande y fuerte y yo hemos estado juntos durante mucho tiempo" —dijo, imitando la voz aguda que usé en ese echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió e incluso tuve que burlarme del recuerdo. Cuando Drew se volvió para correr de la tienda y le di una palmadita en el culo. Realmente no tuvo precio.

—Muy bien, así que después de cinco años no puedo sacar su olor de mi cabeza. Gran cosa. Y no es como si buscara en cada tienda que vende loción y fuera cada fin de semana. Si da la casualidad que en una tienda venden lociones o jabones, voy y huelo algunos para ver si por alguna remota posibilidad encuentro la que huele a ella. No puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de volver a encontrar ese olor. Me vuelve jodidamente loco.

Ambos hombres se sentaron allí mirándome. Joder, me estaba creciendo una vagina.

—Tú, mi amigo, tienes que sacar a esta chica de tu sistema de una vez por todas. Tenemos que encontrarte una chica que no te joda y te haga olvidar acerca de la Condesa Vagina de Chocula —dijo Drew con un movimiento triste de su cabeza.

—Puede que tenga la chica para ti —dijo Jim con una sonrisa.

—¡Perfecto! —proclamó Drew con un duro golpe en mi espalda—. ¿Ves, amiguito? Puede que todavía haya esperanza para ti. Oye, tal vez incluso podemos convencerla para untarse unos chocolates musketeersen su vagina. Vamos, sólo dile que tienes un fetiche de Willy Wonka —dijo Drew con una sonrisa, terminando su cerveza.

Le di una patada en la pierna de la silla mientras se echaba hacia atrás en dos de ellas. Mientras lo miraba extender los brazos para conseguir equilibrio y no caer de espaldas sobre el suelo de madera, me pareció oír a Jim susurrar algo que sonó como—: Eso no será necesario.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Jim, su novia salió de la cocina para recibirnos y Drew y yo nos detuvimos en nuestros pasos.

—Oye, ¿no es la chica del bar de anoche? —le pregunté. Era la mujer con el pelo rubio que no había tenido miedo de reprender a Drew en su pobre intento de tratar de meterse en sus pantalones—. Liz, ¿verdad?

Tan pronto como nos vio, sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió de golpe. Pero recobró la compostura rápidamente y sonrió.

—Guau, me sorprende que recuerdes. Cuando saliste del bar llorabas y cantabas a todo pulmón "I got ninety-nine problems and the bitch is all of them".

Hice una mueca ante el recuerdo que francamente, no me acordaba en absoluto.

—No te preocupes por eso —se rió cuando vio mi malestar—, fue muy divertido reírse de ti toda la noche —bromeó.

—Recuérdame que nunca me emborrache cerca tuyo de nuevo. Podría despertar con la cabeza rapada —le dije con una sonrisa. Liz nos hizo señas para que la siguiéramos por el resto del camino a la sala de estar.

—No te preocupes, nunca haría algo así —prometió con una sonrisa mientras encontrábamos un lugar para sentarnos y se relajaba junto a Jim en el sofá.

—No mientas, cariño —se rió Jim mientras giraba el brazo alrededor de Liz y la apoyaba en el respaldo del sofá—. La noche que te conocí, tuve que arrancarte un marcador negro de la mano, porque ibas a escribir "insertar pene aquí" en la mejilla de un tipo con una flecha apuntando a la boca. ¿No estaba desmayado en algún lugar del ba…?

Liz se levantó del sofá de repente y agarró la mano de Jim.

—Cariño, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento en la cocina? —preguntó ella, llevándolo antes de que pudiera responder.

—Lo siento, enseguida regresamos —dijo Jim por encima de su hombro mientras pasaba rápidamente de la habitación.

Drew se inclinó hacia delante, puso los codos sobre sus rodillas y me susurró desde el otro lado de la mesa de café.

—Joder, esa chica todavía se ve tan condenadamente familiar. Espero que no me haya acostado con ella. Eso sería un poco raro, ¿no? Quiero decir, acabamos de conocer a este tipo. Está bien. No quiero tener que decirle que he visto la vagina de su novia. Puede que no comamos la cena y estoy jodidamente muerto de hambre.

—Drew, estoy bastante seguro de que si eso hubiera pasado, ella hubiera dicho algo a estas alturas —le aseguré.

—No sé hombre. Parecía sorprendida de vernos. Apuesto a que están ahí ahora discutiendo sobre mi pene. ¿Qué crees que está diciendo? ¿Crees que le dice que fue el mejor sexo que 4 ha tenido? No me he metido en una pelea por un tiempo. Tal vez debería estirar.

—Jesús, ¿cómo encaja tu ego por las puertas? —le pregunté mientras el sonido de la puerta abriéndose delante y cerrándose detenía las reflexiones de Drew.

Más rápido de lo que he visto a nadie moverse, Liz salió volando de la cocina y corrió hacia la puerta principal. Tenían un vestíbulo en la esquina de la sala de estar, así que no pudimos ver quién acababa de llegar, pero sin duda podía oírla.

—Elizabeth Marie Gates, me debes una muy grande. Esa fue la experiencia más horrible de mi vida.

Mierda, conozco esa voz. Y ¿por qué estoy repentinamente pensando en perros ladrando? Voces silenciadas llenaron la habitación cuando Jim paseó por la cocina con una gigantesca botella de vodka de uva en una mano ydos botellas de cerveza en la otra. Inclinó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Drew con una mirada divertida en su rostro y por un momento, me pregunté si tal vez Drew tenía razón sobre dormir con Liz.

Después de unos segundos, sin embargo, sonrió como si acabara de recordar el chiste de una broma, puso las cervezas en la mesa de café frente a Drew y yo y se volvió hacia el vestíbulo, pero no se movió de donde se encontraba de pie.

La voz desde el vestíbulo de repente se hizo muy fuerte.

—Perdí mi mierda después de la pregunta sobre anillos de pene atrapados en vaginas y les dije todo sobre mi estelar historial sexual. ¡Jesucristo, Liz, una mujer que tiene una experiencia sexual y media, y que ni siquiera se acercó a venirse durante ellas, NO debería vender juguetes sexuales!

Ouch. Probablemente no deberíamos estar escuchando esto. Se va a enojar.

Jim desenroscó la tapa del vodka y la arrojó sobre la mesa de café donde cayó un par de veces antes de llegar a detenerse. Pensé que iba a tomar un trago directamente de la botella o algo así, pero se quedó allí aferrándose a ella, como si estuviera esperando algo. Al menos Liz trataba de hacerla hablar un poco más bajo. Escuchamos algunos de sus intentos, pero fueron totalmente desapercibidos.

Mierda, uno de nosotros debía decir algo. Alertar de nuestra presencia al doblar la esquina o toser o algo así. Pero como los imbéciles que somos, nos sentamos allí esperando oír más.

El nombre de Max fue gritado y algo sobre que él consiguió dos penetraciones antes de que su padre entrara. Bien, ahora quería escuchar más. Drew debió de haber tenido la misma idea, porque los dos inclinamos el cuerpo más cerca a la puerta, así podíamos oír mejor.

Afortunadamente, no había necesidad de eso. De repente, todo era alto y claro, mientras ella caminaba de nuevo a nosotros en la sala de estar, mientras que Liz la seguía, sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente.

—¿Por qué demonios siquiera pensaste que sería buena para esto? —dijo mientras se detuvo y se puso las manos en las caderas.

Era la chica del bar de anoche. ¡Aleluya! Y no me juzguen sólo porque sabía que era ella tan pronto como vi su culo. Ese era un muy, muy buen culo. Quería ponerme de rodillas y alabar a Dios y a los fabricantes de los vaqueros que llevaba puestos. Quería follar ese culo.

Espera, eso no salió bien. Quiero decir, ¿qué chico no querría? Pero ella puede no estar en ese tipo de cosas. Eso es algo de lo que tienes que hablar con una mujer. No sólo ir a hurgar o te dan un puñetazo en la cara y te gritan las palabras: "¡SÓLO PARA SALIDA!".

La palabra "vagina" gritada justo en ese momento fue lo único que me sacó de mi mente y el sueño de mi verga fuera del culo de esta chica.

—Para el final de la noche, cada mujer en esa habitación le dedicaba miradas tristes a mi vagina. Mi vagina va a acomplejarse, Liz. Jim era el único de nosotros con algo de cerebro en este punto.

Se acercó a las dos mujeres y se quedó en silencio al lado de la que tenía el gran culo, con la botella de vodka todavía en mano.

—Ya me está juzgando porque sólo se ha venido con mi mano. Y no cuento follarme en seco a tu pierna aquella vez que estábamos muy borrachas después de los finales de primer año.

 _He perdido toda función motora. Que alguien me vea y revise si acabo de correrme._

—Oh Dios mío, creo que acabo de mojarme —susurró Drew emocionado.

—¿Por qué demonios me están mirando así? —preguntó la mujer con irritación mientras miraba hacia atrás y adelante entre Liz y Jim. Ella susurró algo y Liz asintió y miró en nuestra dirección. Por la velocidad con la que se llevó la mano y agarró la botella de vodka y resopló, supongo que se dio cuenta de que había otras personas en la sala escuchando su charla sobre bla, bla, bla, masturbación, bla, bla, acción chica-con chica. Volvió lentamente su cuerpo y sus ojos volaron a los míos. Sentí como si el aire hubiese sido noqueado de mí y vi la botella de vodka deslizarse de sus manos. Jim tranquilamente metió el brazo y cogió la botella antes de que tocara el suelo, mientras me quedaba allí sentado mirando a la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

Bueno, sé que la vi anoche, pero estaba borracho y los objetos en ojos de ebrio pueden parecer más calientes de lo que en realidad son. Mi recuerdo de su rostro en mi mente no podría haber sido tan preciso como pensaba que era. Por suerte, era tan hermosa como lorecordaba. Y ahora, me sentí muy mal de verla tan horrorizada por todo lo que dejó escapar a Liz cuando pensaba que nadie más estaba aquí.

—Entonces, ¿quién quiere otra copa? —preguntó Liz alegremente mientras se movía por la belleza de pelo castaño.

Drew y yo sin palabras levantamos nuestras botellas de cerveza para mostrar a Liz que estábamos listos. Ella agarró el brazo de la pobre muchacha y la arrastró hasta el salón. La vi traer la botella de vodka de nuevo hasta sus labios y tomar otro trago mientras caminaba.

Liz le arrebató la botella de las manos y la dejó de golpe sobre la mesa de café.

—Shu, está es Yui. Yui, este es Shu —dijo Liz, por alguna razón, haciendo hincapié en nuestro nombre. Temía un poco por la vida de Liz en estos momentos. Tenía miedo de que Yui pudiese sacarle los ojos.

—Nos conocimos más o menos anoche —le dije con una sonrisa, tratando de mover la atención a mí y salvar a Liz de la desfiguración.

Yui dejó escapar una risa histérica.

Liz se sentó en el sofá, jalando a Yui a su lado.

—Bueno, tenemos unos pocos minutos antes de que la cena esté lista. Jim me dice que ustedes se acaban de mudar aquí desde Toledo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Liz mientras Jim caminaba delante de las mujeres tomando asiento al otro lado de Yui.

Asentí. —Sí, nos trasladaron aquí desde la planta Automotriz de Toledo.

Volví la mirada hacia Yui. Su rodilla se movía arriba y abajo a un ritmo frenético. Liz se acercó y le puso la mano para detener el movimiento.

—Entonces, Yui, ¿cuánto tiempo has sido una camarera? —lepregunté. Quería saber todo lo que había en ella. Y no iba a mentir, me moría de ganas de oír de nuevo su voz y aprender más sobre su vagina y aprender con qué frecuencia se encontraba con amigas para follar.

Mierda, por favor, que no tenga una erección en estos momentos.

—Casi cinco años —dijo mientras otra risa incómoda brotaba de ella y Jim levantó la mano para palmearla en la espalda un par de veces.

 _¿Cuánto del vodka de esa botella había tomado?_

—Liz, no puedo soportarlo más —interrumpió Drew—. Te ves tan jodidamente familiar.

Yui se puso de pie, la rodilla golpeó en la mesa de café y derribó las dos botellas de cerveza. Gracias a Dios que ya se hallaban vacías.

—Creo que he oído que el temporizador del horno se apagó. Liz, ¿escuchaste que el temporizador se apagó? —preguntó.

Liz sacudió la cabeza casualmente. —Nop. Definitivamente no escuché el temporizador —dijo con una sonrisa.

Vi como Yui nos daba la espalda y se enfrentaba a Liz.

—El temporizador sin duda se apagó. Simplemente no lo escuchaste porque no prestabas atención. Tenemos que ir a ver la comida. Debido a que el temporizador se apagó.

—Oye, Liz —dijo Drew—. ¡Creo que está tratando de decir que el temporizador se apagó!

Se rió de su propia broma y extendí la mano y le golpeé el pasar de horrorizada a avergonzada a nerviosa era fascinante. Era como un hermoso choque de trenes y no podía dejar de mirarla.

Liz suspiró y finalmente se puso de pie, sonriéndonos a Drew y a mí mientras se disculpaba y seguía a Yui en la cocina.

Drew se inclinó y me susurró al oído—: ¿Has visto la forma en la que me miraba Liz? Creo que definitivamente me acosté con ella.

* * *

 **Alba Salvatore: Jajajajaja y aún le vienen más situaciones así a nuestra pobre Yui. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Besos :***

 **Lady in red: Gracias por leer, cariño. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos :***


	10. El coño matador de Yui

Holaaaa ¿cómo están? ¿Qué es de su vida? ¿Qué han hecho nenes? Espero que muy bien...

Acá les dejo el siguiente capítulo con mucho amor ❤

 **Pareja:YuixShu**

Capitulo IX

El coño matador de Yui

 _Oh, Jesucristo. Oh, joder. ¿Puede una persona morir de humillación? Jodidaputamierda_ _._

—Creo que estoy teniendo un ataque al corazón. O tal vez un derrame cerebral. ¿Cuál es el que hace que tu brazo izquierdo se entumezca? He perdido toda función cerebral. Esto es todo. Estoy muriendo. Dile a mi gente que los quiero.

—Un derrame cerebral —dijo Liz con voz inexpresiva mientras me seguía a la cocina.

—Mierda. Estoy teniendo un derrame cerebral. Siente mi pulso. ¿Se siente extraño? —le pregunté, estirando el brazo hacia ella.

Liz golpeó mi mano. —Maldita sea, Yui, contrólate.

—Shu, su nombre es Shu. Y no tiene ni idea de quién soy —me quejé.

Joder, odio a las chicas chillonas. Me estoy convirtiendo en una chica llorona e insegura. Voy a tener que patear mi propio culo. Liz se inclinó delante del horno y dio un vistazo a la lasaña cocinándose. Se puso de pie y cruzó los brazos en su pecho, apoyando la cadera contra el frente del horno.

—¿Crees que lo que tienes es malo? Ese jodido retrasado de Drew cree que se acostó conmigo. Puedo verlo en sus ojos. Está tratando de recordar si sabe como luzco desnuda. Como si alguna vez dejase mis "trozos de dama" cerca de alguien que viste una camiseta que dice: "hoy hice pupú". Ni siquiera recuerda como coqueteó conmigo esa noche o como de cerca estuvo de tener su polla y pelotas permanentemente dibujadas en su cara. ¿Me pregunto si se acuerda del maleficio que puse sobre su tonto palo? De verdad creyó que yo era una bruja ¡que idiota!

—¿De verdad Liz? ¿Estás comparando el hecho de que un hombre no recuerda haberte dicho que se acostaría contigo porque tenías unas buenas tetas a tener a mi donante de esperma de una noche sentado a unos seis metros y no saber quien carajo soy? ¿En serio? ¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo, porque sólo quiero asegurarme de que entiendo esto correctamente y no fumé accidentalmente una pipa de agua, llena de mala mierda en el camino de la que no sé nada? —despotriqué.

Liz rodó los ojos. —Jesús, Doña Tonta Irritable, tranquilízate.

Puse mis manos en las caderas y le di mi mejor mirada de "Te voy a joder".

—De acuerdo, tienes razón en que esta no es la situación ideal para reunirse con el padre de tu bebé. Pero está hecho. Él está aquí y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto ahora. Después de todos estos años de preguntas, finalmente sabes quién es y le puedes decir sobre Takumi. Así que levanta tu tanga de chica grande y lleva a tu culo allá.

Nos miramos sin expresión por un momento.

—Sé que elegiste eso pero no funcionó tan bien —le dije

—Sí, me di cuenta tan pronto como lo dije. La próxima vez sólo seguiré con bragas de chica grande.

Comencé a dar vueltas por la cocina.

—¿Cuáles son las jodidas probabilidades, Liz? En primer lugar, aparece en el bar de la nada y ahora está aquí. En tu casa. Y me habla como si fuera una chica que acaba de conocer y que quiere llegar a conocer.

—Bueno, técnicamente, eres una chica que acaba de conocer—dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, como si no fuera gran cosa—. Sé que nos preguntamos anoche si él no te había reconocido porque estaba más borracho que Mel Gibson cuando llamó cerda en celo a su esposa, pero creo que es seguro decir que no recuerda quien eres. Es hora de enfrentar los hechos. Yui. Tu vagina no es tan memorable.

—Jódete —murmuré.

—No esta noche querida, tengo dolor de cabeza.

No era su culpa que pudiese ser tan indiferente a todo esto. Nunca le dije lo mucho que pensé en él durante años. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que el hombre sentado en su sala de estar, había ocupado mis pensamientos y sueños. En todos los escenarios que había inventado en mi cabeza sobre encontrarlo algún día, siempre comenzaban de la misma forma. Él recordaba todo sobre esa noche inmediatamente y se disculpaba por no tratar de encontrarme nunca. Nos besaríamos bajo la lluvia, saltaríamos de la mano en una piscina y montaríamos a caballo por la playa.

O tal vez he visto demasiados anuncios de tampones.

Volverlo a ver, saber que él no tenía ni idea de la noche que pasamos juntos, era horrible. Sobre todo desde que yo criaba un recuerdo de esa noche y tenía que pensar en ello cada vez que mirabaa mi hijo.

—¿Cómo se supone que comience a hablarle de Takumi cuando ni siquiera tiene la más mínima idea de quién soy yo? Nunca me va a creer. Va a pensar que soy una chiflada que está buscando ayuda para su hijo. —Dejé mi cantaleta y me acerqué a Liz junto al horno.

—No necesariamente. Jim no se dio cuenta de quién era Drew hasta poco antes de llegar aquí, cuando lo llevé a la cocina, pero supo inmediatamente quien era Shu. Dijo que él habló de ti esta tarde en el bar. Lo supo de inmediato cuando el pobre mencionó que hueles a chocolate.

Dejé mi caminata maníaca y la miré. Mi corazón empezó a latir con furia otra vez.

—¿Qué?

—Supongo que le dijo a Jim sobre una chica, y cito —se detuvo y levantó las manos al aire para hacer comillas—: que conoció a una chica en una fiesta de la fraternidad y ha pensado en ella durante cinco años. Jim no tuvo la oportunidad de profundizar en todo lo que se dijo porque elegiste ese momento para entrar a la casa diciéndole a todo el mundo sobre tu vagina abandonada y Max, el precoz.

—Jodido infierno —susurré.

—Es por eso que Jim les invitó. No tuve la oportunidad de decirle que habíamos visto a Shu la noche pasada en el bar así que no teníani idea hasta que aparecieron en nuestra cocina.

 _¡Me recuerda! Bueno, no a mí, sino a la que conoció esa noche. La "yo" que conoció en la fiesta. La "yo" cuya virginidad tomó. Tengo que dejar de decir "yo"._

—Un pequeño aviso hubiera estado bien. ¿Sabes que existe este pequeño e ingenioso artefacto llamado celular? —me quejé.

—Oh, cállate la puta boca. Me sorprendí tanto como tú. Llegaronaquí poco antes que tú, y Jim tuvo unos treinta segundos para soltar todo lo que pasaba mientras colgamos los abrigos —argumentómientras sacaba platos del armario.

—No hay forma de que estuvieras ni remotamente tan sorprendida como yo. Si mañana me despertara con las tetas cosidas a las cortinas, no sería más sorprendente que esto —le repliquépetulantemente.

—Oye, traté de callarte varias veces. No es mi culpa que ahora todo el mundo sepa que tienes una vagina irritable. Oye ¡la vagina irritable! —Se rió de su propia broma—. Tal vez es como las entrañas irritables y puedes conseguir alguna medicación para ello. —Jim escogió ese momento para asomar la cabeza en la cocina.

—Si han acabado de discutir sobre la rabiosa vagina de Yui, los chicos y yo quisiéramos comer algo este siglo.

—¿"Los chicos" y tú? Los acabas de conocer. ¿La Hermandad YaYa ya tiene un apretón de manos secretos y una contraseña? —bromeó Liz.

Jim hizo como si se agarrase la entrepierna. —Este es el apretón de manos secreto y la contraseña es "el coño matador de Yui".

Le lancé un guante del horno, golpeándolo en plena cara. En ese momento, el timbre del horno se apagó y sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Esa debe ser Jenny —dijo Lizz mientras abría la puerta del horno y sacaba el pan de lasaña. Siendo la buena amiga que soy, tuve la precaución de enviarle un texto, para avisarle que Jenny iba a unirse a nosotros para la cena.

—Justo a tiempo, todos vamos a sentarnos a comer, ella dirá, inevitablemente, un montón de estupideces y todo el mundo se olvidara de tu Pikachu. Eso te dará tiempo suficiente para encontrar una manera de decirle a Shu que sus muchachos saben nada

Quince minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos todos sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor, llenando nuestros platos.

Afortunadamente, mi vergüenza anterior fue empujada a un lado mientras miraba a Drew elogiar a Jenny. Por desgracia, no podía ignorar la situación. Shu se sentó justo enfrente de mí y no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Mierda, es sexy. Quiero decir, muy, muy sexy. Se agrandó mucho en cinco años. Apuesto a que se entrena. Es probable que sea un corredor. Tiene un aspecto magro. Me pregunto quién le corta el pelo. Parece que paga una pequeña fortuna para que se vea como que si no le importase cómo luce. Le queda muy bien.

¡Mierda! Enfócate. ¿A quién le importa qué tipo de productos utiliza para el cabello? ¿Cómo vas a decirle a este hombre que es padre?

 _Oye, Shu, ¿qué tal este clima loco que hemos tenido? Hablando de locura, tu esperma tiene un contragolpe loco._

El murmullo de las conversaciones en la mesa me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Así que estaba en el carril de la izquierda y algún idiota trató de acercarse a mí. Tuve que detenerme para no golpear al médium.

Todos dejaron lo que hacían y esperaron a que Jenny corrigiera su error. A menos que de verdad quisiese decir que casi chocó con el auto a alguien que pudiera comunicarse con los muertos.

—Um, Jenny ¿te refieres a una desviación? —preguntó Jim cuando el silencio alrededor de la mesa duró demasiado tiempo.

Ella se detuvo con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca y lo miró divertida. —¿A esa cosita de cemento en el medio de la carretera no se la llama médium?

Carter trató de encubrir una risa al toser, y vi a Drew darle un puñetazo en la cara.

—Está bien, Jenny. Puedes llamarlo como quieras —dijo Drew acariciando su mano con tranquilidad.

—Oh Yui, olvide decírtelo. La compra que hice esta noche funciona impresionante.

Nunca debí haber tomado un trago de agua en ese momento.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de la boca de Jenny, tomé una respiración profunda por la sorpresa y el agua salió por el conducto equivocado. Comencé a toser y lagrimear, las lágrimas corrían por mi cara mientras Liz ponía el tenedor sobre la mesa y empezaba a golpearme en la espalda.

—¿Qué compraste? —preguntó Drew con la boca llena de fideos y salsa, ignorando por completo el hecho de que me moría en la mesa frente a él. Shu, al menos, me dio una mirada preocupada y quedó medio parado como si estuviera preparándose para saltar por encima de la mesa para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Su preocupación por mí, era caliente.

Oye, Shu, hablando de calor. Tu inyección de carne caliente tuvo una cita para jugar con mis huevos.

—El mejor vibrador que he tenido —anunció Jenny con orgullo, respondiendo a la pregunta de Drew. Fue su turno de ahogarse. Algo de lasaña salió volando de su boca mientras él se golpeaba el pecho con el puño y Shu le golpeaba la espalda con la mano. Esto empezaba a parecerse a una convención de Heimlich.

—En serio, Liz, tienes grandes productos a la venta. No puedo esperar a probar el resto de cosas que compré ¿y tú, Yui? ¿Hastenido algo de tiempo a solas con todos los juguetes que compraste esta noche? —dijo con un guiño y un meneo de sus cejas.

—Espera, ¿las chicas en la fiesta te compraron vibradores? —preguntó Liz, de repente olvidando el hecho de que todos tenían que estar pensando en algo que no sea mi parte de abajo.

—Nop, esto no es para nada incomodo. Gracias por preguntar —dije en voz baja, rodando los ojos.

—¿Podemos volver a lo que dijo Jenny? Me gustaría más detalles sobre su tiempo a solas: ubicación, iluminación ambiental, de pie o sentada y si la próxima vez necesitas un ayudante. Tengo una excelente fuerza en la parte superior del cuerpo —dijo Drew con un guiño mientras se recuperaba del hecho de que se le atascaran los fideos en su tráquea.

—Qué asco —murmuré.

—Así que, ¿de verdad vendes juguetes sexuales? —me dijo Yui con una mirada soñadora en sus ojos cuando se inclinó hacia mí, con los codos apoyados en la mesa.

Podía sentir mi cara calentarse. Esta no era una conversación que quería tener con él. Trataba de encontrar una manera de decirle que su amada mayonesa tuvo habilidades locas y nadie en esta mesa podía dejar de hablar de vibradores.

—Técnicamente, no los vende. Sólo lo hace como un favor para mí —intervino Liz, salvándome de tratar de explicar—. Empezamos un negocio juntas. Estoy vendiendo juguetes sexuales y ella va vender galletas y caramelos.

—Me gusta el sexo y los dulcesssss —cantó Drew jodiendo completamente las palabras de la canción.

—Oh, así que para responderte Liz, ¡sí! —dijo Jenny por encima dela mala interpretación de Drew de la canción de sexo y dulces—. ¡Esta noche todo el mundo le compró un vibrador a Yui! ¿Con cuántosacabaste? ¿Once? —preguntó Jenny—. Todavía no puedo creer que no hayas usado uno. Es insano. No hay orgasmo que se parezca a losque puedes conseguir con uno de esos cachorros.

Esto no sucedía en estos momentos. ¿Era un sueño? Como uno de esos en los que estabas desnuda de pie delante de toda la secundaria y todo el mundo te estuviese señalando y riéndose. Sólo que esta vez, estoy tumbada desnuda en la mesa del comedor y todos me estánapuntado consoladores.

—Oh, dios mío, lo sé, ¿verdad? —concordó Liz, inclinada hacia delante para poder verme—. Puedo tener múltiples orgasmos en segundos con el Jack Rabbit.

 _Liz era una traidora. Benedict Liz. Así es como iba a llamarla de ahora en adelante. Jodida Benedict Liz._

—Sin ofender, cariño —dijo ella avergonzadamente a Jim.

—No me ofendes, amor. Siempre y cuando te vengas, soy feliz —dijo con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba y la besaba en el hombro.

—Yui, absolutamente tienes que irte a casa esta noche y usar el Jack Rabbit. Y luego llámame inmediatamente y dame un reporte —dijo Jenny excitadamente.

—No, no debería usar el JR la primera noche, eso la marcará de por vida. Necesita aliviarse usando juguetes. ¿Alguno te ha comprado una bala? —preguntó Liz casualmente con una mirada en mi dirección—. Una bala es la mejor apuesta para tu primera vez. Es pequeña, no hace mucho ruido pero es poderosa como la mierda —explicó Liz—. Te tomará treinta segundos, como máximo.

¿En serio discutían en la cena cómo debería darme un orgasmo,como si estuvieran discutiendo las instrucciones para armar una biblioteca? Inserte la ranura A en la vagina y retuerza. ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando ahora?!

—Lo siento —le dije a Shu—. Usualmente mi vagina no es el tema de conversación en la cena.

Era el único que me oyó desde que todos los demás en la mesa seguían… ¡joder! Todavía hablaban de mi maldita vagina.

—Quizás debería usar el delfín azul. ¡Es tan tierno con su nariz de botella, los adorables pequeños ojos y la aleta! ¡Podría inventar toda una historia sobre él nadando hasta su canal! —anunció Jenny.

Shu se echó a reír y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y por alguna extraña razón quería treparme por encima de la mesa y lamer su boca.

—Está bien, ahora tengo curiosidad. Balas, conejos, delfines…¿seguimos hablando de vibradores o son personas raras metidas en zoofilia? Quiero ver estas cosas y lo que pueden hacer. Yui, ve a tu auto y tráelos aquí —dijo Drew mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo—. Esta cosa tiene una video cámara en algún lado… —Se fue apagando, apretando un montón de botones.

—Um, no. No traeré los vibradores que no he negado ni confirmado recibir. Así que cállate y come tu cena, todos ustedes.

—Es una lástima que este tipo Max no tuviera una bala. Podrías, al menos, haberlo logrado antes de que su papá vuelva a casa —se rió Jenny.

—Oooooh, ¿es el tipo del que hablaban cuando entraron? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Drew, olvidándose momentáneamente sobre filmar porno amateur en su teléfono celular.

—No. Absolutamente no —protesté.

—Vamos, Yui, no es la gran cosa, sólo responde —rogó Jenny con una sonrisa.

—Vamos, Yui —apoyó Drew mientras yo seguía sentada allí con los brazos cruzados mirándolo.

—¡Responde la pregunta, Yui! —dijeron severamente Drew y

Jenny al mismo tiempo mientras trataban de dominar sus risas.

—Sí, porque nunca he escuchado la referencia a la pelicula The Breakfast Club —murmuré.

—Ahh, no te sientas mal, Yui. Todos tuvieron una experiencia sexual embarazosa. Diablos, cuando iba en la universidad, Shu tuvo sexo con una virgen estando borracho y nunca supo su nombre.

En algún lugar del cielo, el niño Jesús está llorando. O quizás soy sólo yo y el sonido de mi dignidad muriendo. Estoy segura que Jim, Liz y yo lucimos como si hubiésemos presenciado un horrible accidente de auto. Y técnicamente, es algo así. Se sentía como si la mesa estuviera bloqueada con cinta de las escenas del crimen. "Sigan moviéndose, gente, no hay nada que ver aquí, sólo mi dignidad siendo tirada por el retrete."

Estoy bastante segura que dejé de respirar y Liz golpeó a Jim en el pecho para que cierre su boca, la cual seguía trabada totalmente abierta en la posición de: "¡santa mierda, ¿qué acaba de pasar?!". Me pregunté por un minuto si todo esto era un gran plan elaborado para hacerme tropezar y hacerme confesar y que todo el mundo en la mesa estaba involucrado en ello. Mis ojos miraron hacia Shu para ver su reacción y lucía avergonzado, no como si quisiera retorcer mi cuello por mantener en secreto lo que él sabía, y sabía que yo sabía que él sabía.

¡Mierda!

empecé a golpear mi pie nerviosamente, mi pierna saltaba de arriba hacia abajo. Liz se estiró bajo la mesa y puso una mano en mi rodilla.

—Drew, Jesús, hombre —murmuró Shu, negando con la cabeza.

—Yui…

Interrumpí a Liz. Me daba una mirada que claramente decía que era el momento perfecto para sincerarme, pero todavía no estaba lista para eso. Esto no era algo que puedes soltar en la mesa frente a las personas. En su lugar, dejé que fluya el vómito verbal.

—Así que, solía trabajar con este tipo Max en el bar. Éramos buenos amigos y parecía que teníamos mucho en común.

Convenientemente pasé por alto la parte en la que nuestro interés principal era que ambos éramos padres solteros.

—Tratamos de cambiar hacia amigos con beneficios hace unos años atrás. Su reciente viudo padre se había retirado y se mudó al apartamento sobre su garaje. Era a mediados de verano y todos nos encontrábamos en la casa mirando una película. Su padre decidió levantarse e ir a pescar por unas horas. Así que, se fue y empezamos a ir al sofá.

Todos en la mesa dejaron de comer y me miraban fijamente mientras la historia salía de mi boca en una larga y continuada oración.

 _No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Estoy cubriendo una humillación con otra._

—Entonces, estábamos desnudos de la cintura para abajo y se lanza directamente dentro. Exactamente dos segundos después, la puerta del frente se abre y su padre entra. Está demasiado ocupado tratando de pasar por la puerta con una caña de pescar y una caja de trastos así que no se da cuenta que estamos luchando en el sofá tratando de lanzar una manta sobre nuestra mitad inferior.

Los hombros de Drew temblaban en una risa silenciosa, Shu lucía apenado por mí y todos los demás se limitaron a asentir, ya que antes habían oído esta historia.

—Por lo tanto, su padre entra directo al salón, se sienta en el medio del piso con su espalda hacia nosotros y comienza a organizar su caja de pesca y senderismo, y empieza a hablarnos acerca de cómo el lago fue cerrado para la pesca. Mientras tanto, estamos bajo una pesada manta de lana en el sofá detrás de él a mediados de julio.

—Para nada sospechoso —se burló Shu.

Por fin lo miré cuando me di cuenta que no se reía abiertamente de mí y tomé una respiración profunda para continuar.

—Sí, para nada, considerando que Max no tenía aire acondicionado y ese día estábamos como a 37 grados.

Drew negó con la cabeza, divertido. —¿Entonces, qué diablos hicieron?

—Bueno, me senté ahí horrorizada y Max empezó a buscar su bóxer en los cojines del sofá. Cuanto más buscaba, más amenazaba con volar la manta de mi regazo desnudo. Me aferraba a esa cosa como un salvavidas mientras su padre continuaba murmurando acerca de señuelos y carnadas a tres metros delante de nosotros. Finalmente Max encuentra su bóxer y pantalones cortos y empieza a contonearse dentro de ellos bajo la manta. Mientras tanto, sigo tratando de mantener la manta sobre mí y buscar mi ropa interior al mismo tiempo, pero no pudo encontrarla por ningún lado. Encontré mis pantalones cortos, así que me los puse y casi grité en victoria cuando Max arroja la manta de nuestro regazo porque yo sudaba el culo bajo esa cosa.

Todo el mundo se divirtió profundamente con mi historia, y no me importaba demasiado en este punto, ya que no hablaba de mis orgasmos o la metedura de pata de Shu con la virgen.

—Te estás olvidando de la mejor parte, Yui —me recordó Jim.

—Oh, sí. Así que, cuando Max sacó la manta, mi ropa interior debe haber estado atrapada en alguna parte de ella. Fue volando por el aire y golpeó a su padre en la nuca.

—¿Y qué hiciste? —preguntó Shu.

—Hice lo que haría cualquier mujer adulta que se aprecie cuando enfrenta una situación como esa. Me puse de pie, corrí de la casa y fingí que nunca pasó.

El resto de la noche fue bastante bien, dejando de lado las miradas como platos y los asentimientos en dirección a Shu que Liz me daba cada par de minutos cuando había una pausa en la conversación. Ella realmente esperaba que sólo suelte esta mierda frente a todos. "Por qué sí, esté pastel de manzana es delicioso. ¿Sabías que manzana viene de la palabra en latín alum? Lo que significa, ¿me dejaste embarazada?"

Terminamos de cenar y Liz hizo que los hombres lavaran los platos así ella, Jenny y yo podíamos empezar la lluvia de ideas para el nombre del negocio. Habíamos llegado a tres que amábamos y no podíamos decidirnos. Y entonces se nos unieron los chicos y las sugerencias inmediatamente fueron a la alcantarilla. Es increíble, en serio, cuán rápido pueden ir de cero a sucio.

Penes de plástico y Pastas.

Pollas y Galletas.

Sexo y Dulce (te daré una chance de adivinar quién sugirió esa).

Lubricantes y Dedos de Dama.

Anillos de Polla y Confiterías.

Me senté en el sofá fingiendo prestar atención, pero todo lo que podía hacer era mirar fijamente a Shu. Cada vez que sonreía, sentía como si alguien me golpeara en el estómago, lo que era estúpido. Ni siquiera lo conocía. Era un chico de una noche.

Un chico de una noche con el que me sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para darle uno de los regalos más importantes y el poco tiempo que pasé con él fue suficiente para crear un recuerdo duradero de cuan parecidos éramos. Fue suficiente también para crear otro recuerdo duradero que he tenido que amar, cuidar y moldear por mí misma en algo que espero que se asemeje a un niño de buen comportamiento y que no necesite años de terapia debido a mis habilidades como padres.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las similitudes en nuestras personalidades o cuan atraída estaba por él antes y ahora, tuvieron ninguna incidencia en este momento. Tan pronto como le diga que es el padre de un niño de cuatro años y medio, probablemente va a odiarme. Al menos tuve nueve meses para acostumbrarme a la idea. ¿Qué hombre soltero, hermoso en sus veinte quiere que le digan que cargaba la gran responsabilidad de cuidar un niño por el resto de su vida?

Va a enloquecer cuando le diga. Va a gritar, darse la vuelta y correr. Como uno de esos dibujos animados que cargan contra una puerta y todo lo que ves es un agujero gigante en la madera con la forma de ellos corriendo. Necesitaba prepararme para eso. Y no era como si pudiera culparlo. Era una situación completamente loca que ninguno en su sano juicio se le ocurriría creer. De todas formas, Takumi y yo lo hicimos bastante bien hasta ahora por nuestra cuenta. No puedes extrañar algo que nunca has tenido. Si él decide no volver a hablarnos, que así sea.

¿Entonces, por qué pensar en eso de repente me puso triste?

Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta que eran casi las diez. Necesitaba volver a casa y relevar a mi papá de sus labores de niñera.

—Oye, ¿a dónde te vas? Ni siquiera son las diez todavía —dijo

Drew mientras me levantaba del sofá y comenzaba a moverme hacia el recibidor a buscar mi abrigo.

—Lo siento, necesito volver a casa para que Ta… eh terminar la colada —dije, tropezando con mis palabras.

Maldición, casi digo Takumi. Soy una gallina de mierda. Debería haberlo dicho y terminar con esto. Liz hizo una mueca en mi casi-error y Jim tosió.

—Te llamaré mañana y podemos repasar algunas cosas más —dijo Liz levantando las cejas.

Sé que "repasar algunas cosas" se refería a que iba a golpearmepor no decirle algo a Shu esta , estaré esperando por despedí de todos y rápidamente salí al vestíbulo. Había llegado hasta mi abrigo cuando Shu llegó corriendo por la esquina.

—Oye, te acompaño hasta tu auto —dijo mientras abría la puerta principal para mí con una sonrisa.

Me quedé de pie allí como una idiota, sólo mirándolo fijamente. Debería decirle. Justo ahora, mientras estamos afuera solos.

 _Oye, no me recuerdas, pero soy a la que le quitaste la virginidad hace cinco años atrás y bueno, ¿adivina qué? ¡Es un niño!_

No podía hacerlo. Aparté la mirada y salí, apurando los pasos hasta mi auto y poniendo tanta distancia entre nosotros como pudiera.

¿No había mencionado Liz que Shu le dijo a Jim algo sobre su "chica misteriosa" oliendo a chocolate? No necesitaba que hiciera la conexión. Ahora no. Necesitaba más tiempo. Necesitaba decidir qué decir y descubrir qué tipo de chico era. ¿Quería siquiera tener hijos? ¿Planeaba quedarse en la ciudad por un tiempo o pedir otra transferencia? Quizás ya tiene otros seis hijos dispersos por el mundo de los que no se ocupaba. Oh Dios, ¿qué si decide que quiere ser padre de Takumi y quedarse cerca, luego algo le ocurre a la madre de sus hijos ilegítimos y de repente obtiene la custodia de ellos y tenemos, no uno, sino siete niños? Y todos nos odian porque nunca estuvimos allí para ellos y Takumi vuelca su vida en las calles haciendo trucos por crack porque algún vagabundo llamado Fromunda Cheese le dijo que el crack NO te enloquece. Necesito más tiempo. Necesito formular un plan que mantenga a Takumi lejos del problema. También necesito calmarme. No es como si Shu estuviera rogando por mi atención o pidiendo volver a verme. Estaba siendo agradable y acompañándome a mi auto. Fin de la historia.

Shu me siguió y se detuvo junto al capó mientras yo abría la puerta y me volvía para enfrentarlo.

—Me gustaría volver a verte, Yui —dijo suavemente.

—Bueno, jódeme suavemente con una motosierra —murmuré mientras me quedé de pie con la puerta del auto abierta.

Su boca cayó abierta por un segundo y creí ver reconocimiento cruzar su cara.

Mierda, acabo de citar "Heathers". Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que decía. La parte loca de mí quiso que recordara, que sumara dos más dos y se dé cuenta que yo era la chica de la fiesta de fraternidad.

Jesús, prácticamente actuamos toda la película mientras jugábamos beer pong. Cambiamos citas una y otra vez hasta que nuestros lados dolían de la risa. Pero su silencio me probó que cualquier recuerdo de mí que pudiera tener seguía encerrado a cal y canto en los recovecos más lejanos de su mente.

—Llámame. Liz puede darte mi número —espeté antes de que pudiera cambiar de parecer.

Me subí al coche, lo encendí y salí rápidamente hacia el camino, mirando por el espejo retrovisor a Shu, todavía de pie en la entrada, haciéndose cada vez más pequeño mientras me alejaba.

* * *

Trataré dea suabir capítulos lo más que pueda ahora que tengo las dos semanas de vacaciones de la uni.

 **Alba Salvatore: JAJAJAJAJJA ya era hora, si no nunca se hubieran dicho los nombres de ambos, aunque esta vez gracias a Liz. Esperó que te haya gustado el capítulo besos :***


	11. Seduction and Snack And snafu's

Holaaa ¿cómo están? Feliz navidaaad. Espero que haya disfrutado la noche buena. Mi regalo del niño Jesús, llego tarde,pero acá está.

 **Pareja:YuixShu**

 **Rt:"T" cambiará a "M"**

 **Capítulo X**

 **Seducction and Snack... And Snafu's***

No pude dejar de mirar a Yui durante toda la cena. Me sentía mal porque todo el mundo parecía estar metiéndose con ella, pero era tan adorable cuando se avergonzaba. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban con un color rosa, bajaba la mirada hacia su regazo y tiraba del lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

Jesús, acababa de usar la palabra adorable como si estuviera hablando de un jodido cachorrito. Espera, eso no sonaba bien. Aunque si ella fuera un cachorrito, probablemente sería jodido por algo, porque ella es tan caliente. Así que en realidad sería un cachorrito jodido.

Quiero decir, ¿qué perro no querría aprovecharse de ese culo? Tengo que dejar de ver Animal Planet. Yui no es un cachorrito, uno que folla o que no lo hace. un momento difícil para acabar mi cena. La lasaña era increíble, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en Yui dándose placer con un vibrador.

O con su mano.

O con un vibrador y su mano.

O con un vibrador y su mano en mi mano.

Bueno, hola allí, Sr. Erección.

Claramente tengo problemas cuando se trata de esta mujer que acabo de de mí quiere arrancarle la cabeza al tipo ese, Max, sólo porque consiguió tocarla, besarla y estar dentro de ella. Pero cuando ella terminó con su historia, sólo quería encontrarlo para poder señalarlo y reírme de él. ¿Qué tipo de idiota intenta tener sexo con una mujer en su sofá con su padre viviendo allí, yendo y viniendo a su antojo? Muy suave, amigo. Dejé de estar celoso del tipo en ese punto.

Ahora, todo lo que quería hacer era mostrarle a ella cómo puede actuar un hombre de verdad. Tenía una necesidad irracional de mostrarle todo lo que se había estado perdiendo.

 _Claro, porque soy el rey de todas las cosas sexuales. Mi pene puede hacer que las mujeres se echen a llorar en las calles._

Las cosas se pusieron tontas según los hombres bebían más cervezas y las mujeres intentaban pensar en nombres para el negocio de Liz y Yui. No sabía por qué rechazaron "Sexo Oral Cubierto de Caramelo". Eso era brillante. Y me hizo pensar en chupar un caramelo, frotarlo por la dulce parte húmeda entre las piernas de Yui y luego deslizar mi lengua a lo largo del sendero de caramelo.

Luego recordé la vez en la escuela secundaria, cuando puse un caramelo a medio comer en mi escritorio y de alguna manera cayó dentro de uno de los cajones. Tres calcetines, un bolígrafo y un chico de G.I. Joe estaban pegados a él cuando lo encontré un mes más tarde.

Probablemente no fuera buena idea poner algo así en cualquier parte cerca de una vagina, especialmente de la vagina de Yui. Ningún daño debía alcanzar jamás a la vagina de Yui.

Probablemente me imaginaba cosas, pero juro que cada vez que la miraba, ella apartaba la vista rápidamente. Me hizo sonreír pensar que también debía de estar mirándome. Sabía que Drew tenía razón. Tenía que dejar de fantasear con una chica a la que no iba a volver a ver. Fue hace cinco años, por amor de Dios. Actuaba como un idiota, aferrándome a la diminuta pizca de información que tenía sobre ella. Por lo que sabía, podría parecerse a Sloth de los Goonies y oler como las bolas sudadas de Drew. Intenté olvidarla metiéndome en una relación con Tasha un par de meses después de la fiesta de la fraternidad. Casi cinco años después, seguía atrapado en la misma rutina de fantasear con alguien a quien nunca volvería a ver. Para ser justos, debería de haber sabido desde el principio que Tasha y yo no éramos la mejor idea.

Pasábamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo juntos en algún u otro tipo de discusión. Tuvo una racha de celos que rayaba en la psicosis y odiaba que no me comportara igual si otro hombre miraba en su dirección. Lo que debería haber hecho era esperar por alguien como Yui. Alguien dulce, divertida e inteligente; alguien que no tuviera otra cara totalmente distinta como Tasha. Justo enfrente de mí, había una mujer hermosa que me provocaba pensamientos sucios con sólo verla respirar. Tenía que cortar esta mierda y tomar la oportunidad.

Aparte de los celos y peleas, sabía que una de las razones principales por las que Tasha y yo no habíamos durado era porque no era capaz de entregarme un cien por ciento porque no podía dejar de preguntarme si ella podría estar allí afuera en alguna parte.

Eso y el hecho de que la vagina de Tasha tenía el mismo eslogan que McDonalds: Más de diez millones servidos.

Estoy divagando.

Tenía que ponerle fin a esta estúpida fijación por alguna chica misteriosa sin rostro que muy bien podría ser producto de mi imaginación. Necesitaba tomar una oportunidad con alguien que se encontraba sentada justo aquí, enfrente de mí, o iba a estar solo para siempre. Estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando mi patética vida como para fijarme en que Yui ya no estaba enfrente de mí y que se había levantado para marcharse. Ya rodeaba la esquina del vestíbulo cuando me di cuenta.

Me senté allí, mirando su espalda (bueno, su culo) el tiempo suficiente para que Drew me diera un puñetazo en el brazo. Asintió en dirección a ella sin mucha sutileza y de repente me di cuenta de que todos los ojos se hallaban puestos en mí. Me miraban como: "¿Qué mierda estás esperando?" Liz entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección y no voy a mentir, me asustó un poco. Me levanté del sofá de un salto y salí corriendo de la habitación, cogiéndola justo cuando terminaba de ponerse el abrigo. Rodeando su espalda, abrí la puerta y me quedé de pie junto a ella.

Se sorprendió por mi presencia y dio un pequeño salto ante el sonido de mi voz y la puerta abriéndose. No podía apartar los ojos de ella. Necesitaba besarla. Necesitaba besarla como necesitaba respirar. ¿Qué diablos me hacía esta mujer? Antes de hacer el ridículo completamente por babear o empujarla contra la pared para poder atacar sus labios, se dio la vuelta y atravesó la puerta sin decirme ni una palabra después de que le dijera que la acompañaría hasta el coche.

Tenía una necesidad irracional de pasar más tiempo con ella. Quería aprender qué la hacía sonrojarse (además de hablar sobre su vagina),que canción se repetía en su iPod y cuál era su libro favorito. Quería oírla decir mi nombre.

 _Joder, quería oírla suspirar, gritar y chillar mi nombre._

Así que le dije justo eso. Bueno, no todo eso. No quería que pidiera una orden de alejamiento. Vi temblar las comisuras de su boca cuando dije su nombre, casi como si la hubiera hecho feliz oírlo. Por un segundo, pensé simplemente que se metería en el coche y se alejaría de la calzada sin responderme. Luego murmuró algo que casi no se oía por encima del ruido de un coche arrancando en la casa de al lado. Las palabras que dijo forzaron a mi boca a abrirse y a empujar el recuerdo de un sueño que había tenido recientemente al primer plano de mi mente.

" _Pregúntame cuál es mi película favorita."_

Interrumpió mis pensamientos diciéndome que la llamara. Para cuando recordé de dónde conocía esa cita, su coche se había retirado de la calzada y se alejaba a toda velocidad por la calle.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Yui y yo hablamos cada noche por teléfono. Por desgracia, la planta me puso en el turno de noche y horas extras durante las primeras semanas, por lo que nuestros horarios nunca encajaban para que pudiéramos vernos. El único tiempo libre que ambos teníamos para hablar era durante mi primer descanso de quince minutos alrededor de medianoche todas las noches. Siempre me disculpaba por llamarla a una hora de mierda, pero ella aseguraba que era completamente perfecto. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, en verdad deseaba ir a trabajar porque sabía que conseguiría oír la voz de Yui. Drew, quien trabajaba directamente enfrente de mí en la línea de montaje, disfrutaba enormemente observándome apresurarme hacia una esquina tranquila de la planta para hacer la llamada. La primera vez, me preguntó a dónde iba, y cuando no le respondí, me siguió todo el camino, gritándole a cada personas que iba a llamar a mis padres para decirles que iba a salir del armario. Un golpe bien dado en los testículos frenó su deseo de hacer eso nunca más, pero la gente todavía se acercaba a mí y me daba palmaditas en la espalda a modo de felicitaciones.

Durante quince minutos cada noche, Yui y yo hablábamos de nada y de todo al mismo tiempo. Le hablé acerca de crecer con dos hermanos mayores, los cuales confirmaron mi creencia en el hombre del saco e hicieron que sus amigos me llamaran para decirme que eran Papá Noel y que nunca recibiría otro juguete si no limpiaba sus habitaciones mientras llevaba puestos un par de sus calzoncillos en la cabeza.

Yui me habló sobre el divorcio de sus padres y de su decisión de vivir con su padre, a quien ni siquiera había conocido y ya temía. Él había ido a una fiesta de cumpleaños el fin de semana anterior y cuando intentó detener una pelea, un tipo le dijo: "¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, abuelo?". El padre de Yui le noqueó con un puñetazo y dijo: "ESO es lo que voy a hacer al respecto, idiota". Yui intentó convencerme de que su padre era un osito de peluche gigante, pero de donde yo venía, no temías encontrarte con un osito de peluche gigante en un callejón oscuro por la noche por miedo a que te arranque el cuero cabelludo y te tatúe su nombre en el culo.

Yo, lamentablemente, le hablé de Tasha y de la razón de la ruptura. Incluso le conté acerca de cómo no sabía si realmente había amado alguna vez a Tasha o sólo esperaba mi momento hasta que llegara la persona correcta. No le hablé más acerca de la aventura de una noche de la universidad sobre la que había hablado Drew en la cena esa noche, y ella nunca me preguntó sobre ello, por suerte.

Incluso aunque resultaba fácil hablar con Yui sobre Tasha, parecía incorrecto hablarle acerca de la mujer con la que había soñado durante cinco años. Yui era dulce, inteligente y divertida, y no quería contaminar nada de eso con un estúpido sueño. Cuanto más hablaba con Yui y llegaba a conocerla, más evidente se hacía que ella podía ser la que esperaba. Me sentía como si la mayoría del tiempo habláramos más de mí que de ella, y cuando señalaba eso, se reía y decía que no había mucho que contar porque su vida era demasiado aburrida. Aun así, con cada llamada telefónica aprendía algo nuevo sobre ella y estaba dispuesto a gastar el tiempo que tardara en saber todo lo que había que saber.

Finalmente, después de quince días de vagar por las esquinas en el trabajo, alejándome de las ruidosas máquinas para escuchar la suave y ronca voz de Yui mientras ella yacía acurrucada en la cama bajo las mantas hablando conmigo, iba a verla de nuevo. La planta finalmente me había dado un sábado libre en el trabajo y estaba más que feliz de pasarlo echándole un vistazo a la tienda de Yui y Liz (bueno, al culo de Yui). Yui me había mandado unas cuantas imágenes a mi teléfono en la última semana y por lo que podía decir, hacían importantes progresos en el lugar. En realidad, no me importaba si me encontraba con Yui en un vertedero; siempre y cuando pudiera estar cerca de ella sería feliz.

A las diez de la mañana del sábado, me detuve frente a la dirección que Yui me había dado de la tienda. Me senté en el coche durante un minuto, repiqueteando con mis dedos contra el volante. Probablemente había dormido unas tres horas la noche anterior. Todo lo que hice fue dar vueltas en la cama, pensando en volver a ver a Yui y estar lo suficientemente cerca para tocarla. Sin embargo, no voy a mentir, lo que me tuvo sin dormir fue la cita que ella usó distraídamente por el teléfono la noche anterior. Era la segunda vez que la usó cerca de mí y no importaba lo mucho que tratara de empujarla de mi mente, ese estúpidamente persistente pensamiento sobre ella aparecía de nuevo. Mucha gente había visto la película "Heathers". Y en realidad, "Jódeme suavemente con una motosierra" podía ser una forma muy popular de decir "mierda" en la actualidad.

 _Ajá, sí, claro._

Su uso de esa frase podía ser la mayor jodida coincidencia de la historia del mundo, o simplemente era yo que me había subido en el tren de la locura directamente hacia la ciudad de "cucú". Saqué mi teléfono del soporte para vasos y comprobé la hora, sonriendo cuando vi la foto de Yui que usaba como fondo de pantalla. Había tenido que soportar un montón de mierda de Drew cuando la vio, pero no me le pedí a Liz que me enviara una imagen de Yui y estuvo más que feliz de hacerlo. La foto que me envió era una imagen en blanco y negro de cerca de Yui, riéndose descaradamente de algo, con una mano sosteniendo en alto su rostro y sus dedos extendidos de tal forma que aún se podía ver su hermosa sonrisa, la alegría en sus ojos y los hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Era impresionante, y sólo esperaba ser capaz de poner esa mirada en el rostro de Yui un día de estos y estar allí para presenciarlo.

Mirar la imagen de Yui en mi teléfono borró la confusión y las preguntas de mi mente y me hizo sólo querer concentrarme en ella, no en los fantasmas del pasado. Apagué el motor y salí, dándole finalmente una buena mirada al edificio enfrente del que había aparcado. Me quedé impresionado. Era más grande de lo que pensé que sería y se veía genial desde el exterior. Podía ver a Liz por la ventaba del frente en lo que debía de ser su lado de la tienda, así que rodeé el coche dando un paso hacia la acera. Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta principal y tuve que detenerme en seco cuando un niño pasó volando por delante de mí, agitando los brazos y las piernas por todo el lugar.

—¡Takumi, trae tu culo de regreso aquí!

Por instinto, mi brazo salió disparado y agarré la parte posterior de la camisa del niño, deteniendo su huida. Un tipo, probablemente cerca de los cincuenta, corrió hacia donde yo estaba.

—Oye, gracias por detenerlo —dijo, bajando la vista hacia el chico con rostro severo, que probablemente me habría hecho temblar si hubiera estado en el extremo receptor de tal mirada. Dejé ir su camisa, confiando en que el pequeño fugitivo no fuera a ir a ninguna parte ahora que había sido atrapado.

—Takumi, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no puedes simplemente salir corriendo cuando te bajas del coche? Tienes que tomar mi mano.

El niño se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Sólo corría mi culo para llegar a la heladería ante de que todos se deditan.

Me cubrí la boca con la mano para ocultar mi risa. ¡Este niño tenía pelotas! El pobre tipo simplemente hizo rodar los ojos ante el chico y dejó salir un suspiro.

—Si disfrutas de tu cordura, no tengas hijos —me dijo el tipo antes de agarrar la mano del niño y alejarse.

—¡Gracias por el consejo! —le grité mientras ellos dos entraban en la heladería de al lado.

Justo entonces Liz me vio en la acera a través de la ventana y abrió la puerta para mí.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo alegremente mientras entraba.

Donde quiera que mirara veía sujetadores, ropa interior y todo tipo de mierda con volantes en perchas y en tablas expositoras. Casi podía sentir mi polla marchitándose y retirándose hacia el interior de mi cuerpo. No me importaba quitarle estas cosas a una mujer, pero estar de pie en medio de una habitación rodeado de esta basura me hacía estar demasiado en contacto con mi lado femenino.

 _Joder, ¿qué es ESO?_

—Eso es una máscara de amordazar con bola, Shu. ¿Supongo que no te va el bondage? —preguntó con seriedad, notando la dirección de mi mirada.

—Uh, yo… umm…

 _¿No hace calor aquí de repente?_

—¿Alguna vez has atado a tu pareja? ¿Usado látigos? ¿Experimentado con juegos anales? ¿Hecho un trío? ¿Dirías que eres más dominante o sumiso? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te hiciste pruebas de enfermedades de transmisión sexual?

—¿Qué? Quiero decir, yo…

—¿Cuántas parejas sexuales has tenido en los últimos cinco años? ¿Has sido condenado por algún delito sexual contra otro ser humano, animal o planta?

—¡ELIZABETH!

Oh, gracias a Dios. No creo haber sido nunca más feliz de oír el sonido de la voz de Yui.

—Tengo mis ojos sobre ti —susurró Liz, mirándome de arriba abajo haciendo ese gesto de señalar de ella a mí con dos dedos.

—Tomo nota —murmuré mientras pasaba por su lado hacia la puerta de detrás del mostrador, en donde Yui se encontraba de pie con las manos en sus caderas. Ya que estaba ocupada mirando fijamente a Liz por encima de mi hombro, disparándole miradas asesinas, tuve la oportunidad de tomarla desapercibida. Era increíble cómo parecía haberse vuelto aún más hermosa desde la última vez que la vi. Quizás era porque la conocía mucho mejor que antes. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo desordenada con mechones cayendo alrededor de su rostro. Me fijé en una mancha de harina o tal vez azúcar en polvo en su mejilla y quise lamerla. Mi polla se endureció con sólo pensar en saborear su piel.

—Me encargaré de ti más tarde, Liz —amenazó Yui.

—¡Cállate y lleva de vuelta tu sucio culo a la cocina donde pertenece, puta!

Yui rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza detrás de ella.

—Vamos, te enseñaré mi parte de la tienda.

Buscó mi mano como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Cuando nuestras pieles se tocaron, tuve un momento difícil obligando a mis pies moverse. Sólo quería quedarme ahí y observarla. Yui me sonrió y giró, jalando mi mano y acercándome a ella. Caminamos a través del almacén de la tienda de Liz y me tomó toda mi fuerza no acercarme y agarrar su trasero. Joder, ella usaba vaqueros de nuevo.

Esta mujer en un par de vaqueros debería ser ilegal. Mi cerebro no funcionaba cuando los usaba.

—Y esta es mi mitad de Seduction and Snacks. —Yui se paró orgullosa mientras dejábamos el almacén de Liz y entrabamos a su cocina. Con su mano aún sobre la mía, me condujo a través de la cocina al frente de la tienda, indicándome cosas. Donde la tienda de Liz era todo colores oscuros y telas, el lado de Yui era luminoso y amplio y lleno de colores brillantes. Al frente de la tienda, tenía tres paredes de color amarillo claro y una pared de color rosa claro. Detrás del mostrador colgaba una pared del techo en la que se sostenían tres pizarras, llenas de todo lo que la tienda ofrecía junto con los precios.

Debajo de las pizarras, la pared terminaba y se podía ver directo a la cocina. Todo alrededor de la habitación se hallaba enmarcado con imágenes de pastelitos, dulces y varias frases que tenían que ver con su trabajo. Un cartel de madera de color rosa y marrón en una pared declaraba: "El dinero no puede comprar la felicidad pero puede comprar un chocolate, lo que es casi lo mismo". Y otro cartel de color amarillo y marrón en la puerta decía: "Una dieta balanceada es tener una galleta en cada mano". A parte del ambiente cálido y atmósfera acogedora, el olor sólo te podía poner de buen humor. Por primera vez, el olor de chocolate no me molestaba como usualmente lo hacía. Tal vez, porque Yui estaba parada justo a mi lado, y todo lo que podía pensar era en probarla a ella en lugar de los recuerdos que esa esencia usualmente me traía. Di un paso hacia ella y tomé como una buena señal el hecho que no se alejó o soltó mi mano.

—Seduction and Snacks es un gran nombre. Es probablemente más apropiado que Mamadas y Productos Horneados.

Rió nerviosamente, pero aun así no se alejó de mí. Estando así de cerca, podía ver que sus ojos no eran de sólo un marrón líquido. También tenían pequeñas motas de oro que los hacía parecer como si alguien hubiera rociado un puñado de brillantina en ellos.

—Este lugar luce genial —le dije, dando otro paso en su dirección, queriendo estar tan cerca de ella como fuera posible. Me incliné más cerca y deslicé mi mano libre en la suya, los dedos de nuestras manos entrelazándose. Tragó saliva y lamió su labio nerviosamente pero no se movió.

—Gracias —murmuró, sus ojos mirando mis labios.

 _Joder, ¿quería que la besara? ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Inclinarme y presionar mis labios con los suyos? ¿Por qué siento como si fuera un niño de doce años sin experiencia? ¿Por qué no puedo parar de hacerme estas preguntas molestas?_

Diun último paso, haciendo desaparecer la distancia entre nosotros. Solté sus manos para deslizar las mías detrás de ella y dejarlas en lo bajo de su espalda, jalándola hacia mí durante el proceso. Sus manos subieron a mi pecho pero no me alejó. Las dejó descansando ahí y finalmente me miró a los ojos.

—Huele bien aquí. ¿Qué preparaste? —pregunté en voz baja, inclinando la cabeza hacia sus labios, agradecido de que por fin estuviera en mis brazos y sorprendido por cuán bien se sentía ahí.

—N-nada —tartamudeó—. Sólo hacía una lista de los suministros que necesito ordenar y coloqué la harina en los estantes.

Me detuve con mis labios cerniéndose directamente sobre los suyos. Podía sentir su aliento sobre mí, y tuve que contar hasta diez para detenerme de empujarla contra la puerta y empujarme a mí entre sus piernas.

—Huele a chocolate —susurré, haciendo chocar mis labios contra los suyos.

No tenía ningún control sobre mí cuando me encontraba así de cerca. Dos semanas de sólo escuchar su voz fue como el más tortuoso juego previo en el mundo. Besé la esquina de su boca, su mejilla y justo debajo de su oreja, respirando profundo el aroma de su piel. Todala sangre se me subió a la cabeza y mis brazos se apretaron alrededor de su pequeña cintura.

 _Guau, ¿qué carajo?_

Podía sentir su corazón latir desbocado en su pecho, el cual se presionaba contra el mío, pero no fue eso lo que hizo que la habitación pareciera borrosa.

Esto no puede ser cierto. ¿Por qué mierda mi subconsciente me está jugando estas bromas justo ahora? Besé el punto abajo de su oreja de nuevo sólo para estar seguro que no me volví loco y la sentí temblar en mis brazos. Tomé otro profundo respiro de su aroma, acariciando con la nariz los suaves mechones de su cabello que descansaban a un lado de su cuello.

Jesucristo, definitivamente he tocado fondo. ¿Cómo es posible que huela así? Me quedé ahí, respirando sobre su piel. Cinco años buscando esto y estaba justo en mis brazos. Y ahora iba a lucir como un total idiota pervertido porque esto me mataba. Necesitaba saber qué es ese olor. Tenía que ser alguna clase de loción o alguna mierda y en un loco y retorcido acto del destino, Yui usaba el mismo producto.

Una vez que este misterio estuviera resulto, finalmente podré, de una vez por todas, olvidar esta tontería.

—Probablemente soy yo. Siempre huelo a chocolate —murmuró, sus brazos deslizándose a mis hombros y rodeando mi cuello, sus dedos colándose suavemente a través del cabello en la nuca. Algo acerca dela sensación de sus dedos deslizándose contra la parte posterior de mi cabeza se sentía tan familiar que fue mi turno de temblar.

 _ **¿Acabas de citar "Heathers"? Esa es mi película favorita.**_

 _ **Tengo algo por las chicas inteligentes, raras y rubias.**_

Olvidé cómo respirar por un minuto mientras pequeñas partes del pasado intentaban abrirse camino en mi mente. Se sentía tan bien en mis brazos; como si perteneciera ahí o tal vez había estado ahí antes...

No, no seas un idiota. Yui es dulce y hermosa y una buena chica. No la confundas con un recuerdo, especialmente ahora.

" _ **Bueno, jódeme suavemente con una motosierra."**_

" _ **Pregúntame cuál es mi película favorita."**_

El pasado, presente y estúpidos sueños volaban alrededor de mi cerebro intentando luchar por el primer lugar. De repente me vino a la mente un recuerdo de en el que caía sobre ella en una cama extraña. Su cuerpo era suave en todos los lugres correctos y su piel era lisa y no podía tener suficiente de tocarla. Hizo los más asombrosos sonidos cuando lamí la piel de su cuello justo debajo de su oreja. Me recordé empujando dentro ella y apretando los ojos porque era jodidamente apretada y caliente, y no quería que eso terminara antes de que siquiera empezáramos. Recordé moverme lentamente dentro y fuera de ella y rezando a Dios que sintiera lo mismo que yo porque quería hacerle eso por siempre. Recordé despertarme la mañana siguiente, respirando el aroma a chocolate que aún permanecía en la almohada y en las sábanas y rezando para ser capaz de descubrir quién era.

Me alejé de Yui lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro. Observé sus ojos, deseoso de que cada uno de mis recuerdos volviera para entonces no sentirme tan confundido. Sus dedos continuaron jugando con el cabello de mi nuca, poniendo todo en su lugar.

—¿Cuál es tu película favorita? —susurré.

Contuve el aliento, desesperado por una respuesta. Vi su cara ir de satisfacción, a perpleja, a nerviosa. ¿Por qué se puso nerviosa? Era una simple pregunta. A no ser que...

Miró hacia atrás y adelante entre mis ojos y la observé parpadear conteniendo las lágrimas. Ver sus ojos así, tan brillantes y nerviosos sacudió un recuerdo perdido y me atraganté con un suspiro. Con perfecta claridad me vi sobre ella, tirando su pierna hacia arriba y envolviéndola alrededor de mi cadera mientras la miraba a los ojos. Recuerdo mirar sus ojos mientras me introducía en ella y forzándome a detenerme cuando vi que parpadeaba rápidamente conteniendo las lágrimas.

Recuerdo oír su jadeo como si algo le estuviera doliendo y le pregunté si estaba bien. Nunca me respondió; sólo me miró con esosojos rosados hermosos y brillante, atrajo mi cara hacia la suya y me besó. La cara de Yui, los ojos de Yui, el cuerpo de Yui.

—Heathers —murmuró.

Mi mente voló al presente con el susurro de confesión. Todo lo que pude hacer fue observarla con desconcierto. El sentimiento de tenerla en mis brazos, su respiración en mi rostro, el sonido de su risa y la forma en que se sonrojaba cuando se avergonzaba, lo recordé todo.

Chocando nuestros hombros con complicidad mientras jugábamos beer pong, el modo en que sus labios se sentían cuando la besé por primera vez… era ella. Era Yui.

—Mi película favorita. Es Heathers —repitió, confundiendo mi aturdido silencio por una discapacidad auditiva. Me miró como si estuviera dispuesta a hacerme recordar. Con la esperanza de que yo finalmente consiguiera una pista de por qué ella y Liz actuaban tan raro cuando me conocieron. De por qué ella estaba tan nerviosa conmigo aquella noche que aparecimos en la casa de Jim y Liz y trató de evitar mirarme a los ojos a toda costa. Por qué todos en la mesa se veían como si hubieran visto un fantasma cuando Drew mencionó a la virgen.

Por qué ella era reticente a compartir mucho conmigo durante nuestras muchas conversaciones durante las últimas semanas. Ya sabía todo sobre ella. Lo había compartido todo conmigo aquella noche tantos años atrás.

—Eres tú —susurré, llevando mi mano a su mejilla—. Santa mierda.

Soltó una carcajada llorosa y cerró los ojos, apoyando la frente contra mi barbilla.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —murmuró para sí misma, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo escuchara.

Busqué su barbilla y levanté su cara para poder verla.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Probablemente pensaste que era un completo imbécil.

Me sonrió. —Así es. Al principio. Liz quería patearte el culo.

—Creo que aún quiere hacerlo —dije sin expresión.

Volvió a sonreír y eso hizo que me temblaran las rodillas.

—Sinceramente, no sabía qué pensar cuando te vi y no dijiste nada. Me imaginé que eras el típico idiota que tuvo incontables polvos de una noche en la Universidad. Pero luego de unas cosas que Jim nos contó que dijiste, Liz se dio cuenta que debes haber estado demasiado ebrio esa noche para recordar algo de mí. Todavía me inclino a la idea de que no fui demasiado memorable para empezar.

Rió de sus propias palabras pero noté que esa idea la molestaba.

—Ni siquiera bromees sobre eso. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo te he estado buscando? ¿Cuán loco cree Drew que estoy porque sigo tratando de encontrar un perfume que huela a chocolate y nada se acerque siquiera un poco a la forma en que te recuerdo? Comenzaba a pensar que te había imaginado.

Atraje su cuerpo al mío y descansé mi frente contra la suya, asustado de soltarme de ella por miedo a que desaparezca de nuevo.

¿Cómo podía ser real? Drew nunca va a creer esto. Joder, yo todavíano me lo creo. Ahora que se encontraba así de cerca, podía oler su piel sin siquiera intentarlo y eso me hizo sonreír.

—O no bebiste tanto como yo esa noche o tienes una maldita buena memoria. ¿Cómo diablos me reconociste? —le pregunté.

Yui abrió la boca para hablar, pero justo entonces, la puerta de la tienda se abrió y de repente se alejó de mis brazos mientras ambos mirábamos en esa dirección. El pequeño niño corrió a través de la habitación y solté una risa, imaginándome que se había escapado otra vez de su padre.

—¡Mami! ¡Tego helado! —gritó mientras corría hacia nosotros.

Me quedé ahí de pie con mi boca abierta viendo cómo Yui se inclinaba para atrapar al niño y él se arrojaba en sus brazos. Ella me miró con total y completo horror.

Mierda. Tiene un niño. La he estado buscando por cinco años y ella siguió adelante y tuvo un hijo. Bueno, esto apesta.

—Cariño, ese niño está a dos pasos de conseguir una de esas correas para niños que venden en la tienda. O un collar de electrochoques. Me pregunto si necesitas una orden de permiso para cargar un taser.

Entró el padre que vi más temprano, y traté de no encogerme mientras caminaba hacia donde Yui estaba agachada todavía abrazando al niño y luciendo como si fuera a vomitar.

Yui tiene un fetiche por los hombres viejos. Este tipo debe estar llegando a los cincuenta. Yo también vomitaría si estuviera aquí. Eso es un poco asqueroso. Ella ha tocado esas viejas bolas arrugadas. Cuando él se corre, apuesto a que es sólo una nube de humo evaporándose de su pene. El tipo finalmente me miró, observándome de arriba abajo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —me preguntó, obviamente olvidando nuestro encuentro hace unos momentos debido al Alzheimer.

—Tienes bolas viejas —murmuré enojado.

—¡Seiji! ¡Pensé que había visto tu auto estacionarse hace unos momentos! —exclamó

Liz entrando desde su lado de la tienda poniéndose al lado de Yui, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Me quedé mirando la nuca del tipo cuando Liz se acercó y él se giró para darle un abrazo. Se le caía el cabello por el jodido amor de Dios. ¿Puede seguir creciendole vello a sus bolas? Quiero patearle sus viejas bolas sin vello.

Yui observaba nerviosamente de ida y vuelta entre Viejo y yo.

Me pregunto qué pensaría sobre el hecho de que Yui y yo tuvimos algo en el pasado. Y que estuvo casi a punto de besarme justo antes de que él llegara y nos interrumpiera.

—Dormí con tu esposa —afirmé, cruzando los brazos por delante y observándolo. Los tres me miraron boquiabiertos con la misma mirada de confusión en sus rostros.

—¿Domiste con mi Nana? ¿Te leyó una historia para dormir? Papá dice que ronca.

Seiji dio un paso hacia mí y tragué saliva.

Independientemente de lo viejas que eran sus bolas, estaba seguro de que podría patearme el culo. O matarme y hacer que pareciera un accidente.

—Papá —dijo Yui, advirtiéndole.

¿Papá? Oh, mierda, soy un idiota. Tengo el Síndrome de Tourette* en la boca. Yui nunca mencionó su nombre ni una vez cuando habló de su padre. Este era el hombre que golpeó a alguien en la cara por llamarlo abuelo. Y ahora acabo de decirle que tiene bolas viejas. Directamente me mataría.

—Mierda. No dormí con tu esposa. Gran error.

Detuvo sus pasos y si yo hubiera tenido un cerebro, hubiera mantenido mi boca cerrada. Obviamente yo estaba ebrio el día que repartieron esas cosas.

—Me confundí, quise decir que dormí con tu hija. —Oí el gemido de Liz y vi como la boca de Yui caía abierta—. Pero no es lo que piensas —continué rápidamente—. Quiero decir, los dos estábamos muy, muy ebrios y ni siquiera sabía quién era ella hasta hace unos minutos.

 _Oh por Dios, detente. ¡DETENTE!_

Una de sus cejas se arqueó y juro que lo escuché hacer sonar sus nudillos.

—Ella huele a chocolate y no me gusta ser azotado —solté apresuradamente entrando en pánico.

—Jesucristo… —murmuró Seiji, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Vi a Yui golpear a Liz detrás de Seiji. Liz resoplaba con la risa. Por supuesto que lo encontraba esto gracioso.

—A mí tampoco me gusta ser azotado. ¿Por qué no tengo vellos en mis bolas? Mami, ¿no lo vas azotar o sí?

—Sí, mami, dinos. ¿Vas a azotar a Shu por ser un chico malo? —dijo Liz en su mejor voz de Marilyn Monroe. En el caos de la tormenta de mierda que sucedía, nunca tuve una buena mirada del niño que Yui cargaba. Me había dado la espalda hasta hace unos segundos y no había prestado atención cuando lo atrapé antes de que se escapara de la tienda. Yui tuvo que haberlo pasado a su otro brazo para así poder golpear a Liz. Ahora, él me miraba. Era un niño muy apuesto. Pero eso no era sorprendente ya que se parecía a ella. Pero había algo sobre él...

Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado y él hizo lo mismo. Me di cuenta que nadie hablaba, pero no podía apartar los ojos de él. Los bordes de mi visión empezaron a volverse negros y sentí que me iba a desmayar. Él tenía mis ojos. ¡Tenía mis jodidos ojos! Rápidamente intenté hacer los cálculos, pero mi cerebro era un revoltijo ¡y no podía recordar que número seguía después de la papa! ¿Qué mierda está sucediendo justo ahora? Esto no podía ser real.

Mi esperma me traicionó. De repente tuve una visión de mi esperma nadando y hablando con la voz de Bruce Willis como en "Look Who's Talking". "¡Vamos! ¡Nada más rápido! ¡Esta pequeña mierda no tiene idea de que escapamos del condón! ¡Yupi, hijo de puta!

Mi esperma Bruce Willis es un patea traseros y piensa que es Jhon McClane de "Die Hard". Esa es la única explicación para esta jodida cosa.

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunté al niño con mis ojos fijos en él,cuando finalmente encontré mi voz.

—Soy Takumi Komori, ¿quién rayo eres tú?

* * *

Snafu's*: Siglas de Situation Normal, All Fucked Up, Situación normal, todo jodido. Frase perteneciente a la jerga militar que hace referencia a una mala situación inesperada, cuando todo parece ir bien.

Síndrome de Tourette*: es un trastorno neuropsiquiátrico heredado con inicio en la infancia, caracterizado por múltiples tics físicos (motores) y vocales (fónicos).

Gracias por leer.

 **Alba Salvatore: JAJAJAJAJA ya sabemos cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de Papamaki ~~ Besos y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**


	12. Buenas vibraciones

Holaaa ¿cómo están? Yo bien gracias a Dios. Por acá les dejo este capítulo,espero que disfruten

 **Pareja:YuixShu**

 **Rt: "T" cambiará a "M"**

 **Capítulo XI**

 **Buenas vibraciones**

 _Oh mierda._

Mi padre iba a matar a Shu antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decirle que era el padre. Aunque, estaba bastante segura de que ese barco había partido. O estaba mentalmente desafiado o en shock. O yo me hallaba completamente perdida en el hecho de que le gustaba gritar sobre bolas peludas y ser azotado.

A Takumi le gustaba hablar acerca de sus bolas todo el tiempo. Puede ser hereditario…

—¿Quién eres tú? —susurró Shu, mirando directamente a Takumi como si estuviera tratando de averiguar la raíz cuadrada de pi en su cabeza.

—Soy Takumi Komori, ¿quién rayos eres tú?

—¡TAKUMI! —Lo regañamos todos, excepto Shu. Todavía se veía como si fuera a vomitar

Mierda, no era así como lo imaginé. Sabía que después de todas nuestras conversaciones y de lo mucho que había llegado a conocer a Shu, esto iba a tener que aclararse pronto. Y habí decirlehoy, facilitándoselo.

Después de que lo atiborrara con suficiente alcohol para ahogar un caballo.

—Este es uno de los amigos de mamá, amigo —le dije a Takumi.

Por el momento "amigo" parecía mejor que "el padre que nunca supiste que tenías" o "el chico que preñó a mamá". Podía esperar hasta que fuera un adolescente para marcarlo con esa información.

Takumi comenzó a aburrirse con la culpa de emoción en la habitación, ya que todos más o menos sólo se quedaron parados allí y esperando por la explosión en el cerebro de Shu. Takumi tenía la capacidad de atención de un niño de dos años drogado con Trastorno por Déficit de Atención por Hiperactividad. Comenzó a retocarse en mis brazos así que lo bajé. Sostuve mi aliento mientras caminaba y se paraba justo en frente de Shu con las manos en sus caderas.

—¿Eres un amido de mami? —preguntó.

Shu asintió con su boca abierta y sin ningún sonido. Estoy bastante segura que él ni siquiera había escuchado a Takumi. Alguien pudo haberle preguntado si le gustaba ver porno gay mientras pintaba imágenes de gatitos y pudo haber asentido.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Takumi echó hacia atrás uno de sus puñitos de furia y golpeó a la virilidad de Shu, que inmediatamente se dobló por la cintura, apretando las manos entre sus piernas y jadeando por respirar.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Takumi! —grité, mientras me lancé sobre él, me agaché y lo giré para que me mirara mientras mi papá y Liz se reían como hienas detrás de mí.

—¿Que está mal contigo? No golpeamos a las personas. NUNCA —lo regañé.

Mientras Shu trataba de respirar de nuevo, mi papá se las arregló para parar de reír el tiempo suficiente para disculparse.

—Lo siento, Yui, eso es probablemente mi culpa. Dejé que Takumi mirara "Fight Club" conmigo la noche pasada.

 _Soy la completa mortificación de Yui._

—Tus amidos te enfermaron la otra noche. Dijiste que él era tu amido —explicó Takumi, como si lo hiciera con todo el sentido en el mundo.

Eso sólo hizo que mi padre riera aún más fuerte.

—No estás ayudando, papá —gruñí entre dientes.

—No haces enfermar a mi mami, ¡pendejo idiota! —le gritó Takumi a Shu, colocando los dos deditos arriba en sus ojos, y luego apuntándolos directo a Shu justo como Liz lo había hecho antes.

—Jesucristo —jadeó Shu—. ¿Acaba de amenazarme?

—Jesutisto —repitió Takumi de nuevo.

Liz corrió sobre Takumi y luego lo recogió en sus brazos.

—Bien, hombrecito, ¿qué te parece si vamos con papá a paseary hablamos de palabras de personas grandes? —le preguntó mientras caminaba hacia mi papá y lo agarró por el codo.

Me puse de pie y le lancé una mirada de agradecimiento. Sólo sonrió y arrastró a mi papá por la puerta con Takumi hablándole al oído de algo que vio en Bob Esponja.

Cuando Shu y yo por fin estuvimos solos, me atreví a mirarlo. No parecía molesto. No parecía triste. Sólo se veía como si no tuviera ni idea de donde estaba ni que día era. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente durante varios minutos hasta que el silencio me empezó a molestar.

—¿Podrías decir algo por favor? —le rogué.

Hace apenas un momento se veía completamente feliz porquefinalmente descubriera quien era yo. Me sostuvo cerca e iba a besarme. Ahora todo se arruinó y era mi culpa por no decirle antes.

Shu sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera tratando de aclararla.

—Eso era un niño —afirmó—. No me gustan los niños.

Me mordí la lengua. Seguía en shock. No podía echarlo a perder con él porque dijo algo así. Demonios, ni siquiera me gustan los niños y vivo con uno. Amo a mi hijo, pero eso no significa que me guste todo el tiempo.

—Usé un condón. Sé que usé un condón —dijo en un tono acusatorio, lanzándome una mirada de pánico.

Bien, hasta ahí llegó morderme la lengua. El placer que había sentido antes cuando tenía su cuerpo presionado contra el mío y sus labios en mi cuello, voló por la ventana.

—¿En serio? ¿De verdad puedes recordarlo? Porque estoy bastante segura de que hasta hace unos veinte minutos no tenías ni puta idea de quién era. Sin embargo tienes razón, usaste un condón. Te lo pusiste en tres embestidas después que tomaras mi virginidad. Pero déjame aclararte algo Einstein, no son cien por ciento efectivos, especialmente cuando no se usan correctamente. —Echaba chispas.

—Me da arcadas cuando alguien vomita. Y no sé cómo cambiar un pañal —dijo con horror.

—Shu, tiene cuatro. No usa pañales. Y no es Linda Blair de "El Exorcista". No anda vomitando todo el día —dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Mi salchicha duele. Necesito un trago —murmuró antes de girarse y atravesar la puerta.

Para cuando Liz y mi padre regresaron a la tienda con Takumi, no estaba de humor para hablar con ninguno. Puse a Takumi en el auto y fui a casa sin decir palabra. Probablemente me comportaba como una bebé grande, pero no me importaba. Me enojé con ellos por pensar que todo esto era gracioso, conmigo misma por no contarle a Shu tan pronto como lo vi, y también me molestaba estar enojada por todo esto.

¿A quién le importaba si se asustó y probablemente nunca nos volvería hablar? No era como si estuviéramos perdiéndonos de algo. Takumi no tenía ni idea quién era. ¿Cómo puedes perder algo que nunca has tenido?

Pero lo tuve. Literalmente. E incluso, aunque para este momento estaba jodida, sabía lo qué perdí. Por dos semanas se abrió para mí y sabía mucho más de él que antes. Sabía que ama a su familia y quiere más que nada tener una propia algún día. Sé que es un trabajador fuerte y podría hacer cualquier cosa por los que ama. Por un momento, fue agradable tenerlo aquí. Estar en la misma habitación con él, verlo sonreír y escucharlo reír, sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí y saber que no estaba sola en esta locura de la cosa de la paternidad.

Mierda. Estaba bien y jodida. Me importaba. Lo quería en mi vida, en la vida de Takumi. Quería que Takumi conociera a su padre y quería que Shu supiera qué clase de personita increíble ayudó a crear. Quería pasar más tiempo a su lado y quería que me conociera. No en la versión parcial que le di por teléfono por miedo a meter la pata con Takumi o en la versión de fantasía de aroma de chocolate que tuvo todos estos años, la verdadera yo. La que puso sus sueños en espera para criar a su hijo, la que haría todo de nuevo en un minuto si eso significara tener otra vez a Takumi en su vida, la no tan perfecta loca quesaltaba a conclusiones y locuras sobre las cosas más mundanas y que daría todo por volver a aquella mañana hace cinco años y estar acurrucada en los brazos de ese chico que olía como la canela dulce y cuyos besos eran más caliente que un infierno.

Pasé el resto del día limpiando la casa de arriba a abajo. Esta fue una clara señal de que me sentía agitada. Odiaba encontraba sobre mis manos y rodillas sacando toda la mierda bajo el sofá. Una envoltura de pop-tart, un palo de paleta y una taza entrenadora con algo grueso que probablemente alguna vez fue leche.

Jesús, Takumi no había usado vasos entrenadores en más de un año.

—Mami, ¿van a vedir personas para una fiesta?

—No, no vamos a tener una fiesta, ¿por qué? —le preguntémientras recogía dos centavos, una de cinco y cuatro envoltorios vacíos de bocadillos de fruta.

—Poque estás limpiando. Sólo limpias cuando viede la gente.

Saqué la cabeza de debajo del sofá y me senté sobre mis pies.

—No es cierto —argumenté.

—Sí.

—No, no es así.

—Aja.

—No.

—Sí.

 _¡Aaaaaah! Estoy discutiendo con un niño de cuatro años._

—¡Suficiente, Takumi! —grité—. Ve a limpiar tu habitación.

—Madito infierno —murmuró.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —le pregunté con una voz severa.

—Te amo, mami —dijo con una sonrisa, antes de lanzar los brazos alrededor de mí y apretarme.

 _Maldita sea. Soy demasiado fácil._

Ignoré tres llamadas de Liz durante todo el día y una de mi papá. Los mensajes de voz de Liz no eran sorprendentes.

—Deja de ser una idiota. Llámame.

—¿Ya sacaste el palo de tu trasero?

—…. ¡OH SÍ! ¡Más duro Jim! Oh mierda sí…

Esa perra me marcó con su trasero mientras tenía sexo con Jim.

El mensaje de voz de mi papá mostró cuan preocupado se sentía por mi bienestar.

—¿Dejé mi sombrero Budweiser en tu casa la semana pasada?

A medida que el día avanzaba, empecé a sentir lástima por Shu. Lo sentí de verdad y en cierto modo fue tomado por sorpresa. Un minuto se inclinaba para besarme y al siguiente descubrió que era el padre de un niño de cuatro años.

Buen Dios, casi me besó.

Mi mano se pausó en el proceso de poner nuestros platos de la cena en el lavavajillas, y miraba al espacio mientras recordaba lo que pasó entre nosotros antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Debería estar tratando de pensar en lo que le iba a decir a Shu cuando habláramos de nuevo, pero el recuerdo de esta mañana seguídemasiado fresco en mi mente y había sido un largo tiempo desde que dejé que un hombre se acercara a mí. Mi cuerpo estaba hambriento de afecto. Y aunque no podía negar que una pequeña parte de mí siempre había soñado con estar con Shu de nuevo. Completamente sobria esta vez, así podría recordar cada simple detalle. Me avergonzaba admitir que él siempre había sido la estrella en mi rollo del placer. Excepto que siempre fueron cosas inventadas ya que no había mucho acerca de nuestro primer encuentro que pudiera ser usado como material de masturbación aparte de los besos y de cuán caliente se veía. Ahora tenía hechos de la vida real para usar. Sus labios habían sido suaves y cálidos en la piel sensible de mi cuello. Sentí la punta de su lengua escabulléndose y probándome, y quería más. Su aliento en mi mejilla hizo acelerar mi corazón y el calor explotó entre mis piernas.

Cuando sus manos firmes y brazos fuertes se enrollaron alrededor de mí y me atrajeron en su dirección, sentí cada centímetro de su cuerpo, incluyendo lo mucho que me quería. Los últimos años había estado en un pequeño puñado de citas que nunca habían ido más allá de los besos. Ninguno de esos hombres nunca me hizo sentir siquiera un poco de lo que Shu hizo. Nunca quise más con ninguno de ellos, nunca soñé en cómo sería sentir sus labios y lenguas moviéndose sobre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo desnudo. ¿Cómo sería estar con él sin la neblina del alcohol? ¿Se tomaría su tiempo? ¿Sus manos serían fuertes y exigentes en mi cuerpo, o suaves y gentiles? El pitido de un nuevo mensaje de texto en mi teléfono me sacó de mis fantasías, y casi solté el plato que sostenía. Lo metí en el lavavajillas y cerré la puerta antes de caminar hacia la mesa y agarrar el celular.

 **Si no vas a llamarme, al menos haz algo para aliviar tu tensió la bala que recibiste en la fiesta de Jenny para una prueba. Repórtate mañana conmigo ~ Liz, La Perra Bala.**

Puse los ojos en blanco y borré el mensaje sin responderle. ¿Por qué no me sorprende que Liz acabara de enviarme un mensaje de texto ordenándome que me masturbara? Apagué la luz de la cocina e hice mi camino hacia el pasillo para comprobar a Takumi. Dormía profundamente así que suavemente cerré la puerta de su habitación y caminé por el pasillo hacia mi propia habitación. Después de ponerme una camiseta sin mangas para dormir y cepillarme los dientes, me acurruqué en mi cama mirando hacia el techo, pensando en Shu.

Y sus manos.

Y dedos.

Y labios.

¡Mierda!

¿Debería estar pensando en cómo iba a enfrentar esta situación? Mi conquista de una sola noche apareció después de casi cinco años y se veía tan apuesto como siempre y me hacía sentir cosas que no quería permitirme sentir. Debería estar haciendo planes. Conduciendo a su casa para poder disculparme por la forma en que le cayó encima esta enorme bomba. Tuve nueve meses para prepararme para esto. Él no tuvo tiempo, ni a alguien en quien confiara o realmente conociera para que le ayudara a conseguir control.

Mi corazón amenazaba con derretirse a medida que mi cerebro rápidamente cambió de tema y recordé la expresión de su rostro cuando finalmente me reconoció. ¿De verdad me había estado buscando todo este tiempo? Parecía tan imposible e irreal. Pero Jesús, la expresión en sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo... era casi demasiado. Se veía como un moribundo que acababa de recibir el indulto de la vida. Su rostro se iluminó y su sonrisa hizo que mis rodillas se debilitaran.

 _No, esos habían sido su lengua y la erección presionando sobre tu cadera._

Dios, olía increíble. Todavía olía a canela y a niño. Bueno, ¿ahora sería a hombre, no? Y oh, qué hombre. Froté mis muslos cuando sentí el familiar hormigueo entre mis piernas. Mierda, nunca iba a quedarme dormida a este ritmo o a tomar decisiones importantes. Me sentí como un cable de alta tensión a punto de estallar en llamas. Pasé los dedos sobre mi labio inferior al recordar la sensación de sus labios suavemente deslizándose hacia atrás y adelante sobre los míos. Dios, quería tanto en ese momento que me besara. Quería sentir su lengua contra la mía, y quería saber si sabía igual a cómo hace tantos años. Estaba agitada y ahora, caliente como el infierno. Sabía que tenía que hacerme cargo de esto o nunca iba a llegar a dormirme. Quería hacerme cargo de esto con los pensamientos frescos de Shu en mi mente, pero de repente, la idea de mi propia mano brindándome la liberación que necesitaba, no sonaba tan emocionante. Quería que fuera su mano la que me tocara, que sus dedos se deslizaran a través de mí y me llevaran hasta el borde. Mi mano no lo iba a hacer por mí en este momento.

Observé de mala gana, la maleta negra apoyada contra mi pared y le di una mirada sucia.

—Maldita sea, Liz —murmuré para mis adentros mientras con furia arrojaba las mantas de encima de mí y me dirigía a la maleta. Abrí la cremallera, metí la mano y la cerré en torno a una de las bolsas selladas de fábrica, de plástico transparente, que contenía lo que necesitaba.

Tan pronto como la tuve en la mano, hice una pausa y miré alrededor para asegurarme que nadie me había visto. Ya sabes, sólo en caso de que de repente viviera con diez personas que pudieran estar de pie en mi habitación, mirándome sin mi conocimiento. Resoplé con frustración, me metí en la cama y me apoyé contra la cabecera. Era una mujer adulta, independiente y de veinticuatro años de edad. ¿Por qué diablos me asustaba tanto por usar un vibrador? Este era el siglo veintiuno, por amor de Dios. Mi abuela probablemente tenía una de esas cosas.

 _Uuuughhh, qué asco. Acabo de vomitar un poco en mi boca. Nota mental: pensar en abuelas masturbándose no está, repito NO está aprobado en la lista de material para darte placer._

Decidida a hacer esto antes de que tuviera alguna otra idea repugnante sobre una pariente que pueda o no ser propietaria de un novio con pilas, rasgué el plástico con los dientes y vacié el contenido del paquete en mi regazo. Agarré el remoto azul, ovalado y de plástico, dejando que los treinta centímetros o menos de cuerda fina que venía unida se desenrollara hasta un pequeño cilindro plateado que colgaba al final frente a mis ojos como un péndulo, oscilando lentamente hacia adelante y atrás.

 _Te estás calentando mucho. Voy a contar hacia atrás y cuando llegue a uno, serás una mujer satisfecha_.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me deslicé hacia abajo hasta que mi cuerpo quedó completamente tendido de espaldas. Coloqué el remoto abajo de mi cadera y miré el pequeño maní de plata de placer.

Tuve un momento de pánico tratando de averiguar si realmente creía en los fantasmas y si lo hacía, ¿me miraban en este momento? ¿Se encontraba de pie en la esquina, el Sr. Phillips, el viejo sucio que vivía alotro lado de la calle cuando era pequeña y que murió de un ataque al corazón cuando tenía doce años, esperando a que me complaciera a mí misma? ¿Mi bisabuela, Rebecca, se hallaba de pie esperando para gritarme y decirme que me iba a castigar si no podía reprimirlo?

¡Hijo de puta!

—Será mejor que valgas todas estas dudas, mi pequeño amigo — amenacé al juguete a batería.

Negué con la cabeza ante mi estupidez por hablar en voz alta a un vibrador, cerré los ojos y prendí la maldita cosa con mi mano libre que seguía apoyada en el remoto antes de perder los nervios.

Esa cosa podía ser pequeña, pero tenía una señal. Se sacudió a la vida en mi mano y si antes no había fantasmas en mi cuarto, el zumbido de esta cosa era seguro que despertaría a esos cabrones de la muerte y los traería directamente a la fuente del ruido para ver lo que causaba el alboroto.

Volé bajo las sábanas, arrastrando la bala conmigo y abrazándola con fuerza contra mi estómago, en un esfuerzo por amortiguar el ruido. Cuando eras pequeño y tenías miedo del hombre del saco, esconderte debajo de las sábanas significaba que no podía verte ni agarrarte el pie mientras dormías. Una historia verdadera. Pensé que las mismas reglas se aplicaban a las personas muertas viendo masturbarte. Estar debajo de las sábanas significaba que en realidad no sucedía. ¡No puedes verme! ¡Mis sábanas son mágicas y hacen desaparecer mi vagina!

Curiosamente, las vibraciones de esta cosa contra mi estómago se sentían bien. Algo así como un masaje leve que me daba algo de calma. La calma es buena. La necesito. Tomé una respiración profunda y una vez más me relajé sobre el colchón, cerrando los ojos, evocando las imágenes de Shu de esta mañana, sus ojos, su boca, la lengua húmeda y caliente de Shu inmersa entre mis pechos. Bueno, eso no sucedió. Pero esto era una ilusión y podía soñar despierta, incluso con Shu lamiéndome si así lo quería. Y lo quería. Quería que lamiera y chupara mi cuello. Quería que lamiera y chupara mis pezones. Quería que lamiera y chupara un sendero que bajara por mi estómago hasta hundir su boca entre mis piernas. Mi mano que sostenía el vibrador, siguió el mismo camino que la boca de Shu hizo en mi mente, hasta hacer descansar el pequeño tubo vibrante justo por encima de mi ropa interior.

 _Guau. Bien, esto era bueno._

Empujé la bala un poco más fuerte contra mí y mis caderas se sacudieron hacia adelante cuando pequeñas punzadas de placer me atravesaron.

—Jesús, Dios... —murmuré, así como algunas otras palabras incoherentes de conmoción y pavor.

Mis caderas se sacudieron contra el vibrador y solté un pequeño gemido de placer, por lo bien que se sentía. Esto era una locura. No iba a durar más de un minuto con esta cosa. Podía sentir la humedad en mi ropa interior y las palpitaciones a través de todo mi sexo, y de repente quería más que nada sentir ese frío, metálico y liso juguete directamente contra mi piel desnuda. Más rápido de lo que antes me había movido, deslicé la bala hacia mi estómago y lo empujé y a mi mano debajo de mi ropa interior, rápidamente presionando en el lugar que le pertenecía.

Tan pronto como las vibraciones y el metal liso entró en contacto directo con la desnudez entre mis piernas, un fuerte gemido se escapó de mis labios, mi cabeza voló hacia atrás y los ojos se cerraron fuertemente. Con esta cosa palpitando entre mis piernas, no necesitaba imágenes de Shu, pero todavía las quería. Imaginé sus suaves dedos empujando dentro de mí, sus labios jalando mi pezón en su boca y su pulgar frotando en círculos alrededor de la zona tan sensible que la bala tocaba. Las sensaciones eran increíbles y grité en sorpresa, arqueando mi espalda con la primera ola del orgasmo que sacudió mi núcleo mientras

frotaba la bala rápidamente dentro de mí.

—Santo infierno —gemí mientras cabalgaba ola tras ola de placer que hizo que doblara los dedos de los pies. Jadeaba por mi liberación y por la energía lentamente drenada de mí, pero mis manos todavía deslizaban la bala a través de mi humedad y la froté rápidamente contra mi muy sensible clítoris fuera de toda razón. Antes de que pudiera formar un pensamiento coherente, otro orgasmo, algo menos intenso que el primero, me atravesó y puso fin a todos mis movimientos. Tenía la boca abierta, pero no salía ningún sonido mientras contenía el aliento y sentía el latido intenso de mi liberación, palpitando a través de mí. Varios minutos pasaron antes de que mi cerebro empezara a funcionar de nuevo. Saqué la bala de mi ropa interior antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de continuar y convertirme en uno de los anfitriones locos del programa "My Strange Addiction", que se encerró en su habitación y no hacía más que masturbarse y ver el canal Food Network todos los días. Rápidamente apagué el vibrador; la culparepentina de un zumbido en la habitación hacía que esta se sintiera inquietantemente tranquila.

Me quedé allí en la cama como un palo, incapaz de levantar cualquiera de mis extremidades durante varios minutos, mientras mis párpados se cerraban por el cansancio. Cuando por fin recuperé el uso de mis brazos, me acerqué a la mesita de noche, sin sentarme y tomé mi celular para comenzar un nuevo mensaje de texto.

 _Perra Bala: Tarea asignada completada. Mi vagina nunca será la misma. ~_ _Yui_

Un golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos. Bueno, quizáno de mis pensamientos, del estado catatónico podía haber sido más preciso. Durante dos días, no había hecho nada más que ir a trabajar y quedarme mirando las paredes vacías de mi casa, desde que Yui soltó la bomba sobre mí. Me arrastré malhumorado hacia la puerta y la abrí. Encontré a Drew con una camisa negra que decía "Alice in Chains" con una foto de Alice de "Brady Bunch" que llevaba una mordaza de bola, esposas y cadenas. Sonrió y levantó un paquete de seis de cerveza.

—Hombre sobrio entra, hombre borracho sale.

Cerré la puerta en sus narices y me dirigí de nuevo hacia mi lugar en el sofá. Volvió a abrir la puerta y entró.

—Está bien, Mary, no hay necesidad de actuar como un bebé —dijo mientras ponía las cervezas sobre la mesa y se dejaba caer en el sofá junto a mí. Mi nariz se arrugó en disgusto por el olor que provenía de él.

—Jesús, Drew, ¿qué mierda es ese olor? —gemí mientras me tapaba la nariz con la mano.

—No seas enemigo. La recogí hoy. Es la colonia Tim McGraw.

—Querrás decir que son las bolas de Tim McGraw. Eso huele a puro orín de gato, amigo.

—Jódete —se quejó Drew.

—No, gracias. El olor a orín no hace nada por mí.

Drew resopló y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se quedó mirándome.

—Muy bien, sácalo. Antes de que corra a la tienda y te compre medicina para los cólicos y tampones.

Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás del sofá. Sabía que estaba siendo un maldito, pero no podía evitarlo. Mi mundo acababa de estallar en mi cara.

—Ella tiene un hijo. Soy padre —murmuré.

—Sí, lo entendí del correo de voz que me dejaste anoche. Aunque, tengo que decir que tratar de descifrar "Bruce Willis la dejó embarazada con mis bolas peludas de chocolate en la fiesta de fraternidad" me tomó un tiempo para aclarar. Por fortuna, tuve la versión de Jim y Liz, ya que no respondías a mis llamadas.

—¿Qué diablos voy a hacer? —le pregunté mientras levantaba lacabeza para mirarlo.

—Primero, vas a hablar con ella y obtener la historia completa. Sé que estás en estado de shock, pero sentarte aquí todo el día tocando tu vagina, no va a mejorar las cosas. Así que levántate, hombre. Ve a hablar con ella. Te pasaste todos estos años tratando de encontrarla y aquí está, justo en frente de ti. Tiene un poco de equipaje. ¿Quién no lo tiene?

—¿Un poco de equipaje? Drew, tiene un hijo. Eso es más que un poco de equipaje —me quejé.

—Despierta y mira el espejo, papá. También es tu hijo. Y has pasado los últimos años tratando de sacarla de tu sistema con cualquier chica que apenas soportas. Eso no es sólo equipaje, eso es bolsas,maletas, maletines, mochilas y bolsas de maquillaje Clinique.

Le di una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Qué? Me gusta estar hidratado. Una piel sana es el signo de una vida saludable. Necesito una bolsa de maquillaje para mis exfoliantes, limpiadores de poro y loción reafirmante de piel.

Drew se puso de pie y se volvió hacia mí.

—En las palabras del gran presentador Maury Povich, tú ERES el padre.

Le di las gracias por las cervezas y la charla y le vi salir a su cita con Jenny. No era una sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que casi le folló la pierna en la cena la noche que se conocieron. Según Drew, habían pasado todo su tiempo juntos desde entonces. La gente salía, se enamoraba, vivía sus vidas y yo me hallaba aquí atrapado con mi cabeza en el culo, gogleando demandas contra las empresas de condones y dándome cuenta de que NO PODIA ASIMILAR LA VERDAD.

¿Podía hacer esto? ¿Podía ser el padre de alguien? Supongo que sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

* * *

Mis amores, trataré de subir un capítulo mañana por año nuevo \'.'/ gracias por leer .

 **Alba Salvatore: Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Me alegro que te guste la historia hasta ahora, muchos besos :***

 **Lady in red: Jajajaja. Y todavía falta aún más drama, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Muchos besos :***


	13. P O R N O

Holaaa ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Feliz año nuevoooo y día de reyes.

 **Pareja:YuixShu**

 **Rt:"T" cambiará a "M"**

 **Capítulo XII**

 **P.O.R.N.O**

La próxima semana pasó rápidamente cuando no pensaba en Shu, lo que era prácticamente cada segundo de cada día.

Está bien, así que supongo que en realidad pasó tan jodidamente despacio que quería meter un tenedor oxidado en mi ojo. Quería hablar con él y ver si estaba bien, pero cada vez que me decidía a tomar el teléfono y marcar su número, lo dejaba otra vez. Independientemente de la manera de mierda en que se enteró, ahora lo sabía. Si quería saber toda la historia, si tuviera preguntas o inquietudes o simplemente quería arrancarme la cabeza, la situación estaba en sus manos. Si quería hablar, sabía dónde trabajaba y cómo encontrarme. Tal vez estaba siendo terca, pero bueno. Era una chica y tenía todo el derecho de pisotear y aguantar la respiración.

Manejé dos fiestas por Liz esta semana y tenía tres órdenes de bandejas de galletas de las mujeres de allí, así que las cosas mejorabanen ese aspecto. Además de las fiestas, me mantenía bastante ocupada. Durante el día, horneaba y terminaba de preparar las cosas en la tienda y en las noches, trabajaba como camarera y trataba de no mirar la puerta cada vez que alguien entraba, esperando que fuera Shu.

Para el jueves, había probado cada producto de la maleta mágica de Liz y había decidido al diablo con los hombres. Iba a casarme con Jack Rabbit. Íbamos a huir juntos y seríamos muy felices haciendo pequeños bebés Jack Rabbit. Sin embargo a esa cosa le iba a tener que crecer unos brazos y piernas. Después de algunos años de estar casada con JR, no iba a poder caminar nunca más. JR tendría que llevarme a Ciudad del Placer.

Me pasé todo el jueves en la cocina de la tienda, haciendo papas fritas cubiertas de chocolate blanco y horneando galletas Snickers Surprise para la fiesta que se celebraría la noche del sábado.

Sería la última fiesta que haría ya que la tienda abría la próxima semana. Ahora que conocía todo el alboroto con estos juguetes sexuales, me sentía un poco triste de ver que no iba a haber más fiestas. Sin embargo, Liz me dijo que podía mantener mi maleta de diversión.

Le hice firmar una dispensa que indicaba que en caso de una emergencia o la muerte de Yui Komori, estaba obligada a retirar la maleta de las instalaciones a los quince minutos de dicha emergencia y/o muerte. Siempre era una buena idea tener un plan como este. Dios no permita que tu papá o tu abuela llegaran a la escena primero y encontraran tu escondite. Simplemente no puedes permitir que eso suceda. También probablemente es una buena idea hacerlos eliminar el historial de Internet. En realidad, nadie tiene que preguntarse por qué googleaste "tortuga teniendo un orgasmo" u observabas muy de cerca la subasta de EBay de una vela de Jesús con un pene.

 _No me juzgues. Google es mi enemigo después de unas copas de vino._

Estaba bajo las mismas obligaciones contractuales para llegar a la casa de Liz y Jim y borrar el historial de navegación de su computadora dentro de quince minutos y eliminar cualquiera y todas las películas pornográficas en su mesita de noche, en su cama, en el estante superior de su armario, guardadas en su DVR, empaquetadas en la tercera caja de la izquierda en el garaje y en el armario de la cocina, donde están las tablas de cortar.

 _No estoy bromeando. Ella me hizo una lista._

Mientras mojaba una patata frita en el gran tazón plateado de chocolate blanco derretido, me asomé a la parte delantera de la tienda y sonreí. Takumi se encontraba acostado sobre su estómago junto a las ventanas coloreando un dibujo. Cuando caminé por ahí hace un rato, lo cubrió y me dijo que no se me permitía verlo. Sostuve la patata sobre el tazón para que el exceso de chocolate se escurriera y luego la dejé sobre la bandeja de papel de cera junto a mí justo cuando oíabrirse la puerta que comunicaba mi tienda y la de Liz.

—Podrías simplemente girar a la derecha de nuevo y volver a tu lado. Por última vez, no voy a decirte en una escala del uno a "santa mierda" lo bueno que fue mi orgasmo anoche con el vibrador de mariposa.

—Bueno, eso es una mierda. ¿Puedo ver al menos la próxima vez?

Mi cabeza se alzó y mi boca se abrió al escuchar la voz barítono de Shu.

 _¿Por qué mierda estoy siempre hablando de mi culo cerca suyo? Y por qué diablos está de pie allí, viéndose tan malditamente caliente que quiero montar su rostro._

—Eh, estás goteando —dijo.

—Lo sé —murmuré, mirando fijamente sus labios.

Se rió y parpadeé de nuevo a la realidad cuando señaló el tazón.

—Me refiero a que el recipiente está inclinado. El chocolate está goteando fuera.

Mi cabeza voló abajo y murmuré blasfemias mientras enderezaba el cuenco y usaba los dedos para limpiar las gotas del borde del recipiente y el mostrador.

Shu se acercó para pararse a mi lado y tal como en nuestros últimos encuentros, su estrecha proximidad aceleró mi pulso.

—Lamento acercarme sigilosamente a ti. Liz me atrapó cuando salía de mi coche y me arrastró a su lado, así podría darme una paliza —explicó mientras me concentraba en limpiar el chocolate y trataba de ignorar el calor de su cuerpo—. Espero que no te importe que me presentara así. Me siento como un idiota por haberme tomado todo este tiempo para hablarte.

Me quedé como una imbécil, tratando de no tocar nada porque mis dedos estaban llenos de chocolate. Volví la cabeza hacia un lado y encontré su cara a centímetros de la mía. Vi la sinceridad en sus ojos, y sabía que nunca podría estar enojada con él por esto.

—Está bien, créeme. He tenido un montón de tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea. Siento que esto te haya surgido así de repente. Te juro que tenía toda la intención de contarte. No quiero que pienses que te lo oculte intencionadamente. Planeé decírtelo desde el principio. Sólo trataba de averiguar cómo. Y entonces todo estalló antes de que pudiera hacer nada al respecto —le expliqué.

Me di cuenta en ese momento que no quería que se enojara conmigo. Quería más que nada que fuera capaz de manejar esto y quedarse. Pasar la última semana yendo a dormir sin oír su voz fue triste y deprimente. Tenerlo aquí en este momento me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

—Supongo que tenemos un montón de cosas de que hablar. No tienes idea de cuántas preguntas se arremolinan en mi cabeza en este momento —dijo.

Asentí y antes de que pudiera decir nada, cambió de tema.

—Pero por ahora, estoy en una cocina con una hermosa mujer que tiene chocolate derretido en todos sus dedos —dijo con una sonrisa.

Antes de que pudiera agarrar una toalla, se acercó y envolvió su mano alrededor de una de mis muñecas y jaló mi mano hacia él. Contuve la respiración cuando abrió la boca y deslizó mi índice cubierto de chocolate en su boca. La yema de mi dedo se deslizó por la aspereza de su lengua cuando chupó todo el chocolate mientras lentamente sacaba el dedo a través de sus labios cálidos y húmedos.

 _¡Cóbrese, por favor!_

—¡Mami, ya terminé de colorear mi dibujo!

El grito emocionado y el golpeteo de los pasos de Takumi mientras entraba a la cocina, echaron un balde de agua fría por toda mi vagina.

Por una vez, me alegraba tener un "aguafiestas incorporado" en la forma de un niño de cuatro años de edad. Me encontraba a una chupada de dedo de distancia de tirar a Shu en el suelo y mostrarle que era muy flexible.

Limpiándome rápidamente las manos en el delantal que llevaba, me aparté de Shu y me agaché al nivel de mi hijo.

—¿Puedo ver tu dibujo ahora?

Takumi lo apretó contra su pecho y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento, mami. Hizze este dibujo para el pequeño gusano —dijo con seriedad.

Oí a Shu reír detrás de mí.

—Eh, ¿has dicho "pequeño gusano"? —le pregunté.

—Síp —dijo, haciendo estallar la "p".

—¿Quiero saber sobre quién estás hablando?

Takumi señaló detrás de mí a Shu.

—Él. Papá lo llamó azzí el día en que lo conocimos.

Gemí de vergüenza. Uno de estos días mi padre iba a tener que darse cuenta de que Takumi es un loro.

—No me gusta tu nombre. Es raro. Y no pareces tan pequeño para mí —dijo Takumi a Shu—. Pero aun así, te debujé esto.

Pasó a mí alrededor y le entregó el papel a Shu. Le eché un rápido vistazo y me di cuenta de que era un dibujo de un muñeco de palitos grande siendo golpeado por un muñeco de palitos pequeño.

—Bueno, al menos ahora tengo una foto para conmemorar nuestro primer encuentro —dijo Shu sin expresión y en voz baja.

—Takumi, ¿qué tal si sólo lo llamas Shu? —dije, mirando a Shu. con mis cejas levantadas en pregunta, para asegurarme que le parecíabien.

Asintió y me sonrió, y luego se puso en cuclillas, así que ambos nos encontrábamos al nivel de los ojos de Takumi.

—Muchas gracias por mi dibujo —dijo con una sonrisa.

Takumi no era muy amable con los extraños, sobre todo porque puse el temor de Dios en él cuando tuvimos la discusión acerca del peligro de los extraños. En retrospectiva, decirle que todos los extraños querían comerlo no fue mi mejor momento. Tener que explicarle a un grupo de niños llorando en la fila para ver a Santa por qué mi niño gritaba "¡NO TE ACERQUES A ÉL! ¡COMERÁ TUS DEDOS!" no era nada fácil. Liz tuvo que convencerme de no llevarlo al veterinario y ponerle un chip GPS en su cuello. Algo me dijo, sin embargo, que cualquier persona que se llevara a mi hijo, lo devolvería en una hora. No serían capaces de soportar las patadas a las nueces y las maldiciones.

Takumi no solía hablar con extraños a menos que yo lo impulsara a hacerlo. La facilidad con la que habló a Shu me sorprendió.

—De nada, Shu. Papá va a venir a recogerme para que mami pueda darle cerveza a la gente. Papá me permite ver películas que mami no me deja ver y puedo tener soda y quiero tener un perro, pero mi amigo Luke tiene un jeep que conduce en el patio y me lastimé la rodilla y se cortó y mami me puso una curita en ella y me dijo "supéralo", así que no iba a llorar y, ¿sabías que los vampiros chupan?

—¡Takumi! —gritó mi papá antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Había entrado en la tienda durante la oración corrida de Takumi y se hallaba casi en la cocina cuando lo oyó tirar esa bomba. Rápidamente me puse de pie y me enfrenté a él con las manos en las caderas.

—Papá, te dije que no tenía permitido ver esa película.

—Oye, Shu, ¡soy equipo Jacob, perra! —gritó Takumi.

—¡Takumi Komori! ¿Quieres que ponga jabón en tu boca? —le pregunté con severidad.

Takumi se encogió de hombros. —El jabón sabe a cereal Fruity Pebbles.

Mi papá se acercó al mostrador y agarró a Takumi antes de que yo pudiera patearlo como a una pelota de fútbol.

—Lo siento, Yui, la otra noche dieron "Vampires Suck" en el cable y no había nada más. Estarás feliz de saber que se cubrió los ojos durante las cosas de s-e-x-o —explicó.

—Súper —murmuré.

—¡Vi tetas! —gritó Takumi alegremente.

—Bueno, pudo haber espiado un par de veces —admitió mi padre después del anuncio de Takumi.

De todos los momentos para que Takumi actuara completamente como... bueno, Takumi, por supuesto que tenía que ser cuando Shu se presentó. No era de extrañar que no hubiera dicho ni pío en los últimos minutos. Probablemente estaba aturdido estúpido.

Miré detrás de mí y vi a Shu de pie completamente inmóvil, mirando por encima de mi hombro a mi papá. Me di la vuelta justo a tiempo para atrapar a mi padre haciendo esa cosa que Takumi i y Liz hicieron el otro día, de apuntar los dos dedos a los ojos y hacia Shu.

Oh, por el amor de Dios. Es como si de repente tuvieran un saludo familiar.

—Papá, deja eso. Shu, no has sido presentado oficialmente. Este es mi padre, Seiji.

Shu le tendió la mano. —Es un placer...

—Deja la m-i-e-r-d-a —lo interrumpió mi papá.

De alguna manera no sonaba tan amenazante cuando tenía que deletrearlo todo. Esto podría funcionar, siempre y cuando Takumi estuviera aquí como un amortiguador.

—Tengo mis ojos en ti. Estuve en Nam y todavía tengo esquirlas en mi piel de las b-o-m-b-a-s. ¿Te gusta el olor del napalm por la mañana, hijo?

—¡PAPÁ! ¡Suficiente! —lo regañé.

Me incliné y le di a Takumi un beso en la mejilla.

—Te veré más tarde, bebé. Sé bueno con papá ¿está bien?

Se acercó disimuladamente y trató de tirar hacia abajo la parte delantera de mi camisa.

—Dédjame ver tus tetas.

Tomé su mano antes de que pudiera dar a todos un espectáculo erótico y lancé una mirada asesina a mi papá que seguía allí de pie riendo.

—Oye, no le enseñé eso. Debe ser un hombre de tetas.

Shu se echó a reír, pero rápidamente se detuvo cuando mi padre se volvió hacia él.

—¿Eres un hombre de tetas, Shu? —le preguntó amenazadoramente.

—Yo... bueno... eh... yo... no.

Puse los ojos hacia mi papá y rescaté a Shu.

—Dile adiós a Shu —le dije a Takumi.

—¡Adiós, Shu! —dijo Takumi con una sonrisa y un saludo con la mano mientras mi papá daba media vuelta y salía de la cocina.

—Papá, ¿qué es Nam? ¿Es un parque? ¿Podemos ir allí? —oí a Takumi preguntar, mientras salían por la puerta principal. Con un gran suspiro, me volví hacia Shu.

—Lo siento —dije tímidamente—. Voy a entender totalmente si te das la vuelta y corres lejos, muy lejos. No tomaría represalias contra ti.

—¿Yui?

Dejé de juguetear con mi delantal y finalmente levanté la vista hacia él.

—Cállate —dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de que mi papá y Takumi se fueron,Shu me ayudó a limpiar la cocina y a ordenar todo. Hablamos más a profundidad de lo que habíamos hablado por teléfono, ahora que no me sentía tan preocupada por resbalarme. Finalmente descubrí que Shu se coló en la fiesta de fraternidad esa noche y que ni siquiera iba a la Universidad de Ohio. Se sintió horrible por todo el tiempo que perdí con Liz y Jim tratando de encontrarlo, y me sentí culpable otra vez por dejarlo esa mañana. Especialmente ahora mismo, cuando estaba era tan lindo y asombrosamente comprensivo en todo.

Por ahora, Shu se quedaba. Aunque no iba a contener mi respiración. Dijo que quería pasar tiempo con nosotros y hacer esto de la manea correcta, pero aún tampoco ha pasado tiempo a solas con Takumi.

Como Takumi amablemente dijo, tenía que darle cerveza a la gente esta noche, así que después de que terminamos de limpiar, Shu me acompañó calle abajo hacia el bar así podíamos seguir hablando. Recordé lo fácil que era hablar con él hace cinco años y cómo parecía entenderme y a mi humor cuando nadie más lo hacía.

Me hizo sentir cómoda y reír. Todas esas cosas pasaron cuando hablamos por teléfono pero algunas veces era más difícil duplicar ese nivel de comodidad cuando te encontrabas cara a cara. Con toda honestidad, casi parecía más fácil estar con él así, para poder evaluar por su rostro las reacciones a las cosas que yo decía y ver su expresión cuando le contaba algo sobre Takumi. Me hizo desear haber hecho tantas cosas de forma diferentemente. Estaba triste porque se había perdido el comienzo de la vida de Takumi. Lo veía ahora como un pequeño niño contestón, caminando y hablando, pero no llegó a experimentar las mejores partes, las partes que hicieron su actitud,berrinches y malos hábitos que merecieron la pena con la primera sonrisa, las primeras palabras, los primeros pasos, los primeros abrazos de oso, el primer "te amo".

Esas eran todas las cosas que me detenían de vender mi niño en una venta de cochera todos los días, y Shu no tenía esas cosas. Me preocupaba que sus expectativas pudieran ser muy altas. ¿Qué si no podía formar una conexión con Takumi? Me sentía conectada a Shu de una manera que nunca tuve con nadie más. Me hacía sentir cosas que sólo había soñado. Pero no sólo tenía que pensar en mí. Tenía que pensar en mi hijo y en cómo iba a afectarlo todo esto.

Por ahora, supongo que sólo tenía que dejar a Shu en nuestras vidas y ver a donde nos llevaba.

Cuando llegamos al bar, me cambié rápidamente a mis pantaloncillos negros y camiseta de Fosters Bar and Grill y me sorprendió ver a Shu poniéndose cómodo en la barra cuando salí del baño.

Fui detrás del mostrador y me acerqué para pararme frente a él.

—Creí que te ibas a casa —dije mientras me apoyaba en mis codos.

Se encogió de hombros hacia mí y sonrió. —Pensé, ¿por qué ir a una casa vacía cuando puedo sentarme aquí y mirar a una chica caliente toda la noche?

Me sonrojé y traté de reprimir la sonrisa atontada que sentía.

—Bueno, tienes mala suerte. Sólo estoy yo aquí esta noche.

No, absolutamente no estoy buscando cumplidos.

—Entonces creo que es bueno que tú seas la mujer más caliente y más sexy que he visto.

Aquí, atrapado, atrapado, atrapado.

Me incliné sobre la barra un poco para acercarme más y él hizo lo mismo. No me importaba si estaba en el trabajo, quería besarlo. Y casi no había gente. Todavía era temprano.

Lamí mis labios mientras miraba su boca y lo escuché gemir suavemente. Un centímetro más y podría correr mi lengua por su labio superior.

—¡AY!

Me alejé bruscamente de Shu y grité cuando algo golpeó contra mi nuca.

Frotando mi mano contra el lugar, me giré para ver a T.J. con sus dos brazos en el aire haciendo un baile de victoria.

—¡Golpe directo, Komori! ¡Ese es otro punto para mí! —gritó mientras corría hacia el pizarrón detrás de la barra al otro extremo de mí y puso una marca de anotación bajo su nombre.

—Hijo de puta —murmuré mientras me giraba de regreso hacia Shu.

—Eh, ¿qué diablos fue eso? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Antes de que pudiera decirle que sólo era T.J siendo un idiota, el hombre en cuestión se acercó rápidamente y se paró a mi lado detrás de la barra. Golpeó una pelota de ping pong en la parte superior de enfrente de Shu!

—Eso, amigo mío, es una cosita que nos gusta llamar P.O.R.N.O.

—Guau, tu idea de porno y la mía son un poco diferentes —dijo Shu mientras cogía la pelota de ping pong y la rodaba en sus manos.

—No, no, no. No porno. P.O.R.N.O —lo deletreó.

Shu de la barra. Golpeó una pelota de ping pong en la parte superior de enfrente de Shu.

—Eso, amigo mío, es una cosita que nos gusta llamar P.O.R.N.O.

—Guau, tu idea de porno y la mía son un poco diferentes —dijo Shu mientras cogía la pelota de ping pong y la rodaba en sus manos.

—No, no, no. No porno. P.O. —lo deletreó.

Shu lucía completamente perdido.

—Es sólo un juego que practicamos cuando aquí está lento —dije.T.J. descansó una mano en la barra y la otra en su cadera.

—Yui, no subestimes la maravilla que es P.O.R.N.O. Estás devaluando completamente lo único que me hace no querer matarme cada vez que vengo al trabajo. Un poco más de respeto por el P.O.R.N.O, por favor.

T.J. giró su atención hacia Shu —Claire hizo las reglas —dijo T.J. emocionadamente mientras sacaba un pedazo de papel debajo de la barra.

—¿Reglas? —cuestionó Shu—. ¿No sólo le lanzas la pelota a alguien?

T.J empujó el papel a través de la parte superior de la barra y Shu lo tomó para leerlo.

—Al contrario, mi amigo. Siempre se necesita que haya reglas en P.O.R.N.O. Si no, él lanzaría una pelota, ella lanzaría una pelota, todos lanzarían una pelota… sería una anarquía.

—Está bien, Club de la Pelea, aléjate antes de que rompa la regla de los tres metros de distancia y arroje una en tu cara —le dije.T.J. se alejó y Shu se echó a reír mientras leía las reglas en voz alta.

—Regla número uno: P.O.R.N.O es más divertido con amigos, invítalos. Si no, sólo te ves patético jugando P.O.R.N.O solo. Regla número dos: los objetos afilados nunca deben ser usados en P.O.R.N.O. Sacarle los ojos a alguien arruinaría el momento. Regla número tres: el ataque sorpresa o "acción por la puerta trasera" debe venir con advertencias por adelantado o tener una aprobación anterior. Regla número cuatro: sólo dos pelotas se permiten en el juego en todo momento para evitar una confusión de pelotas, a menos que sea aprobado por los jueces. Regla número cinco: P.O.R.N.O se termina cuando el otro jugador o jugadores digan que se acabó. Si no, alguien se quedará sosteniendo pelotas inútiles.

Sí, algunas veces actúo como un chico de doce años. No me juzgues. Lucía completamente perdido.

—Entonces ¿qué significa exactamente P.O.R.N.O y cómo llego a entrar en esta acción? —preguntó Shu con un meneo de sus cejas.

—Bueno, el título oficial es Pong Organization Rules and Notices*. Pero algunas veces lo acortamos a "lanzar mierda el uno al otro". Francamente, no estoy segura de que puedas manejar el P.O.R.N.O, Shu. Es un juego intenso de habilidad, determinación y astucia —le expliqué con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la pelota de su mano, me giré rápidamente y la lancé a través de la barra para golpear a T.J directamente en el culo mientras limpiaba una de las mesas.

—Jodida perra —gritó T.J.

—Es todo sobre ser talentoso con tus manos —dije mientras me giraba para mirar a Shu.

No tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de dónde venía esta audacia. Me sentía como si canalizara a Liz.

—No te preocupes, Yui, soy muy bueno con mis manos. Tengo el presentimiento que sería excelente en el P.O.R.N.O. Todo es cuestión de cómo dobles tus dedos y el ritmo que uses… cuando lanzas la pelota. Algunas veces tienes que hacerlo lento y gentil, y algunas veces tienes que hacerlo duro y rápido.

 _Dulce bebé de las insinuaciones, Batman._

—¿A qué hora acabas?

En cerca de diez segundos.

—No hasta la una. Tengo que cerrar esta noche —le dije mientras apretaba mis muslos y pensaba en sus dedos acariciando y presionando duro y rápido y gentil y… ¡joder!

—¿Puedo esperar aquí mientras trabajas? Puedo ayudarte a cerrar y podemos hablar… o lo que sea —dijo mientras miraba mis labios.

 _¡SÍ! ¡Santa madre de los degenerados del SÍ! Sí, sí, ¡joder sí!_

—Sí, como sea —dije con un encogimiento de hombros mientras me alejaba para abastecer el congelador de cerveza y pegar mi vagina ahí para enfriarla.

* * *

Pong Organization Rules and Notices*: En español: Reglas y avisos para la organización del Pong.

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer. Espero que hayan recibido un lindo año nuevo :* . No pude subir el 31 como pensé que lo haría. Porque, ya saben, era 31, corriendo de acá para allá, para tener todo listo. Y después estuve preparando todo para venirme a mi ciudad natal y en fin. No se dio.

 **Alba Salvatore: JAJAJAJA te deseo mucha suerte y paciencia si tienes un Takumi. Pero seguro que serás buena mamá. Gracias por leer, y espero que allás pasado unas buenas fiestas:***


	14. Muslos temblando

Holaaa ¿Qué hay? ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué es de su vida? Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo anterior y espero que les guste este. Y comenten que tal. Besos :*

 **Rt: "M"**

 **Pareja: YuixShu**

 **Advertencia: Masturbación**

 **Capítulo XIII**

 **Muslos temblando.**

Por el siguiente par de horas, miré el culo de Yui… eh, quiero decir, la observé trabajar y conversé con ella cuando tenía unos segundos.

También me convertí en un orgulloso miembro del equipo P.O.R.N.O cuando me las arreglé para tirar una pelota de ping pong que rebotó en la cabeza de T.J. y golpeó a Yui en las tetas. Se habló de hacerme el capitán del equipo después de me dijo que sabía muy bien cómo manejar mis bolas, y comencé a preguntarme si me convertía en más que un pequeño pervertido por el hecho de que me encendí cuando dijo "bolas".

Me pregunto, ¿qué haría falta para que diga "polla"? En ese momento T.J. caminaba por ahí, desatando su delantal y guardándolo debajo de la barra. Probablemente debería haber sentido un poco de celos por el hecho de que era un hombre bien parecido y llegaba a estar muy cerca de Yui todo el tiempo, pero verlos interactuar sólo me hizo reír. Eran como hermanos con la manera en que se empujaban, lanzaban insultos de ida y vuelta, y parloteaban con cualquiera que quisiera escucharlos. Como resultado de ello, decidí que me gustaba T.J. y no tenía que matarlo.

—Oye, T.J., hazme un favor. Consigue que Yui diga "polla" y te daré veinte dólares.

—Trato —dijo automáticamente antes de alejarse de mí.

Todos los clientes se habían ido, Yui acababa de girar el cartel de "cerrado" y estaba en el proceso de regresar de la puerta principal.

—Oye, Yui, ¿recuerdas cuándo vino un tipo aquí hace unos meses, golpeó tu culo y te llamó "Linda Yui"? ¿Cómo fue que lo llamaste?

—Un chupa pollas —respondió distraídamente mientras llegaba detrás de la barra y comenzaba a organizar las botellas.

Con una sonrisa soñadora en mi cara, deslicé un billete de veinte a través de la barra hacia T.J. y él se alejó. Esta iba a ser una hermosa amistad. Si él pudiera conseguir que llegara a decir "fóllame duro,Shu" podría comprarle un pony.

T.J. se despidió y salió por la puerta mientras Yui terminó de incorporarse. Después de unos minutos, dobló la esquina de la barra y se sentó en un taburete a mi lado.

—Te ves cansada —le dije mientras ella descansaba su barbilla en la mano y dejaba escapar un suspiro.

—¿Es una linda manera de decirme que me veo como una mierda? —bromeó.

—Por supuesto que no. Si lucieras como la mierda, te lo diría. También te diría si los vaqueros que usas hacen que tu culo se vea grande, si algo que cocinaste sabía cómo si viniera de la suela de mi zapato o si una broma que hiciste no era divertida en absoluto.

—Guau, eso es muy amable de tu parte —dijo con una risa.

—Es lo que hago.

Nos sentamos allí durante varios minutos, mirándonos. Nada de esto parecía real todavía. No podía creer que estuviera aquí sentada frente a mí. No podía creer que todavía era tan notable, divertida y hermosa, y no podía creer que tuviera un hijo. Mi hijo.

—De alguna manera me sorprendes, ¿lo sabías? —le dije, rompiendo el silencio.

Vi el rubor iluminar sus mejillas y miró hacia otro lado, con la mirada fija en una servilleta para bebida que comenzó a triturar.

—No soy tan buena, créeme.

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad de como claramente no se veía a sí misma muy bien.

—¿Estás bromeando? Te enganchaste con un perdedor total en la noche de una fiesta universitaria, quedaste embarazada, tuviste que renunciar a tus sueños y abandonar la escuela, trabajaste hasta tu culo, criaste a un niño increíble y ahora vas a abrir tu propio negocio. Si eso no es increíble, no sé lo que lo es.

Siguió rasgando la servilleta a un ritmo aún más rápido, mientras yo continuaba.

—Eres fuerte, segura, hermosa y haces que todo parezca tan condenadamente fácil. Estoy muy agradecido de haberte encontrado de nuevo. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo por el cuidado de… de nuestro hijo. Has hecho un trabajo increíble con él y eres tan generosa que estoy atemorizado.

Uf, lo dije. _Mi_ hijo. Takumi es mi hijo. Por raro que parezca, no me dan ganas de arrojarme en un clavo oxidado.

Sin embargo, ella todavía no me miraba, y comenzaba a ponerme nervioso. Me sentí muy mal por la servilleta para bebida que ahora parecía un pequeño montón de nieve. Me acerqué y puse mi mano sobre la suya para hacer que parara de juguetear con el desorden.

—Oye, ¿qué está mal? —le pregunté.

Por fin volvió el rostro hacia el mío y no voy a mentir, me asusté mucho al ver lágrimas en sus ojos. No quería hacerla llorar. En absoluto. Si me pedía ponerme en el fuego ahora mismo, lo haría para no tener que verla llorar.

—Takumi es maravilloso. Es inteligente y perfecto, es gracioso y es el mejor niño del mundo. Tiene sus momentos, pero está muy bien educado y es simplemente perfecto. ¡Perfecto! Cada persona que lo conoce, lo adora y a cada segundo amo ser su madre… —se fue apagando.

Sabía que recubría de azúcar las cosas. Si decía la palabra "perfecto" una vez más iba a empezar a llorar yo. No quería la versión suavizada. Quería saber todo, todo lo que me perdí. Lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo. Su pie golpeaba nerviosamente el peldaño del taburete de la barra, y se veía como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Sabía que con todo lo que pasaba en este momento, tenía que estar bajo mucho estrés. Era una madre soltera con un montón en el plato y sabía a ciencia cierta que Takumi no era impecable. ¿Qué niño lo era? Pero ella definitivamente quería que lo creyera. ¿De verdad le asustaba que cambiara de opinión si conocía los horrores de ser padre? Siempre había querido tener hijos algún día. Era uno de los mayores problemas entre Tasha y yo. Sabía que no era todo arco iris y gatitos. Sabía que podía absorberte la vida y hacerte perder la cordura.

—Está bien si quieres quejarte. Sólo puedo imaginar cuán difícil es para ti.

—Amo a Takumi —repitió con convicción.

Me reí un poco de cómo se veía entrando en pánico.

—Nadie lo cuestiona. Pero no tienes que actuar como si tuvieras todo bajo control el cien por ciento de las veces. No voy a pensar mal de ti o Takumi si necesitas desahogarte, créeme. Quiero saberlo todo. No mentí cuando te lo dije.

Ella se ablandó un poco. La servilleta finalmente quedó libre de su abuso y su pie ya no golpeaba locamente. Sin embargo, todavía me miraba con cautela. Sabía de una manera que podría conseguir que se calmara y se abriera. Me puse de pie y me incliné sobre la parte superior de la barra, estirando los brazos lo más lejos que pude, y envolviendo mi mano alrededor de lo que necesitaba.

Me senté, agarré un vaso que descansaba boca abajo sobre la barra y lo llené con Three Olive Vodka de uva, que ahora sabía que era su favorito. Dejé la botella en la barra y la deslicé fuera del camino.

—Sé sincera —le dije mientras empujaba el vaso frente a ella.

Se mordió el labio, miró el vaso y luego a mí. Era como un libro abierto y pude ver todas las emociones conflictivas mientras corrían por su rostro hasta que finalmente lo dejó ir.

—¡AmoTakumihastalamuerteperomevuelvemalditamenteloca! —dijo lo más rápido que pudo y cerró la boca de inmediato.

—Toma un trago —le dije, señalando el vaso en estí dudarlo, agarró el vaso y se inclinó hacia atrás, golpeándolo en la barra cuando terminó.

—Sigue adelante —le dije mientras me inclinaba más cerca de ella y le servía más vodka en el vaso.

—La primera vez que dijo "mami", mi corazón se derritió por completo. Pero ese niño nunca se calla. Nunca. Incluso habla en sus sueños. Una vez, cuando íbamos en auto, iba hablando sin cesar sobre las ovejas, papas a la francesa, su salchicha y la cortadora de césped, paré el coche en medio de la calle y salí. Cuando caminé alrededor del auto y regresé, seguía hablando, preguntándome si las cortadoras de césped tienen salchichas. Nunca. Para. De. Hablar.

—Toma un trago —le dije de nuevo con una sonrisa.

Se lo bebió, golpeando el vaso delante de mí esta vez, así podría volver a llenarlo. Lo hice, empujándolo hacia ella.

—Gané veinticinco kilos cuando estaba embarazada. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que se siente mirar hacia abajo y no ser capaz de ver tu vagina?

—Uh, no —murmuré.

—Mi culo tenía su propio código postal.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, es un culo increíble.

—Gracias.

Le serví otro y ni siquiera tuve que pedir que lo bebiera.

—Sus abrazos son la cura mágica para todo. Pero ¿tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que caga, vomita y llora un bebé? Él vomitaba como proyectil cada botella que bebía. Beber, eructar, escupir. Enjabonar, enjuagar, repetir.

El trago desapareció.

—No pudo dormir toda la noche hasta que tuvo tres años y medio. Me harté tanto que le dije que Shasta el Monstruo del Sueño vivía debajo de su cama y mordería sus pies si salía de ella en medio de la noche por algo que no fuera que la casa estuviera en llamas.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y terminó otro trago.

—No puedo creer que no me odies ahora mismo —dijo.

—¿Por qué te odiaría?

—Porque básicamente te usé por sexo y nunca te hablé de nuevo —explicó.

—Cariño, de donde vengo, eso es como Navidad para un hombre —le dije con una sonrisa, tratando de aligerar su humor—. Debería ser el único en pedirte disculpas. —Acerqué mi mano y giré su rostro hacia mí.

Dios, era tan hermosa. Y yo era un completo idiota por querer tomar ventaja de que estuviera un poco achispada. Pero, joder, necesitaba besarla. He esperado cinco años para probarla de nuevo.

Inclinó su cabeza para poder rozar su mejilla contra la palma de mi mano, y casi olvido lo que había estado tratando de decirle.

—Lo acepto, los dos estábamos bastante fuera de sí esa noche, pero si hubiera sabido que nunca habías… que tú… que yo era el primero, habría hecho un montón de cosas diferentes —admití.

 _Como mirar tu cuerpo desnudo y memorizar cada centímetro de él, arremolinar mi lengua alrededor de tus pezones y chuparlos dentro de mi boca hasta que gimieras mi nombre. Probaría tu piel y hundiría mi cara entre tus piernas y haría que te vinieras tan fuerte que olvidarías tu nombre._

—Santa mierda —murmuró, con una mirada vidriosa en su rostro.

Acabo de decir todo eso en voz alta, ¿no? Se sentó allí, mirándome con la boca abierta, y me preocupé de que lo jodiera regiamente. Era demasiado pronto para que yo hablara de su vagina y lo mucho que quería llegar a ser su Mejor Amigo por Siempre. Claro, he pasado los últimos cinco años glorificando cada cosa que podía recodar de ella, y durante la semana pasada me preocupaba de que tal vez mis recuerdos eran mejores que la realidad, pero eso fue una estupidez. Era tan increíble sentada aquí, frente a mí, como lo fue en mis sueños, y necesitaba que lo supiera. Abrí la boca, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar las palabras, saltó del taburete, murmurando algo sobre una reserva de cervezas en el refrigerador en la parte de atrás. Pasó junto a mí y me quedé sentado en el taburete con una botella de vodka y el olor a chocolate flotando en el aire.

 _Oh Dios mío. Oh santa mierda_.

Era una maldita cobarde. Huí de él tan rápido como pude y ahora me encontraba en el cuarto de almacenamiento pretendiendo guardar la cerveza.

 _Probaría tu piel y hundiría mi cara entre tus piernas y haría que te vinieras tan fuerte que olvidarías tu nombre._

Jesucristo en una galleta. No tenía experiencia con esta mierda. Quería montarme a su pierna tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca. Claramente no las quería decir en voz alta, teniendo la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—¡Mierda! —murmuré en voz alta, golpeando una caja vacía de cerveza.

Excepto que no estaba vacía y mi puño se conectó con latas llenas de cerveza.

—¡Hijo de una maldita puta! —maldije mientras sacudía mi mano magullada, pateando con el pie y conectándolo con una botella de tequila que fue rodando por el suelo.

—Espero que este abuso de alcohol no sea por algo que dije.

Me di la vuelta para encontrar a Shu apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser testigo de mi estupidez mortificante?

—Quiero decir, en serio, ¿qué te ha hecho esa botella de tequila? —me preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia mí.

—¿Quieres decir, a parte del hecho de perjudicar mi juicio por lo que perdí mi virginidad con un chico realmente sexy que conocí en una fiesta universitaria, quedé embarazada y nunca supe el nombre del chico porque soy una completa y total perra y ahora que está aquí,siento que estoy tan fuera de mi liga cuando está cerca porque tengo cero experiencia con esta mierda? —divagué.

Shu se detuvo frente a mí y me dio una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Crees que soy sexy?

Rodé los ojos ante su intento de aligerar el ambiente y completamente tapar mi admisión nerviosa.

—Sabes, tienes toda la razón. Ese tequila es un verdadero idiota. Adelante, patéalo hasta la mierda. Podrías también acabar con la cerveza. La vi mirándote gracioso.

Me reí ante lo ridículo de esta conversación. No estaba ebria pero estaba placenteramente tomada por nuestro juego de antes de Verdad o Verdad como para ser capaz de ver el humor en esta situación. Cuando dejé de reír, él extendió la mano y apartó un mechón de cabello de mi mejilla que había escapado de mi cola de caballo y eso me recordó mucho a la noche que nos conocimos y dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Vamos a dejar algo claro. No eres una perra. No te culpo por nada de lo que hiciste. No te voy a mentir y decir que no apestó totalmente despertar a la mañana siguiente y no tenerte allí conmigo y luego pasar cinco años preguntándome si te había imaginado. Pero nunca pensaría que eras una perra por hacer lo que hiciste —dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más—. No te mentí cuando dije que habría hecho las cosas muy diferentes contigo esa noche —dijo en voz baja mientras se movía tan cerca de mí que nuestros pechos y muslos se tocaban. Tragué cuando levantó la mano y la puso en mi cadera.

—Te habría besado más —dijo, inclinándose y colocando un suave beso en la esquina de mi boca.

—Habría sostenido tu cuerpo contra el mío por más tiempo así podría sentir cada centímetro de ti —susurró contra mi mejilla mientras envolvía el brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me jalaba con fuerza hacia él.

La mano que descansaba en mi cadera se deslizó hacia arriba por el costado de mi cuerpo. Rozó mis costillas y contra el lado de mis pechos hasta que su palma estuvo encima de mi corazón.

—Te habría tocado por todas partes y habría tomado el tiempo de sentir el latido de tu corazón contra mi mano.

Lamí mis labios y traté de controlar mi respiración. Dios, me encantaba su olor, la manera en que hablaba y sus manos en mí.

¿Cómo he vivido por tanto tiempo sin estas cosas?

—Más que todo, nunca habría tomado ni siquiera un sorbo de alcohol esa noche, para que cada momento contigo hubiera sido grabado en mi memoria y que el recuerdo de cómo se sentía tu piel contra mis manos estuviera tan claro como el agua.

Estaba segura de que él podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón haciendo eco a través del cuarto. Sabía que podía sentir lo rápido que latía con cada palabra que decía.

—Mierda,Yui —murmuró—. Sólo estar cerca de ti me vuelve loco.

Dobló las rodillas ligeramente y luego empujó contra mí para que pudiera sentir exactamente de lo que hablaba. Mis manos volaron hasta sus hombros en un esfuerzo por sostenerme y acercarlo más. Una de mis piernas automáticamente se levantó para envolverse alrededor de su cintura y traerlo más cerca de mí. Sus labios fueron hasta mi cuello, y estoy muy segura de que gemí. Cuando volvió hasta mi oreja,susurró—: Si esto es demasiado, muy pronto, sólo dime que me detenga y lo haré.

 _¿Era muy pronto? ¿Actuaba como una puta completa justo ahora frotándome sobre él? Era una madre por el amor de madre que nunca se había acostado apropiadamente y que estaba excitada como la mierda._

—Si te detienes, asesinaré directamente a tu culo —susurré mientras sus labios se abrieron paso hacia los míos y se conectaron.

Nuestras bocas apenas habían chocado cuando sentí su lengua empujando suavemente más allá de mis labios. Deslicé mi lengua contra la suya, y gimió en mi boca, empujando sus caderas más duro contra mí. Tenía una sensación de hormigueo por todas partes como en una novela romántica y cursi. Mis pechos palpitaban y mis muslos se estremecían.

¡TENÍA MUSLOS QUE SE ESTREMECÍAN!

Sentí como si fuera a explotar si no me tocaba. Quería tanto que me tocara que casi dolía. Soy tan mala en hablar sucio. Sólo la idea de decir "toca mi coño" me hacía querer abochornarme. Podía tratar "deja que tus dedos hagan la caminata". O tal vez "pon tus huellas digitales en mis chuletas."

¡Concéntrate, Yui!

Oh Dios mío, su lengua era mágica. ¿Dónde diablos aprendió a besar? Apuesto a que su papá le enseñó.

Espera no. Eso sonó asqueroso.

Jesús, me convertía en un charco de baba al igual que mi ropa interior.

¡TOCA MI VAGINA!

Si gritaba en mi cabeza, tal vez se daría cuenta. Su lengua rodeó la mía y su mano fue hacia mi trasero para deslizarme hacia arriba y abajo en contra de su dureza.

¡PON TU MANO EN MI VAGINA!

Mi pierna se deslizó hacia abajo por su cadera y la sensación de la mezclilla áspera de sus vaqueros contra mi muslo desnudo me hizo gemir. Nos llevó hacia atrás y me empujó contra la pared del cuarto de almacenamiento, profundizando el beso y haciéndolo más lento al mismo tiempo. Mis manos agarraban el cabello de su nuca tan fuerte que creo que arranqué algunos desde la raíz.

Su mano que tocaba mi culo, se alejó y casi grité con frustración hasta que lo sentí deslizarse alrededor de la parte delantera de mi muslo y lentamente se acercó hacia el dobladillo de mis pantalones cortos.

¡OH DIOS MÍO, VA A TOCAR MI VAGINA!

¿Recordé ponerme ropa interior sexy y no pantaletas de periodo? Ya sabes de lo que hablo. Las enormes pantaletas de abuelita que sólo usas cuando la marea carmesí está fluyendo. Las que nunca permites que vean un hombre o bestia.

Rompió el beso mientras sus dedos se colaron por debajo de la pierna de mis pantalones cortos y… Oh gracias niñito Jesús y los sabelotodo, recordé que me puse una tanga de Victoria's Secret cuando me vestí temprano.

—Sé que esto no compensa la mierda de esa noche, pero quiero hacerte sentir bien, Claire. ¿Puedo tocarte? —preguntó suavemente contra mis labios mientras me miraba a los ojos.

¿No podía sentir mis muslos palpitantes y mis gritos cerebrales? ¡Necesito tus dedos dentro de mí! Síp, lo adivinaste.

—Mierda. Esa es la cosa más caliente que he escuchado.

No tuve tiempo para estar mortificada de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Él hacía lo que le pedí y su mano se deslizó hasta el borde de mis pantalones hasta que sus dedos se deslizaron por la parte delantera de mi ropa interior.

—Mierda —murmuré y tiré de mis caderas contra su mano.

Nunca nadie me había tocado así. Pensaba que ser tocada era todo lo mismo, y llevado por los mismos sentimientos, tanto si era un hombre o yo misma yendo a tientas por allí.

Evidentemente me equivocaba.

Los dedos de Shu moviéndose arriba y abajo, muy lentamente contra el trozo delgado de satén, me dieron ganas de gritar como loca de placer.

—Puedo sentir lo mojada que estás —susurró mientras sus dedos se movían a un lado y jugaban con el borde de mi ropa interior.

Siempre me sonrojaba cuando escuchaba a otras personas hablar sucio, y me avergonzaba por ellos y las cosas raras que salían de sus bocas. Quiero decir, realmente, ¿podían oírse? Era cursi y todo "fóllame más duro" y "Oh, estás tan apretada, nena". ¿Quién decía esa basura? Obviamente, me había estado perdiendo a Shu hablando sucio. Era caliente. Y no quería que se detuviera. Podía hablar toda la noche acerca de cuán apretada, húmeda y jodidamente fantástica era. Colocó varios besos pequeños en mis labios mientras se tomaba un dulce tiempo trabajando con sus dedos debajo de mi ropa interior.

Utilizando el dorso de su mano, empujó la pierna de mis pantalones cortos, abriéndolas para darse mejor acceso. Contuve la respiración y traté de no pensar en el hecho de que un chico nunca me había tocado de esa manera. Era muy triste, la verdad. Y aún más deprimente era el hecho de que sentía lástima por mí misma cuando sus dedos se preparaban para ir a darse un baño en la Y.

Rompí la fiesta de compasión cuando sentí dos de sus dedos entrando en contacto con mi piel desnuda, mojada.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuré, dejando caer la cabeza contra la pared con un ruido sordo.

Sí, mucho mejor que mis propios dedos. Mis propios dedos ahora iban a sentirse como las manos de Sinbad en la película "Houseguest", cuando se pone el polvo blanco derivado de la cocaína y quedan sueltos como peces muertos, golpeando a la mesa. Sus dedos eran lisos y suaves, y santa mierda, me tocaban y sentían lo mucho que quería esto y el hecho de que Liz me obligaba a depilarme regularmente.

Nota mental: pedirle perdón a Liz por llamarla Sádica Perra Vagina cada vez que hacía una cita de depilación brasileña para mí.

Debido a su dedicación por mi "amiguita", Shu no tuvo que descubrir un ñu en mis pantalones en esos momentos, y dejar de hacer lo que hacía para ir en busca de una podadora.

Él se abalanzó, colocó un beso con la boca abierta en mi cuello y empujó lentamente un dedo dentro de mí, dejando que el pulgar se apoyara contra mi clítoris mientras me daba tiempo para adaptarme a lo que hacía.

Mantuvo el dedo inmóvil dentro de mí, me agarró más fuerte en la nuca y empujó las caderas hacia delante, haciendo que el dedo vaya más profundo y su pulgar se deslizara contra mí.

Eso fue demasiado, y a la vez no lo suficiente. Sentí que iba a terminar mucho antes de lo que quería que terminara, porque la forma en que movía sus dedos era puro genio. Y eso era sorprendente en sí mismo. Siempre había necesitado un carrete lleno de películas porno enmi mente para poder acabar. Ahora, no podía pensar en otra cosa que lo que me hacía en ese momento. Vecinos Traviesos, Madres Sexys y Alocadas, ninguna de ellas era necesaria.

Empezó a empujar y a tirar con el dedo dentro y fuera de mí, poco a poco, e hizo una maniobra gloriosa donde curvó el dedo antes de empezar a sacarlo, haciéndome querer jadear como un perro y lamer un lado de su cara. Sus labios y su lengua encontraron cada centímetro de mi cuello, y su pulgar hizo círculos más rápido hasta que balanceé mis caderas contra su mano casi con fuerza.

Gemía y gemía, y no tenía tiempo de estar avergonzada porque sonaba como una puta sucia o de que hubiera un verdadero hombre vivo realmente tocando mi vagina, porque me encontraba de verdad a un segundo de explotar.

De verdad.

Sacó su dedo de mí, y utilizó las yemas para rodear mi clítoris hasta que me vine contra su mano.

—¡Ohhh, oh, Dios! ¡Joder! ¡Shu!

Sus dedos no se detuvieron y se tragó mis gritos con su boca mientras me empujaba contra su mano, sin querer dejar ese sentimiento. Hice todo tipo de ruidos en su boca mientras seguía besándome, y saqué cada pizca de mi orgasmo hasta que mis piernas temblaron y apenas podía mantenerme de pie. Cuando dejé de mover mis caderas, y lo último de mi liberación se desvaneció, él sacó su mano de mis pantalones cortos y envolvió el brazo alrededor de mí, besándome lentamente, dejando que su lengua se deslizara perezosamente contra la mía. No sabía cuánto tiempo nos quedaríamos allí en el almacén, envueltos en los brazos del otro, besándonos. Me podría haber pasado horas besándolo y nunca tomar aire.

Finalmente nos detuvimos, nuestras bocas se separaron y nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro.

—Fue lo más caliente que he visto en mi vida. Debería haberlo hecho hace cinco años —dijo Shu con una sonrisa.

—Bebé, si hubieras hecho eso hace cinco años, habría esposado tu brazo a mi vagina y te hubiera obligado a hacerlo todos los días.

Shu se echó a reír y luego su rostro se puso serio de inmediato.

—Yui, tengo que preguntarte algo. Y es muy importante.

Oh, Dios mío, iba a pedirme tener un trío. O a decirme que en realidad era de Canadá, que necesitaba una tarjeta verde, y que esa era la única razón por la que se encontraba aquí. Oh mierda, ¿y si no le gustaba mi vagina? ¿Qué si se sentía rara? Me he sentido cerca de eso a menudo. Mi ginecólogo nunca se quejó. De hecho, me dijo que tenía un muy buen útero. ¿Por qué demonios a Shu no le gustaba mi vagina? Mierda, ¿y si era dendrófilo y le gusta tener sexo con los árboles?

—Me gustaría pasar algún tiempo con Takumi.

Sabía que iba a decir eso.

—Está bien si no te sientes cómoda con que esté a solas con él por el momento, ya que realmente no me conoces. Pero me gustaría verlo.

No pude detener la sonrisa que se hizo cargo de mi cara. No sólo sus dedos se merecen un premio importante, como una lámpara de pie, o un monumento nacional erigido en su nombre (¡je, je, erigido!), él en realidad había tomado la iniciativa y me pidió pasar tiempo con Takumi, incluso después de ser golpeado en las nueces y amenazado con la señal visual de dos dedos.

Takumi finalmente iba a estar cerca de un hombre que no fuera mi padre o Jim.

Y yo podría tener pronto a Shu de puntillas en mis tulipanes.


	15. Capitán narcoplesia

Hola ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Yo me encuentro bien, si se lo preguntan. Con amor les dejo este capítulo.

 **Pareja:YuixShu**

 **Rt:"M"**

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV**

 **Capitán Narcolepsia**

—Entonces, lo que me dices es que nuestra pequeña Yui tiene un coño limpio, una vagina asiática, una cartera lisa para tu salchicha, un coño sin pelo —gritó Drew sobre el ruido de la línea de montaje.

—Guau, estoy arrepentido de haberte dicho algo sobre anoche —le grité.

Alcancé sobre mí el taladro hidráulico conectado al equipo de perforación en el techo y lo tiré para sujetar la puerta del auto al cuerpo del vehículo. Tenía tres minutos antes de que el siguiente auto bajara a la línea y tener que lidiar con Drew siendo un idiota, iba a hacerme arruinar todo y forzar la línea a cerrarse.

Eso y el hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado con Yui y yo anoche en el cuarto detrás de la barra. Dulce Jesús, era hermosa cuando se vino. Y los pequeños sonidos que hacía… mierda, sólo pensar en ellos hacían que Shu Junior se levantara y comenzara a rogar por ella. Espero que no piense que las cosas iban muy rápido porque de verdad quería una repetición. Y ni siquiera me importaba no venirme. Mirarla y sentirla venirse en mis manos era suficiente satisfacción para mí.

—Amigo, sabes que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Nunca le diré a un alma que llegaste a tercera base con la mami de tu bebé anoche y que Chewbacca no vive en su ropa interior. Al menos ya no tengo que preocuparme por ti.

Apagué el taladro y miré a través del auto a Drew, que montabala manija de la puerta delantera.

—¿Por qué estabas preocupado por mí?

—Ah, hermano, vamos. Estaban a un paso de enjabonar tu pene con ganache* de chocolate y tratar de darte una mamada —dijo.

—¿Acabas de decir ganache?

Drew se encogió de hombros. —Sí. Jenny ahora me hace ver la cadena de comida todo el tiempo. Desde que comenzó a diseñar los volantes para Yui, ha decidido que quiere aprender a cocinar. Pasó veinte minutos el otro día buscando una receta en línea para glaseado hecho con azúcar confederada.

La risa burbujeó de mí y volví a trabajar en el auto.

—¿Le dijiste que tratara de buscar en el Sur Profundo por ese azúcar? También podrías advertirle sobre el Azúcar Rebelde —me reí.

—Vamos, hombre. No seas un idiota. No tuve el corazón para decirle que se llama azúcar glasé.

 _Nop, no voy a tocar eso._

—Entonces, ¿Jenny y tú van a ir donde Yui esta noche? —pregunté, cambiando el tema.

Yui definitivamente estuvo de acuerdo con dejarme ver a Takumi. Se le ocurrió que comenzar en grupo sería la mejor manera así que invitó a todos a su casa esta noche a cenar.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Incluso conseguí una nueva camiseta para la ocasión —dijo Drew con una sonrisa.

A las seis en punto llamé a la puerta de Yui. Escuché pasos golpeando contra el suelo y de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Miré al pequeño hombrecito que se encontraba de pie allí,mirándome y no pude evitar sonreír. Jesús, se parecía mucho a Yui. Pero sus ojos… guau, eran exactamente los mismos que los míos.

—Hola, Takumi —le dije mientras saqué un regalo envuelto por detrás de mi espalda y se lo di—. Te traje esto.

Takumi me lo arrebató de la mano, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo lejos de la puerta, gritándole a Yui.

—¡MAMAAAÁ! ¡Ese tipo me compró aldo!

Me reí y entré a la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Yui vivía en una casa de un solo piso, tipo casa originaria de Inglaterra, y lo primero que noté cuando entré a la sala de estar fue cuán hogareña era. Había velas encendidas en la mesa de café y un manto sobre la chimenea y el olor de la cena viniendo de la cocina era muy apetitoso. Caminé alrededor de la habitación mirando todas las fotos que tenía en prácticamente cada superficie: fotos de cuando era pequeña, fotos con su papá, fotos de sus amigos y de Takumi. Mi corazón se encogió cuando vi una foto de Yui, su vientre redondo con nuestro hijo. Se veía tan joven. Levanté la foto del manto para mirar mejor. Así era como lucía cuando la conocí, menos el vientre de embarazada. Ver esta foto me puso triste y enojado, no con ella. Nunca podría estar enojado con ella por nada. Los dos éramos jóvenes y estúpidos y ninguno de los dos usó el cerebro esa noche. Me enojaba haberme perdido eso. Me perdí ver su estómago crecer, me perdí la posibilidad de poner mi mano sobre ella y sentirlo patear.

—¡Ay! —grité cuando sentí un pie conectarse con mi espinilla.

Miré hacia abajo para ver a Takumi mirándome. Tanto para perderse en la sensación de su patada. Creo que mi espinilla recordará eso por siempre.

—Oye, olvidé tu nombre. ¿Puedo llamarte caca de perro?

Antes de que pudiera formular algún tipo de respuesta a esa solicitud, escuché la voz de Yui detrás de mí.

—¡Takumi!

—¡No lo hice! —juró, con una mirada de pánico en su cara.

—Sí, claro —dijo ella sin expresión—. El nombre de este buen hombre es Shu, ¿recuerdas? Deja de tratar de llamar a todo caca de perro.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarla apoyada en el marco de la puerta que conducía a la cocina, dándole una mirada de enojo a Takumi.

—No te ofendas —dijo, volviendo su mirada hacia mí—. La semana pasada, cada vez que le hacías una pregunta, él contestaba "las vacas gordas estúpidas son estúpidas", sin importar cuál era la pregunta.

Me reí, agradecido de que toda la cosa de caca de perro no era porque ya decidió odiarme. Yui se abrió paso a través de la habitación hacia donde me encontraba y miró hacia la foto que seguía en mi mano.

—Oh Dios mío, por favor no mires esa foto. Parece que tengo un tumor gigante. Un tumor que me pateaba la vagina y me hacía orinarme cuando estornudaba —dijo con un gruñido—. Te acabo de decir que me orinaba en los pantalones, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Sí, algo así. Está bien, sólo le mandaré un mensaje de texto a cuatro de mis contactos sobre ello en vez de mandárselo a mi agenda entera.

De repente me di cuenta de que nos hallábamos cara a cara y estaba lo suficientemente cerca para besarla. Me incliné hacia delante para hacer justo eso, olvidándome completamente de que no estábamos solos en la habitación.

—Ma-má, ¿puedo abrir mi regado ahora?

Nos detuvimos a unos centímetros de la boca del otro y bajamos la mirada hacia al lado de nosotros.

Yui suspiró y se alejó de mí.

—Sí, puedes abrir tu regalo ahora —respondió.

Se dejó caer al piso justo donde había estado y comenzó a rasgar el papel, pedazos de él volaban en todas direcciones.

—No tenías que darle nada —me dijo suavemente.

Me encogí de hombros. —No es gran cosa, es poco.

—Mamá, ¡Mira! Son crayones y marcadores y pintura y guau, puedo colorear cosas y hacer dibujos —dijo Takumi, emocionado, levantando todo para queYui viera.

—Es genial, cariño. ¿Puedes ponerlos en el cuarto de mami, en mi cama y luego jugamos con ellos?

—Pero quiero jugar ahora —se quejó Takumi, dejando caer la caja de crayones a sus pies—. ¡Mierda!

—¡Takumi Komori! —gritó Yui.

Sabía que no debía reírme, así que desvié la mirada y comencé a pensar en cachorros muertos y esa escena de "Field of Dreams", donde el personaje de Kevin Costner va a jugar con su papá. Dios, esa escena me dominaba todo el tiempo.

—La siguiente mala palabra que salga de tu boca va a merecer una nalgada, ¿me entiendes? Dile a Shu gracias por el regalo y ve a tu habitación hasta que sea hora de la cena.

—Gracias, Shu —murmuró Takumi mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Cuando se fue, comencé a reír y Yui me golpeó en el brazo.

—Lo siento, pero fue muy divertido.

Rodó los ojos y caminó a la cocina, conmigo detrás de ella.

—Sí, es un vacilón. Vuelve a mí después de que estés en público con él. Como, digamos, en la iglesia. Y cuando llega a una zona muy tranquila y todo lo que se pueda escuchar sea la fuente en la parte posterior de la iglesia y luego la voz de Takumi se escuche muy fuerte,diciendo: "¡Mamá! ¡Oigo a Jesús orinando!" No es tan gracioso entonces.

Miré hacia el mostrador detrás de ella y mi mandíbula cayó.

Cubriendo cada superficie disponible, había chocolate, galletas y dulces —todo tipo imaginable.

—¿Estoy en el taller de Willy Wonka?

Ella se rió y abrió la tapa de una gran olla en la estufa y agitó el contenido.

—Bueno, esta noche decidí hacerles mis conejillos de Indias. Y Jenny va a tomar unas cuantas fotos de algunos de los artículos para mis anuncios, ya que no tengo nada mejor que mi celular como cámara.

Me quedé en un trance. Puede que tenga una debilidad leve por los dulces.

—Santo infierno, ¿qué son todas esas cosas? —pregunté, apuntando a una fila de chocolate blanco del tamaño de mi puño con caramelo en la parte superior.

—Oh, son algo nuevo, con lo que estoy experimentando. Derretí un tazón de chocolate blanco, agregué pretzels triturados y patatas fritas y luego una vez solidificados, los rocío de caramelo en la parte superior. Puede que haya exagerado con el tamaño. Ahora se llaman Gotita.

 _Dulce María en el cielo. Quería pedirle a esta mujer que tuviera mis bebés._

Oh, espera…

Sonó un golpe en la puerta principal y Yui me pidió que fuera a abrir mientras ella ponía la mesa y terminaba.

Jenny y Drew fueron los siguientes en llegar. Mantuve la puerta abierta para ellos y sacudí la cabeza hacia Drew mientras Jenny entraba y se dirigía a la cocina para hablar con Yui.

—¿En serio, Drew? —le pregunté, mirando su camisa.

Había una foto de un niño pequeño disparando una pistola sobre su cabeza. La camisa decía: "No golpees a los niños. No, en serio. Ahora tienen armas".

—¿Qué? Hoy en día, los niños son el diablo. Esta camiseta es un servicio de anuncio para ti. Algún día me lo agradecerás. Entonces, ¿dónde está el pequeñín? ¿Necesita que le cambien su pañal o algo? Tal vez puedo mostrarle mi coche o darle un poco de caramelo —dijo mientras miraba a mí alrededor y frotaba sus manos.

—Tiene cuatro años, Drew. No usa pañales. Y tal vez quieras bajarle a tu espeluznante actuación de secuestrador de quinta.

—Lo que sea. Llévame a tu semilla del demonio —dijo Drew.

Caminamos más allá de la cocina y asomé mi cabeza y le pregunté a Yui si podíamos ir a la habitación de Takumi. Me dijo dónde era, caminamos por el pasillo y lo encontré sentado en el suelo en medio de su cuarto, chorreando un tubo de pasta de dientes en la alfombra.

—Vaya, hola, niño grande. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntémientras rápidamente me acercaba a él y tomaba el tubo ahora vacío de su mano.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros. —No sé.

Mierda. ¿Qué hago? ¿Debo ir por Yui? Aunque no quería que el niño pensara que soy un traidor. Se enfadaría conmigo por acusarlo.

Espera, yo era el adulto. No puedo dejar que pase sobre mí. Tenía que hacerle saber quién era el jefe. Y justo ahora, no era Tony Danza.

—Estoy seguro de que no debes poner pasta de dientes en el suelo, ¿cierto? —le pregunté.

—Eso es una pregunta tonta, Shu. Por supuesto que no debeponer pasta de dientes en el suelo —dijo Drew seriamente.

Lo miré sobre el hombro y le di una mirada sucia.

—Lo sé. Estoy tratando de lograr que admita que lo que hizo estaba mal —le dije entre dientes.

—Está bien, Dr. Phil. Estoy muy seguro de que sabe qué está mal, de lo contrario, no lo habría hecho. Los niños son tontos. Todo el tiempo hacen cosas que no deben porque pueden. Ser un adulto es una mierda. No puedo salirme con la mía poniendo pasta de dientes en mi suelo.

Era como tratar con dos niños.

—¿Por qué harías…? ¿Sabes qué? No importa —dije, volviéndome hacia Takumi.

—Tu mamá no estará muy feliz contigo por hacer este lío. ¿Por qué no me muestras donde están las toallas y lo limpiamos antes de que lo vea?

Listo. No me odiará por acusarlo y aun así le hice saber que era algo malo. Soy un padre maravilloso.

Obviamente a Takumi le emocionaba mucho limpiar si eso significaba que no le diríamos a Yui lo que hizo. Brevemente me pregunté si ella iba a averiguarlo y posiblemente cortar mi pene o ahogarme mientras dormía. Y entonces, me pregunté si le dijera, ¿Takumi me pegaría en las pelotas de nuevo o tal vez va por la garganta esta vez? No sé si temer a mi hijo o a su madre.

Veinte minutos después, la alfombra se hallaba como nueva y Drew y yo nos sentados estilo indio en el centro de la habitación de Takumi, rogándole a todos los altos poderes que conocíamos, que las chicas no entraran en la habitación en este mismo minuto.

Takumi decidió que debíamos jugar a los disfraces. Tratamos de conseguir que jugara a algo varonil, como policías y ladrones, o encender mierda en el fuego, cualquier cosa menos esto.

Desafortunadamente, no podías ganar una discusión con un niño de cuatro años, sin importar lo mucho que trates. Ambos, Drew y yo,estábamos actualmente vestidos como bebés, con chupetes en las bocas y apretando a los animales de peluche. Nos puso a cada uno estos gigantes sombreros de sol de Yui que se caían sobre nuestros rostros. El de Drew era rosa y el mío blanco. Tracé la línea cuando quiso ponerme unos de sus viejos pañales sin usar que encontró en un cajón de su armario desde antes de que él entrenara para ir al baño.

—Oye, tío Drew, tengo un secreto que contarte —dijo Takumi.

Drew se sacó el chupete de la boca.

—Dámelo.

Takumi se inclinó junto a su oreja y le susurró lo suficientemente alto para que yo pudiera oírlo.

—Hueles a carne y queso.

Takumi se alejó de la oreja de Drew y éste puso los ojos en blanco.

—Amigo, tu secreto apesta —dijo él.

—¡TÚ APESTAS!

—Chicos, la cena está lista, así que deberían…

Las palabras de Yui se cortaron cuando dobló la esquina de la habitación y nos pilló. El abrupto detenimiento de sus pies causó que Jenny, quien la había estado siguiendo muy de cerca, chocara contra su espalda. Yui puso la mano sobre su boca para ocultar sus risitas. A Jenny no podría haberle importado menos esconder su placer de la situación. Se inclinó sobre la cintura mientras se mataba de risa y señalaba.

—Oh mi Dios, que alguien me diga que tienen un cámara —dijo Jenny entre risas.

—¿Quieres que lo escupa? Porque no me asusta ir allá —amenazó Drew.

Nos arrancamos nuestra mierda de bebé mientras que las chicas se reían y Takumi chocaba los cinco. Drew y yo nos quedamos de pie mientras que Jenny levantaba a Takumi en sus brazos y le decía lo impresionante que era y lo arrullaba por todas partes. Él devoró cada palabra y juro que ese niño nos sonrió con suficiencia mientras ponía su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jenny, el cual se encontraba actualmente en plena exhibición debido a su remera escotada y su sostén de realce.

—Oh mi dios, estoy tan celoso de ese niño. Me gustaría estar acunado en sus tetas. Acunado como un bebé —susurró Drew.

—¿Te oyes a ti mismo? —pregunté mientras todos salíamos de la habitación de Takumi y caminábamos hacia el comedor, donde fuimos recibidos por Liz y Jim que ya estaban sentados.

Después de una extremadamente deliciosa cena, donde sólo hubo un mínimo de peleas entre los dos niños, y por niños me refiero a Drew y Takumi, Yui comenzó a sacar bandeja tras bandeja de sus dulces golosinas.

Ahora todo lo que podía pensar eran en las dulces golosinas de Yui sobre una bandeja, sus deliciosas tetas sobre una bandeja de plata. Me encantaría comerla de una bandeja. Quiero lamer sus globos.

—Shu, ¿quieres un poco?

—Joder, sí.

—Ahhh, Shu dijo la palabra t-o-d-e-r mamá —acusó Takumi.

 _Ups_.

—¿Quién te enseñó a deletrear? —preguntó Drew con una sonrisa burlona.

—Amigo, tengo cuatro —respondió Takumi.

Me excusé para ir al baño antes de que hiciera algo todavía más vergonzoso. Me quedé allí, orinando y tratando de no pensar en Yui estando desnuda en una bandeja, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió repentinamente y Takumi entró.

—Oh, oye, Takumi —dije nerviosamente mientras trataba de girar mi cuerpo de él sin tener que interrumpir el flujo—. Uh, estoy usando el baño, amigo. ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta?

Hizo lo que le pedí, sin embargo, no salió de la habitación antes de que cerrara la puerta. Ahora se encontraba encerrado en un espacio pequeño y cerrado mientras yo trataba de hacer pis. Y ahora miraba fijamente mi pene. Bien, esto no era para nada incómodo. —Um, Takumi, ¿Puedes mirar a otra parte? Oh, oye, mira ese pato en la bañera. Eso es bastante genial.

 _Seguía mirando. ¿Era algo con lo que debería estar preocupado?_

—Guau, Shu, tienes una salchicha ENORME.

De pronto, que Takumi esté conmigo en el baño no parecía tan malo. Si pudiera haber estado conmigo en el baño en octavo grado y distribuido ese pequeño chisme para que lo escuchara Penny Frankles, quizá no hubiera ido solo al baile de graduación de octavo grado.

Terminé de orinar, subí el cierre de mis pantalones y tiré de la cadena, al mismo tiempo traté de no darme una palmada a mí mismo.

Sí, tenía una salchicha enorme. Puedes apostar tu dulce culo que era así. Casi necesitaba una carretilla para llevarla a todas partes. Y como lo dijo un niño, debe ser cierto.

Regresamos a la mesa y no podía quitar la sonrisa arrogante de mi cara.

—¿De qué te ríes? ¿Tienes gases? —bromeó Drew.

—Oye, mami, Shu tiene una salchicha ENORME —dijo Takumi con la boca llena de galletas, levantando las manos en el aire a casi un metro de distancia, como cuando le dices a alguien lo grande que es el pez que acabas de atrapar.

Yui rápidamente se estiró y bajó los brazos de Takumi mientras todos los demás en la mesa se echaron a reír. Me senté de nuevo y sonreí, tratando de mantener mi pene anaconda debajo de la mesa para no asustar a nadie.

—Oye, tío Drew, ¿quieres escuchar un chiste sucio? —preguntó Takumi, emocionado.

—No sé, ¿te golpearan por eso? —respondió Drew seriamente. Era casi emocionante que a Drew le preocupara que Takumi se metiera problemas.

—¡El cerdo se cayó en el lodo y caminó al otro lado de la calle a la suciedad y luego subió al techo! —gritó Takumi, cayendo inmediatamente en una ataque de risas por su "broma sucia".

Todo el mundo se rió del intento de humor deTakumi —excepto Drew.

—Amigo, eso no fue para nada gracioso —dijo Drew con una cara seria.

—¿Quieres un pedazo de mí? —gritó Takumi, levantando su puñito en el aire.

—Bien, suficiente. Takumi ve a ponerte tu pijama y voy enseguidapara leerte una historia —dijo Yui.

Takumi correteó de la silla, dando una última mirada amenazadora a Drew antes de correr a su habitación. Cinco pares de ojos volvieron su atención a Drew.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—. No fue divertido y no lo entendí.

—Está bien, Yui —dijo Liz, apartando su atención de Drew, probablemente para que no sintiera la necesidad de estrangularlo—. Tiempo del verdadero espectáculo. Cuéntanos que tienes aquí —dijo, apuntando a todas las bandejas en la mesa.

Yui rodeó la mesa, señalando qué era cada artículo. Galletas Snicker con relleno de chocolate, nueces cubiertas de chocolate en forma de tortuga, bocadillos de chocolate y nueces, dulces de mantequilla, papas fritas cubiertas con chocolate, Pretzels, frutos secos, cacahuates, pasas, barras de aros inflados con miel, tocino y una galleta llamada Cranberry Hootycreek, galleta horneada con relleno de arándanos, que Drew insistió en llamar Hooterpeep.

Todo era increíble y creo que todos estábamos en un coma de azúcar para el momento en que probamos todo. Jenny rodeó la mesa y tomó unas cuantas fotos de todo para los anuncios antes de que inhaláramos las cosas y Yui se sonrojó, una sombra brillante de color rojo por todos los cumplidos que le lanzamos.

—Definitivamente conseguí algunas buenas fotos, Yui. Creo que para la portada de los folletos deberíamos pacíficamente centrarnos en las cosas cubiertas de chocolate —explicó Jenny.

—¿Quieres decir específicamente? —preguntó Jim.

—Eso es lo que dije —replicó ella—. Pacíficamente.

—Oye, Yui, ¿puedo ir contigo para meter a Takumi en la cama?—pregunté, esperanzado de desviar la atención del extraño uso de Jenny del idioma Inglés.

Su rostro se iluminó con mi pregunta, que al instante agradecí que tuviera la previsión de preguntar.

Fuimos todos a limpiar la mesa del comedor y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Takumi para encontrarlo dormido sobre su caja de juguetes. Me reí tan pronto lo vi.

—No te rías —susurró ella con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Ese no es el lugar más divertido en el que lo he visto dormirse. Tengo un álbum completo de fotos dedicado a sus hábitos de dormir. Atrás del sofá como un gato, sentado en la mesa del comedor, boca abajo en la mesa del comedor, bajo el árbol de Navidad sobre un motón de juguetes, en su armario, en el inodoro… lo que menciones, ha dormido en ello. Es como un caballo. Prácticamente puede dormir de pie. Jim le dio el nombre indio de Jefe "Dormirencualquierlugar" y Liz lo cambiórecientemente a Capitán Narcolepsia.

Ella se movió silenciosamente dentro de la habitación y alzó su pequeño cuerpo fácilmente, dándole un beso a su cabeza mientras se acercaba a su cama. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, tratando de no ponerme demasiado sentimental y femenino sólo de ver lo dulce que era verla cuidándolo. Lo cubrió con una manta, alisó su cabello y lo besó de nuevo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia mí.

—Así que, señor Ellis, ¿qué tan asustado está ahora por esta mierda de crianza hogareña? —preguntó.

Había una sonrisa en su rostro mientras permanecía justo enfrentede mí, pero podría decir que seguía allí para aparentar. Ella estaba muy nerviosa por cómo manejaba todo esto. Miré por encima de su hombro al pequeño niño que dormía profundamente en su cama y mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Tuve una innegable urgencia de aferrarme a él y nunca dejarlo ir, para protegerlo de cualquier cosa mala que pudiera ponerse en su camino y para defenderlo de cosas que dan miedo como el legendario asustador de niños, Boogey, y payasos.

Cállate, los payasos asustan como la mierda.

Volví a mirar a la increíble mujer de pie delante de mí y sabía que sentía lo mismo por ella.

—No quiero que el hombre Boogey te atrape y odio a los payasos —solté sin pensar.

Se echó a reír y palmeó mi mejilla en simpatía. Era horrible en esto.

No reaccionaba bien bajo presión. Me preocupaba por ella y Takumi y quería que supiera que no iba a ninguna parte. ¿Cuán jodidamente difícil era decir eso?

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Quiero decir, sí, odio a los payasos. Son tontos y espeluznantes y hombres adultos no deberían llevar nunca nada con lunares o zapatos gigantes.

 _¡Maldita sea, detén el vómito de palabras!_

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y sacar un zapato gigante de payaso,Yui tapó mi boca con su mano.

—Está bien si estás asustado. No te culparía, créeme. Esto es mucho para asimilar —dijo suavemente—. Repentinamente vas de solo y libre a una familia integrada.

Respiré hondo y traté de nuevo, levantando y quitando su mano de mi boca, apoyándola completamente sobre mi pecho.

—Déjame comenzar diciendo que soy muy, muy malo en hacer todas estas cosas "sensiblera y hablar sobre mis sentimientos". Aunque si le preguntas a Drew, seguramente no estaría de acuerdo puesto que pasó cinco años escuchándome lloriquear como un bebé de lo mucho que quería encontrarte. Después de todo este tiempo de pasar años volviendo loco a todo el mundo al tratar de volver a encontrar tu olor, no voy a joder esto completamente y correr asustado hacia la noche.

Su pulgar se movió hacia atrás y adelante sobre mi pecho, llevando su otra mano hasta mi mejilla antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y colocar un suave beso en mis labios. Cuando tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, envolví los brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura y descansé mi frente contra la suya.

—Sé que después de que me enteré, huí de la escena como un conductor de "Hit and Run", pero te prometo Yui, nunca me asustaréde nuevo.

Se apartó y me miró a los ojos mientras las comisuras de su boca se tornaban en una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad acabas de citarme a "Cocktail"?

—Sí, sí, lo hice. Si quieres que me ponga loco a lo Tom Cruise y que salte en un sofá por ti, puedo hacerlo totalmente.

—¿ME ESTÁS TOMANDO EL PELO? ¡MÁS BIEN, QUISIERA QUE METOMARAS EL CULO!

La voz retumbante de Drew desde la sala de estar llamó nuestra atención. Dimos una última mirada a Takumi antes de cerrar su puerta, y luego caminamos de la mano por el pasillo hasta encontrar a todos sentados alrededor de la sala de estar, jugando un juego perverso de "¿Qué prefieres?", que consistía en decir dos cosas muy locas y elegir una.

Yui y yo nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en el sofá. Puse el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y se acurrucó a mi lado. Nada se había sentido tan perfecto en un largo tiempo.

—Muy bien, mi turno —dijo Drew—. Jim, ¿qué prefieres, que tu nombre porno sea Hugh G. Rection o Mike Unstinks?

Espero que les gustara. Perdonen por no subir capítulo, empecé el semestre y bueno ya se que no debo poner excusas y eso, en serio lo siento. Por cierto no tengo internet y se lo estoy robando a mi vecino por ahora.

Los quiero mucho. Por cierto, Alba leí tu comentario, espero que te guste este capítulo.

Besos :*


	16. Soy una zorra muy sucia

Hola, tiempo sin saber de ustedes ¿cómo están? Feliz casi fin de semana por cierto, esperó que lo pasen muy bien. Acá les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

 **Pareja: YuixShu**

 **Rt:"M"**

* * *

 **Capítulo XV**

 **Soy una zorra muy sucia**

—Las cadenas y los látigos me excitan... v-v-v-vamos, vamos… S-S S-S-M-M-M…

—Takumi Komori, si no dejas de cantar esa canción te voy a poner en la acera para que los recolectores de basura te recojan —le grité por décima vez hoy, mientras terminaba de limpiar la cocina después del almuerzo.

—Eso es aburrido —murmuró Takumi antes de pisotear hacia su cuarto.

—Hablando de basura, ¿cuándo va a estar aquí este tipo, Shanin? —preguntó papá desde su asiento en la mesa de la cocina.

 _¿Por qué todo el mundo hoy se decidió a ponerme nerviosa?_

—Es Shu, papá. Deja de ser un idiota. Estará aquí cuando despierte.

Mi papá hizo una producción de mirar hacia abajo, a su muñeca, donde no había ni siquiera un reloj.

—Son las 12:48. ¿Qué clase de vago es este tipo?

Tiré el repasador en la mesa y me volví para darle a mi padre una mirada asesina.

—Trabaja de noche, papá. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Un comentario más viniendo de ti y voy a cambiar tu estado de Facebook a "Me encanta el pene".

Me acerqué a la nevera para agregar algunas cosas a mi lista de compras que colgaba del congelador, y traté de no mirar el reloj. Definitivamente me sentía ansiosa por ver a Shu.

Me encontraba hasta los ojos de cosas para la gran inauguración, y Shu trabajaba muchas horas extras, así que no lo había visto desde la cena de la semana anterior. Pero hablábamos por teléfono, y también llamó un par de veces sólo para hablar con Takumi, lo que totalmente hizo que mi corazón se derritiera.

Pensar en nuestro tiempo en la despensa me hizo ganar crédito extra en la tarea de Liz sobre hacer mi camino a través de la maleta de productos "quién necesita a un hombre", por segunda vez. Liz tuvo un gran nudo en la garganta cuando se lo dije por teléfono. Fue un momento hermoso para las dos.

Esta noche trabajaba en el bar, así que Shu me iba a llevar hasta allí. Llamé a Liz y le dije que ella y Jim deberían ir, así Shu no se aburriría.

—Creo que tal vez voy a esconderme detrás del sofá y saltar cuando él llegue aquí. Poner todo el temor de Seiji sobre él —dijo mi padre con un gesto de cabeza.

—No es gracioso. ¿Y no querrás decir el "temor de Dios"?

Se encogió de hombros. —Es lo mismo.

Dios dijo: "Hágase la luz" y Seiji Komori accionó el interruptor.

Aquello era lo más que mi padre había hablado de Shu desde que se conocieron. Por supuesto, no era muy halagador, pero bueno, era un progreso. Por lo menos, reconocía su existencia y no pensaba en nuevas maneras de matarlo. Papá había estado bajando el alfabeto desde hace una semana y finalmente se detuvo en la letra S.

Muerte por asfixia* con una cesta de compras, en caso de que se lo pregunten.

El timbre sonó y me apresuré a contestar. Me limpié las manos en la parte delantera de mis pantalones vaqueros, me alisé el cabello y me incliné hacia adelante para alcanzar el frente de mi camisa con la mano, y tirar de cada una de mis niñas hasta que su excelente calidad estuviera en plena exhibición. Me levanté de nuevo, respirando hondo, y abrí la puerta. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando vi a Shu de pie allí.

—Sabes que hay ventanas en ambos lados de la puerta, ¿cierto? ¿Y que tus cortinas dejan ver todo? —dijo Shu con una sonrisa.

 _¿Por qué? ¿POR QUE? ¡Por el amor de Dios!_

—Te daría mi sueldo completo de un mes si te agacharas delante de mí y ahuecaras tus pechos otra vez —dijo al tiempo que entrábamos por la puerta y la cerraba detrás de él.

Cerré los ojos, totalmente preparada para estar mortificada y no hacer contacto visual, pero antes de que pudiera desear un gigantesco agujero en el suelo que me tragara, los labios de Shu se hallaban en los míos. Deslizó el brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me levantó contra él, ahuecando mi mejilla con su mano mientras deslizaba su lengua más allá de mis labios y la introducía lentamente en mi boca. Podía besar a ese hombre por días, y nunca tener suficiente. Sus labios se movían contra los míos, suaves y sensualmente, mientras su mano se deslizaba por mi mejilla, mi cuello y se detenía sobre la piel desnuda justo encima de mi corazón. Quería empujar su mano dentro de mi sujetador. Mis puños se aferraron a la parte delantera de su camisa y se me escapó un gemido cuando su mano avanzó sólo un poco más abajo. Si mi boca no hubiera estado fusionada con la suya, podría haberle preguntado si había dicho esa última parte en voz alta. O tal vez él podía leer mi mente.

 _Toca mis pechos. Hazlo. El poder de mi mente te lo ordena._

Su mano detuvo su descenso y quise gritar. Su lengua continuó deslizándose contra la mía, muy lentamente y me hubiera gustado tener una de esas banderas verdes de las carreras de NASCAR. Hubiera sacudido esa cosa por todas partes. La hubiera sacudido en el aire como si simplemente no me importara.

 _¡Shu, arranca el motor! Se te ha entregado la bandera verde. Todos los sistemas listos. Pisa el acelerador y deja que tu mano agarre ese pecho._

—Si tocas las tetas de mi hija mientras estoy parado aquí, voy a tener que poner caramelo en tu tráquea hasta que mueras.

Shu y yo nos separamos tan rápido que podrías haber pensado que éramos adolescentes que acababan de ser atrapados teniendo relaciones sexuales, en lugar de dos adultos maduros que tenían un hijo.

—¿Tu padre acaba de decirme que iba a ahogarme con caramelo? —susurró Shu.

—Sí. Está en la letra C. Compórtate o veo un paraguas en tu trasero en el futuro —susurré de regreso.

Mi padre se acercó a nosotros y miró a Shu de arriba a abajo.

—¿Tienes algún tatuaje, hijo?

Shu me miró con confusión y me encogí de hombros. Nunca se sabía lo que iba a salir de la boca de mi padre.

—Uh, no. No, señor. No tengo —respondió Shu.

—¿Tienes una motocicleta?

—Bueno, tengo una bicicleta de montaña muy bonita que aún está en almacenamiento, porque no he tenido tiempo de sacar una…

—Motocicleta, Sheila—interrumpió mi padre con un suspiro de fastidio—. ¿Tienes una motocicleta?

Shu negó con la cabeza. —No, y mi nombre es Sh…

—¿Alguna vez has sido arrestado o estado en una pelea de bar? —lo interrumpió una vez más.

—No, nunca he sido arrestado o me he metido en algún tipo de pelea, señor Komori —dijo Shu con una sonrisa confiada.

Mi padre se inclinó hacia mí.

—Yui, ¿estás segura de que este chico no es gay? —me susurró.

—¡Jesús, papá! No, no es gay —le grité en respuesta.

—Oiga… —dijo Shu, insultado por la pregunta de mi padre.

Mi padre se volvió hacia Shu y suspiró.

—Está bien, puedes salir con mi hija y conocer a su hijo. Pero si la embarazas de nuevo…

—¡PAPÁ!

Mi padre me miró con las manos en sus caderas, el humo prácticamente saliendo de mis orejas y luego continuó con su advertencia como si yo no estuviera allí.

—… Voy a rastrear la faz de la tierra, cazarte como a un perro y dejar su malhumorado culo fuera de tu puerta. No voy a tratar con otros nueve meses de la Señorita Pantalones Molestos.

Oh, por el amor de Dios.

Miré hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre ellos mientras se miraban. Shu asintió y le tendió la mano a mi padre, temblando.

—Trato —dijo Shu mientras se estrechaban las manos.

 _Maravilloso. Una gran, feliz y loca familia._

Justo en ese momento, Takumi voló a través de la sala de estar, sosteniendo algo por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Shu! ¡Mira la nueva espada que tengo!

 _¡Dios santo!_

Mi hijo entró corriendo a la habitación con mi Jack Rabbit sobre su cabeza como si fuera un gladiador a punto de entrar en batalla. Un gladiador con una "espada" color púrpura que tenía cinco velocidades.

—Oooh, ¿qué hace este botón? —preguntó Takumi, deteniéndose y apretando el botón que hacía que el remolino de perlas girara.

Volé hacia él y traté de arrebatarlo de su mano, pero no la soltó.

Frenéticamente, presioné todos los botones para conseguir que se detuviera mientras jugaba al tira y afloja con Takumi. De repente golpeé uno de los botones que cambió a velocidad "encorvar" e hizo que la parte superior comenzara a girar y vibrar tan duro que los brazos de Takumi se sacudieron.

—Mmmmmaaaammmáaaaa essss-tooo haccccee cosssquillassss.

 _Joder. ¿Cuándo este chico comenzó a ser tan fuerte?_

—Takumi, ya basta. Esto no es un juguete —le dije con los dientes apretados.

Jugaba un tira y afloja con un pene de goma y mi hijo. ¡Eso no está bien, gente!

—Sí que es un juguete. ¿Por qué consigues todos los buenos juguetes? —Takumi resopló mientras ponía todo su peso para tirar la cosa de mi mano, y me tambaleé hacia delante.

—No, en serio chicos, no se preocupen. Lo tengo bajo control —dije sarcásticamente a mi padre y Shu. Se encontraban de pie hombro con hombro, a pocos metros de distancia, viendo el espectáculo. Se miraron el uno al otro y se echaron a reír.

Por supuesto. AHORA están unidos, cuando trataba de luchar con un juguete sexual en las manos de mi hijo.

—¡Takumi, suéltalo AHORA! —le grité.

—Es mejor hacer lo que dice tu madre, Takumi. Se pone de mal humor cuando no puede jugar con su juguete —se rió mi papá.

Shu se echó a reír junto con él hasta que le lancé una mirada que claramente decía: "Si no cierras la maldita boca y me ayudas, nunca te dejaré entrar en mis pantalones de nuevo".

Su boca se cerró rápidamente y finalmente se movió.

—Oye, Takumi, tengo algo para ti en el porche delantero. Y es un juguete mucho mejor que el de tu madre. ¿Por qué no sales corriendo a buscarlo? —sugirió Shu.

Takumi soltó el vibrador sin decir una palabra y salió corriendo por la puerta principal.

—Eres muy afortunado de haberme ayudado cuando lo hiciste, o habría habido consecuencias graves —le dije a Shu con enojo.

Obviamente, él no entendía la gravedad de la situación, ya que ahora se reía mucho más. Mi papá se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. Entonces miré y me di cuenta de que había estado pronunciando mi punto, agitando el vibrador en el rostro de Shu.

Rápidamente bajé el brazo, abrí uno de los cajones del extremo de la mesa, y empujé la maldita cosa en el interior, justo cuando Takumi volvía corriendo a la casa con una pistola de juguete, un sombrero vaquero y la insignia de sheriff pegada a su camisa.

—Chicos malos, chicos malos, ¿qué van a hacer, que van a hacer cuando corte su salchicha? —cantó Takumi mientras apuntaba con su arma a objetos al azar.

—Guau, los policías se han vuelto muy duros últimamente —murmuró Shu.

Perdoné a Shu en nuestro viaje al bar porque, vamos, mírenlo. No podía guardarle rencor y fantasear acerca de su pene. Era un gran conflicto de intereses.

Los negocios empezaban a mejorar en el bar mientras la multitud después del trabajo comenzaba a aparecer alrededor de las siete. Liz y Jim cenaron con Shu en una de las cabinas, y los tres se acercaron a la barra después de terminar. En uno de mis muchos viajes a pie junto a ellos, Shu se acercó y me agarró del brazo. Hizo girar su silla hacia un lado para que pudiera jalarme entre sus piernas. Puse mi bandeja vacía en la parte superior de la barra junto a él, y puso las manos en mis caderas.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que siempre te diría si tu culo se veía gordo? —preguntó.

Oh hombre, sabía que no debería haber lamido el plato de chocolate con leche anoche después de que terminé de hacer las tortugas. Podía sentir mis piernas cada vez más grandes mientras estaba allí. ¿Se frotaban juntas cuando caminaba? Apuesto a que a él le preocupaba que mis muslos fueran a iniciar una chispa.

Sólo tú puedes prevenir los incendios de muslos. Ese Smokey, el oso idiota, sólo se preocupaba por el bosque. A la mierda con el bosque. Mi vagina podía prenderse en fuego porque Shu pensaba que yo estaba gorda.

—Cierra tu cerebro. No iba a decirte que te ves gorda —regañó.

Ya lo sabía.

—Iba a decir que me olvidé de mencionar, también, que siempre voy a decirte cuando tu culo se vea tan jodidamente increíble que quiero envolver mis manos alrededor de él cada vez que pasas por ahí.

Me mordí el labio inferior y sonreí.

—¿Algo más?

Sí, otra vez buscaba piropos. Acababa de tener un colapso de muslo infernal. Obtendría eso.

—Sí —respondió Shu después de besarme suavemente—. También voy a decirte siempre que tus piernas se vean tan largas y sexys que en lo único que puedo pensar es en tenerlas alrededor de mi cintura.

Besó mis labios otra vez.

—Y siempre te diré cuándo estés tan hermosa que mejor que alguien llame a Dios, porque se está perdiendo un ángel.

—Ahh, ¿acabas de usar una línea cursi para mí? —pregunté.

—He estado esperando para usarla desde que tenía quince años —dijo Shu con una sonrisa.

—¿Todavía no terminaron, chicos? Acabo de vomitar en mi boca un poco escuchando esta mierda —murmuró Liz desde su asiento, al otro lado de Shu.

—Bueno, ¿no es el par más lindo?

Me aparté de Shu cuando oí la voz femenina detrás de mí, chorreando sarcasmo.

—Tasha, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Shu mientras se levantaba.

Espera, espera, ¡mierda! ¿Tasha? ¿Su ex? ¿La que estuvo saliendo con Shu antes de que él viniera aquí? ¿No es esto un pepinillo en el sándwich de mierda que es mi vida? Por supuesto que tenía que parecerse a una estrella porno. Cabello largo y rubio, ojos azules y una piel perfecta. Por no hablar de la más diminuta cintura conocida por el hombre y el mejor par de tetas que he visto. Tenían que ser falsas. Las tetas reales no eran tan perfectamente redondas. Si no la hubiera odiado a primera vista, podría haberle preguntado si me dejaba tocar. Me resultaba familiar. Se apartó el cabello detrás de uno de sus hombros y de repente recordé de dónde la conocía.

—Oye, estuviste en la fiesta de juguetes sexuales de Jenny, hace unas semanas.

Sentí a Liz caminar a mi lado.

—Oh sí, me acuerdo de ella. Tasha Cara de Vagina —dijo Liz con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a ella.

Ella resopló con irritación. —Es Tasha Tentadora.

—No, estoy bastante segura de que era Cara de Vagina —dijo Liz, mirándome para que lo confirmara.

Asentí en acuerdo.

—Oh, definitivamente lo es. Probablemente no recuerda porque hablamos de eso a sus espaldas —le dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

Antes de darme cuenta, la vulgaridad se hallaba en mi rostro.

—Escucha, puta, sólo porque eres el nuevo sabor de la semana de Shu, eso no te hace nada especial.

Entonces se desató todo el infierno. Shu comenzó a gritarle a Tasha, Tasha nos gritaba a todos nosotros, y Liz la empujó lejos de mí. Yo me quedé allí, en medio de la conmoción, en estado de shock.

—Eso es suficiente, Tasha —dijo Shu con enojo—. Dime lo que quieres, o vete. No puedes aparecer aquí de la nada e insultar a Yui.

Ella me dio otra mirada punzante antes de volver sus ojos a Shu.

—Guau, seguro que no te tomó mucho tiempo encontrar una putita para sumergir tu mecha, ¿cierto? —preguntó Tasha sarcásticamente.

¡Oh, infiernos no! No acababa de llamarme puta.

Di un paso hacia ella, con las manos temblando por la necesidad de perforar esa petulante mirada de su cara.

—Eso es muy gracioso, considerando que he oído que jodiste a toda la guía telefónica cuando salías con Shu. Tu vagina es un gigantesco agujero como el que el iceberg dejó en el Titanic. Es una escena del crimen en tus pantalones, con cientos de personas gritando con horror y tratando desesperadamente de saltar.

Ni siquiera sabía lo que decía en ese momento. Soltaba tonterías porque me enojé. Y parecía que le había puesto el dedo en la cabeza, o la vagina. Tasha se me echó encima como un toro. Todo el mundo se movió a la vez. Me corrí a un lado,Shu, Liz y Jim se pusieron delante de mí, y agarraron a Tasha mientras ella amenazaba con matarme.

Resulta que las estrellas de porno-putas-ex-novias no son tan bonitas cuando tienen el rostro rojo tomate, saliva volando de su boca y sus miembros se agitan por todo el lugar. Shu finalmente consiguió hacerse con el codo de Tasha y empezó a llevarla hasta la puerta principal, mientras continuaba gritando insultos y amenazas de muerte contra mí. Shu hizo contacto visual conmigo y articuló "Lo siento" antes de desaparecer por la puerta principal junto con la loca.

No voy a mentir, me sentía un poco asustada. Se sentía como si todo el mundo en el lugar estuviera mirándome. Estaba muy ruidoso, nadie tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de suceder, pero todavía me ponía nerviosa. Odiaba ser el centro de atención. Y odiaba sentirme insegura porque, en ese momento, Shu salió, solo, con su ex-novia.

Por supuesto, ella se hallaba obviamente a una lamida de ventana de viajar en el autobús corto, pero ese conocimiento no hacía nada para aliviar mi mente.

Le hice saber a una de las otras camareras que se acercó, que me iba a tomar un descanso de minutos. Liz me empujó hacia abajo sobre su taburete y Jim se puso detrás de mí, frotando mis hombros para tratar de aliviar la tensión. Ninguno de los dos dijo mucho. Creo que esperando que tuviera un colapso mental, o que me acurrucara en posición fetal y me chupara el pulgar. Nunca antes había estado en ningún tipo de pelea. Hablaba de un buen partido, pero la primera vez que alguien había venido a mí, corrí hacia otro lado. Una vez en la escuela secundaria, Liz y yo caminábamos por el centro comercial y una loca chica emo nos pasó y golpeó su hombro contra el mío. Sin pensarlo, me di vuelta y grité—: ¡Deja de escribir poesía y llorar, y mira por dónde vas!

Ella se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta, junto con el resto de su depresión, ojo negro incluido y mucho maquillaje. Rápidamente, me clavé la pajita de mi granizado de cereza en la boca y señalé con mi pulgar a Liz.

—¿Qué nos hemos perdido, chicos? —preguntó Drew, viniendo detrás de nosotros unos minutos más tarde, con su brazo alrededor de Jenny mientras el resto nos quedábamos allí, mirando hacia la puerta donde Shu había desaparecido.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo de frente y a la camisa que decía: "¿Me afeité mis bolas para esto?"

—Alguien acaba de intentar matarme —le dije con voz horrorizada.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? —preguntó Drew.

—Tasha —dijo Liz con disgusto.

Jenny se vio inmediatamente culpable.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¿Ya estaba aquí? Yui, lo siento mucho. Tasha es toda mi culpa.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Conoces a esa perra loca? —le preguntó Liz.

—Fuimos juntas a la universidad. Me llamó hace unas semanas y me dijo que estaría en la ciudad, que quería reunirse. Es por eso que estaba en la fiesta de juguetes sexuales. Se suponía que sólo pasaría el fin de semana, pero decidió quedarse más tiempo. No tenía idea de que conocía Shu hasta hace poco. Ella me preguntó si lo conocía, y dijo que era un viejo amigo al quería saludar. No fue sino hasta después de que le dije que ustedes iban a estar aquí esta noche, que me acordé que ella salía con un tipo llamado Shu. Es por eso que vine aquí. Pensé que llegaríamos antes que ella, y así poder solucionar este problema.

Drew quitó su brazo de Jenny y se volvió hacia mí, saltando a la acción.

—Está bien, Yui, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer primero. ¿Sabes cómo golpear? —preguntó Drew mientras tomaba mis brazos y miraba seriamente a mis ojos.

—¿Qué? No. ¿De qué estás hablando? No voy a pelear con ella—le dije, rodando los ojos.

—No entiendes. He conocido a este fenómeno durante años. ¿Te ha amenazado? —preguntó Drew.

—Sí, ese contenedor de semen dijo que iba a patear el culo de Yui —le dijo Liz.

—¡Oh, es el momento! ¡Está encendido como el videojuego de Frogger! —gritó Drew de emoción.

—¿No querrás decir como Donkey Kong? —le preguntó Jim mientras se levantaba detrás de Liz y deslizaba los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Nunca me gustó Donkey Kong. Así que no estaba encendido. Frogger simplemente funciona mejor para mí.

—Drew, nada va a estar encendido. Nunca he estado en una pelea y no voy a empezar ahora. Shu la llevó afuera y espero que la mande al infierno. Problema resuelto —le dije.

Drew me miró con horror. Yui, no creo que entiendas la gravedad de esta situación. Ahora, tanto como odio a Tasha como una erupción de fuego ardiente en mi polla, todavía está caliente. Y Yui, eres totalmente una mamá que me follaría.

Lo miré con confusión. —Drew, ¿qué diablos tiene eso que ver con esto?

—Es como si ni siquiera me conocieras Yui —dijo Drew tristemente con un movimiento de cabeza.

Soltó mis brazos y dio un paso atrás, secándose una lágrima imaginaria debajo de su ojo.

—Jim, ayúdame por aquí, hombre. Estoy demasiado enfadado para continuar.

Jim desenredó sus brazos de Liz y dio un paso hacia delante para acariciar a Drew en la espalda.

—Como Drew ha señalado, Yui, eres caliente. Y si bien todos estamos de acuerdo en que a la loca hay que ponerla en su lugar, por desgracia, también está buena. Y las dos son chicas con el pelo largo. Y estamos en un restaurante que tiene aproximadamente cuatro diferentes sabores de Jell-O en el cuarto de atrás —explicó Jim, serio.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿me estás jodiendo? —preguntó Liz—. ¿Se trata de querer ver a dos chicas pelear en un charco de Jell-O?

—Liz. SIEMPRE se trata de querer ver a dos chicas pelear en un charco de Jell-O. Nunca, nunca hay que olvidarlo —dijo Drew, sin rastro de humor en su voz—. Jell-O es deliciosa.

Liz me miró. —Sabes, a pesar de que estos dos idiotas hablan con sus pollas en este momento, probablemente deberías aprender cómo golpear algo. Ya sabes, por si acaso Shu no puede hacerla entrar en razón. Si ella vuelve aquí, obviamente, todos te defenderemos, pero ¿que sí que te acecha cuando descargas comestibles de tu coche? ¿O salta a tu asiento trasero mientras conduces por la carretera? —preguntó.

—Oh Dios mío, ¡¿qué te sucede?! ¡Esto no me ayuda en ABSOLUTO! —grité.

—Muy bien, eso fue probablemente una exageración. Además, sus pechos son demasiado grandes para saltar en el asiento trasero de un coche. Será totalmente la primera vez —respondió Liz con un encogimiento de hombros—. Y ahora, puedes aprender cómo hacer estallar uno de esos implantes sin romperte una uña.

¿Esto de verdad está ocurriendo? No quería aprender a pelear.

Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada con los comentarios hacia la cara de genitales femeninos gigantes.

Drew se volvió hacia mí y puso las dos manos en el aire con las palmas hacia afuera.

—Muy bien, ajusta tus bolas de metal y golpéame —dijo Drew, ensanchando su postura.

Me quedé allí con las manos en las caderas mirando a todo el mundo. Todos seguían allí, esperando a que golpeara la mano de Drew.

—Esta es la idea más estúpida jamás dicha —me quejé.

—Vamos, Yui, déjalo ir. Luego puedes salir y arrancar su mierda como un ciclope —dijo Jenny.

—¿Cíclope? —preguntó Jim.

—Ya sabes, este otro nombre para como, un huracán o un tornado. Cíclope.

Todos ladeamos la cabeza con confusión.

Drew suspiró. —Es ciclón, bebé.

Tomé ese momento para respirar y golpear la mano de Drew para que pudiera tomarlo por sorpresa. Drew me miró con confusión mientras saltaba hacia atrás y adelante en mi pose de boxeador. Eso se sintió bien. Eso me hizo sentir muy bien. Golpeé la mierda de su mano. ¡Vamos perra!

—Yui, ¿qué diablos fue eso? —preguntó Drew.

—¿Asustado? Ese fue mi puño de furia. ¡PERRA! —le grité.

Drew puso las manos en sus caderas y me miró fijamente.

—Golpeas como un bebé borracho. Espero que tenses tu vagina más que eso. De lo contrario, me siento mal por el pene de Shu.

—¿Por qué nos sentimos mal por mi pene?

Shu se acercó detrás de mí antes de que pudiera decirle a Drew que mi vagina y el pene de Shu no eran de su incumbencia.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal, hombre? ¿Qué demonios quería la puta coge palos? —preguntó Drew.

Shu suspiró. —Oh, sólo decirme el gran error que cometió al convertir su vagina en una tienda abierta las veinticuatro horas. Y cómo entendió eso de "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes".

—Guau, citó una canción de Cinderella. ¿No tiene miedo de sacar la artillería pesada? —preguntó Liz.

Todo el mundo se reía y hacía una gran broma sobre esto, pero no era gracioso. No era divertido. Esa perra quería matarme. O por lo menos darme un puñetazo en el rostro. ¿Todo el mundo ya se olvidó de ese hecho? Quería darme un puñetazo. En el rostro. Con el puño.

—Odio tener que arruinar la diversión, pero la puta quiere darme una paliza, en el rostro.

Liz me dio una mirada tranquilizadora.

—Cálmate, Long Duk Dong*, puedes golpear como una abuela después de beberte una botella de cerveza, pero recuerda Yui: sabes cómo dar un golpe que es lo más importante en este momento —dijo Liz con una palmadita en mi espalda.

La miré confundida durante unos segundos antes de recordar que hablaba acerca del Club de Lucha de borrachos del año pasado.

—Lo siento, pero ¿por qué Yui sabe cómo dar un golpe? No sé si me gusta a dónde va esto —dijo Carter, nervioso.

—Bueno, el año pasado Jim nos hizo observar diez mil veces un Club de Lucha. Y mientras estoy a favor de un poco de acción sin camisa, como Brad Pitt, Yui y yo decidimos tomar un trago cada vez que Edward Norton hablaba en tercera persona. Cerca de veinte minutos después, éramos basura. No sé de quién fue la idea, pero Yui y yo empezamos nuestro propio Club de Lucha en la sala de estar —explicó Liz.

—Fue tu idea, Liz. Te pusiste de pie frente a mí, levantaste tu camisa y dijiste: dame un puñetazo en el estómago tan duro como puedas, hija de puta.

Jim se echó a reír al recordar de nuevo esa noche. No fue mi mejor momento. Golpeé incluso peor que cuando estaba borracha, ya que apenas rasguñé a Liz. Ella, sin embargo, podía golpear como un luchador de la Federación Mundial de Lucha Libre con esteroides.

—Ah, sí, ¡eso es correcto! Esa fue una de las mejores ideas que he tenido cuando he bebido. Nos golpeamos entre nosotras una y otra vez hasta que empezaste a silbar y gritar: "¡Soy la hemorragia interna de Yui y necesitas cortar esta mierda!"

Shu miró hacia atrás y adelante entre nosotras, simplemente moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

—No te preocupes por nuestra chica, Shu. Estuvo en unos diez rounds antes de rendirse —dijo Jim con una sonrisa—. Y te alegrará saber que tengo todo en video.

—¿Hubo Jell-O? Dime que había Jell-O —pidió Drew emocionado.

Mi turno terminó un par de horas después de eso y necesitaba desesperadamente una copa después de los acontecimientos de esta noche. Tiré mi delantal detrás de la barra y todo el mundo se mudó a una gran mesa para que pudiéramos sentarnos juntos. Después de sentarnos,Shu nos dijo lo que sucedió afuera. Tasha afirmó que cometió un gran error y que quería volver con Shu. Él se rió en su cara y le dijo que llevara su cachonda e infestada vagina de regreso a Toledo. También le informó que siempre me había querido, incluso cuando estaba con ella, y ahora que me encontró, nunca me dejaría ir.

 _Aplausos._

Perdí la cuenta de cuántas bebidas consumí el resto de la noche. Cada vez que ponía mi vaso vacío, se rellenaba por arte de magia.

Creo que Shu sabía que me estresé por la situación de Tasha y quería que me relajara y tuviera una buena noche.O quería emborracharme y aprovecharse de mí.Mis pechos empezaron a saltar arriba y abajo, aplaudiendo y gritando—: ¡Sí, por favor!

Seguí mirando hacia la puerta, esperando a que regresara Tasha.

Después de un tiempo, sin embargo, no sabía por qué puerta iba a venir, ya que había al menos treinta cuando miré en esa dirección.

Miré hacia abajo en mi vaso, tratando de contar los cubos de hielo y perdí la pista después de una.

 _Vaya, ¿qué pusieron en este vodka?_

Shu se me quedó mirando, sonriendo y me llevó a horcajadas a su regazo. Tenía muchas ganas de hacer algún tipo de movimiento, pero no sabía nada acerca de esa mierda. Tenía la mano en su muslo y la moví lentamente hacia arriba. Me detuve a pocos centímetros por debajo de la protuberancia que no podía dejar de mirar. Quería frotar mi vagina sobre esa mierda.

Sí, era consciente de que estaba sentada, en una mesa llena de gente, con la mirada fija en el regazo de Shu como si fuera un oasis en el desierto y no hubiera tenido un trago de agua en é en cosas que podría susurrarle al oído que podrían encenderlo.

—Deberíamos tener sexo.

Shu se rió y me besó en la mejilla.

—Pensé en voz alta ¿no?

—Sí, definitivamente pensaste en voz alta —dijo con una sonrisa.

Me aparté de él y agarré el brazo de Liz, llevándola conmigo.

—Vuelvo enseguida —murmuré a la mesa en general.

Saqué a Liz del bar, a unos tres metros de distancia de la mesa.

—No sé cómo sexo —me quejé.

—Uhm, ¿qué? —preguntó Liz.

—Quiero decir, sexy. No sé cómo sexy.

Liz se rió.

—¿Quieres decir que no sabes cómo ser sexy?

Me limité a asentir. Liz me tenía. Mi mejor amiga era la mejor de todas. Ella era tan bonita, agradable y bonita.

—Cariño, lo estás haciendo muy bien. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Shu no ha sido capaz de apartar las manos de ti en toda la noche. Y no pudiste verlo, pero cuando pusiste tu mano en su pierna, él sólo tragó saliva con fuerza y mantuvo la mirada perdida en el espacio, como si estuviera intentando no correrse en sus pantalones.

Empecé a entrar en pánico. Lo que era probablemente debido al alcohol, pero ¿y qué? No sé nada acerca de seducir a un hombre. Iba a hacer el ridículo.

—¿Estás seriamente asustada de esto? —preguntó Liz, todo rastro de humor desapareciendo de su rostro cuando vio lo preocupada que estaba.

—Siento que voy a vomitar. Estoy muy nerviosa.

Liz suspiró. —Yui, eres una perra caliente. Podrías estar allí y no hacer nada y todavía tendría esa protuberancia en su entrepierna. Sólo necesitas un poco de confianza. Repite conmigo: Soy una zorra muy sucia.

Liz se quedó con las manos en las caderas, esperando a que lorepitiera. Volví a mirar nerviosamente a Shu, pero se encontraba en una profunda conversación con Drew.

—Esto es ridículo —me quejé.

—Lo que es ridículo es que no creas que puedes ser caliente. ¿De verdad piensas que me gustaría ser tu amiga si pensara que no eras una puta sucia que está al acecho en alguna parte? Dame un poco de crédito, por favor. Eres la señorita por excelencia en las calles y una loca en las sábanas.

—Tienes que dejar de citar el diccionario urbano —le dije.

Shu probablemente había estado con muchas mujeres.

Mujeres que podrían chupar una pelota de golf a través de una manguera de jardín y bailar en un poste. Liz tenía buenas intenciones, pero no sabía si podía sacar esto adelante.

—Estás empezando a molestarme. Así que di: soy una zorra muy sucia.

Puse los ojos. Podía hacer lo que dijera o nunca iba a dejarlo pasar.

—Soy una zorra sucia —murmuré en voz baja.

Bueno, se sentía un poco de bien decirlo en voz alta. Tal vez Liz tenía razón.

—Vamos chica mala, puedes hacer algo mejor que eso. Hazlo de nuevo, y pon tu vagina en ello —animó Liz.

Tomé una respiración profunda y lo dije un poco más fuerte.

Gracias a Dios había música sonando y gente hablando.

—Guau, ¿has visto eso? —preguntó Liz—. El palo de Shu se marchitó y murió. Tienes que chupar eso, y no en el buen sentido. ¡Otra vez!

Apreté los puños a mis costados y mi respiración se aceleró. Podría ser una zorra sucia, podría ser más sucia que una prostituta en una orgía.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y solté todos mis nervios, toda mi ansiedad y todos mis miedos irracionales con una sola frase.

—¡SOY UNA ZORRA MUY SUCIA!

Por desgracia, la máquina de discos decidió cambiar a una nueva canción en ese momento, por lo que el nivel de decibeles de la barra se había reducido considerablemente. Estaba demasiado ocupada en mi facultad de zorra para darme cuenta. Era una lástima para mí que nadie más se hubiera preocupado de nada más que de mi grito de confirmación.

Todo el mundo comenzó a vitorear y aplaudir de inmediato. Hubo algunos chiflidos y silbidos y una persona demasiado celosa, que gritó—:¡Guarda los tambores, zorra sucia!

Todo el mundo se sentía tan mal por mí que me enviaron bebidas gratis durante la próxima hora. Y no podía ser grosera. Tuve que tomarlas todas. Razón por la cual Shu ahora me ayudaba a entrar en mi casa porque mis pies no querían cooperar y ¡oh mira, pizza!

Tropecé lejos de Shu y abrí la caja de cartón que mi padre dejó sobre el mostrador, y me metí toda una pieza en la boca.

—Mfmmff, taaaan jodidamente bueno —murmuré entremordidas.

Shu se puso detrás de mí, sosteniendo mis caderas para mantener el equilibrio mientras yo devoraba dos trozos más y bebía dos vasos de agua.

—Joder, esta pizza es como… jodidamente buena —le dije, limpiándome las manos grasientas en una toalla al lado de la caja.

 _Muy bien, basta de postergarlo. Es hora de hacer esta mierda._

Me volví en los brazos de Shu y le di mi mejor mirada sensual, cantando mi mantra una y otra vez.

 _Soy una zorra sucia. Soy una zorra sucia._

—¿Estás bien, Yui? ¿Tienes algo en el ojo?

Shu tomó mis mejillas e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar mi ojo, que NO tenía nada, sólo atractivo sexual.

 _Soy una zorra sucia y borracha. Soy una zorra sucia y borracha._

Arranqué mi rostro lejos de sus manos y decidí seguir con una sonrisa. Era más seguro.

Podía hacer esto, podía hacer esto completamente.

Levanté el dobladillo de mi camisa sobre mi estómago, mi sujetador de encaje negro, y mi cabeza.

Excepto que, mi camisa quedó atrapada en las horquillas en la cima de mi cabeza. Me hallaba parada aquí, frente a Shu con mi camisa pegada alrededor de mi cabeza y la barbilla y los brazos pegados al frente de mi rostro.

 _Soy el gran Dios Cornholio. Soy el gran Cornholio. Necesito gotitas para mi ojo._

Empecé a bufar y Shu se inclinó sobre sus rodillas para poder alcanzar la apertura de mi camisa.

—Cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Puede ser que necesite algo de ayuda para desnudarme —le dije entre bufidos de risa.

—¿Dijiste castrado?*

La pregunta de Shu me hizo reír aún más, lo que me hizo llorar aún más, lanzando sollozos con mocos corriendo por mi nariz.

Señoras y señores, ahora han entrado a la parte de la noche de llorar con un borracho. Por favor, pongan sus respaldos en posición vertical y traten de no mirar el choque de trenes a su izquierda.

Shu me ayudó a ponerme mi camisa de nuevo y puso las manos de nuevo en mi rostro, secándome las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Oye, ¿por qué las lágrimas? ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó en voz baja.

Eso me hizo llorar más fuerte. Él era tan agradable, bonito y…dulce. Sollocé en voz alta.

—Sólo quería ser una zorra para gustarte, no quería que tu pene estuviese decepcionado y Cara de Vagina va a darme una paliza porque le dije que su vagina era un coche payaso.

Shu se rió de mis divagaciones, se agachó y me cogió en brazos al estilo nupcial. Caminó por el pasillo hacia mi cuarto, y puso mi cabeza en su pecho.

—En primer lugar, nunca dejaré que Tasha te dé una paliza, así que ni siquiera pienses en eso —me aseguró y me puso suavemente sobre mi cama. Agarró un par de pañuelos de mi mesita de noche y me los entregó, se puso de rodillas al lado de mi cama.

—En segundo lugar —dijo en voz baja cuando me soné la nariz mientras él levantaba las cobijas para que pudiera meterme debajo—. No tienes que hacer nada para ser sucia o sexy. Ya eres todas esas cosas con sólo respirar. Estoy en un constante estado de calentura cuando estoy cerca de ti o cuando pienso en ti. No quiero que estés nerviosa o preocupada con algo relacionado conmigo y sexo. Eres todo lo que siempre he querido, Yui. Nunca dudes de eso.

Me hubiese gustado no estar borracha. Pondría su pene en mi boca ahora.

Shu gimió y estaba demasiado borracha para preocuparme de lo que acababa de decir en voz alta. Me acurruqué en las cobijas.

—Si sigues diciendo cosas así, voy romper la regla que me puse a cuando te volví a encontrar —dijo Shu con un movimiento de cabeza mientras ponía las cobijas sobre mis hombros y me alisaba el pelo fuera de mi mejilla.

—¿Qué regla? —susurré, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo.

Shu se inclinó hacia adelante y puso los labios en mi oído.

—La regla de que la próxima vez que esté dentro de ti, recordarás y disfrutarás cada segundo.

* * *

 **Asfixia* en inglés „suffocation‟. Por eso es que dice que se detuvo en la letra**

 **Long Duk Dong*Estudiante extranjero de intercambio en "Dieciséis velas".**

 **Juego de palabras con Nuded, desnudarme y Neutered, castrado.***

 **Alba S: Gracias por comentar, con amor te dedico este capítulo. Espero que te guste.**


	17. Se llaman pezones

Hello, bellas y bellos. ¿Cómo la están pasando? ¿Cómo está ese fin de semana? Bueno pues acá les traigo el siguiente capítulo, disfrutenlo.

 **Pareja:YuixShu**

 **Rt:"M"**

* * *

 **Capítulo XVI**

 **Se llaman pezones.**

 _El cuerpo de Yui se deslizó hacia abajo frente a mí y se puso de rodillas, desabotonando mis jeans en un movimiento rápido. El sonido del cierre, deslizándose hacia abajo, llenó el cuarto en silencio. Bajé la mirada hacia ella estando en sus rodillas y traté de forzarme para no agarrar su cabello rudamente y empujarla hacia donde la quería. Sus suaves y delicadas manos alcanzaron el interior de mi pantalón y sacó mi erección, sosteniéndola firmemente con sus labios llenos. Me dio un vistazo a través de sus parpados caídos y sonrió antes de zambullir su cálida y húmeda boca en mí. Absorbió todo el largo e hizo rotar su lengua una y otra vez. Ahuecó sus mejillas, succionando tan fuerte como podía mientras movía su boja arriba y abajo. La punta tocó su garganta con cada succión causando que gimiera ruidosamente. Su mano bombeó rápidamente arriba y abajo por mi longitud, justo debajo de su boca y podía sentir mis bolas endurecerse con la fuerza de mi liberación. Pasó su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, girándola alrededor de la cabeza varias veces antes de alejarse y decir—: ¿Qué le sucede a tu salchicha?_

 _Gemí de nuevo y traté de empujarla de nuevo para que me tomara con su boca._

—¿Qué le sucede a tu salchicha?

Me sacudí despierto y volví mi cabeza, gritando a todo pulmón cuando vi a Takumi parado a casi un metro del sillón, mirando fijamente entre mis piernas. Seguí su línea de visión y gemí cuando vi la enorme erección matutina que asomaba por debajo de la manta.

Me senté rápidamente y amontoné la sabana alrededor de mi regazo tanto como pude mientras Yui llegaba corriendo a la sala, con una mirada de pánico en su cara por mi grito de unos momentos atrás.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con alarma mientras corría y se arrodillaba cerca de Takumi.

 _Para de pensar sobre Yui en sus rodillas. Para de pensar sobre Yui en sus rodillas. Piensa en esa vieja señora desnuda del Titanic._

Takumi me apuntó. —Shu tiene una gran salchicha, mamá. Aldo está mal con él. Hizo los mismos sonidos que hago cuando me duele la barriga.

Yui sofocó una risa y finalmente me miró a los ojos.

—¡Creo que no necesito preguntar si dormiste bien! —dijo brillante.

Sacudí la cabeza por lo animada que estaba tan temprano en la mañana después de anoche.

—¿Cómo es posible que estés funcionando esta mañana? —pregunté, mirándola. Aparte de mirarse un poco adormilada, todavía se veía increíble. Su cabello se hallaba desordenado, tenía una pequeña mancha de maquillaje debajo de un ojo y vestía una camiseta sin mangas y shorts que han visto mejores días, de todos modos era la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

Ella se río y apuntó a Takumi.

—Aprendes muy rápido como padre, no tienes tiempo para una resaca. El Tylenol extra fuerte y rápido y yo nos hemos hecho muy cercanos al pasar los años.

El teléfono sonó y ella se apuró saliendo de la sala para contestar, dejando aTakumi parado ahí mirándome fijamente.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue la pijamada anoche con el abuelo? —pregunté mientras lanzaba lejos la cobija ahora que mi gloria mañanera estaba bajo control.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tengo una vagina?

Lo miré sin expresión alguna, sin estar seguro si escuché correctamente.

—Uh, ¿qué? —pregunté, liberando mis piernas y poniendo mis pies en el suelo.

Resopló con irritación hacia mí.

—Dije, ¿tengo una vagina?

Me giré hacia la cocina para ver a Yui al teléfono, balanceándose de un lado al otro. Mierda, estaba solo en esto. ¿Cómo diablos sabía la palabra "vagina"? Espera, tal vez no lo sabe. Tiene cuatro, por Dios. Probablemente piense que Vagina significa Cleveland.

—Bueno, Takumi, um… ¿Sabes que significa esa palabra?

 _Por favor di Cleveland. Por favor di Cleveland._

—Papá vio una película anoche y el chico dijo que se sentía como si estuviera manejando en una vagina. ¿Puedo manejar una vagina? ¿Una vagina tiene ventanas y una bocina?

 _O madre mía de mierda._

—Mierda, ¡hijo de puta! —maldijo Yui mientras regresaba a la sala.

Takumi abrió su boca pero Yui lo calló al instante.

—No te atrevas a repetir lo que dije. Ve a tu habitación y encuentra ropa para ponerte. Hoy tienes que ir al trabajo con mami.

Takumi corrió deprisa y su comentario sobre la vagina quedó momentáneamente olvidado cuando vi la cara de preocupación de Yui.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué pasó?

Se desplomó cerca de mí en el sillón, descansando su cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos.

—Se suponía que mi papá iba a cuidar a Takumi hoy así podría terminar algunas cosas en la tienda, pero le llamaron del trabajo —dijo con un suspiro.

 _Bombilla._

—Puedo cuidarlo por ti —dije inmediatamente.

Levantó la cabeza y se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

—De verdad, Yui, déjame hacer esto por ti. Estaré feliz de llevarlo hoy y pasar un poco de tiempo con él.

Después de cuarenta minutos en los que Yui alistó todas las pequeñas cosas que pudieron caber en su boca, haciéndome repetir ocho veces el número del Centro de Toxicología y dibujarme un diagrama con figuras en forma de palos en una servilleta de cómo hacer resucitación cardiopulmonar, Takumi y yo le dimos un beso de despedida a Yui, nos metimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la librería para el tiempo de una historia.

Era un lugar público, lleno de niños y padres que sabían cómo cuidar de niños en caso de que tenga algún problema o dudas. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

—¿…y el sexo? Oh puedes sólo despedirte de eso. Antes de tener a nuestro hijo, mi esposa era una zorrita sucia. Me daba sexo oral mientras conducía por la autopista, se vestía con un sucio uniforme de enfermera y me encontraba en la puerta cuando yo regresaba del trabajo y donde sea que fuéramos, siempre estacionábamos el auto en nuestro camino a casa y follábamos en el asiento delantero.

El hombre sentado a mi lado dejó salir un gran suspiro. Era otro padre que conocí cuando Takumi y yo llegamos a la librería. Se encontraba ahí con su hijo de tres años e hija de ocho años. Su hija era de una relación pasada y tuvo a su hijo con su esposa actual.

Comenzamos a platicar cuando me senté junto a él en uno de los sillones, mientras los chicos se sentaban en un círculo con un montón de niños, unos metros allá escuchando a la bibliotecaria leyéndoles un libro. Después de contarle la versión resumida de mi relación con Yui y Takumi, le pedí unos consejos sobre padres desde que él ha estado en esa cuadra por más tiempo que yo. Aunque sabía que se iba a convertir en un discurso de "cuántos hijos arruinaron mi vida".

—Pero luego de que nació nuestro hijo, mi pene se fue a la lista de "no llamar". A veces, si es que escuchaba con atención, podía escuchar un tamborileo continuo hecho por mis bolas solitarias —me susurró mientras saludaba y sonreía a su hijo.

Jesú y yo todavía no hemos tenido la parte del sexo. ¿Será así? Antes de exigirle a este hombre que me dijera algo bueno así no tendría pesadillas esta noche, su hija, Finley, corrió hacia él con un libro en sus manos

—Papi, ¿puedes leerme este libro sobre caballos? —preguntó dulcemente mientras escalaba en su regazo.

—Claro, pequeña —le contestó, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su hija y tomando el libro de su mano.

¿Ves? Mira qué dulces pueden ser los niños. Pueden ser un poco desastrosos a veces pero definitivamente tienen corazones de oro. Y no había nada más dulce que ver a un padre con su hija.

—Oh Jesús, María y José… ¿Dónde conseguiste este libro? —preguntó el hombre mientras unos cuantos padres miraban en su dirección y le lanzaban miradas sucias.

Me incliné para ver cuál era el problema y me di cuenta que el libro en su mano era "El gran libro de historias lésbicas con caballos". Mi boca se abrió con horror y miré alrededor para ver si alguien había notado que había porno en la sección de niños en la librería.

—Cariño, ve por otro libro —le dijo calmadamente mientras escondía el libro tras su espalda

—Pero quiero ese, tiene caballos —discutió ella.

—Bueno, no puedes leer este. Es un libro para grandes. No es para niños.

Finley rodó los ojos y resopló, entregándole el otro libro que había traído con ella. —"Comedores de popo".

Esta vez, su padre fue el que rodó los ojos. —¿"Comedores de popo"? ¿Otra vez? De verdad, Finley. Necesitas encontrar otro pasatiempo. Tiene esta cosa sobre el popo —me dijo, tomando el libro—. Cuando era pequeña, solía pintar, con su dedo, su cuarto con el popo de su pañal.

Él lanzó una risita al recordar y cubrí mi boca con la mano para dejar el vómito dentro. Me quedé mirando las manos de la niña esperando verlas cubiertas de mierda.

—Algunas veces cuando estábamos en el parque, corría hacia mí y me decía que tenía un regalo para mí. Me mostraba su mano que estaba cubierta de popo de gato que encontraba en la caja de arena. Ahhhh, buenos tiempos —dijo con una inclinación de su cabeza.

¿Algunas veces? ¿Eso sucedió más de una vez? ¿Pintura de popo? ¿Regalos de popo? ¿No deberían, los niños, nacer con el conocimiento de que no debes tocar el popo? ¿Takumi está al tanto de que esa es una regla que nadie debe romper?

Lo miré, rebuscando en una caja de libros que alguien había puesto junto al círculo de lectura y preguntándome si encontraría popo ahí y me la traería. ¿Qué si trataba de pintarme con eso?

Probablemente gritaría. Y no puedes gritar en la librería. ¿Qué haré?

¿QUÉ HARÉ?

—Así que sí, buena suerte con toda esa cosa de ser padre, amigo —me dijo el hombre, parándose para irse.

Me senté ahí, en el sillón, tratando de parar el ataque de pánico que estaba casi seguro que tenía. Necesitaba una bolsa de papel para respirar en ella. ¿Por qué jodidos no traje una bolsa de papel? Oh Jesús.

Manos de popo. ¡MANOS DE POPO!

—¡Shu! ¡Oye, Shu! —gritó Takumi mientras corría hacia mí y muchos otros adultos lo callaban.

Me quedé mirando a sus manos, orándole a Dios que no hubiera mierda en ellas. ¿Cómo le explicaría a Yui que hice a nuestro hijo caminar hasta casa desde la librería porque no quería huellas de mierda dentro de mi auto? Hice una mueca mientras él corría hacia mí, preparándome para un pastel de mierda en la cara o una bola de mierda en el brazo. Corría tan rápido que no pudo pararse a tiempo por lo que se estrelló entre mis piernas.

 _Oh mierda, por favor no dejes que haya mierda en mis piernas._

Tan pronto como golpeó mis piernas, escaló a mi regazo. Apreté tanto los ojos que me dio dolor de cabeza.

Oh dulce Jesús. Aquí viene. Un sándwich de mierda. Hará que pretenda que me lo coma como los niños que te hacen una galleta con plastilina Play-Doh. El término "Sonrisa de mierda" tendrá al fin un significado en mi vida.

—Te tengo algo, Shu. Adivina qué mano —dijo emocionado.

 _Oh, Dios, por favor no me hagas elegir. Será siempre la mano sin mierda en ella._

La impaciencia de Takumi creció con mi silencio. —Anda, Shu, abre los ojos. No seas una gallina.

Tragué nerviosamente, tratando de pensar en todas las formas para desinfectar la mierda de la piel.

¿El blanqueador quema? Probablemente después de que quite una capa de piel con una lija, quemará. Abrí los ojos lentamente hasta que pude ver a Takumi tener sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

—Vamos, elige uno de mis brazos y ve qué conseguí —dijo emocionado.

—Vaya, creo que elegiré esa mano —dije sin entusiasmo cuando golpeé su brazo derecho.

 _Adiós limpieza, piel sin mierda. Te recordaré con cariño._

Takumi rebotó arriba y abajo en mis muslos y balanceó su brazo derecho enfrente de mí.

—¡Elegiste la correcta! ¡Aquí vamos! —dijo muy emocionado.

Miré hacia abajo nervioso y respiré un profundo suspiro de alivio cuando vi lo que había en su mano.

Un libro. Un hermoso, crujiente, nuevo libro de librería. No un libro cubierto de mierda, o un libro hecho de mierda. Sólo un libro. El título decía: "¡Vamos, sé feliz!".

Lo tomé de su manito y lo sostuve en el aire para ver las imágenes de la portada de cachorros jugueteando en un campo.

—Este es un libro genial. ¿Cómo lo elegiste? —le pregunté mientras ponía la mano que sostenía el libro en mi hombro y me miró a los ojos.

—Porque me gustas. Y mami dice que es lindo hacer cosas para hacer feliz a la gente. Quiero que seas feliz.

Todo lo que podía hacer era sentarme ahí y mirarlo fijamente. Ahora lo entendía. Entendía porque Yui no se desmoronó desde que supo que estaba embarazada, porque desistió de la escuela y renunció a todo por este pequeño niño. De repente me di cuenta que mi corazón estaba sentado ahí en mi regazo y aunque no estuve aquí los primeros cuatro años de su vida, lo amé incondicionalmente simplemente porque era mío. Era una parte de mí. Lo supe sin una duda, podría dar mi vida por asegurarme de que él estuviera a salvo. Envolví los brazos alrededor de su cuerpito, esperando que no piense más en mí como un extraño y me deje abrazarlo.

Se inclinó contra mí sin duda y descansé mi frente contra la de él.

—Amigo, ya soy el chico más feliz del mundo —le dije suavemente.

Takumi se me quedó mirando por un par de minutos y sacó su otro brazo desde detrás de la espalda. —Bien, entonces luego de que leas ese, puedes leer este.

Me alejé de él y miré hacia abajo a su mano un libro titulado: "Los monólogos de la vagina".

Después de dejar la librería, llevé a Takumi por helado y luego fuimos a la casa de Yui. Fiel a su estilo, Takumi habló todo el camino a casa y comencé a preguntarme si era como una grabadora de cuerda y probablemente necesitaría golpear un lado de él para hacerlo parar.

Resistí la urgencia. A penas.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, me senté en el sofá y Takumi tomó un álbum de fotos de una de las mesas y trepó en mi regazo con él. Dio la vuelta a todas las hojas, explicándome cada foto. Vi cada cumpleaños, navidad, Halloween y todo lo demás que me perdí, y con el comentario de Takumi en cada evento, casi me sentí como si estuviera ahí.

También aprendí unas cuantas cosas acerca de Yui. Como el hecho de que tiene una prima que no puede soportar.

—Esa es Yuno. Es la prima de mi mami. Mami dice que es una zorra —dijo Takumi, apuntando al grupo en la foto que fue tomada en una reunión familiar.

También aprendí que Takumi parecía tener una afición por rociar cosas por toda la casa, mostradas por, al menos, cinco páginas del álbum. Creo que debería de haberle tomado una foto al accidente de la pasta unas semanas atrás.

—¿Cómo es que hay tantas foto de ti haciendo desastres, Takumi? —pregunté mientras daba la vuelta a la siguiente página que mostraba una foto de él sentado en el suelo de la cocina en una pila de granos de café, cereal, avena y algo que parecía a jarabe—. Espero que hayas limpiado todo eso por mami.

—Limpiar es ridículo —contestó.

Considerando el actual estado de mi propia casa, no pude discutir ese hecho.

Continuamos mirando el resto de las fotos en ese álbum y otros cuatro antes de notar que Takumi se hallaba inusualmente tranquilo en mi regazo. Miré hacia abajo y vi que se había dormido sentado.

Torpemente recogí mis manos bajo sus piernas y lo llevé a su habitación exactamente como se durmió —con su espalda contra mi pecho y sus piernas colgando fuera de mis manos. Sabía que había algún tipo de regla sobre "nunca despertar a un bebé dormido" y pensé que también debía aplicarse a los niños ya que podrían entrar en muchos más problemas que un bebé. Después de conseguir meterlo en la cama, regresé a la sala y me relajé en el sofá. Encendí la televisión, hojeando los canales hasta encontrar algo que ver. Una hora más tarde justo cuando empecé a dormitar, mi teléfono sonó por probablemente la décima vez desde que dejé la casa más temprano con Takumi. Sonreí mientras sacaba mi teléfono de mi bolsillo, sabiendo que sería Yui de nuevo.

 _¿Cómo va todo? ¿Está todo bien? ~ Yui._

Ni siquiera podía estar ofendido de que esté tan preocupada. Era comprensible. Sorprendentemente, estar a solas con Takumi no estaba nada mal. Él era muy bien educado, mejor que cualquier niño con el que haya estado.

 _Perfecto. Takumi acaba de recibir su primer baile privado. En este momento está colocado con Red Bull y crack y me enteré que no le gusta el whisky. ~ Shu._

Me reí y pulsé enviar. Mi teléfono sonó inmediatamente con su respuesta, como sabía que lo haría.

 _Espero que al menos surgiera de la chica caliente y no de alguna cara de mantequilla con enfermedades venéreas.Y tu hijo prefiere vodka, como su madre. ~ Yui._

Mi risa a su respuesta era tan fuerte que miré por el pasillo para asegurarme de no despertar a Takumi. Rápidamente le escribí una respuesta. A pesar de que me hizo una broma, sabía sin duda que enmascaraba un poco de miedo.

 _Todo está bien, mamá. Lo mismo que hace cinco minutos cuando preguntaste :) ~ Shu_.

Mi teléfono sonó no menos de cinco segundos después.

 _¡Oh, cállate! No es él el que me preocupa. Tenía miedo de que te hubieran atado con cinta aislante a una silla o que ahora tengas tu cabeza rapada. ~ Yui._

El timbre de la puerta sonó y mientras me levantaba para averiguar quién era, rápidamente envié otro texto dejándole saber que nuestro hijo no era capaz de dominarme.

Todaví í la puerta para encontrar a Drew de pie ahí con una caja en sus manos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté.

Drew pasó junto a mí entrando a la casa.

—Encantado de verte también, jodido cerdo. Tengo todos los volantes, folletos de Yui y toda la demás mierda que Jenny hizo por ella. Me pidió que los dejara aquí. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y ¿por qué sigues con la misma ropa que anoche? ¿Por fin tuviste sexo con la mamá sexy?

Tomé la caja de sus manos y rodé los ojos.

—¿Vas a callarte ya, idiota? Takumi está durmiendo.

Drew miró más allá de mí hacia la habitación de Takumi.

—Bueno, tengo un regalo para el pequeño engendro —dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una camisa de su bolsillo trasero. La levantó frente a mí y todo lo que pude hacer fue sacudir la cabeza.

—No lo hiciste. Oh Dios mío, Yui va a matarte —le dije.

Miré mi reloj, dándome cuenta de que Takumi estuvo inconscientepor bastante tiempo.

—Oye, ¿cuánto tiempo duermen los niños? —le pregunté.

—¿Me estás preguntando? ¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo chequeaste?

Lo miré sin comprender.

Mierda, ¿tenía que ver cómo estaba? Se quedó dormido. ¿Qué demonios podía pasar mientras dormía?

Me di la vuelta y corrí por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Takumi con Drew justo en mis talones.

—¡Mierda! Oh mierda.

La cama de Gavin se hallaba vacía, las cubiertas tiradas como si se despertó y las arrojó.

Ataqué el cuarto de Takumi,mirando detrás de la puerta, debajo de la cama y en el armario.

—Oh, Jesús. Lo perdí. Ya lo jodidamente perdí —grité en pánico mientras revolvía su armario y saqué un payaso de peluche del fondo de la pila.

¿Ese chico de Poltergeist no dejó que lo atrapen en su armario por un payaso malo? ¡Mierda!

—No lo perdiste. No es como si pudo haber ido lejos. Sólo hay una manera de salir de esta casa y él habría tenido que pasar por delante de ti para llegar a ella.

Drew salió de la habitación mientras me quedaba allí tratando de no llorar mientras ahogaba la mierda del estúpido payaso que se llevó a mi hijo.

Yui iba a odiarme. Nuestro hijo fue absorbido en los abismos del infierno, mientras yo veía "General Hospital". Dios las maldiga, Brenda y Sonny por hacerme perder el foco.

¿Y si se metió en la ventilación y se desmayó en algún lugar de las paredes? Oh mi Dios, pudo haberse metido en la nevera y asfixiado.

¿No te dicen que pongas una soga alrededor de tu refrigerador? O espera, eso era sólo cuando lo pones a la acera, ¿no?

¡Mierda! No sabía nada.

—¡Shu, lo encontré! —gritó Drew desde el pasillo.

Salí corriendo de la habitación de Takumi y al final del pasillo, encontré a Drew en la puerta del baño muriéndose de la risa.

—¿De qué demonios te ríes? —le pregunté furioso mientras lo empujaba para pasarlo. Y entonces lo vi.

Takumi, sentado en el borde del fregadero con alguna mierda blanca en su rostro.

—Takumi, ¿qué tienes en tu cara? ¿Es ese el maquillaje de mamá?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Nop, es esto —dijo, y me entregó el tubo vacío.

Lo tomé y miré hacia abajo. Crema para la dermatitis del pañal.

Mi hijo se puso crema para la dermatitis del pañal en todo su rostro. Y cuando digo todo su rostro, lo digo en serio. Prácticamente cada superficie estaba cubierta, incluyendo los labios.

Drew vino detrás de mí y miró por encima de mi hombro.

—Amigo, puso crema de culo en su cara. Sabes, voy a tener que empezar a llamar a tu hijo cara de culo, ¿no? —rió Drew.

—Cállate, idiota —le dijo Takumi.

—Cállate. Tú eres el que tiene la cara de culo —replicó Drew.

Tomé una toalla del armario de la ropa y corrí bajo el fregadero.

—Ambos cállense y dejen de discutir —les dije mientras empezaba a fregar la mierda blanca de la cara deTakumi ¿De qué diablos hacen estas cosas, cemento? Es como si hubiera sido rociado sucesivamente.

¿Y por qué esta toalla huele a menta?

La sustancia blanca empezaba a salir, pero en su lugar ahora era sustancia azul. ¿Qué dem…?Levanté la toalla y me di cuenta que se encontraba lleno de lo que sea que era esta cosa azul. Lo traje hasta la nariz y lo olí.

—Hay pasta de dientes en la toalla —murmuré.

Drew metió la mano en el armario de la ropa, agarrándome otra.

—Eh, ¿qué coño? —dijo, dejando caer la toalla en el suelo.

Miré sus manos y estaban cubiertas con pasta de dientes. Regresé al armario y recogí algunas de las toallas. Cada una estaba manchada con pasta de dientes. Y pegado en la esquina trasera de uno de los estantes se hallaba el tubo vacío.

Me di la vuelta para mirar a Takumi.

—¿Por qué pusiste pasta de dientes sobre todo?

Se encogió de hombros. —No sé.

Me las arreglé para encontrar una toalla limpia en el fondo de la pila en una de las estanterías y conseguí limpiar a Takumi. Drew lo llevó a jugar en su habitación mientras yo limpiaba la pasta de dientes y el lío de la crema para la dermatitis del pañal y puse todas las toallas de menta fresca en el lavado. Iba caminando delante de la puerta después de que comenzara la lavadora cuando Yui entró.

—Cariño, estás en casa —le dije con una sonrisa.

Se rió y se acercó a mí, serpenteando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—¿Sonaría muy cursi si te digo lo maravilloso que es entrar y verte aquí? —preguntó.

Le besé la punta de su nariz.

—Sí, sonarías como una chica necesitada. Simplemente no comiences a ponerte pegajosa de lo contrario se va a poner muy tonto.

Golpeó mi pecho y me rodó los ojos.

—Estoy bastante segura de que te gustaría que esté un poco pegajosa —dijo con una sonrisa mientras traía sus caderas contra las mías. Puse las manos en su cintura y la froté contra la erección que tenía desde que entró por la puerta.

—Creo que tiene razón, señorita Komori —dije, mientras me inclinaba para besarla.

—¡Quita tus manos de mi mujer!

Aparté los labios deYui y los dos nos reímos al escuchar la diatriba furiosa de Takumi.

—Takumi, ¿qué estás usando? —preguntó Yui mientras se salía de mis brazos y caminaba hacia él.

Drew se acercó por detrás y sonrió.

—Hola, guapa. ¿Te gusta la camisa que le conseguí?

Takumi se paró ahí con orgullo, tirando del dobladillo de la camisa hacia abajo de manera que Yui pueda leerlo.

—¿Dotado como un niño de cinco años? —leyó, dándole a Drew el mal de ojo.

—Podría conseguirle una como la mía. Tienen de su tamaño —dijo Drew.

Creo que todos podemos decir que la camisa que Takumi llevaba era mucho mejor que tener una que diga: "Mírame con disgusto si quieres hacerme volar".

Yui pateó a Drew después de darle las gracias por dejar sus cosas de Jenny, y decidió dejar que Takumi mantenga la camisa porque, seamos honestos, era demasiado divertido para sacársela. Todavía no estaba listo para dejar a Yui y Takumi, pero necesitaba una ducha y algo de ropa limpia. Ya que Yui trabajó todo el día, la invité a ella y Takumi a mi casa para la cena. Y le dije que empacara una bolsa para los dos.

Corría frenéticamente alrededor de mi habitación tratando de encontrar algo de ropa que diga: "Quiero volverte loco después de que nuestro hijo vaya a dormir, pero no quiero parecer demasiado cachonda o desesperada". Lavé y acondicioné mi cabello tres veces, me afeité las piernas dos veces y me puse suficiente loción que Shu podría ser capaz de simplemente pedir prestado mis piernas la próxima vez que quiera masturbarse. Apoyada en mi tocador, sostenía un par de tangas de encaje blanco mientras trataba de mantener mi toalla envuelta a mí alrededor apretando los brazos contra los costados de mis pechos. Tiré la ropa interior blanca de nuevo en el cajón. Blanco era para vírgenes. No quería ser una virgen. Quería ser una chica jodidamente caliente que usa ropa interior roja y cachonda. Pero no tan cachonda.

Mi celular sonó y luché con la toalla mientras pateaba en mi armario y alcanzaba el teléfono. Respondí y lo sostuve contra mi oreja con mi hombro.

—Usa el culotte de encaje rojo de cadera baja a juego con el sujetador de realce.

—Liz, ¿qué coño? ¿Cómo...? Yo no... —balbuceé en el teléfono.

Dejó escapar un suspiro dramático.

—Bueno, trasero apestoso, ya que no me ibas a decir que esta noche vas a montar el expreso de Shu, tuve que buscar en otra parte.

—Liz, me acabo de enterar hace treinta minutos. Iba a llamarte, te lo juro. ¿Cómo diablos sabes de todos modos?

—Oh, Jim encontró a Shu comprando condones extra pequeño en el supermercado. No me había dado cuenta que las hacían en tallas para niños.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso, coño grande —le respondí con sarcasmo—. Hablando de vaginas gigantes, últimamente no he recibido ninguna llamada accidental. ¿Jim se ha tomado un descanso de explorar en tu pozo sin fondo?

Entonces Takumi entró en mi habitación con su mochila de Toy Story. Le emocionaba mucho la idea de tener una fiesta de pijamas en casa de Shu. Discutió conmigo que podía empacar su propia bolsa.

Tuve que echarle un vistazo mientras lo hacía. La última vez que fue con mi papá, empacó un calcetín sucio, ocho animales de peluche y un tenedor de plástico.

—Liz, me tengo que ir. Tu ahijado acaba de entrar y tengo que terminar de arreglarme —expliqué cuando Takumi trepó a mi cama y empezó a saltar.

Chasqueé los dedos y apunté a la cama. Inmediatamente puso sus piernas delante de su cuerpo y cayó sobre su trasero.

—Asegúrate de empacar jarabe antihistamínico y cinta adhesiva. No necesitas que nadie grite "mami", cuando hay un pene dentro de ti. Y no importa si Shu trata de decirte lo contrario, nunca es caliente si lo dice. Nunca. Confía en mí.

No necesitaba la imagen mental de Jim gritando, "mami", mientras arremetía contra Liz. Rápidamente terminé la llamada y agarré el sujetador rojo y la ropa interior de mi segundo cajón. Liz me lo compró hace dos años antes de llevarme en una cita a ciegas que me había arreglado. El chico se presentó una hora antes, preguntando si podíamos follar para que pudiera irse. Al parecer, su madre necesitaba recuperar su coche y quería que limpie su habitación antes de que ella llegara a casa. No era necesario decir que las etiquetas nunca se retiraron de la ropa interior de encaje rojo.

Me puse el sujetador mientras Takumi se sentó mirándome por el espejo. Aprendí desde el principio que era imposible hacer algo sola cuando tienes un niño pequeño. Cubrirme y correr a esconderme detrás de una puerta, si él entraba cuando me vestía sólo lo hacía más curioso e inquisitivo. Y por curiosidad, me refiero a molesto. Era mejor seguir con mis asuntos y si surgían preguntas, podía manejarlos de una manera competente y madura. En teoría.

—¿Estás podiéndote los pechos, mamá? —preguntó Takumi.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza ante su pregunta.

—Bueno, este sujetador es bastante acolchado, así que supongo que sí. —Me di la vuelta para mirarlo mientras terminaba de tirar las correas y alcancé mis vaqueros que dejé al pie de la cama.

—Oye, mamá, ¿qué son esas coshitas rojas? —preguntó.

—¿Qué cosas rojas? —le respondí distraídamente mientras me ponía mis vaqueros y miraba las cuatro camisas diferentes que preparé.

—Las coshitas rojas en tus pechos.

Cerré los ojos e incliné la cabeza. Bueno, esta era mi oportunidad de ser un adulto. Hizo una pregunta razonable, por lo que debo darle una respuesta razonable. ¿Cierto? Pero tiene sólo cuatro. ¿Cuál es la edad adecuada para aprender la palabra "pezones"? ¿Debería ser honesta con él o inventar algo? Iba a ir a la guardería en pocos meses.

¿Qué si hablaban de biberones o veían a un gatito bebiendo leche de su madre? Si inventaba algo, mi hijo saldría con: "No, profesor. Mi mami dijo que esos se llaman "nu-nu de vacas" y están allí sólo para decorar".Mi hijo crecería marcado de por vida cuando todos se burlen de él por poner un "nu-nu de vacas" en un biberón. Podía oír la voz de Robert Dinero en mi cabeza: "Tengo "nu-nu de vacas", Greg, ¿puedes ordeñarme?"

—Se llaman pezones, Takumi.

La honestidad es la mejor política. Vamos a ir con eso.

Se sentó allí durante unos minutos sin decir nada. Mentalmenteme daba palmaditas en la espalda por ser una buena madre y ser capaz de ser veraz con mi hijo.

—Pezones —dijo en voz baja.

Asentí, orgullosa de que él no tenía ningún problema con la palabra de gente grande y no algo tonto. Todavía tenía pesadillas sobre el hecho de que mi padre llamó "chu-chu laney" a una vagina cuando yo crecía.

—Pezones, pezones, pezones. Es divertido de decir.

 _Mierda. Pude haber hablado demasiado pronto._

Saltó de la cama y salió corriendo de mi habitación, cantando

"Brilla, brilla estrellita" pero sustituyendo cada palabra con "pezón".

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, perdonen la tardanza. Pero bueno, yo soy muy, muuuy tardía pero siempre segura. Los quiero mucho, gracias por leer.**

 **Gracias a Alba Salvatore por comentar**

 **Besos :***


	18. Cinta adhesiva para el triunfo

HELLO MOTOG. Nah, mentira hola hermosos, ¿qué es de su vida? ¿aún siguen vivos?espero que si porque se viene nuevo capitulo 😆 al fin deje lo floja.

 **Pareja: ShuxYui**

 **Rt:"M"**

 **Advertencia:** _ **LEMON**_

 **Capítulo XII**

 **Cinta adhesiva para el triunfo**

Trojan, Durex, Lifestyles, Trojan Magnum (oh sí, mi polla de casi un metro definitivamente encaja en esos), Contempo, Vivid y Rough Rider.

¿En serio? ¿Había una marca de preservativos llamada Rough Rider? ¿Por qué no ir con "Fóllatela Duro" y termina con esto?

Me quedé parado en el pasillo de "planificación familiar" de la tienda de comestibles, tratando de decidir qué marca de preservativos era más eficaz. Planificación familiar... hazme el favor.

¿Cuántas personas llegaron a este pasillo, porque planeaban una familia? Vinieron a este pasillo para EVITAR planificar una familia.

No podía comprar Trojan. Cada vez que abría la caja, escuchaba esa melodía del comercial, maldición de Dios, "¡Hombre Troyano!" y entonces pensaba en un hombre sobre un caballo. Durex me hacía pensar en Playtex lo que a su vez me hizo pensar en tampones, lo cual me hacía pensar en períodos, lo que hizo que me dieran arcadas. LifeStyles me hacía pensar en Robin Leach y caviar. Los huevos de peces no son sexy y tampoco lo era Robin Leach.

No iba a hacerme parecer un gran imbécil y comprar Trojan Magnum. Si compraba esas cosas, tendría que hablar como Harry el Sucio en el dormitorio. "¿Te sientes con suerte hoy, viendo mi pene gigante, zorra?"

Yui probablemente no tomaría demasiado amablemente que la llamara "zorra" antes de tener relaciones sexuales con ella.

Contempo sonaba aburrido, como ese músico contemporáneo, John Tesh o alguna mierda por el estilo. Aburrido. Si la gente se quedaba dormida mientras tenías relaciones sexuales con ellos, necesitabas concentrarte.

Rough Rider ya estaba descartado, así que eso me dejaba con Vivid. El video de Vivid era de una compañía que hace porno. Y las cosas que quería hacerle a Yui podrían definitivamente ser pornográficas. Sin embargo creo que vestirse como un chico FedEx para poder entregar mi gran paquete al ama de casa cachonda, mientras ella se inclinaba sobre el fregadero de la cocina, puede tener que esperar por lo menos un par de semanas.

Cogí la caja grande de cuarenta y ocho que venía con una botella gratis de gel lubricante y un anillo vibrador para el pene y los tiré en el carrito. El anillo de pene me asustó un poco. La idea de algo vibrando por mis bolas me puso nervioso. ¿Y si se produce un cortocircuito? Grandes bolas de fuego no deberían ocurrir en el dormitorio. Y estaba seguro que el olor a pelo de bola quemado mataba el estado de ánimo.

—Deja de preocuparte. Estoy seguro de que Yui ni siquiera va a darse cuenta de que tienes un pajarito.

Me di la vuelta para ver a Jim de pie en el pasillo con una sonrisa y una caja de tampones en la mano.

—Muy gracioso, imbécil. Parece como si esta semana estuvieras en el periodo. Asegúrate de conseguir un poco de Midol y una copia de "La fuerza del Cariño" para que puedas desatar un buen llanto —bromeé.

—Oye, "La fuerza del Cariño" es una conmovedora y hermosa historia sobre la dinámica de una relación madre e hija. Muestra un poco de respeto por Shirley McClain y Debra Winger, por el amor de Dios. Esa película ganó cinco Oscar por...

—Jesús, cálmate, Nancy, ¿Liz sabe que hoy vas a utilizar su vagina? —pregunté con fingido horror.

Jim sonrió. —Voy a fingir que no has dicho eso porque si le digo a Liz, te sacaría tu escroto, amigo.

Él tenía razón en eso. Liz era un bulldog con rabia y la enfermedad de las vacas locas. Me jodería si la molestaba.

—Puesto que acabo de atraparte comprando condones, y Yui es como una hermana para mí, siento que debo decir unas palabras en este momento —explicó, apartando algunas botellas de lubricante en un estante junto a él para poder poner la caja de tampones y cruzar los brazos frente a él.

Asentí. —Por supuesto.

—Me agradas Shu, pero primero conocí a Yui y estoy comprometido con su mejor amiga, lo que significa, por las leyes de las chicas, que ella tiene que gustarme aún más. Siento que es necesario que use las palabras de algunos de los grandes de la historia para establecer la sinceridad de la situación en la que nos encontramos.

Hizo una pausa y esperé a que continuara, apoyando el codo en el mango de mi carro.

—Si te metes con el toro, consigues los cuernos.

»Si quieres lanzar puñetazos, tengo a Jack Johnson y Tom O'Leary esperándote, aquí mismo.

»Te lanzaré a mi nena y también a su pequeño perro.

»Voy a sacarte los ojos y joder tu cráneo.

Asentí impresionado. —¿"Full Metal Jacket"? —pregunté.

—Sip.

—Muy bonito —contesté.

Jim se dio la vuelta y cogió sus tampones de las estanterías.

—Bueno, está bien entonces. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Tengo unas cuantas cosas más para recoger así que voy a hablar contigo más tarde.

Una hora y media más tarde, me las arreglé para limpiar la casa, cambiar las sábanas en la cama, hacer la cama extra en la habitación de invitados para Takumi y colocar un par de cosas que compré para él durante la semana pasada. Tal vez fue un poco exagerado, pero bueno. Me perdí cuatro años de cumpleaños, navidades, días de San Valentín, Días del Árbol, domingos y cualquier otro día que podría haberle comprado algo. Tenía un montón de tiempo para compensar.

 _Mi hijo iba a pasar la noche en mi casa._

Quería saltar y aplaudir como una niña. Tenía ganas de acurrucarme con él en el sofá en su pijama y ver la nueva película que busqué. No podía esperar para meterlo en la cama y despertarme con él mañana en la mañana y hacerle el desayuno. Quería experimentar todas las cosas que hacían su día.

Quería oírle reír, escucharlo hablar y verlo interactuar con Yui.

 _Yui_.

Hermosa, inteligente, divertida y sexy Yui, quien también iba a pasar la noche en mi casa. No podía esperar a despertar en la mañana con ella a mi lado. Me lo perdí hace cinco años, y no iba a pasar sin ese momento. Quería que su cara fuera lo primero que viera cuando saliera el sol y su cuerpo acurrucado junto al mío fuera lo primero que sintiera. Pero, sobre todo, quería ser consciente de cada segundo. No quería que la neblina del alcohol nos quitara nada esta noche.

Esperaba que ella no creyera que era demasiado atrevido por mi parte comprar condones. Si no quería hacer nada, no había manera de que la presionara. Pero si pedía que mi palpitante pitón del amor saliera y jugara, no iba a quejarme.

Lancé una caja de fideos en una olla de agua hirviendo cuando sonó el timbre. Puse el temporizador en la cocina y rápidamente atravesé la sala y abrí la puerta. Tan pronto como se abrió, Takumi irrumpió junto a mí y hacia la sala de estar.

—¡Hola, Shu! ¡Mami tiene pezones! ¿Tú tienes pezones? —preguntó mientras se quitaba la mochila y vaciaba el contenido en el medio del piso.

—Oh Dios mío, Takumi ¡el filtro! —lo regañó Yui mientras entraba por la puerta, poniendo los ojos en mí. Me reí mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella y traté de no agarrar su culo u olisquear su pelo.

 _Jesús, tenía un muy buen culo._

—¿Cuál es el problema con la pregunta de los pezones? —pregunté mientras ambos nos parábamos en la entrada de la sala de estar, mirando a Takumi revisar las cosas que había traído.

—Él entró a mi habitación cuando me vestía y me preguntó qué eran. Pensé que debía ser honesta y ahora me doy cuenta de que fue un gran error. Pasó todo el camino hasta aquí cantando "Todo lo que quiero para Navidad son mis dos pezones delanteros." Casi abrí la puerta y lo empujé hacia el tráfico que se acercaba —dijo Yui con una sonrisa.

—Mami detuvo el auto, abrió la puerta y me dijo que saliera y caminara —me informó Takumi.

—Está bien, "casi" no es exactamente preciso —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. En mi defensa, le dije que si decía la palabra "pezones" una vez más, iba a parar el coche y hacerlo caminar. De acuerdo con su pediatra, es importante seguir siempre adelante con tus amenazas.

Ayudé a Yui a quitarse el abrigo y cogí el de Takumi,que había tirado en el suelo y colgué los dos en el armario.

—Tal vez ahora no es el mejor momento para decirte que esta mañana me preguntó si tenía una vagina y luego me pidió que le leyera "Los monólogos de la vagina" en la biblioteca.

Yui gimió y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué diablos voy a hacer cuando comience preescolar en unos meses? Va a ser como ese chico en la película "Un policía en el Kindergarten" con la excepción de que va a anunciar que "¡los muchachos tienen un pene y las niñas tienen vagina y mi mamá tiene pezones!" —Envolví los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atraje contra mi lado, observando de nuevo lo bueno que se sentía su cuerpo junto al mío.

—¿Te refieres a qué diablos vamos a hacer? —corregí. Tenía que asegurarme de que entendía que no iba a cambiar de opinión acerca de todo esto.

—No olvides, que también va a decirle a todos cuán grande es mi salchicha. Al menos espero que lo haga. Tal vez debería recordarle la maravilla que es mi salchicha.

Yui levantó sus cejas hacia mí y me di cuenta de que eso no salió bien en absoluto.

—Eso también sonó mucho más vulgar de lo que quise decir.

Yui giró su cuerpo hacia el mío, así que nos encontrábamospecho a pecho y mi espalda quedó hacia Takumi. Ella apoyó los brazos sobre mis hombros, dejando que sus dedos jugaran con el pelo en mi nuca. Me puso la piel de gallina en los brazos y el Sr. Feliz acababa de despertar de su siesta de la tarde y empezó a babear.

—¿Podemos prohibir la palabra salchicha? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Miré por encima del hombro a Takumi. Se hallaba de espaldas a nosotros y ocupado hablando con su estatuilla de Batman, preguntándole si tenía pezones. Miré de nuevo a Yui y dejé que mis manos se deslizaran por sus caderas y alrededor de su culo para jalarla contra mí.

—Sólo si utilizas la palabra "polla" a partir de ahora —dije con una risa.

Empujó las caderas contra mí y dejé escapar un gemido cuando entró en contacto con mi furiosa erección.

—T.J. me dijo que le pagaste veinte dólares la otra noche para conseguir que dijera eso.

Mierda. T.J. iba a joderse la próxima vez que jugáramos P.O.R.N.O. Él iba a conseguir un balón directo a su garganta. Puse los labios en la comisura de sus labios y luego besé una ruta a través de su mejilla. Cuando llegué a la suave piel justo detrás de su oreja, dejé que mi lengua serpenteara para poder saborearla.

Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y empujó las caderas de nuevo hacia mí. Volvió la cara para que sus labios se cernieran por mi oído.

—Polla, polla, po-lla —susurró, alargando las sílabas en la última.

—Maldito infierno… —murmuré, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura y abrazándola con fuerza para que sus caderas dejaran de moverse contra mí.

El temporizador de la cocina sonó y todos los pensamientos de los labios de Yui y la "polla" se pusieron a un lado. Me desenrollé de ella y todos nos dirigimos a la cocina para que yo pudiera terminar los espaguetis.

La cena fue muy bien, a pesar de que Yui tuvo que recordarle a Takumi cada diez segundos que dejara de hablar y comiera. Nunca he oído a un niño hablar tanto en mi vida sobre cualquier cosa y todo, y disfruté cada segundo de ello. Después de la cena, envié a Yui y Takumi a la habitación de invitados mientras yo limpiaba los platos.

Unos segundos después, oí el grito de Takumi.

Agarré la mano de Takumi, y fuimos hacia la parte de atrás de la casa donde Shu dijo que se encontraba la habitación de invitados.

Pensé que era muy dulce que Shu hubiera arreglado una habitación para Takumi.

Llegamos a la puerta y la abrí. Takumi dio un paso adentro y dejó escapar un grito.

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

De inmediato corrió adentro de la habitación y me quedé ahí parada con la boca abierta, incapaz de reunir la capacidad de decirle que vigilara su boca.

Shu tenía una tienda de juguetes en la habitación de invitados. ¡Había una maldita casa de árbol en la esquina! ¡Una casa de árbol! ¿Cómo metió eso aquí?

Poco a poco reparé en cada rincón de la habitación y luego lo hice de nuevo sólo para asegurarme de que no alucinaba.

No, definitivamente había una pila de al menos un centenar de animales de peluche en la esquina, una litera con mantas de autos de carrera, tres pistas Hot Wheels que se cruzaban por toda la habitación, un montón de rompecabezas, una mesa de dibujo llena de libros para colorear y lápices de colores y un estante lleno de cubos multicolores que guardaban coches, camiones monstruos, hombres del ejército, legos y Dios sabe qué más.

Takumi recorrió toda la habitación, tocando todo.

—Santa mierda —murmuré.

Takumi detuvo su ascenso hacia la casa del árbol y me miró.

—Mamá, no puedes decir mierda —regañó.

Me eché a reír histéricamente.

—Oh, sí puedo. Puedo decir mierda. Soy un adulto, por el amor de mierda. Tú eres el que no puede decir mierda. ¡Mierda! ¡Saco de mierda!

Podía sentir la quemadura en la parte posterior de mi garganta y una picadura en mis ojos que indicaba que iba a llorar. ¡Mierda! Lo hizo. Ahora estaba enamorada del imbécil. Le compró a mi... a nuestro hijo una maldita tienda de juguetes. No habría hecho esto si no fuera en serio. Sé que me lo dijo, en varias ocasiones. Quería mucho creerle, pero no había pensado en esto. No podía seguir adelante y convertir esto en algo real hasta que estuviera cien por ciento segura de que él nunca dejaría a Takumi. Podría dejarme, podría cambiar de opinión acerca de nosotros y sabía que yo sobreviviría. Pero nunca, nunca dejaría que mi hijo fuera lastimado así. Mirando esta habitación, pensando en cuán fácilmente nos dejó tomar su vida y cambiar cuales fueran los planes que tenía para su futuro, sabía sin duda que quería que él fuera el padre de Takumi. Ya no era sólo un donante de esperma. Era un padre. Y supe que sería uno malditamente bueno.

Dejé que las lágrimas cayeran de mis ojos y corrieran por mis mejillas mientras le sonreía a nuestro hijo, revisando felizmente todos sus juguetes nuevos. Oí una garganta aclararse detrás de mí y me di media vuelta para ver a Shu de pie ahí, tímidamente, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Así que, um, ¿en cuántos problemas estoy? No pensaba en conseguir tanto, pero una vez que llegué a la tienda, no pude evitarlo. ¡Ellos hacen Hot Wheels que cambian de color en el agua, Y un camión de basura llamado Stinky que se mueve sola, y recoge los juguetes, y luego eructa. ¿Sabías que había algo llamado MoonSand? Oh, oh y Aqua Sand que curiosamente parece un revestimiento aislante cuando lo pones en el agua, pero cuando lo sacas...

Me lancé hacia sus brazos y corté sus palabras con mis labios. Obviamente se sorprendió, pero me cogió con facilidad en sus brazos y me devolvió el beso. Vertí todo lo que tenía en ese beso, toda mi felicidad, toda mi confianza y todo mi amor. Le dejé saber con mislabios lo agradecida que me sentía por haber sido bendecida con un hombre como él en mi vida. Podría haberlo besado por días y nunca llegar a buscar aire. Lo único que me hizo parar fue el sonido del silencio absoluto en el cuarto detrás de nosotros.

Rompí el beso y Shu dejó escapar un gruñido de protesta que hizo que mis partes femeninas hormiguearan sabiendo que él no quería parar. Manteniendo los brazos a su alrededor, volví la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está Takumi?

—Oooh esto es caliente. Y hace que mis manos cosquilleen —escuchamos decir a Takumi desde otra habitación.

Suspiré. —Mierda, ¿en qué se metió ahora? —murmuré, mientras a regañadientes salía de los brazos de Shu.

Shu comenzó a sonreír, pero inmediatamente tuvo una mirada de horror en su rostro. Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué le pasaba. Seguí detrás de él y me encontraba justo en sus talones cuando dobló la esquina hacia su dormitorio. Era como algo salido de una película.

Shu saltó y se lanzó por el aire, con los brazos extendidos frente a él como Superman. Se desplazó a través del cuarto y aterrizó sobre su estómago en la cama junto a Takumi, pero no antes de quitarle algo de su mano. Me quedé parada ahí con la boca abierta, tratando de entender qué diablos pasaba.

—Oyeeeee —se quejó Takumi con el ceño fruncido.

Shu estaba boca abajo en la cama, sus hombros temblaban tan fuerte que el cuerpo de Takumi saltaba. ¿Lloraba? Oh Dios mío, ¿tenía un ataque de nervios?

—Shu ¿qué diablos? —pregunté

—¿Qué diablos, Shu? —repitió Takumi.

—¡Takumi! —lo regañé mientras Shu continuaba teniendo un ataque o lo que sea que hacía.

—Pero mamaaaaá, me quitó la loción. —Takumi hizo un puchero.

Me acerqué a la cama para ver lo que Takumi señalaba. Había un pequeño tubo de algo en la mano de Shu sobre la cama. Tan pronto como me acerqué lo suficiente para verlo, Shu lo agarró y se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda. Y ahora podía ver que él no se moría de un ataque de epilepsia, sino que se reía sin control.

—No es gracioso, Shu. Me quitaste mi loción —se quejó Takumi.

Esto sólo hizo que Shu se riera más fuerte hasta que jadeaba en busca de aire. Lo miré confusa. Sólo levantó el brazo y me dio el tubo de... ¿KY Warming Liquid?

Oh Jesús, maldito infierno. ¿Lubricante? Puso lubricante en sus manos. Sólo me tomó unos segundos el darme cuenta de que Takumi estaba rodeado de condones. Un par de ellos abiertos y fuera de sus envolturas.

—Tus globos apestan, Shu —se quejó Takumi.

Me desplomé en la cama junto a Shu y me reí con él.

A los veinte minutos de "Toy Story 2", Takumi se durmió profundamente con la cabeza en el regazo de Shu. Me levanté para ir al baño y cogí mi celular de la mesa de la cocina así podía tomar una foto a hurtadillas. Era demasiado lindo para no documentar.

Le di unos golpecitos a Shu en el hombro una vez que guardé mi teléfono y señalé a Takumi, luego hice un gesto hacia su habitación. Él torpemente intentó acomodar sus brazos alrededor de Takumi y noté que le asustaba despertarlo.

—Está bien —susurré—. No se va a despertar.

Shu sacudió la cabeza y murmuró algo que sonó como—: Sí, claro, hasta que de repente desaparece y te das cuenta de que ha sido devorado por un payaso.

Se movió rápidamente, acomodando a Takumi en sus brazos, como lo hizo mil veces antes y Takumi nunca movió una pestaña por el movimiento. Seguí detrás de Shu por el pasillo y sonreí al ver a Takumi con la cabeza ubicada en el hueco del cuello de Shu y sus brazos colgando inertes a los costados. Entramos en el dormitorio, pasando por encima de todos los juguetes así no tropezaríamos, y me quedé atrás mientras Shu ponía suavemente a Takumi en la litera de abajo y lo cubría. Me costó mucho no llorar cuando apartó el pelo de Takumi de su frente como yo solía hacer todas las noches.

—Mi lonchera tiene pezones de vaca —murmuró Takumi en su sueño antes de rodar para enfrentar la pared.

Shu volvió a mirarme.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —susurró él con una sonrisa.

Me acerqué para rodearlo, me incliné y besé la cabeza de Takumi.

—Tu hijo habla dormido —le informé a Shu mientras tomaba su mano y lo sacaba de la cama—. Esperaba de algún modo que fuera hereditario. No hablo dormida, y si tú tampoco, entonces tal vez tiene que ver con lo que come antes de dormir.

Shu se aferró a mi mano mientras caminábamos por la habitación. —Lamento decir que no hablo dormido. ¿Qué come antes de dormir?

—Dietilamida de ácido lisérgico, hongos, la merienda habitual para los niños antes de acostarse.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, Shu me soltó la mano, se acercó a la pared y prendió una luz de noche que tenía la forma de un coche de carreras. Me acompañó a la puerta y me cogió la mano de nuevo.

—¿Ves? Esto es lo que le pasa a la juventud americana —susurró—. Muchas galletas de chocolate sin suficiente ácido.

Me quedé parada ahí mirándolo. ¿Un cuarto lleno de juguetes y una luz de noche? Este hombre había pensado en todo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, cuando no me moví.

—Sólo me sorprendes, eso es todo —dije con una sonrisa mientras lo sacaba al pasillo, y cerraba la puerta del cuarto de Takumi detrás de mí.

Caminamos en silencio por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio de Shu, los dos sabíamos que sin lugar a dudas este era el siguiente paso. Quería volver a acostarme con él desde el primer momento que lo vi en el bar. Parecía que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, pero aquí, en este momento, por fin se sentía bien.

Shu cerró la puerta de su habitación y me acerqué para bloquearla por si acaso. Takumi dormía como un tronco, pero estaba en un lugar extraño, así que no sé qué tan bien lo iba a hacer. Tal vez eso era egoísta por mi parte, pero después de cinco largos años y sin tiempo sola, creo que me merecía esto. Además, prefería mucho más que nos golpeara la puerta para alertarnos de que se despertó en lugar de simplemente irrumpir para preguntarnos por qué luchábamos desnudos.

La única luz en la habitación provenía de una pequeña lámpara en la mesilla de noche que arrojaba un brillo suave en la habitación.

Nos quedamos en la puerta mirándonos fijamente. Lo extraño era que no era para nada extraño. Quería disfrutarlo todo. Quería recordar cada segundo de este momento. No quería tener sólo fragmentos de una noche de borrachera en mi mente. Quería recordar cada caricia, cada mirada y cada sentimiento. Nunca lamentaré la primera vez que tuvimos sexo porque me trajo a Takumi. Pero esta vez significaría más, porque esta vez, amaba a este hombre con todo mi corazón.

En tan sólo unos minutos, iba a estar totalmente desnuda delante de él.

Oh Dios mío, en tan sólo unos minutos iba a estar desnuda. Delante de Shu.

 _Mierda, tengo estrías en mi culo. Está bien, sólo mantendré sus ojos lejos de mi culo desnudo._

Se agachó y tomó mi mano, atrayéndome a su pecho. No soltó mi mano mientras envolvía nuestros brazos detrás de la espalda,entrelazando los dedos. Su otra mano se acercó a descansar en mi mejilla mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—Antes de hacer esto, necesitas saber algo —susurró.

Va a decirme que es gay.

—Estoy un cien por ciento y absolutamente enamorado de ti y de Shu.

Mis labios temblaron y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Cerré los ojos y traté de contener las lágrimas mientras apoyé mi frente contra la suya.

Una vez que conseguí controlar mis emociones, me aparté para poder ver su rostro.

—Yo también te amo, Shu —susurré.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y levanté la mano y dejé que mis dedos trazaran la forma de sus labios. Me besó los dedos y empezó a caminar hacia atrás, hacia la cama. Me encantó la forma en que me miraba como si yo fuera su mundo. Creo que nuestra primera vez juntos ni siquiera hicimos contacto visual.

Cuando la parte de atrás de mis rodillas golpeó el borde, me inclinó hacia atrás, abrazándome y bajándome poco a poco, hasta que sentí la suavidad de la cama contra mi espalda y el calor duro de Shu contra mi frente. Su brazo se sostuvo fuertemente alrededor de mi cintura y me levantó lo suficiente para que pudiera movernos más arriba en la cama. Levanté las piernas y las envolví alrededor de sus caderas. Puse las manos en sus mejillas y estiré el cuello hacia arriba para poder besarlo. El beso empezó suave y dulce, pero cambió rápidamente. Podía sentir su dureza justo en el vértice de los muslos y un estallido de calor se apoderó de mí y humedeció mi ropa interior. Shu movió las caderas un poco y gemí en su boca abierta. Ese sonido le debe haber dado la señal de "todos los sistemas activados" porque empujó su lengua en mi boca y trasladó la dureza de sus vaqueros contra mí. Moví las manos hacia abajo hasta el dobladillo de la camisa y los deslicé debajo. El calor de su piel suave al instante calentó mis manos frías mientras las llevé a la parte delantera de su estómago y el pecho. Empujé mis antebrazos más arriba para levantar su camisa en la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Él rompió el beso para llevar la mano detrás de sí y agarrar un puñado de su camisa, tirando hacia arriba sobre su cabeza y la arrojó a un lado.

Se levantó por encima de mí en un brazo, repitiendo los movimientos que acababa de realizar en él. Apoyó la mano en la parte baja de mi estómago y sus dedos se deslizaron bajo el dobladillo de mi camisa. Miró su mano, ya que poco a poco se trasladó hasta mi estómago y entre mis pechos. Agarré la parte inferior de la camisa y la tiré hacia arriba, arqueando la espalda para poder quitármela y tirarla en la misma dirección en que fue la camisa. Su palma que descansaba en mi pecho se deslizó hacia un lado, yendo a la parte superior de mi pecho y quitando la parte superior del sujetador rojo de encaje. Suspiré, cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su mano se envolvió en mi pecho por encima de mi sujetador.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurró mientras acariciaba la suave curva,haciéndome gemir. Antes de que pudiera pensar en alguna idea coherente, sus dedos se deslizaron debajo del borde de mi sujetador y bajó la cabeza para sumergir sus cálidos labios húmedos para capturar mi pezón y halarlo con su boca.

En este punto ya estaba lista. Mis manos apretaban sus hombros y mis uñas se clavaban en su piel mientras su lengua arremolinaba de un lado para otro. ¿Cómo fue que nunca supe que había un nervio que conectaba desde mi pezón derecho a mi vagina? ¡Santo cielo! Cada vez que él chupaba, sentía un cosquilleo allí y me volvía loca.

—Tienes demasiada ropa —murmuré estirando el brazo entre nosotros para desabrochar sus vaqueros. Se apartó de mí y se puso de pie junto a la cama para bajarse los pantalones y bóxer mientras yo me desabrochaba mis vaqueros.

Mierda, allí está el pene —su poderoso, poderoso pene que iba a estar dentro de mí de un momento a otro. ¿Se ve más grande? Tal vez sea la iluminación. Espero que esta iluminación no sea como la del vestuario y haga que mi culo se vea más grande.

—Me estás haciendo autoconsciente al mirar fijamente mi pene. No hace ningún tipo de trucos, así que espero que no estés esperando a que haga malabares, ni nada —dijo Shu con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo y enganchaba los dedos en la cinturilla de mis vaqueros y la ropa interior y empezó a deslizarlos por mis piernas.

 _No pienses en la cicatriz de la cesárea o las estrías alrededor. Si no piensas en ellas, no son reales._

Mierda, va a verme desnuda. Tal vez si mira hacia otro lado o cierra los ojos, vería mejor. Podría ser como el comercial de Old Spice.

 _Mira hacia abajo, hacia arriba, ahora mírame. Soy una modelo de Maxim._

—Me pregunto si tienes un permiso para eso y si va a caber en mí —bromeé astutamente, descansando las manos sobre la parte superior de la cicatriz situada encima del pequeño triángulo de vello púbico.

Bueno, no bromeaba. ¿Cómo diablos entró esa cosa la última vez, y por qué no caminé gracioso a la mañana siguiente?

Shu notó mis intenciones y de inmediato apartó mis manos y las sostuvo abajo a los lados.

 _Si intento aplanar el estómago con más fuerza, me voy a romper un músculo._

—No te cubras, por favor. Me encanta cada centímetro de tu cuerpo —dijo con sinceridad mientras descansaba una rodilla en la cama junto a mi muslo y dio un beso suave sobre la cicatriz de la cesárea. Amaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo antes de que Takumi lo estirara como una bandita elástica en una resortera. Por supuesto, surecuerdo de mi cuerpo esa noche no era muy claro, pero estoy bastante segura de que recuerda que en ese entonces mi culo no tenía un mapa de estrías y que muy bien podría enseñar una clase de geografía si desnudarme delante de los estudiantes no estuviera mal visto.

Soltó una de mis manos y usó su brazo para sostenerse mientras se inclinaba sobre mí y miró mi cuerpo. Las puntas de sus dedos siguieronvarias veces la línea de mi cicatriz de un lado a otro. Por un momento tenía una mirada triste en sus ojos, y de ninguna manera lo permitiría cuando estábamos a unos segundos de tener un momento sexy. Agarré sus dedos y los moví, colocándolos sobre mi pecho.

Muy bien, estoy mejorando en esto. No era extraño en absoluto. Quería su mano en mi seno, así que puse la mano en mi seno. Listo. Levantó la vista y me sonrió y luego se arrodilló en el suelo junto a la cama. Le di una mirada inquisitiva mientras deslizaba las dos manos por mis caderas, a través de mis muslos y las deslizó por detrás de las rodillas. Empecé a decirle que volviera aquí cuando, de repente, me atrajo hacia sí hasta que mis rodillas se doblaron en el borde de la cama y mis piernas colgaban a cada lado de él. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una protesta, se inclinó y besó el interior de mi muslo.

 _Oh, Jesús. Oh mierda santa, va a poner su boca sobre mí._

La punta de su lengua hizo un sendero desde el interior de mi muslo a mi hueso de la cadera, donde puso los labios y succionó con suavidad. Cerré los ojos y apreté las sábanas mientras besaba un camino desde la cadera a mi hueso púbico.

Oh mierda, él estaba allí. Estaba terriblemente mojada y probablemente ahora me podía oler. Debería haber comido fresas o melón o una docena de rosas o toda una planta de menta. ¿Eso funcionaba para las mujeres? Leí en un artículo que funcionaba para los hombres. Su esperma sabía a lo que comían. ¿Mi vagina sabía a espaguetis? ¡Maldita sea! No debería haber cenado.

Sus manos se deslizaron de nuevo por mis piernas a la parte superior de mis muslos, hasta que sus pulgares se deslizaron en los labios de mi sexo. Dejó de besar el área alrededor de mi triángulo de rizos, sacó un poco la cabeza y vio lo que hacía con los dedos. Tenía un ojo abierto en este momento para que pudiera ver cuál era su siguiente paso. A pesar de que me volvía loca por el hecho de que mi vagina podría saber a Chef Boyardee, era un poco caliente ver a Shu mirarme mientras sus manos descansaban sobre mis muslos y deslizaba su pulgar hacia arriba y abajo por mi humedad.

Sus pulgares se deslizaron una última vez, extendiendo mi apertura a su paso. Gimió, y antes de que pudiera disculparme por no dejar que mis partes femeninas hicieran gárgaras con enjuague bucal, bajó la cabeza y envolvió sus labios y su lengua a mí alrededor. Un grito ahogado salió de mi boca mientras arqueaba la espalda y golpeé mi mano sobre la cama.

Toda la vergüenza fue olvidada cuando su boca se puso en contacto conmigo.

Cada pensamiento voló de mi cabeza y lo único que podía hacer era sentir lo que me hacía. Pasó su lengua y succionó, dejando que sus labios y lengua se deslizaran hasta mi apertura y de regreso. Aplastó la lengua y lamió sobre la parte superior de mi clítoris arriba y abajo, una y otra vez. Su aspereza y su cálido aliento golpeando mi piel mojada, me hizo jadear y empezar a mover las caderas al ritmo de su lengua.

Separó los labios, usando la firme punta para golpetear contra el punto más sensible a un ritmo febril.

Ya podía sentir al acecho el hormigueo de mi orgasmo, justo fuera de mi alcance. Podía oír los sonidos de sus labios y lengua en mí, y ni siquiera me importaba una mierda que ahora mismo, una gran cantidad de esos sonidos hicieran eco por toda la habitación tranquila.

Shu iba a hacerme tener un orgasmo con su boca. Sólo pensarlo hacía que cada centímetro de mí latiera y mis caderas se empujaran más rápido en su contra. Su lengua se deslizó por mi apertura y se abrió camino dentro de mí. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar ante la necesidad de la liberación, y podía oírme jadeando de deseo. Empujó su lengua dentro y fuera de mí lentamente, una y otra vez, antes de volver a chupar. Besó mi clítoris cómo me había besado en la boca todas las veces anteriores —labios suaves, arremolinando la lengua,chupando la piel. Una de sus manos se alejó de mi muslo y sentí la punta de su dedo girando en contra de mi apertura. Su dedo se burlaba mientras su boca seguía devorándome.

En la bruma de placer, me oí gritar "sí, sí" una y otra vez, animándolo a empujar con el dedo en mi interior. Sus labios y su lengua nunca dejaron su asistencia en mí, mientras cumplía con mis deseos. Su dedo largo se deslizó lentamente hasta que estuvo tan profundo que pude sentir los nudillos apretados contra mi piel. Con una audacia que no sabía que poseía, lo agarré de la cima de la cabeza y lo sostuve contra mí, mis caderas empujaban erráticamente mientras que el dedo comenzaba a moverse dentro y fuera. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado de modo que su boca se deslizó hacia atrás y adelante por encima de mí, mientras seguía empujando su dedo. Antes de darme cuenta, mi orgasmo me invadió. Agarré su pelo con mis puños y lo mantuve en sulugar mientras resistía mis caderas y gritaba de placer.

—¡Oh, Dios! Ohhhhhh ¡SÍ!

Shu siguió lamiendo cada gota mientras yo jadeaba y gemía en mi liberación, y lentamente descendía de lo alto. Si no lo apartaba, probablemente no iba a parar nunca. Pero lo necesitaba. Solté mi agarre de muerte de su pelo, y llevé sus brazos hacia mi cuerpo. Se arrastró sobre mí, cerniéndose sobre mi parte superior, y me sonrió.

—Sabes tan jodidamente bien. Podría hacer eso toda la noche.

Una vez más, que Shu hablara sucio me encendiósorprendentemente. Estaba bastante segura de que dejé escapar un gruñido mientras deslizaba mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y la envolvía alrededor de su dureza, que descansaba contra mi muslo. Canalicé mi zorra sucia, y bombeé mi mano arriba y abajo de su longitud lisa y dura. Froté el pulgar hacia atrás y adelante a través de la humedad que se filtraba por la punta, extendiéndola por todo.

—Joder, mierda necesito estar dentro de ti —balbuceó Shu, incoherentemente. Rápidamente, deslizó las manos alrededor de la parte superior de la cama y ciegamente tomó uno de los condones.

Cuando su mano finalmente lo consiguió, se puso de rodillas entre mis piernas y observé como quitaba el preservativo de la envoltura y luego lo colocaba en la punta de su pene, deslizándolo hacia abajo. Nunca pensé que algo así sería caliente, pero ¡hijo de puta! Verlo tocarse,incluso si era sólo para poner un condón, era malditamente impresionante. Tan pronto como se enfundó, volví a llevar la mano entre nosotros y la envolví alrededor de su longitud, con la necesidad de tocarlo. Se inclinó sobre la parte superior de mi cuerpo, envolviendo el brazo alrededor de mi cintura para atraerme a él y nos deslizamos hasta la mitad de la cama. Puse mi brazo libre alrededor de sus hombros y lo acerqué más para poder colocarlo justo en mi apertura. Doblé mis rodillas para que su cuerpo estuviese acunado entre mis piernas, y él empujó sus caderas hacia delante, lo suficiente para que su punta hinchada entrara.

Tan diferente de la primera vez y, sin embargo, exactamente igual. Su cuerpo todavía encajaba en el mío como si estuviera hecha para estar allí. Su piel contra la mía todavía lograba que mi cuerpo cosquilleara de expectación. Aparté la mano de él y la envolví alrededor de su espalda, aferrándome con fuerza.

Me miró a los ojos y solté un—: Te amo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. —Mucho —susurró en respuesta—. Nunca, nunca lamentaré nuestra primera vez, pero daría cualquier cosa para que hubiese sido un poco más de esta manera.

Lo acerqué incluso más, hasta que dobló los codos y apoyó los antebrazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, inclinando las muñecas para que sus manos pudieran alisar el pelo de la frente.

—Lo único que importa ahora es que estoy aquí contigo —contesté en voz baja.

Me miró a los ojos mientras me daba un beso suave en los labios, y lentamente se empujó completamente dentro de mí.

 _Jeeeeeeesús_.

Todo el aire abandonó mis pulmones y le di las gracias a los dioses de la vagina húmeda, de que hubiera suficiente lubricación por allí y que no tuviera que forzar para entrar. Él no se movió y me di cuenta de que contenía el aliento. Debo haber estado conteniendo el aliento.

Prácticamente acababa de poner una pelota roja y gigante de whiffleball dentro de una pajilla. Me sentí completa, y me sorprendiómucho cómo podía estirarme para adaptarme a él. Y aún más, lo bien que se sentía tenerlo dentro de mí esta vez. Empezó a respirar de nuevo mientras lentamente se retiraba, y tan suavemente empujaba de nuevo dentro.

—Joder, te sientes tan bien —gimió mientras continuaba moviéndose tranquilamente dentro y fuera de mí. Me di cuenta de que trataba de contener el miedo de hacerme daño. Sabía que lo mataba pensar en cómo dolió nuestra primera vez, pero era virgen entonces, el dolor era inevitable. No necesitaba que se controle de manera tan rígida. Ahora no. Quería sentir su pasión y la fuerza de su necesidad.

Deslicé audazmente mis manos por su espalda, agarrando su trasero y empujándolo más profundo dentro de mí.

—Más —gemí contra sus labios.

De inmediato, se retiró casi por completo, y luego empujó de nuevo, duro, golpeando su pelvis contra mí. Manteniéndose inmóvil, dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y apoyó la frente contra la mía.

—Mierda, lo siento. No quiero hacerte daño pero te quiero tanto—susurró.

—No me voy a romper, Shu. Por favor, no te detengas. Te necesito.

Apartó su cabeza de la mía para poder mirarme a los ojos, y traté de transmitirle, lo mejor que pude, que estaba bien. Debe haber visto la verdad. Su brazo se movió del lado de mi cabeza mientras que su mano se deslizaba por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi muslo. Envolvió su mano alrededor de mi pierna y la levantó en alto para que mi rodilla se apoyara en el costado de su cuerpo. Puso otro dulce beso en mis labios, alejó sus caderas y deslizó su longitud por mí. Apreté mi pierna contra su costado en la anticipación, y luego empujó de nuevo en mí con un movimiento rápido. Fue mucho más profundo esta vez y empujé las caderas hacia delante para encontrarme con su embestida. Gimió contra mis labios y tragué el sonido con la boca, besándolo con todo lo que tenía. Mis manos todavía agarraban su trasero y me empujaba con más fuerza contra él para que continuara. No dudó, estableciendo un ritmo con sus movimientos dentro y fuera de mí. Lo mantuvo constante, golpeando en mí tan profundo como pudo hasta que los dos estábamos cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor, jadeando y gimiendo entre besos.

—Mierda, nena, no voy a ser capaz de durar si sigo así —gruñó mientras trataba de frenar sus movimientos.

—No te detengas. Quiero sentirte —susurré contra sus labios.

No podía creer que esas palabras salieron de mi boca, pero eran ciertas. Quería sentir que perdía el control y obtener el placer para su cuerpo. Necesitaba saber que podía hacerle eso.

Él gruñó y atacó a mi boca con un profundo y alucinante beso mientras sus caderas se estrellaban contra mí a un ritmo aún más rápido. La cama crujía con cada embestida. Clavé mis uñas en la espalda y envolví las dos piernas alrededor de su cintura para sostenerme en el viaje. Su lengua empujó en mi boca al igual que su dura longitud empujaba en mí, y estaba tan caliente que podría haber tenido otro orgasmo si simplemente no hubiera oído un pequeño golpe en la puerta del dormitorio.

Shu no era consciente, así que cerré los ojos y esperé a que nuestro hijo no estuviera en la puerta escuchando, y siendo marcado de por vida.

Shu sacó su boca de mis labios y comenzó a empujar de forma errática. Sabía que él estaba cerca. Realmente no quería parar, pero sin duda no me imaginé el segundo golpe en la puerta.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Por el amor de Dios, Gavin, por favor no digas nada. Quiero que esto sea bueno para Shu, no arruinado por una vocecita que decía que tenía que hacer pis.

Soy una madre horrible.

—Oh mierda, Yui, oh mierda —gimió Shu. Oh Dios, ¿debo hacerlo callar? ¿Sutilmente poner mi mano sobre su boca?

Empujó con fuerza una vez más y lo sentí en mi interior, pulsando con su liberación.

 _Oh, gracias a Dios. Quiero decir, oh maldición, ¿ya terminó?_

—Mami, tengo sed.

Shu se echó a reír en medio de su liberación, entrando y saliendo de mí un par de veces más antes de derrumbarse encima de mí. Nos quedamos allí durante unos segundos, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Nunca va a querer tener sexo conmigo otra vez. Olvídate de asustar a nuestro hijo, sólo había asustado a su pene. Acabo de tener el mejor sexo de mi vida y nunca voy a tener una repetición, porque el pene de Shu acaba de morir.

Descanse en paz, mi amigo, descanse en paz. Aquí yace el pene de Shu. Miembro amado, trabajador y todo un buen chico.

—¡Mami! —gritó desde afuera, en el pasillo.

—¡Dame un minuto! —grité justo al lado de la oreja de Shu.

Shu se levantó y me miró con una sonrisa.

Aquí viene, la despedida del pene.

—Dame treinta minutos, y haremos esto otra vez. La próxima vez, sin embargo, lo pegaremos con cinta adhesiva a la cama

 **Espero que les gustara. Los quiero mucho, dejaré lo floja en serio. Mmm, quisiera pedir disculpas por durar mucho tiempo sin escribir °~° trataré de hacerlo más seguido. Pero, no prometo nada ×.× por cierto, quiero agradecer a:**

 **Alba Salvatore.**

 **Besos :***


	19. El papa del bebé

**Hermosuras de Dios y de mi vida, me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y me disculpo por algunos errores que cometí a la hora de adaptar. Pero ya, vamos a leer.**

 **Pareja:YuixShu**

 **Rt:"M"**

 **Advertencia: Masturbación, sexo oral, un hijo muy metido.**

 **Capítulo XVIII**

 **Papá del bebé.**

No voy a mentir. En medio de la penetración, juré haber oído a alguien llamar a la puerta de mi dormitorio. No pude, por mi propia vida, pensar en quién llamaría. Especialmente a la una de la mañana, mientras mi pene estaba dentro de la chica de mis sueños. ¿Y si era un asesino en serie? Francamente, incluso si alguien hubiera pateado la puerta en ese momento, no me detendría. A menos que tuviera un arma. Podríamos posiblemente dejar atrás a alguien con un cuchillo. Sin embargo, un arma de fuego, no podríamos salir de eso. Quizás podría morir feliz y en el interior de Yui.

Entonces me pregunté brevemente, si Jim había entrado y se iba a quedar fuera de la puerta acosando y gritando cosas como: "Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo con esa cosa" o "Yui es como una hermana para mí. Si no consigues que tenga seis orgasmos, voy a destriparte como a un pez."

Pensar en Jim durante este momento parecía mal y estuvo a punto de hacer que mi pene se pusiera blando.

Casi.

Yui hizo una maniobra de superpotencia con su vagina que hizo que se sintiera como si fuera un puño y apretaba a mi pene como una pelota anti-estrés. ¡Santa madre de las vaginas!Mi cabeza regresó al juego en ese punto —un poco demasiado.

Se sentía tan bien que no quería parar, pero su pequeña vagina se mantuvo apretada y quería llorar porque se sentía tan bien. Era cálida y apretada, y me encajaba a la perfección. Quería ser un total idiota y decirle que su vagina se sentía como un pastel de manzana caliente, al igual que en las películas. Pero no cualquier tarta de manzana, sino un pastel de manzana de McDonald. Del tipo que es tan cálido y delicioso que tienen que ponerla en el menú de un dólar por lo que podrías darte el lujo de comer once. Comería ciento once mil millones de vaginas de Yui. Los pequeños sonidos que hacía mientras se movía hicieron que mi orgasmo llegara más rápido de lo que quería. Al oírla decir que no quería que me detuviera y que quería sentirme llegar, casi hizo que me explotara la cabeza... las dos.

Besé a Yui en un esfuerzo por tratar de frenar mi orgasmo inminente, pero lo hizo peor. Su boca era lo más delicioso que he robado, y su lengua se deslizó contra la mía e hizo que aumentara el pulso de mi pene dentro de ella. Empujé en su calor acogedor tan profundamente como pude que mi orgasmo estalló y casi tuve un momento de pánico de que fuera a venirme con tanta fuerza que elcondón estallaría.

Todos sabíamos que tenía un esperma súper poderoso. Podría suceder. Una vez más. Esas pequeñas jodidas cabezas golpeaban contra el extremo del condón gritando en anarquía—: ¡El hombre está tratando de limitarnos! ¡Maldito sea hombre!

Tras el primer latido de mi orgasmo, una pequeña voz llegó a través de la puerta cerrada del dormitorio.

—Mami, tengo sed.

Me eché a reír en medio del disparo de miles de furiosos puñados de esperma, que se sacudían en mi condón. Las piernas y los brazos de Yui se hallaban bien envueltos alrededor de mí, y me dejé caer justo encima de ella, cuidando de no poner todo mi peso. Me gustaría que siguiera viva, así podríamos hacer esto otra vez. No me va mucho la necrofilia.

Nos quedamos allí respirando con dificultad por unos minutos yempecé a reírme de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que había un niño en la casa? De hecho, pensé que un asesino en serie podría haber entrado y cortésmente llamó a mi puerta antes de irrumpir. Por alguna razón, parecía más lógico que recordar que tenía un hijo y estaba en la casa.

—¡Mami!

—¡Dame un minuto! —gritó Yui junto a mi oído.

Me esforcé por poder ver el rostro de Yui y preguntarle si la próxima vez que hiciéramos esto, podíamos atarlo con cinta adhesiva a la cama. No esperaba que su rostro se iluminara con tanta intensidad. Bromeaba acerca de la cinta adhesiva. Más o menos.

—Vamos a tener que inventarle algo sobre lo que estábamos haciendo —dijo.

—¿Tú…? mierda, mierda, mierda —farfullé, al tiempo que ponía cara de "o".

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese apretón de vagina. ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

—Está bien, ¿qué carajo acabas de hacer con tu vagina? Creo que acabo de venirme de nuevo.

Se rió y el movimiento empujó a mi pene de su vagina.

Quería hacer pucheros por la pérdida, pero luego me di cuenta de que Takumi seguía fuera de la puerta del dormitorio.

Vaya, somos horribles. Espero que no esté sangrando por la cabeza ni nada.

 _Lo siento, hijo, mamá y papá estaban ocupados jugando a ocultar el salami. ¿Cómo te hiciste la herida en la cabeza?_

Me moví al lado de Yui y cogí algunos Kleenex de la mesita de noche para deshacerme del preservativo. Casi sonreí por el esperma en el interior y les di mi dedo medio. Ja, ja, pequeños hijos de puta. ¡Esta vez no!

—Kegel —dijo Yui, mientras rápidamente agarró su camisa y la lanzó por encima de su cabeza, y luego se puso la falda. No se me escapó el hecho de que no se puso su ropa interior.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué dijiste de Kegel? ¿Por qué hablamos sobre cereal?

En este punto, Takumi sacudía la manija de la puerta tan fuerte que no me sorprendería si la cosa se quedaba en su mano. Levanté las piernas a un lado de la cama y me puse mi bóxer, caminando hacia la puerta con Yui.

—No Kellogs, Jenny, los ejercicios de Kegel. —Yui se rió—. Y son la explicación a mi vagina impresionante.

Quería aplastar su pequeño lindo culo por el comentario de Jenny, pero no tuve tiempo. Abrió la puerta para encontrar a Takumi de pie con la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta con aire aburrido.

Yui se arrodilló y lo tomó en sus brazos.

—Oye, amigo, ¿estás bien? ¿Tuviste miedo o algo así? —le pregunté, revolviendo el pelo de la cima de su cabeza.

—¿Qué hacían aquí?

 _Caramba, no hay nada como ir derecho al grano._

Yui se apartó de él y me miró.—Uh... ummmm —tartamudeó.

—¿Jugaban a un juego? —preguntó.

Me reí por eso, preguntándome si Yui me golpearía si le hablaba de las reglas de ocultar el salami. _La primera regla de ocultar el salami es nunca llamar a una puerta cerrada durante el juego, a menos que estés sangrando por los ojos o algo se esté quemando. Al igual que su cabello. Todo lo demás podía esperar hasta que el juego haya terminado._

—Bueno, hicimos una llamada telefónica. Una llamada telefónica muy importante —explicó Yui.

Takumi la miró como si no le creyera.

—Fue una llamada de larga distancia —le expliqué—. Y era muy grande e importante. No podíamos esperar ni un minuto más para hacer la llamada y una vez realizada, no pudimos detenerla o hubiera sido... doloroso. Así que por eso no respondimos a la puerta cuando llamaste. Sí, una llamada telefónica muy grande. Tu madre gritó al ver lo grande que era.

Yui se acercó y me pellizcó el muslo por eso, pero no pude evitarlo.

—Tu padre está exagerando —dijo secamente. Mi boca se abrió y Takumi me miró divertido. Yui sólo se arrodilló y me dio una mirada molesta, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que acaba de dejar caer.

Un enjambre de mariposas comenzó a aletear en mi estómago, y quería agacharme, alzarlos a los dos y saltar por la habitación. Todavía no habíamos hablado sobre decirle a Takumi quién era yo. Quería más que nada que me llamara "papá", pero no quería apresurar las cosas con Yui. Había hecho todo esto sola durante tanto tiempo, que no quería invadir su terreno. Quería que ella tomara esta decisión, sabiendo que confiaba en mí.

Pude ver cuando se dio cuenta. Su cara se puso terriblemente pálida y por un segundo me preocupó un poco que pudiera vomitar en mis pies descalzos. Miró hacia atrás y adelante entre Takumi y yo, varias veces antes de que sus ojos se posaran en los míos y rápidamente se puso de pie.

—Oh, Dios mío. Lo siento. No tengo ni idea de por qué solté eso —susurró, mirando a Takumi para ver si podía oírla. Él se quedó mirándonos como si fuéramos idiotas.

—Mierda. ¡Lo siento! Le diré que era una broma. Le diré que hablaba de la llamada telefónica o algo así. Oh, Dios mío, soy una idiota —murmuró.

Froté sus brazos de arriba y abajo para calmarla.

—Oye, escúchame. Está bien. En realidad, está más que bien. Quería preguntarte sobre esto, pero me daba miedo que creyeras que era demasiado pronto —le expliqué.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero que hagas algo de lo que no estés listo.

—Nena, estuve listo para esto tan pronto como dejé de ser un estúpido y fui a hablar contigo después de esa primera semana.

Se inclinó y me dio un beso rápido antes de darse la vuelta para recoger a Takumi.

—Por lo tanto, Takumi. ¿Sabes lo que es un papá? —le preguntó.

Me miró y pensó por unos minutos. Empecé a preocuparme. ¿Y si no soy como quería que fuera su padre? ¿Y si pensaba que yo era demasiado estricto o demasiado estúpido? Mierda, no hice que limpiara la pasta de dientes del suelo. Los papás no dejan que sus hijos hagan cosas así. Los súper papás llevan a sus hijos a clubs de striptease y hacen grandes fiestas en sus casas y fuman marihuana con ellos en las tardes de domingo mientras recogen sus equipos de fútbol de fantasía.

—¿Papá es tu papi? —preguntó.

Yui asintió. —¡Eres muy listo, hombrecito! Sí, papá es mi papá. Y Shu es tu papá.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio mientras Takumi miró hacia atrás y adelante entre nosotros.

 _Me está midiendo en estos momentos_.

—Te llevaré para que tengas un baile privado y fumaré marihuana contigo durante tu equipo de fantasía de la semana —le espeté.

Yui me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—¿Puedo llamarte papá tonto? —preguntó finalmente Takumi con indiferencia, ignorando mi arrebato.

 _Takumi pidió un padre y vio que él era bueno._

Sí, cité la Biblia y comparé a mi hijo con Dios. Cállate.

Yui se echó a reír, por la petición de Takumi.

—¿Qué tal si sólo lo llamas "papi"? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué tal si lo llamo "cara de papi"? —respondió Takumi.

Este chico hacía sobre cómo llamarme. Era un genio. Y me preocupé por ninguna razón. Me acerqué y tomé a Takumi de los brazos de Yui.

—¿Qué tal si dejamos que mamá se vaya a dormir, y tú y yo hablamos de mi nuevo nombre, mientras que regresamos a la cama? —le pregunté.

Yui se puso de puntillas para besar la mejilla de Takumi y luego se inclinó para hacer lo mismo con la mía. Takumi puso su cabeza en mi hombro y envolvió los brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Está bien, papá del bebé.

Yui y yo nos echemos a reír ante eso. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, volví la cabeza y le murmuré las palabras "gracias", antes de llevar a Takumi a su habitación.

No sabía por qué me preocupaba tanto que Shu enloqueciera cuando le dije aTakumi que él era su padre. Esto me demostró una vez más lo maravilloso que era.

Mientras que Shu ponía a Takumi en la cama, metí la mano en mi bolsa de viaje y saqué la camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos de mi traje de pijama, y me cambié. Me lavé los dientes y luego regresé a la cama para acurrucarme bajo las mantas, y esperé a queShu volviera. Empezaba a dormitar cuando sentí la cama hundirse y unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Sonreí y me acurruqué de nuevo en su cuerpo caliente.

—¿Todo va bien? —murmuré adormilada.

—Sí, decidió que no tenía más sed pero me hizo leerle una historia. Y nos comprometimos a ser "papito" por ahora —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Se te está haciendo fácil. Hace dos semanas seguía refiriéndose a mí como "vieja".

Me quedé allí rodeada por los brazos de Shu y era lo más cómodo.

Durante unos cinco minutos.

Esto sólo demostraba que todo lo que hacían en las películas era un montón de mierda. Su brazo estaba bajo mi cuello en la almohada, lo cual me inclinaba la cabeza en un ángulo incómodo. Ya podía sentir el comienzo de un calambre. Empecé a sudar como una puta en la iglesia con el otro brazo fuertemente cubierto sobre mi cintura y sus piernas enredadas con las mías. Con mi culo sudoroso y el picor del pelo de su pierna, se sentía como si tuviera cien picaduras de mosquitos en las piernas.

Sería un error darle una patada, ¿no?

Moví un poquito mi cuerpo. No quería que piense que no quería abrazarlo, pero me volvía loca tratando de permanecer inmóvil. Tal vez si esperaba lo suficiente, me quedaría dormida y lo podría quitar de encima. Los Cunningham tenían razón al dormir en camas separadas en "Happy Days". Es por eso que todas las personas en ese entonces se veían tan bien descansadas y felices. Howard no frotaba las piernas peludas de sobre las de Marion.

—Suéltalo, Yui —murmuró Shu en mi oído.

Mierda. Ahora se iba a poner incómodo. Acabábamos de tener sexo por primera vez en años, e iba a decirle que se alejara de mí para que pudiera dormir. Soy la persona menos romántica del mundo.

—¿Qué?

—Has estado inquieta y suspirando por los últimos diez minutos —contestó.

 _Tengo tourette, síndrome de piernas inquietas o un corazón de babuino que se sacude y me hace suspirar cada vez que la cosa late._

Mierda, ¿no le enseñaba siempre a Takumi a ser honesto? Y ahora trataba de encontrar una manera de decirle a Shu que tenía órganos de mono en lugar de decirle la verdad.

—Puessss, nunca he pasado la noche con nadie. Bueno, excepto con Liz, pero siempre he estado borracha.

Shu hizo un sonido parecido a un de tos para cubrir un ahogo.

—¿Puedes repetirlo? Poco a poco, y con más detalles —murmuró.

Me reí y le di un golpe al brazo en mi cintura.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Yo también. ¿Estabas desnuda cuando lo hiciste? Dime que sí —respondió.

 _Corazón de babuino, verdad. Corazón de babuino, verdad..._

—Mi cuello me está matando y estoy tan caliente que mi piel podría provocar que la manta se incendiara —divagué.

Shu permaneció en silencio. Demasiado tranquilo.

 _Mierda, herí sus sentimientos_.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —dijo, mientras alejaba sus dos brazos—. Mi brazo se quedó dormido y mis piernas tenían un calambre.

—Los bichos consiguieron una loción cuando el perro les hizo cosquillas. ¡Ja, ja, granjero!

Permanecí acostada en la cama durante unos minutos, viendo la primera luz del alba deslizarse a través de las cortinas. Tuve que golpear mi mano sobre mi boca, cuando Shu empezó a hablar en sueños.

Jesús, hablando de "de tal palo, tal astilla". Obviamente nadie tiene idea los hábitos de sueño de Shu. Sólo pensar en alguna otra mujer durmiendo en la misma cama que él me hizo sentir herida, así que empujé esos pensamientos por el momento.

Estaba tumbado boca arriba, con un brazo sobre su cabeza en la almohada y la otra apoyada en la cima de su estómago. Si estuviera en una película porno, él estaría desnudo bajo la sábana con su pene de tamaño olímpico sobresaliendo, y yo estaría cachonda y tiraría de la sabana para mamarlo.

No estaba cachonda, y esto no era un porno. Pero había visto las suficientes para más o menos saber qué hacer. Eché un vistazo al reloj de la mesita de noche y deduje que tenía por lo menos una hora antes de que Takumi despertara. Volví a mirar la cara pacífica de Shu y recordé cómo se sentió tener su boca entre mis piernas anoche.

Bueno, podría hacer esto. Me dio dos orgasmos alucinantes desde que lo conocí. En este momento, estoy a la cabeza. Tiempo para nivelar un poco las cosas, así no me sentiría tan egoísta.

Poco a poco me acerqué y tiré las sabanas por su cuerpo hasta que se agruparon alrededor de sus tobillos. Apoyada en mi codo, usé la punta de los dedos para jalar suavemente de su piel la banda de su bóxer para que pudiera mirar.

 _Bueno, hola, grandote._

Vaya, me sentía muy zorra. Quería lamer su pene. Je, je. Eso rimaba…

 _¡Enfócate!_

Deslicé mi cuerpo más cerca del suyo y luego me incliné hacia abajo, hasta que mi cara se hallaba a la par con su cintura. Mi codo resbaló un poco en la sabana, haciendo que mis dedos se alejaran de su ropa interior, por lo que pude apoyarme y no caer encima de él. El elástico chasqueó contra su piel y detuve todo movimiento y respiración, mirando su cara por cualquier señal de despertar.

—Panecillos en el sótano —murmuró Shu en su sueño.

Miré entre sus piernas y me di cuenta de que Señor Muchos Orgasmos se despertaba. Eh, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado? Soñar conpanecillos lo excitaba. Debo hacer panecillos para el desayuno. Me pregunté si Shu tenía arándanos. No se puede superar los panecillos de arándanos frescos, pero supongo que si yo…

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué era tan difícil centrarme en el pene? Sobre todo uno muy bueno como el de Shu.

 _¡Eh, pene duro!_

Cerré los ojos y canalicé a Jenna Jameson, pero sin las desagradables inyecciones labiales y el ojo negro de Tito. Tan lentamente como pude, me puse a cuatro patas y me monté a horcajadas en las piernas de Shu. Sin darme más tiempo para pensar en panecillos o estrellas porno, sumergí la cabeza y acaricié mi nariz contra su longitud.

Vaya, se puso más duro cuando lo hice. ¡Fantástico! Quería verlo crecer.

 _¡Cha-cha-cha-chia!_

Mierda, no el tema musical de Chia Pet justo antes de lamer un pene.

Apoyé los codos en la cama a cada lado de las caderas de Shu, y levanté mi culo en el aire para no tocar sus piernas y molestarlo. Muy cuidadosamente, alejé el elástico de su piel y lo bajésobre su erección.

Eché un vistazo rápido a su cara, satisfecha porque seguía dormido. Dejé escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo, y se deslizó sobre su pene ya que en este punto mi boca se encontraba alrededor de una pulgada de distancia. Lo vi ponerse increíblemente duro y más largo.

 _¿En serio? ¿Mi aliento le hizo eso? ¿O es que todavía sueña con panecillos?_

Me encogí de hombros. No iba a cuestionar al grande y poderoso, como el Mago de Oz. Y ahora, el Mago quería que lamiera su pene de ladrillos amarillos. Incliné mi barbilla hacia adelante y puse mi lengua sobre la base, justo por encima del borde de su ropa interior, que todavía conservaba. Deslicé mi lengua a lo largo de él, completamente sorprendida por la piel suave y tersa. Mi lengua se sumergió en el pequeño valle justo debajo de la cabeza de su pene y añadí algo de presión con la punta de mi lengua como vi en un programa muy excitante.

Shu dejó escapar un pequeño gemido mientras dormía y sonreí.

Acerqué mi cuerpo un poco más, dejando que mi lengua se deslizara hacia arriba y sobre la cabeza de su pene. Giré alrededor de la punta un par de veces y luego llevé mis labios alrededor de la cabeza y la chupé en mi boca.

Shu gimió esta vez y miré para ver que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

Bueno, esto no estaba tan mal. Podía hacerlo. ¡Era una sucia chupa pene! Liz estaría muy orgullosa.

Eso me recordó que tenía que llamar a Liz más tarde y ver si quería ayudarme a hacer trescientos penes de chocolate para una de sus fiestas este fin de semana.

Metí la cabeza un poco más bajo y tomé más de Shu en la boca, dejando que mi lengua siguiera girando en torno a la cabeza.

Probé un poco la humedad que se filtró y fue mágicamente deliciosa, como los cereales Lucky Charms. Pero más salado. Y sin el duende.

 _¡Tréboles verdes, herraduras amarillos, penes rosas!_

Me reí un poco cuando pensé eso. Me reía con el pene de Shu en la boca. Gracias a Dios que seguía durmiendo. No creo que reírse del pene de un hombre lo haría sentirse bien.

Chupé más duro y lo llevé tan lejos en mi boca como pude sin atragantarme. Vomitar en su pene no sería una buena introducción al mundo de las mamadas.

Era grande y completo en mi boca, y de verdad no podía creer lo que sucedía en este momento y nadie lo presenciaba.

Yo, Yui Komori, tenía un pene en mi boca. Debería haber aplausos o palmadas en la espalda. Tal vez debería haber esperado hasta que Shu estuviera despierto para esto. Apuesto a que me daría una de esas palmadas lentas de golf como en las películas. O por lo menos diría: "Así me gusta".

Poco a poco fui arriba y abajo de su longitud, dejando que mis labios húmedos se deslizaran sobre su piel suave.

Las caderas de Shu se sacudieron un poco hacia adelante ygimió de nuevo, mareándome totalmente por el poder. Hasta que una vez más, pasé su longitud con mi Boca Aspiradora (Sí, cambié su nombre por el de una aspiradora. No me juzgues.) Y levanté la vista para ver sus ojos moviéndose hasta abrirse y su cuerpo se congeló por completo.

Mis labios se hallaban apretados alrededor de la cabeza de su pene cuando dejó escapar un grito.

—¡NO HAY NADA MALO CON MI SALCHICHA! ¡LE PASA A TODOS LOS HOMBRES!

Sus piernas se sacudieron debajo de mí, enviándome hacia atrás, hacia el pie de la cama mientras lo vi trepar a la cabecera de la cama, cubriendo con las dos manos la parte del pene que sobresalía de su ropa interior.

—¿Dónde está Takumi? —preguntó, mientras sus ojos buscaban frenéticamente por la habitación—. No tiene una vagina.

Me quedé allí sobre mi espalda al final de la cama, apoyada en los codos, preguntándome qué diablos acababa de suceder.

—Um, supongo que todavía duerme. Y supongo que tú también —contesté.

—¿Dónde está el productor de panecillos?

Extendí una de mis piernas y empujé su muslo con el pie.

—¡Shu! —grité—. ¡Despierta!

Finalmente me miró y su rostro se arrugó por la confusión.

Parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente como si estuviera tratando de poner las cosas en su lugar.

—Tuve otro sueño en el que me dabas una mamada, al igual que la otra mañana, cuando Takumi se encontraba en la sala de estarviéndome dormir. Maldita sea, este parecía tan jodidamente real —murmuró.

No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba en estos momentos.

Sus ojos todavía miraban con preocupación la habitación, como si esperara que Takumi saltara de debajo de la cama o algo, y gritara—: ¡Sorpresa! ¡Vi a mami mamándotela!

Me miró de nuevo. —¿Por qué estás sentada en el borde de la cama?

Suspiré y luego volví a la parte superior de la cama, a su lado.

Cuando llegué allí, apoyé la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y bajé la mirada hacia su regazo donde sus manos todavía se cruzaban por encima de su pene que sobresalía de la parte superior de su ropa interior. Siguió mi línea de visión, movió las manos rápidamente y tiró de su ropa interior hasta cubrirse.

 _Qué lástima_.

—Bueno, Shu, esta vez no soñabas. Mi boca estaba en tu pene cuando decidiste empezar a agitarte y gritar sobre tu salchicha y nuestro hijo con una vagina.

La expresión de su rostro habría sido divertida si mi boca no estuviera deprimida por la pérdida de su pene. A su pene se le debe permitir tener el lema de Twizzler: "Hace felices a las bocas."

—Oh, Dios mío. Dime que no interrumpí una mamada. Di que no es así y podemos fingir que no acabo de patearte de mi pene. No creo que mi ego se recupere de algo así.

Extendí la mano y le acaricié la mejilla.

—Lo siento, cariño, mi boca y labios estaban, de hecho, en todo tu pene mientras dormías —le susurré.

Gimió.

—Tengo que decir, sin embargo, que estoy un poco sorprendida porque nunca supe que las mamadas incluían patadas de burro al esternón.

Gimió de nuevo, pero esta vez en irritación.

—¡Mierda! No es mi culpa. Siempre que estoy cerca de ti, incluso si es inconsciente, mi pene se pone duro, y tengo sueños sucios sobre ti.

Pensé que tenía una repetición de la otra mañana y me asusté.

Me miró e hizo puchero.

—¿Hazlo de nuevo? Porfi —suplicó.

Me reí de lo mucho que se parecía a un niño.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de repente y Takumi entró corriendo en la habitación y se subió a la cama en medio de los dos.

—Buenos días, mami —dijo Takumi, mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado.

Shu suspiró, sabiendo que ya no serviría la súplica. Sonrió cuando me vio envolver a Takumi en mis brazos y deslizarme por la cabecera para meterme bajo las sábanas.

Una vez que nos encontrábamos situados, Takumi miró por encima del hombro a Shu.

—Buenos días, papá malhumorado —dijo, antes de volver a mirarme a la cara y jugar con mi pelo.

Me reí de eso. Shu se veía un poco malhumorado.

Sacudió la cabeza y se rió junto a mí.

La mano de Takumi tomó mi mejilla y me miró seriamente a los ojos.

—Oye, mamá —dijo.

Lo apreté más fuerte y sonreí.

—Sí, cariño.

—Déjame ver tus tetas —dijo.

* * *

 **JAJAJAJJAJAJA. Estos niños de hoy en día, son un caso muy serio. Entonces hermosas y hermosos, bellas y bellos, niñas y niños, damas y damos, caballeras y caballeros; espero que les haya gustado muchísimo el capítulo como me gusto a mi.**

 **Pobre Shu, ya esta traumado por Takumi. Gracias a:**

 **Zayra.z**

 **Alba Salvatore**

 **Por comentar les mando muchos,muchos besitos y me alegra que les haya gustado :3**


End file.
